


Memories

by Lmillay



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 74
Words: 98,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmillay/pseuds/Lmillay
Summary: She came from a raid, a result of Ragnar's soft heart and proved a wise save as she became on of the only who could understand his son, Ivar. She proved to become Ivar's greatest passion and his greatest downfall.





	1. Chapter 1

Ragnar made his way through the village, his breath labored still, blood-spattered his skin and his wounds still open, he didn’t care. He looked for her, down alleys, in homes but didn’t find her. Finally, he spotted her, he rushed into the hut and she spun on her heel, surprised by him.  
“What have you done!” he shouted, getting closer to her and she shook her head in denial. “Don’t deny it, I saw his dead body! What have you done!” he shouted again and she stood straighter, regaining her composure.  
“I did nothing you would not have done.” She said and leaned towards him. “You are just mad because you did not get the chance.” She said and he growled, shaking his head as he walked back out of the hut. She went back to pillage the home of things the dead would never use now.  
Arnbjorg had been found by Ragnar on one of the Northmen’s raids and amused him with her anger as she rushed at him with a sword. Instead of simply killing her, he brought her back with him and put her to work in his house, making her a friend for his son Ivar. As she grew older, he trained her in the sword and ax. Lagertha often had commented early on that Arnbjorg was a surrogate for their daughter that had died and it proved true the older Arnbjorg got, Ragnar, treated her more like family than like slave.  
This had been the first raid Arnbjorg had been allowed to go on and she had killed without definition, any that stood against her. She had not realized who the man had been until it was too late and she had tried to evade Ragnar as long as she could, knowing his anger. She walked down to the boats with the rest of the men and looked as Ubbe caught up with her.  
“What did you do Arnbjorg.” He said with a low whistle and she shook her head.  
“I didn’t know he was the chief until he was dead.” She said and Ubbe laughed, shaking his head.  
“I think my father made you too much of a killing machine.” He said and she rolled her eyes. She sat on the edge of the boat as it rocked in the ocean, the sail caught the wind and the sun shone down on them. She watched Ragnar at the stern and studied him to see how angry he was. He seemed to have calmed a bit but she could feel he was still upset with her. She looked to Bjorn who was sat across from her, apple in hand but his mind appeared somewhere else. She sighed, standing and started removing items of clothing. Finally, down to her underdress, she stood on the edge of the boat and jumped in effortlessly. She heard shouts of the surprise but she turned on her back and floated in the cold sea.  
“What are you doing Arnbjorg.” Ragnar’s voice came and she looked to him.  
“I was warm.” She stated and he studied her.  
“And you will be cold when you return to the boat.” He said.  
“That’s why I took off my clothing.” She said and he stared at her for a moment longer, his finger hooked in his belt. She finally saw a smile on his lips as he shook his head and returned to the hull of the boat.

Bjorn had started when Arnbjorg had jumped off the ship, he had thought she fell but the pile of clothing on the floor had shown different. His father had rushed to the spot where she had stood and Bjorn watched them converse now. He saw his father smile, at last, shake his head and return to the hull. Arnbjorg had a way of getting out of trouble with Ragnar, she had since the beginning of her time in Kattegat, she knew if she could make him smile he would forget his anger and it seemed to have worked again. He watched as Arnbjorg pulled herself back on the ship with help from Ubbe and Hvitserk. She wrapped her cloak around her and leaned against the side of the ship again, finding Bjorn watching her. She smiled at him and he returned the smile. The slave girl had quickly become part of the family and Bjorn of all the brothers had the most affection for her, he remembered his sister. Having Arnbjorg around was a kind memory of her and Bjorn enjoyed having the surrogate sister.

Arnbjorg watched as Ivar dug through the treasures she had brought back, studying each of them and she smiled with his wonder.  
“Someday I will join you.” He said and she smiled at him, nodding.  
“I know this.” She said.  
“It is shameful to me that my father’s slave girl goes before me.” He said and she laughed. Ivar’s words were often taken harshly but he was merely blunt, Arnbjorg had recognized this over time. “Well perhaps when you’re better than me at sword and ax, Ragnar will take you.” She said, drinking from her cup and saw Ivar’s eyes flash with anger but he smiled at her. Arnbjorg had been the only slave Ivar had taken a liking to but their rivalry in weaponry was known through the village. She was a great swordswoman and very handy with the ax, something Ivar rued. “If you fought on my level I would be better than you.” He retorted and she laughed, shaking her head.  
“You would never let that happen, Ivar. You always demanded I fight as though I fought a man with two working legs.” She said and he smiled, nodding. She was right and she always had. Besides his brother Ubbe, she was one of the few that had treated him as a boy of normal strength and abilities, it was something he greatly appreciated in her. “You will join us soon enough and then there will be no enemies left for me to kill, for you will have killed them all before me.” She said and he smiled at her, he enjoyed when she preened his ego.


	2. In the Middle of The Night

Ragnar sat at the long table, drinking from his cup and watching his sons tease each other. He looked as Arnbjorg entered, a jug of more drink and poured each to the boys. Though he treated her like a daughter, she also was wise and kept her slave duties in mind, knowing she was still a slave.  
“Now you want to talk about killing without hesitation, look at Arnbjorg!” Ubbe shouted and Ragnar saw the girl smile. “She killed the chief before our own father could!” he exclaimed and looked over at Ragnar.  
“I did not intend to take his kill from him.” She said and Hvitserk laughed.  
“I do not know how you did not recognize his garments of higher wealth than the peasants you had been killing.” He said and Arnbjorg shrugged her shoulders, placing the jug on the table. She sat down beside Ivar and Ragnar watched as his crippled son seem to ease with her presence. He wondered if there would be more between them and he also wondered if his son was able to father children.  
“He is dead now, I do not think his garments matter.” She said and took a cup, drinking from it. “It is not like I stole his wealth as well as his life.” She said. “That I gave to Ragnar.” She said, and he nodded in agreement.  
“But I do not think next time you will kill so eagerly without thought,” Bjorn stated, and Ragnar smiled. His eldest son had always been too mature for his age and it continued the older he got. “Arnbjorg.” An icy voice came and Arnbjorg looked, jumping from her seat when she saw Aslaug entering. Aslaug had never taken a liking to Arnbjorg nor her closeness with Aslaug’s most favored son Ivar and Arnbjorg made sure to remain in her slave trade whenever the woman was around. “See to your duties.” She said as she sat beside Ragnar who watched Arnbjorg incline her head and left the room.  
“You do not need to be so harsh to her.” He said to Aslaug and the woman looked at him. “And you do not need to be so soft to her. She is a slave and must be reminded daily of that.” She said, and Ragnar rolled his eyes, looking back to his sons.  
Ivar was in his room that night when a knock came on the door and he called for them to enter, Arnbjorg poked her head in.  
“Is your mother about?” she asked, looking and Ivar smiled, shaking his head. She came in and shut the door. “Good. That woman hates me.” She said and sat by the fire with Ivar.  
“She does not hate you, she sees you as a slave, which you are.” He stated and Arnbjorg nodded.  
“I am, that she is right in.” she said and sighed.  
“She does not like how my father treats you like his daughter though.” He said as he ran a finger across his lips in thought and saw Arnbjorg smile.  
“I cannot control that.” She replied, and he nodded.  
“Why does he not give you freedom though?” he asked, cocking his head to the side and  
Arnbjorg sighed.  
“I believe it is because he does not believe I will stay.” She said.  
“Would you?” he asked and Arnbjorg shrugged.  
“I do not know.” She said, and Ivar laughed. “There is much of this world to see and I am not seeing it fast enough for my liking.” She said.  
“So, you would leave us?” he asked and Arnbjorg looked to him, caught off guard by the tenderness in his voice. She studied him and sighed, leaning forward putting her hand on his. “Ivar, I am a slave girl and will always remain as that in your mother’s eyes.” She said, and Ivar shrugged.  
“It does not matter; many men marry their slaves or have relationships with them.” He said and Arnbjorg smiled.  
“Let me restate that, I am one of your mother’s most hated slave girls and always will remain that.” She said, and Ivar sighed.  
“It does not matter, she is not my master.” He said and Arnbjorg smiled. “If you were given your freedom, would you leave us?” he asked, and she leaned back, folding her hands in her lap. She looked deep in thought and then shrugged her shoulders.  
“I have known only one other home and that home is a far distant memory, Kattegat will always be my home. Your father has raised me from eleven years of age and it is something I can never pay him back for. I may leave but I always return.” She said, and Ivar nodded.  
“It is good to hear this.” He said, and she smiled at him.  
Leaving Ivar’s room that night, she had helped the boy to bed and sung him a song that she had remembered from her childhood as she often had when they were children. Once he had fallen asleep, she left to sleep in her own bed which was not much of a bed at all, but it was at least better than many slaves. It was on the floor in Ragnar and Aslaug’s room, on a bed of straw. Aslaug had at first been against it, but Ragnar had worn her down. Many other slaves would be forced to sleep in the stalls or elsewhere. She laid down and sighed happily, closing her eyes with dreams of her freedom.  
“Get up girl.” Were the first words she heard that morning with a soft nudge in the back and she rolled over, blinking her eyes in the light. She focused on Ragnar standing above her with a smile and she stood slowly. “You were talking in your sleep.” He said.  
“Was I?” she asked, and he nodded.  
“You were speaking of someone named Kuno, who is he?” Ragnar asked, and she shook her head.  
“I do not remember now.” She replied, and Ragnar nodded though he looked unconvinced. “Well you best see to the breakfast or Aslaug will have you whipped.” He said, and she nodded, moving from the room. “Arnbjorg.” He said, and she stopped, looking back. “I heard you in Ivar’s rooms last night.” He said, and she stared at him, had he heard their talk of her freedom? “How many nights have you sung to my son like that?” he asked, and she exhaled quietly, relieved. “Whenever he is unable to sleep because of pain.” She said, and Ragnar nodded. Ivar’s pain had been constant since childhood and it was usually down to Arnbjorg to calm him, something  
Aslaug detested about her.  
“It was a very beautiful song.” He said and Arnbjorg inclined her head in thanks, leaving the room again. She saw the brothers seated at the table, she took the jug from another slave and moved to the table, refilling cups.  
“You rise later than the other slaves, Arnbjorg,” Aslaug stated as the girl filled her cup.  
“I am sorry, my lady.” She said quietly.  
“My husband spoils you.” She stated and Arnbjorg lowered her eyes. These were words that  
Aslaug often spoke, jealous of the slave girl’s relationship with her husband.  
“He is a good man, my lady.” She said.  
“Too good.” She replied and drank from her cup, Arnbjorg moved to fill the rest of the cups. Finishing, she retreated to where the slaves at and quickly scoffed down a very simple breakfast compared to what the brothers were eating.  
“Arnbjorg!” a voice called, and she sighed, rising.  
“I thought I would be jealous of your relationship with the brothers, Arnbjorg.” Wassa, another slave, said. “But I at least can finish my breakfast.” She said with a laugh and Arnbjorg rolled her eyes, heading out to the dining hall. She saw Aslaug gone and Ivar was looking for her, she went to him.  
“I am going with my brothers to practice our swords, you are to come with us.” He stated, and she nodded, trying to hide her happiness. Ubbe and Hvitserk laughed.  
“Most women are made wet by touching but Arnbjorg becomes wet at talk of swords!” Ubbe exclaimed and Arnbjorg blushed, quickly retreating to finish her breakfast to the cackling of the brothers


	3. Chapter 3

Arnbjorg was quick to strike the man when she saw Ivar had not seen him and the man fell quickly, Ivar looked over his shoulder. His blue eyes flew to Arnbjorg who had moved on to the next man and he was quickly distracted by another onslaught of the enemy. The fight continued with the Northmen quickly gaining ground over the enemy. Once the new slaves were captured, the Northmen began to go through the riches they had acquired. Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd, and Ivar sat together, going over their loot.  
"Where is Arnbjorg? She earned some of this." Ivar said, looking around and saw her seated with Ragnar as well Bjorn. He watched them interact with each other and watched as Ragnar laughed heartily at something Arnbjorg had said. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked, seeing Ubbe smiling at him.  
"She will always be one of them before she is one of us, Ivar." he said, and Ivar scowled, looking back at Arnbjorg as Bjorn wrapped an arm around her neck as he joked with her.  
“She is not one of them.” He said and Ubbe nodded.  
“Perhaps not but they will always see her as a replacement for Gyda.” He said, and Ivar shook his head but returned to the loot.  
The Northmen and shield maidens were gathered in their groups around fires later that night. Arnbjorg made her way over to where the brother sat and offered them a jug of drink, they took it happily.  
“You are joining us Arnbjorg?” Ivar asked, and she looked at him.  
“And why shouldn’t I?” she asked as she sat beside him and he shrugged.  
“You seemed quite cozy with Ragnar and Bjorn.” He said and Arnbjorg rolled her eyes with a smile.  
“Ivar, I am Ragnar’s slave and Bjorn is kind to me, what am I supposed to do?” she asked, and he shrugged.  
“I do not know.” He said and Arnbjorg studied him for a moment.  
“Forgive my brother Arnbjorg, he still does not know how to behave with a woman.” He said and laughed at Ivar’s reaction, Arnbjorg smiled.  
“He has never been with a woman, so, how could he?” Sigurd asked, and Ivar’s expression darkened quickly, Arnbjorg sighed. The repertoire between the brothers got mean at times and annoyed her.  
“I am tired, do you require anything else?” Arnbjorg asked as she stood, and the brothers shook their head, she left to sleep.  
The other brothers had gone to bed, leaving Ubbe and Ivar by the fire.  
“He was only trying to upset you, Ivar,” Ubbe said and Ivar shook his head as he fiddled with something in his hands.  
“He is a coward,” Ivar muttered and Ubbe sighed.  
“Why have you not made your feelings known to Arnbjorg though?” Ubbe asked and Ivar looked to him then back to the fire.  
“What good would it do? I am not a man she would marry, I am crippled and have done nothing to bring fame to my name. She is better off marrying another slave.” He said and Ubbe sighed.  
“Ivar, she has been by your side since you were a child, it is clear she likes you, but you continue to push her away.” He said and stood. “I am going to bed, good night brother.” He said, clapping Ivar on the shoulder and departing, Ivar watched after him.  
The morning came, finding Arnbjorg preparing the meal for Ragnar, Bjorn, and the brothers. Ivar made his way out on his crutches, standing by her and she looked up at him.  
“Hello, Ivar.” She said with a smile and he smiled briefly at her.  
“Hello, Arnbjorg.” He said and fell silent watching as she made the meal.  
“Is there something you need Ivar?” she asked, standing and Ivar met her gaze. Without a word and relatively quick motion, he placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her lips to his. He felt her body go rigid with surprise and he pulled back. She studied him and then moved in again, pressing her lips against his. Pulling back, she smiled at him. “It took the blood of battle for you to finally get the courage.” She said, and he smiled, shaking his head.  
“The words of my brother.” He said, and her eyebrows raised in surprise.  
“Oh? What did Ubbe say?” she asked, and he smiled, she knew it would only be Ubbe.  
“He just made me see that my advances would not be in vain.” He replied and Arnbjorg nodded as she put the meal on dishes.  
“They would never have been, I have always held affections for you Ivar, but it is your mother that stopped me.” She replied, and Ivar nodded.  
“She does not understand.” He said, and she laughed.  
“I think she understands well enough, it is that she does not want to.” She replied and left, bringing Ragnar his breakfast along with Bjorn. Returning she smiled at him. “But we do not need to let her know of this.” She said and smiled at him as she stood, kissing him again. “Your food is there.” She said and left to bring the meal to his brothers.  
Arriving back in Kattegat, the brothers returned to their usual activities and Ubbe went with Ivar to the forest to practice with the ax.  
“It is strange to see you happy, Ivar, you have been miserable for so long.” He said, and Ivar smiled.  
“I cannot help my happiness, brother.” He said and Ubbe smiled at him.  
“I am glad, Arnbjorg is a decent companion for you and she will make you happy.” He said.  
“I am surprised none of you made advances to her.” He replied and Ubbe smiled as he watched Ivar seat himself.  
“We knew of your feelings and I told the others if they tried anything I would put an axe through their skull,” Ubbe said and Ivar looked at him surprised as he placed his crutches down.  
“Thank you, brother.” He said and Ubbe smiled at him.  
“Do not thank me, make it worth my time.” He said with a wink and Ivar laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ragnar could see Aslaug was not happy with the affections shared between Ivar and Arnbjorg. He watched as her eyes stayed trained on the couple and watched as she muttered things under her breath. Aslaug had been attractive to him at first, like a shiny piece of jewelry but as the years went on she seemed to have lost her glimmer, her shine. Now she appeared bitter, morose and unhappy. He had seen her coddle Ivar since birth since he had first brought him back and chosen not to leave him to the elements. He had been too busy then, too young and ambitious to conquer the world. Now that age had slowed him down, he had seen how much harm she had done to the boy with her over affection and it pained him. When he brought Arnbjorg back with him, amused by her spirit and fight, he had made sure to assign her duties to Ivar alone. The boy needed a friend and Ragnar knew with time her duty would fade, replaced with true tenderness for the boy. Floki had been kind to Ivar but Floki was a madman, brilliant but madman. Ivar had needed someone of his own age and his own spirit to teach him some sense of normalcy. Arnbjorg had been his choice and she had proven a right choice. Now he watched Aslaug plot to destroy the relationship and he knew it was only out of jealousy.  
His breath had almost left him when he finally reached the top of the hill, he had got old in his years and his breath left him a lot faster than it used to. He found Ivar where he suspected, and the boy looked up.  
"Father," he said, surprised and Ragnar smiled, glancing back at the hut he had built long ago. His sons had taken solace in it, away from their mother's overprotective eyes and he was happy they enjoyed it.  
"Ivar, what are you doing up here alone?" he asked and, in an instance, saw the boy was not alone by the panic on his face. Ragnar smiled and looked to the hut as the door opened, Arnbjorg exited with a cloak in her hands. "Arnbjorg," he stated and the girl's eyes lowered in deference. "You come here to lose your mother's sight," he said, and Ivar nodded.  
"She would not like me being with Arnbjorg," Ivar stated.  
"She would not. I have seen her watch you two when you do not even know she sees, she is not happy about your tenderness for a slave, Ivar. Your mother has had great plans for you since day one and you do not seem to be following them." he said and Arnbjorg wrapped the cloak around Ivar's shoulders, clasping it in the front.  
"There are plans that mortals make and plan that the gods make, I am living for the gods' plans." he said, and Ragnar nodded, sitting beside his son.  
"Bring us some drink girl," he said to Arnbjorg who paused at his wording but turned, heading back to the hut. "Your mother, though she has good intentions, is a very cold and calculating woman," he said, and Ivar nodded. "I may not be here to always stand between her and you, to hold her off as you live the gods' plans as you say. You must learn to let go of her skirt and be a man, stand up for what you want Ivar," he said, and Ivar nodded. "It is not easy, she has coddled you too long and I allowed it too long, I am sorry for that," he said.  
"You were not here to stop it, it is not your fault," Ivar said and Ragnar smiled, looking up as  
Arnbjorg came out with the drink. She handed one to Ivar and one to Ragnar, sitting down "What are we discussing?" Arnbjorg asked and Ragnar smiled at her.  
"How much Aslaug dislikes you." he replied and Arnbjorg laughed.  
"Do we have enough time for this?" she asked, and Ragnar laughed. "She does not like how close I am to you, to Bjorn or any of her sons. She especially does not like my relationship with Ivar though." Arnbjorg stated and Ivar smiled sympathetically at her. “I think the fact also that I am older than you Ivar bothers her.” She said, and Ivar shrugged.  
“Your age does not bother me,” Ivar said and Arnbjorg smiled at him.  
“And yours does not bother me.” She replied, and Ivar laughed, she smiled at him. Ragnar smiled watching the pair and nodded, standing up.  
“Remember what I said Ivar, there are some things worth cutting ties with the past and this is one of them,” he said and looked to Arnbjorg. "When you are done here, I will need you," he said and Arnbjorg nodded, Ragnar headed back down the hill.  
"I like it here with you," Ivar said, looking at the scenery and Arnbjorg smiled, leaning her head on Ivar's shoulder. She put her hand in his and smiled as he wrapped his fingers around hers.  
"Arnbjorg." he began.  
"Shh." she said quietly, knowing there were words that would eventually have to be spoken but at this moment in time, she wanted to simply enjoy the quiet with him.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the dead of the night when Arnbjorg woke suddenly to a noise she didn't recognize, and she laid in her straw bed quietly for a moment. Then she recognized the sound, quickly getting up and her bare feet tiptoed across the cold floor. Opening the door, she saw Ivar asleep in bed, but he was talking still, his voice seemed pained. She crept over to his bed, lying down beside him and she waited for a moment, listening to his words. Hearing the same old nightmares that had haunted him since childhood, she gently ran her fingers through his black hair and held onto his hand with her other, she felt him squeeze it. She laid her head beside him and hummed him the song, he soon quieted down. When she was satisfied he was sound asleep again, she rose from the bed and started towards the door, she stopped seeing Aslaug standing there.  
"My lady." she said quietly, inclining her head and then her eyes dared to rise to see Aslaug's face.  
"Come here," she said with a tone of ice and Arnbjorg followed her from the room, shutting the door quietly. She found the queen in a fur-lined cloak by the fire that always burned in the great hall and kept her head inclined. "Since Ragnar brought you home from his raid, I have watched you. I have seen the spirit of which attracted my husband and I have seen the kindness that has attracted my son, but I do not trust you Arnbjorg," she said and turned to face her. "You are a slave, but you act as a member of this family and are let to act this way," she said. "And now you have entranced my son, leading him astray and distracting him from his true path," she said, her eyes on Arnbjorg who kept her own eyes lowered. "My son is destined for greatness, one day all have knowledge of his name, but I find with you in our service, those days are further and further away from him," she said. "It is why I am sending you away," she said and Arnbjorg looked up at her frantically. Since she was eleven years of age, Kattegat, Ragnar, and his family were all she had known. "I am sending you to my family to do as they will with you, but you will no longer distract my son from his destiny, you will no longer lead my husband to illusions you are his dead daughter. You have been a poison in this family and I have found the remedy," she said and Arnbjorg felt tears biting at her eyes. “What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked finally and Arnbjorg's eyes ventured upwards, meeting Aslaug's.  
"In my 12 years here in Kattegat I have done nothing which would harm nor upset your son. I have cared for him when he was ill, I have defended him when insulted and I have only tried to be the best of friends to him. Not because I pity him but because I love him and know he is a great man, know he is destined for great things. I have loved Ragnar as well but that is not what bothers you, my lady. You fear my relationship with your son because you fear I will take him from you." Arnbjorg stated, finding courage the longer she spoke. "But it is not I that shall take him from you, you will push him away from you the more you control him," she stated, and Aslaug's expression darkened. "I do not say this in insult, my lady but in warning, because I know Ivar loves you dearly, but he does not wish to live the life you have planned for him and I am only ever in support of what he truly desires," she said, and Aslaug stared at her as she finished. "I will go for I am a slave and can do nothing but," she said. "Yet my departure will not bring healing to your already fractured relationship with your son, he is destined for great things, but they are not those you wish to see him do, they are what the gods have deemed for him. If you stand in his way, you too shall be gone from his life as you wish to do to me," she said. "I will go fetch my things as you wish," she said and inclined her head, departing to gather the few items she had obtained over her time in Kattegat.  
The morning sun brought a realization of Aslaug's deed done in the cloak of night. The brothers were gathered around the table eating their morning meal and it was Ivar who noticed first.  
"Where is Arnbjorg this morning? She sleeps late," he said looking to his parent's room and Ubbe laughed. It was not unusual for the girl to sleep in, their father did not punish her for this, something that enraged his mother and so he rose going to their room to find her.  
"She is not here," he said as he investigated the room. "And her bed is gone as well," he said and looked to Ivar. Ivar quickly looked to Aslaug who was seated at the other table with Ragnar, her eyes focused on him and he knew within an instance what had happened. He quickly rose, grabbing at his crutches and hobbling from the room, leaving without a word. Aslaug quickly left in his wake, following him and found him hurrying down to the harbor.  
"She is gone, Ivar! There is no use in searching the seas!" she shouted after him and Ivar stopped, turning to face her.  
"What have you done, mother?" he demanded.  
"It is what had to be done, she was a distraction to you." she said, and he shook his head.  
"She was a friend to me when no one else was and you could not deal with the fact that I was becoming attached to her, that I was growing closer to her than to you," he said with venom in his voice and his mother shirked backward, not expecting this reaction. "Where did you send her? Or did you just have her killed?" he demanded.  
"I did not kill her, I sent her to live with my family." she said, and Ivar studied her.  
"Was your jealous mother? Were you jealous that I had begun a life, that your poor and boneless son did not lean so heavily on you anymore?" he demanded.  
"Ivar, I was only thinking of you. Women are distractions that are not worth the trouble, you belong on battlefields and in legends," she said.  
"And why could I not have both?" he asked.  
"Love and war do not stand on the same two feet, Ivar," she said. "She is in good hands and is not dead, isn't that enough?" she asked.  
"Have you told father of this?" he asked, and Aslaug averted her eyes. "She was his favorite slave and you have not told him that you sent her away? You play with fire mother, he already grows weary of you." he stated, and Aslaug's eyes went to his. She had suspected her husband's eye of wandering but had never spoken of it. "I see how he looks at even just slave girls, he never did that when he was with Lagertha, but it is your planning, your plotting that pushes him away mother." he said. "And now this?" he said and shook his head. "I cannot look at you now," he said and left her standing there, disappearing into the village. She looked after him and then looked back to the Great Hall, feeling eyes upon her. Bjorn stood on the porch, looking down at the scene and his face showed he had figured out what had happened, he turned back into the dining hall. Aslaug picked up her skirts, rushing to the Great Hall to stop him from telling Ragnar before she could explain herself but realized as she entered, the words had already been spoken. Bjorn was standing next to his father, Ragnar's eyes looked from him to her as she entered and stared at her, Bjorn looked back at her.  
"Have you done what my son claims you have done?" he asked, and Aslaug shook her head.  
"I do not know what he claims." she said, and Ragnar shook his head.  
"Do not play these games, you know what he claims," he said and stood. "Have you sent Arnbjorg from Kattegat?" he demanded, and Aslaug stopped where she was, she did not wish to be any closer to him. Ragnar was a wise man, a kind man even at times but he was a vicious man when enraged.  
"She was a poison to my son, Ragnar. To our son," she said, and anger flashed into his eyes.  
"She was my slave, you had no right to send her from Kattegat!" he exclaimed and threw his cup, so it clanged across the floor, the Dining hall quieted.  
"You would choose your slave over your own son?" she asked, and Ragnar shook his head as he walked towards her, she stood her ground though she feared him still.  
"You are a cold-hearted viper of a woman; Aslaug and I have seen this more every day. You had no right to send Arnbjorg from my service, she was doing no harm and now you will fetch her back." he said.  
"She is already nearly across the seas." she said.  
"I do not care if she was in Valhalla, you will return her to me," he said getting close to her face, so she could feel his breath on her skin and she studied his eyes, there was a wild fire in them that she was not comfortable with. "Or there will be consequences for you." he said and quickly left the dining hall. Aslaug looked to Bjorn, he had never liked Aslaug she knew and now this was enjoyable to him, seeing her flounder. She looked to her sons who stared at her, she knew they too had affections for the slave girl and would be no comfort. She departed in the opposite direction of  
Ragnar and the dining hall fell silent. 


	6. Chapter 6

Arnbjorg had been put on a ship and hurried off into the darkness of night. She had sat quietly on the ship; the one cloak Aslaug had provided her with wrapped tightly around her shoulders and she watched the stars as they glittered from above. Ragnar had spent tedious time teaching her the way of the stars and how they could guide you as you sailed. The cold air whipped around the ship, into her bones and she felt herself falling asleep soon with the lulling of the ship rocking. When she woke it was morning, the gulls were above screeching for their morning meal and she sat with a start, momentarily forgetting where she was. She looked around, seeing the sea and a bit of land ahead. She squinted her eyes in the bright sun as she looked to the hull where the Northman Aslaug had assigned to her stood, slowly she rose from her crunched position and he turned back hearing her. He was young, seemingly the same age as Ubbe and had long brown hair, a scruffy beard. His brown eyes studied her for a moment and it was then she felt more unarmed than ever before, realizing Aslaug had taken her weapons from her before she had boarded.  
"We are nearly there," he said and looked back to the land, she nodded as she stood in place. She walked towards him finally and looked to the oncoming land.  
"I am Arnbjorg," she said, and the Northman looked to her, studying her for a moment then looked away again. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, and he continued to stare towards the land. Arnbjorg sighed and her eyes joined him. "I do not know this land," she said. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked, and the man looked back at her again.  
"I am leaving you here." he said and Arnbjorg nodded, though confused.  
"What if I was to return to Kattegat?" she asked, and the man shook his head.  
"You will not be allowed." he replied.  
"And who will stop me?" she asked, and the man smiled.  
"Your new masters." he replied and Arnbjorg's eyebrows raised.  
"My new masters? So, Aslaug has transferred me into another's ownership?" she asked, and the man nodded.  
"Her family's," he replied and Arnbjorg felt her stomach turn. Aslaug had made her the slave of her own kin and thus ensured that there would be no kind treatment of her. She had told them things that were not true, assured they hated her before she had even set foot upon the land and she knew that she would not be as welcomed as she was with Ragnar. "And I am sure if you try to return to Kattegat, you will be treated as all other slaves who attempt escape," he said, and she knew he meant death without question.  
\---  
Aslaug sent a messenger to her family, she knew they would not reach the shores before Arnbjorg did and she hoped her family would not mistreat the girl too severely. She did not want to know what would come if Arnbjorg returned harmed. Ivar did not return to the Great Dining Hall that day nor the next and she had begun to worry about him. She sought him out in the markets, in the stalls and even the forest but found no sign of him. She questioned Ubbe, but he claimed he had not seen him, and it was only Sigurd, who had never had the liking of Ivar, that told her his location. She climbed the incline that led to the hut that Ragnar had built long before she arrived on the shores of Kattegat and reaching the top found Ivar sat in front of the hut, surprise in his eyes at his mother's appearance.  
"Ivar, I have been looking for you." she said standing in front of him and he nodded.  
"I know you have mother." he said, and she shook her head.  
"You did not think to tell me where you were? I was worried," she said, and he shook his head.  
"Worried. Always you are worried for me, mother. I am not your baby that you can carry around anymore, I have seen blood and battle." he said. "But still you treat me as though I am a helpless child," he said.  
"Ivar, she was poisoning you. She would make you see things that were not true, about your family and about myself," she said, and Ivar looked back at her.  
"It is only you that you fear she would poison me against, mother," he said and shook his head. "There were never words of you exchanged between us, it was only when you were being unkind to her that I ever spoke of you to her and she never had ill will to you. That was all in your head," he said and brought himself up, getting his crutches. He hobbled into the hut and Aslaug sighed but followed. She looked around the hut, looking at the hanging furs, herbs and more.  
"Ivar, I am retrieving her, your father has commanded it of me." she said, and Ivar sat down, leaning his crutches against the wall.  
"And when she returns it will be the same, you will hate her, and you will try to separate us," he said, and Aslaug sighed, she sat before him. She took her son's hands in hers and held his gaze.  
"I love you Ivar, I do not trust her, but I will let you make your own decision on her." she said, and he studied her.  
"She has never given you a reason to distrust her." he said.  
"Perhaps not but it is only you I worry for." she said, and he sighed.  
"Mother, you worry too much for me. I love her mother," he said.  
"What if she hurts you, Ivar." she said, and Ivar shook his head.  
"Then I will be all the more bitter for it and I will be no different." he said, and Aslaug smiled, she rested a hand on the side of his face.  
"So be it. She will return, and I will leave you alone," she said, and Ivar nodded.  
"Thank you." he replied, and Aslaug nodded.  
\----  
Arnbjorg had been hustled into the household of Aslaug's family but before she could settle in, she was quickly removed. The same man that had brought her came to return her and she was upon the boat quickly returning to home.

"It seems Ragnar did not like the Queen's decision," he said and Arnbjorg could not hide the smile of relief. The land she had entered was dark, scary and she did not wish to return to that land. She was relieved that Ragnar had cared enough to have sent for her and demand her return to him. She settled into the boat and closed her eyes, allowing the rocking of the ship to lull her back to sleep.  
Perhaps it had been just a nightmare.  
\---  
The ship docked in the Kattegat harbor, Aslaug stood on the dock waiting and saw Arnbjorg's surprise as she saw the Queen waiting for her.  
"Arnbjorg, follow me," she said and turned, walking up the shore. Arnbjorg followed as quickly as she could, trying to regain her posture after the sea journey and the Queen led her to a secluded area of the village. "I have spoken with my son, I have told him I will leave him to his wishes and one of his wishes is you," she said and Arnbjorg did not try to stop the smile, to know Ivar spoke of her to his mother was encouraging. "If you do harm to my son I will be sure that your fate is far worse than banishment, I do not care of my husband's affections for you," she said and Arnbjorg nodded. Aslaug studied her for a moment, her hands clasped before her and at last sighed. "Go to my husband first, he must know I returned you to him," she said and left, Arnbjorg looked after her for a moment. She then moved towards the Great Hall and as she approached the doors, she heard the voice of Ragnar. She smiled, enjoying the comforts of a place she knew well and entered the hall, eyes turned towards her. Bjorn stood, Ragnar, smiled and immediately walked towards her.  
"Arnbjorg," he said and without thought to what those around him would think of his embrace of a slave, he hugged her tightly. "You are well?" he asked, searching her eyes and she nodded. "Good, now fetch me some drink," he said and returned his smile. She put her things in his room and removed her cloak. She grabbed a jug from the table and brought it to him, refilling his cup.  
She moved to Bjorn, refilling his cup and thanking him as he welcomed her home. Moving to Ubbe, she filled his cup and then looked to him.  
"Where is Ivar?" she asked and Ubbe smiled at her.  
"He has not been to the Great Hall since you left, I will take you to him when you are done your duties though," he said and Arnbjorg nodded, moving to refill the other outheld cups. After finishing her duties, Ubbe led her from the village and up the hill to Ragnar's hut. As they broke over the crest of the hill, she saw Ivar sitting on a rock and his eyes fell upon her, she could see the surprise in them.  
"Ivar." she said and Ubbe stopped, looking at him.  
"I have things to do." he said and departed.  
"You have come back," Ivar said and Arnbjorg smiled, nodding as she walked towards him. Without hesitation, she leaned into him and pressed her lips against his. She sat beside him, taking his hand and smiled at him as he looked at her.  
"I am real," she said, and he laughed. "Your father demanded my return," she said, and Ivar nodded.  
"My mother was wrong to send you away," he said, and she smiled at him, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. "I have spoken with her and she says she will no longer meddle in my affairs," he said and Arnbjorg smiled again.  
"I am glad for you," she said, and he smiled, resting a hand against the side of her face. He leaned in and kissed her again, she deepened the kiss.  
"I have missed you." he said, and she smiled.  
"I have missed you." she replied and leaned her head upon his shoulder in a familiar way, they looked out over the village together.  
\---  
Ivar had seen the brothers' affections for a slave girl, had watched as they shared her between themselves and knowing the natural pattern of things, knew that Arnbjorg would expect him to bed her at one point. Unsure of if he would be able to please her, he had made the decision to sleep with a woman of no consequence and learn the way before trying to please Arnbjorg. He had spoken to his brothers of her, they had said they did not care if he slept with her and so she was procured for him. They brought her to him in bed and left her with him, as nervous as he was he tried to feign bravery. Within moments of kisses, touches and him attempting to be on top of her, he realized he was not able to please her. Angered by this, he saw no other way to protect his manhood, to prevent Arnbjorg never mind his brothers finding out than killing her. As he had his hands around her neck, the thrill of the kill entered him, and he had designs to kill her without a thought even as she begged for her life.  
"The gods will laugh at you for being such a coward. So, your prick doesn’t work. Does that make you less of a man? No, it doesn’t. Lots of men can have sex. Lots men can have children. Those things are easy. To be a son of Ragnar Lothbrok and to find the greatness that is hard. I truly believe that." she said as she whimpered, and Ivar stopped, her words resonating with him. He found himself sobbing, realizing both the truth in her words but realizing he could never please his beloved Arnbjorg as another man could.  
\---  
Ivar returned to the hut he had begun to call home, he did not wish to be near Arnbjorg with this new realization and it was there she found him, commiserating inside by himself.  
"Ivar, are you alright? I have not seen you in the Great Hall for days," she said moving towards him.  
"Go away." he said, and she stared at him, never had he dismissed her.  
"Ivar." she said, and he pulled his sword from leaning against the wall, raising it to her.  
"Go away slave." he said, and she stared at him, surprised by the coldness in his voice.  
"No.," she said and stared at him as the sword remained. At last, he dropped the sword and shook his head.  
"What do you want," he said, and she studied him. There was a different demeanor about him, it was though he had shut all emotions off for her and she was not used to this.  
"I came to see if you were well." she said, and he laughed.  
"I am a cripple, I will never be well," he muttered, and she moved closer to him. "Will you leave me be," he demanded as she moved to sit next to him and she paused but sat anyway. He looked as her hand moved to his and for a moment he allowed it to lay upon his but then ripped his hand away. "My mother was right, I should not settle for a slave girl," he said and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
"Why are you so cold to me? Is it something I have done?" she asked, and he looked to her, he did not like to see the hurt he had put in her eyes. He quickly looked away, refusing to give in to his heart and shook his head.  
"What could a slave girl do to me," he said and Arnbjorg sighed. For moments they sat quietly in the darkened hut and then she stood, he watched as she walked to the table that held a jug on it. She poured him a drink and gave it to him, he took it. He drank and watched as she took a bowl of water from another table, finding a rag as well. She came over to him and placed the bowl on the floor, dampening the rag. He watched as she knelt before him. "What are you doing?" he asked as she removed his shoe, she began washing his feet.  
"You stink, you have not bathed in days," she said, and he stared as she methodically washed his feet. By starting with his feet, she was showing him deference and humbleness.  
"Get up," he said, reaching down to her hand and taking it. Recognizing the tenderness returned to his touch, she stood and looked to him. "Remove your dress," he said, and she looked at him but obeyed. He watched as her underdress appeared, it was a thin fabric and the cold of the hut made her nipples protrude. He reached up and ran a thumb over her nipple, looking at her face. She stared down at him as he cupped her breast and then her other breast. "Remove you underdress," he said and hesitating for a moment, she removed it. He stared at her naked form before him, her breasts were perky and full. Her skin was smooth and like porcelain, his eyes traveled down to the small bush that laid nestled between her legs. For a moment the hut was silent as he studied her body.  
"You can touch me again," she said finally, and he looked up at her, she recognized the fear in his eyes. She took her hand and put it back on her breast, he watched as she did so. "I want you to touch me," she said and took his other hand, putting it on her other breast. She moved closer to him, he could feel the heat of her body near his face and his mind whispered to kiss her skin, the skin that looked so soft. He pressed his lips against her belly, the skin was soft, and he ran his tongue over it, tasting her. Running his fingers down her skin, he caressed her backside, squeezing her butt cheeks and then his hands ran around the front, one hand stroking her bush. He heard the intake of her breath and looked up at her, studying her with interest as his fingers crept between her legs. He felt the same hunger as when he killed enter him, but it was different, this was desperate. He pushed his fingers up between her legs and she moaned quietly, his fingers entered the very wet warm entrance. She gasped with pleasure as they moved in and out of her, she reached down to guide his thumb to a small bump that lay outside the hole. When his thumb grazed across it she gasped again, and he continued stroking it, enjoying the pleasure that emitted from her lips. His hand pumped fast in and out of her, fascinated by the pleasure it gave her. Her hands clung to his shoulders, her nails digging into them and he enjoyed the pain, hissing as they dug deeper into his skin. His lips returned to her skin, creating more moans from her and suddenly she cried out, her legs trembled. She backed away from him, falling into a seat and he looked at his hand that was covered in her juices. Slowly, he raised his hand to his lips and ran his tongue over his fingers, tasting her. She tasted divine, there was a sweet taste to her and he continued to lick his fingers, his eyes upon her. She watched him with arousal still in her eyes and he smiled at her. It was then he realized that he could pleasure her, even crippled as he was.  
"Come here," he said reaching out for her and she stood slowly, walking to him. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply, running his hands down her back. He spread her butt cheeks, running his hand between her legs and as he passed her asshole she jumped slightly, he laughed. "Don't worry my little goddess, I will save that for next time," he whispered and kissed her again, she smiled holding him close to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Ivar was insatiable from that moment on, the moment he realized he could make Arnbjorg squeal, moan and squirm, it was all he wanted to do. As he sat at the table with his brothers, Arnbjorg was sat beside him and looked down feeling a hand on her leg, she watched as the hand moved to between her legs. She smiled, looking back at Ubbe and listened as he spoke, feeling Ivar's fingers digging in between her legs, she spread the happily for him.  
"What?" Hvitserk asked and Arnbjorg looked over, smiling seeing his eyes on her lap.  
"Why are you looking?" Ivar asked and Hvitserk looked away, shaking his head.  
"You two need to eat alone," he said, and she smiled. She looked as Ivar removed his hand and saw his mother had entered, she couldn't help but smile to herself. The moment Aslaug had left the hall, his hand was back in her lap and she leaned forward, trying to focus on Ubbe's words as best she could.  
\---  
Ivar visited the prostitutes, slaves who were not good at anything else but sex. They made no money off it but were able to have room and meals in return for having sex. When explaining what he wanted, a young slave girl taught him all the ways to pleasure a woman and he stared at her in distrust when she spread her legs, telling him to use his tongue. But with a little coercing he did so, she did not taste as sweet as Arnbjorg, but he persevered, hearing her moans of excitement.  
He waited for Arnbjorg impatiently in the hut, his father had gone with Bjorn hunting and he had stayed behind eagerly. He knew Arnbjorg would find him here and he waited, anxious to try his new-found tricks on her. He heard footsteps coming towards the hut, looked to the door and smiled as she entered.  
"Come here," he said, and she complied. He moved to the bed, laying down and motioned for her to come closer. "Take off your dress," he said, and she did so, removing her underdress as well. "Sit over me," he said, and she moved to sit on his lap, he shook his head. "Over me," he said, pointing to his face and she studied him suspiciously. "Come on," he said, pulling at her wrist and she sighed. She put a leg on either side of his head and he lifted his head, letting his tongue run between her legs. She was wet for him, it was warm, and she tasted as sweet as always. She moaned in pleasure.  
"Gods Ivar," she muttered, and he smiled, continuing his work. She got wetter as he worked her and before he knew it she was crying out loudly, moaning his name. She fell off him and he looked at her, seeing if he had satisfied her properly. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked, and she looked at him.  
"That's work of the gods." she sighed, and he smiled. "When will you let me pleasure you?" she asked, and his face lightened. He watched her as she began to untie his pants. Ivar looked at the ceiling, waiting as he was still self-conscious and nearly jolted out of the bed as he felt her mouth wrap around his member. He looked down, watching as his member disappeared into her mouth and his head fell back in the bed, he had started to feel different things. Suddenly there was a sense of pleasure that flushed through his body as her tongue licked, her moist mouth encased him, and he grabbed at her hair, tangling his fingers in it. He did not know how tight he held to it, but she did not pull away, just continued sucking him off. Suddenly he felt something building inside him and he could not control it. He cried out and looked down, seeing her pulling her mouth from him. He panted, his hands holding tightly to the sheets and looked back at her, she wiped her lips.  
"See? The pleasure should be shared." She said with a smile.  
As Arnbjorg slept, Ivar continued to stare at the ceiling and thought. If she could pull pleasure from him, perhaps he could give her children, perhaps he would be able to continue his line and it would not die with him.  
\----  
Bjorn and Ragnar returned from the hunt with a fantastic kill. Ragnar was quick to see another raid and Ivar was eager to join him. They sailed to England, landing and raiding the shoreline as they went. Ivar could not help the arousal as he watched Arnbjorg kill without remorse, slaughtering the enemy with passion and being spattered with their blood as she went. As they sat around the fire that night, she still had the blood on her skin and he could not keep his eyes from her, she looked at him.  
"What is it?" she asked, and he shook his head, smiling.  
"You were beautiful on the battlefield." he said, and she laughed.  
"Beautiful? I am dirty with mud and caked with blood," she said, holding her arms out and Ivar nodded.  
"Beautiful," he said, and she laughed again, shaking her head. She fed him some bread and he took it happily.  
As he lay in his tent that night, Arnbjorg curled on his chest asleep, tired from the pleasuring he had made sure to give her, he could not help his smile. It was unlikely to find a woman that was happy to kill as much as he was, to find a woman that would be able to deal with his deformities and still pleasure him, that enjoyed pleasuring him. They had yet to try to make love, but he knew she would wish it to happen soon, he was happy to oblige her but was unsure if it would work. He did know when they returned he wished to marry her, it was unlikely he would find another woman as bloodthirsty as him and he did not see why he should not.  
Returning to Kattegat, Ivar had the discussion with his brothers of marrying her.  
"Are you sure Ivar?" Ubbe asked the only brother he would take advice from anyhow.  
"Why should I not be?" he asked and Ubbe shrugged.  
"She is as much a warrior as you are, will she be settled with being a wife?" he asked.  
"I do not see why our marriage should stop her from being a warrior as well, Lagertha followed Ragnar into many battles." he said and Ubbe nodded.  
"Are you able to..." he trailed off and Ivar knew what he asked.  
"I did not think so, but she proved me wrong." he said.  
"So, you will have children then?" he asked, and Ivar shrugged his shoulders.  
"This I do not know, I wonder but I do not know. It does not change my want to marry her though." he said and Ubbe nodded.  
"If you are happy brother, then so am I." he said with a smile and Ivar smiled back. "Just don't piss her off, she does not seem the type to handle her temper well." he said, and Ivar laughed. "I have not seen it yet, but I hope never to." he said and Ubbe smiled, nodding.  
"I heard from Bjorn she is quick with anger and sword, sometimes one in the same." he said, and Ivar smiled. "I think that makes you love her more." Ubbe said with a laugh and Ivar nodded.  
"It does." he agreed and Ubbe smiled, shaking his head.  
"There is no way the gods could not bless this marriage." he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Arnbjorg leaned down as the flower wreath was placed upon her head and she looked at Helga who smiled at her. She looked as Floki entered the home.  
"It is time Arnbjorg," he stated, and she nodded, walking to where Ivar waited for her. She smiled seeing him standing, Floki had designed braces for his legs that aided him in standing, just for this wedding and she took his hands as she stood in front of him. The priest did the ceremony and Ivar leaned in, kissing Arnbjorg passionately. They were now husband and wife. Floki took a torch, Ragnar followed as did Bjorn and Ubbe along with the other brothers. They led the pair to their new home, to the door and they entered the house, shutting the door. Arnbjorg led Ivar to their bed, she crouched before him as he sat down and undid his braces carefully, putting them aside. Standing, he looked up at her and watched her disrobe. She sat in his lap and he kissed her passionately, holding her naked body close.  
"I love you wife." he stated as they parted, and she smiled.  
"And I love you husband," she said, and he smiled, falling back as she pushed him. She leaned down and kissed him again, he grabbed onto her ass cheeks.  
"Come up," he said, and she moved, placing herself above his face. She closed her eyes in pleasure as his now knowledgeable tongue played with her and he ate her out happily as she moaned his name.  
\---  
"Why would I not go?" she demanded to look at Ivar across the table and he shrugged.  
"I thought you could stay here to look after the home," he said, and she made a face. "You do not have to look so detested about it. Who else will take care of the home?" he asked, and she shrugged.  
"We will get a slave." she said.  
"A slave?" he asked, and she nodded.  
"Then neither of us have to be left behind." she said, and he nodded.  
"If it is what you want." he said, and she nodded.  
"it is, I will not be left out of battle." she replied, and he laughed.  
"I do not think I could do such a thing even if I tried." he said, and she smiled at him.  
"I do not think so either." she said, and he laughed again.  
"So, we hire a slave then and both go into battle," he said, and she nodded. "What if you become with child?" he asked, and she shrugged. “Will you still go into battle then?” he asked, and she shrugged.  
“I do not know.” she said.  
“Arnbjorg, you cannot go into battle if you are with child.” he said.  
“I do not know until it happens Ivar.” she said, her voice tense.  
“I do not even know if I can give you a child but if I can, you must protect it!” he exclaimed.  
“Ivar, we will discuss it when it comes time.” she said, and he slammed his fist on the table and she jumped.  
“You will not go into battle if you are with child!” he shouted, and she looked at him.  
“I have done nothing but serve others, Ivar! I served your father, Lagertha, your mother! Now that I am a freedwoman, I will not be tied down my gender!” she shouted, and Ivar shook his head, leaning into the table.  
“It is your duty to have children, Arnbjorg. You cannot just walk away from it for battle!” he said.  
“You cannot tell me what I can do Ivar!” she shouted, and he slammed his knife into the wooden table. She did the same and stared at him. “I am not scared of you!” she shouted across the table and Ivar reached down, grabbing his axe. He flung it across the table at her, she ducked, and it slammed into the post behind her. She sat back in her chair and looked at him. “You try to kill me!” she shouted, and Ivar shook his head.  
“I am sorry! I am sorry!” he shouted but she shook her head and threw a bowl across the room, it shattered on the wall. She stormed from the room and he watched helplessly after her as he was not quick enough to follow.  
Arnbjorg sought refuge with Ragnar in his hut, they sat silently for a few moments and at last she looked to him, he had a smile on his face.  
“What are you smiling for?” she asked, and he shrugged.  
“It is funny to see that Ivar has a match.” he said. “My son’s temper is known well, and none have matched it. It is amusing to see it.” he said and Arnbjorg rolled her eyes.  
“He tried to kill me.” she said, and Ragnar nodded.  
“He has tried to kill us all, except his mother.” he replied and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
“Has no one tried to stop him before?” she asked, and Ragnar laughed.  
“Stop him? There is no stopping Ivar, he is ruthless and never satisfied with the amount of bloodshed. Your hands are full.” he said with a chuckle and Arnbjorg sighed.  
“I may come to regret marrying him.” she said, and Ragnar laughed.  
“I have felt the same way many times before.” he replied and Arnbjorg smiled at him, recognizing he meant Aslaug. “You will have to learn to accept defeat against him sometimes Arnbjorg, Ivar has never been taught how to lose.” he said and Arnbjorg nodded.  
“I know this, but it is not easy for me.” she said, and Ragnar smiled.  
“It is not easy for anyone but if you love him, you will.” he said and Arnbjorg smiled.  
“I do love him unfortunately.” she replied, and Ragnar laughed.  
“It is a curse.” he said and Arnbjorg smiled, feeling slightly less angry.


	9. Chapter 9

She returned to their home, finding Ivar seated waiting for her and as she entered, he sat up straighter.  
“Arnbjorg.” he said, and she saw the look in his eyes. It was a mix of fear and worry. He had never seen her mad before nor had he ever caused it. She walked to him, seating herself in his lap and wrapped an arm around his neck. She kissed him lovingly and he returned the kiss. “I did not mean to throw the ax.” he said, and she kissed his neck.  
“I know this Ivar. I am as much to blame as you.” she said and kissed him again. “We know now our tempers are well matched, I think.” she said, and he smiled, kissing her again. His kiss was hungry, she could feel his need as his hands groped her, but she wanted to discuss it before anything. She knew he sought to please her to make amends, but she wanted to make her opinion known first. She pushed gently against his chest and he leaned back from her, holding her gaze. “If I have your child, I will refrain from battle.” she said, and he smiled at her, kissing her again.  
“Trust me when I say I love nothing more than riding into battle with you at my side.” he whispered, and his tongue ran over her outer ear, she couldn’t help but moan. She curled her fingers into the fabric of his shirt and he smiled against her ear. “But I may only be able to give you one child if any, so I do not want any harm coming to them. There will always be more battles.” he said, and she kissed him again, now desperate herself. “Let us go to bed and discuss these things there.” he said, and she stood from his lap, waiting as he stood. She walked ahead of him to the bed and removed her clothing, laying back over it. He stared at her naked form, admiring it and she laughed.  
“Will you stop looking at me and come here?” she asked reaching out her hand and he smiled, seating himself on the bed. He leaned his crutches against the bed and pulled his shirt off. She sat up on her knees and traced her fingers over his back, his skin twitched at the feeling. She smiled and continued to run her fingers over his skin, placing kisses along the way. “Your father found us amusing.” she said as she kissed his neck.  
“My father?” he asked, and she nodded, sucking on his earlobe, he groaned softly.  
“I told him of our fight and he said it was amusing to see you had a match.” she said.  
“He enjoys others misery.” he said, and she laughed.  
“He does find it amusing.” she agreed and pulled Ivar back into bed, climbing over him. “But we will not speak of him now.” she said and kissed him, Ivar wrapped his arms around her. “Shall we see if we have need of worrying of this child issue?” she asked, he watched as she moved down to his lap and began untying his pants, he tucked his hands beneath his head as he watched her. He closed his eyes as her mouth wrapped around his cock and enjoyed the pleasure he never thought he would have. He felt himself harden in her mouth and when she was content with it, he watched as she sat on top of it. He groaned as he felt her warmth encase him and then the motion of her pacing on him brought even more pleasure. He looked at her, watching as her breasts bounced with each up and down. “Oh, gods Ivar.” she moaned, and he rested his hands on her hips, enthralled by her pleasure while riding his own. He felt the familiar feeling building and he knew he would release his seed soon, he panted anxiously. The moment he was sure it would happen, he pulled her down roughly on his cock and let his seed go up inside of her, she moaned. He leaned his head back feeling the pleasure over ride anything else and moaned again as she kissed his neck, falling on top of his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him, kissing her head. “I am always afraid of hurting your legs.” she said, and Ivar kissed her head again.  
“Do not worry about that, I will gladly break them to fuck you.” he said, and she laughed.  
“Do not say that.” she said, and he smiled, she rolled on to her back. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sigurd watched as his brother fought Ubbe with swift movements, Ivar had quickly overcome his handicap and learned to fight sitting. Ivar had the upper hand in many things in life due to his mother’s spoiling and it was the major reason Sigurd detested his younger brother, he might have felt differently if his mother had cared half of what she cared for Ivar for him.  
“You have had it all given to you, Ivar by our mother, except your legs of course, the gods stole those before you were born.” Sigurd said, and Ivar glowered at him. “At last I can stand as a man and fight like a man.” he said as he sparred with him and he laughed as Ivar’s thrusts became more harried, angry with his words. “I can even father children and that is yet to be seen with you!” he exclaimed  
“Sigurd.” Ubbe said but Sigurd ignored him and swung his ax harder.  
“Perhaps I will fuck Arnbjorg, show her how a real man can pleasure her!” he shouted, and Ivar growled loudly, slamming his ax into Sigurd’s.  
“Sigurd!” Ubbe shouted, having enough of the brother’s cruel words. Sigurd looked at him and then back at Ivar.  
“It does not matter, she will see in time what a weak excuse for a man you are.” he said and spit on the ground near Ivar before taking his ax, leaving the other brothers.  
“Do let him get to you Ivar,” Ubbe said and Ivar shook his head.  
“He will regret his words one day.” Ivar said and put his axes down to get his crutches.  
—  
Arnbjorg did not want to tell him, she was not sad, but she was not happy, she knew the responsibility that came with this. She sought the Seer’s advice.  
“Arnbjorg, I have waited for you to come see me,” he said as she sat before him and she studied him.  
“Why?” she asked.  
“You are a slave girl that has caused ripples that are still spreading in Kattegat.” he stated, and she shook her head.  
“Ripples? What ripples have I caused?” she asked.  
“You have become a daughter to Ragnar when he had none, you became a sister to Bjorn and a wife to Ivar. Your ripples are far spread,” he said. “But what do you come here to speak to me now for? Do you worry about your husband? Or is it the life you carry? Or do you worry about yourself and what this child means.” he said.  
“All of it,” she said, and the Seer nodded. “I am not one to shirk from battle, instead I seek it but now this child will require me to avoid them. War is what seams my relationship with Ivar, will this now tear us apart?” she asked, and the Seer rummaged with items on his table for a moment.  
“The dragon, earthborn, in craftiness coming behind thee,” he said and Arnbjorg looked at him.  
“The dragon?” she asked and paused. “Sigurd?” she questioned. “What of him?” she asked.  
“The gods are telling you to be wary of him, he is not to be trusted.” he said and Arnbjorg nodded.  
“What of this child?” she asked.  
“The child will be born healthy and free from deformities, the curse has been fulfilled with its father and shall not pass down to them,” he said and Arnbjorg nodded. “The child will only make Ivar more loyal to you,” he said and Arnbjorg smiled at this, relieved to hear it. The Seer put out his hand and Arnbjorg licked the palm before departing. Knowing the gods would not harm her child nor take Ivar from her, she was enthusiastic about telling him. She found him in the Great  
Hall with his brothers as they once were, and her eyes sought out Sigurd, studying him after the Seer’s prophecy.  
“Ivar, I must speak with you when you are done,” she said, and he nodded, she departed from him. Having no mother, no siblings made it more difficult for her to be with child as she had none to share the news with, but she sought Ragnar, as he was the closest thing she had to family. He was this child’s grandfather and she hoped he would be excited by the news. She found him at Floki’s home, talking about boats and travels he had yet to take.  
“Arnbjorg, is my son alright?” he asked, spotting her and Arnbjorg nodded.  
“I tell you before I tell him that I am with child.” she said, and she saw the surprise on Ragnar’s face, he had not thought his son capable of it.  
“You are with child?” Floki asked stepping into view and he looked more thrilled than Ragnar.  
“I am,” she said, and he let out his trademark giggle, coming over to her. He hugged her tightly and held her face in his hands, kissing her forehead.  
“Does Ivar know?” he asked looking in her eyes and she shook her head. “I knew the gods could not be that cruel,” he said and turned, looking for Helga. Arnbjorg looked back to Ragnar who was still studying her.  
“This means there shall be no more wars for you.” he said, and she nodded.  
“Until the child is born, yes.” she said, and Ragnar studied her still.  
“Perhaps even after.” he said and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
“I must fight.” she said, and Ragnar remained quiet again.  
“A child cannot lose his mother and father in the same battle, Arnbjorg, who will be left to raise them?” he asked.  
“The child will be raised by his family and live to know his parents await him in Valhalla,” she stated and saw the disappointment in his eyes in her, she knew he would rather her settle into motherhood. He had been hesitant to let her fight at all in the beginning, but it was her aptitude with the weapons that pushed him in the direction of allowing her. Now that she carried his grandchild and was to be a mother though, he did not wish for her to continue.  
“It is for you and Ivar to decide,” he said, throwing the flowers he had been playing with to the ground and moved away from her, she watched him leave. She went back to the village, returning to their home to await Ivar.  
He returned later, she had prepared dinner and began serving it as she heard him making his way towards the house. He entered, and his eyes quickly sought her out, landing on her by the fire.  
“What did you need to speak to me of?” he asked as he made his way to the table, seating himself and leaning the crutches. She smiled as she brought his bowl over and set it in front of him, he kept his eyes trained on her. She sat carefully in his lap and he wrapped an arm around her waist. “I am with child.” she said and immediately she saw the change in his eyes.  
“You are with child?” he asked, and she nodded excitedly, he kissed her quickly. “And it is mine, you are sure of it?” he asked, and she smacked his chest, he laughed. “I am going to be a father,” he said, she heard the wonder in his voice and could not help but smile. “I am sorry for you though,” he said, and she looked at him confused.  
“Sorry for me?” she asked, and he nodded.  
“This means you will not be on the battlefield for some time.” he said, and she nodded with a sigh as she stood, going to retrieve food for herself.  
“Your father would have me off the battlefield forever.” she said, and Ivar cocked his head to the side.  
“What do you mean?” he asked as she sat down.  
“I told him that I was with child because I could not wait to tell someone, and he asked if I would be returning to battle. When I told him once the child is born, he did not seem so happy to hear this,” she said, and Ivar nodded.  
“I can understand him, but I know that you would never agree to it.” he said, and she shook her head.  
“No, I would not.” she agreed, and Ivar nodded. He was far so happy to hear this news of impending fatherhood than to let him be upset by her words.  
“I sought the Seer today, to know if this child was a good omen,” she said, and Ivar nodded as he ate. “He told me the child would be born healthy,” she said and saw the relief in Ivar’s face, realizing his child would not have the same issues he did. “He also told me the dragon (serpent), earthborn, in craftiness coming behind thee,” she said, and Ivar looked at her confused. “Did your mother not tell your father that she named your brother Sigurd Snake in the Eye?” she asked, and realization washed over Ivar’s face.  
“What of him?” he asked, and she shook her head.  
“I do not know but clearly we cannot trust him.” she said.  
“Well that is no problem, I already don’t.” he said and Arnbjorg smiled at him.  
Ivar nearly left in the night to tell Ubbe the news but Arnbjorg stopped him.  
“It is late, he will be asleep, we will tell him and your mother in the morning,” she said, she was not looking forward to telling Aslaug her son had impregnated her. She knew Aslaug still hoped for the relationship to not last or for Arnbjorg to betray him, to prove her right. As she fell asleep, she knew Ivar laid awake, took over excited to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Arnbjorg sat beside Ivar in his mother’s presence the next morning, Aslaug still managed to put fear in Arnbjorg’s heart and it was no different now. The woman’s eyes steeled into her, silently questioning her on what her son had brought her for.  
“Mother, we have good news. Arnbjorg will be making you a grandmother soon.” he said, clasping Arnbjorg’s hand and holding it tightly, knowing his wife’s fear of his mother. Aslaug looked to him and then her eyes snapped onto Arnbjorg.  
“You are with child?” she asked and Arnbjorg nodded. “Ivar!” she exclaimed, a smile on her face and embraced her sitting son. “I am so happy for you!’ she said and sat back down. “You will not be joining him in the next raid then.” Aslaug said and as Arnbjorg shook her head, she questioned the tone of Aslaug’s voice. It was as though there were no question in it and no disagreement. “Good, you will stay here while Ivar’s gone, and I will care for you.” she said and Arnbjorg felt the squeeze of Ivar’s hand at these words. “We will have a room made for you.” she said.  
“I will not be forced to sleep on the floor in your room then?” she asked, and Ivar snorted beside her, Aslaug narrowed her eyes but forced a smile.  
“No, of course not. You’re the mother of my grandchild now and you will be treated like a princess,” she said and Arnbjorg feigned a smile.  
“You are playing with fire, Arnbjorg,” Ivar said to her as they left and Arnbjorg smiled at him.  
“It made you laugh.” she said, and Ivar could not help the smile that fell from his lips.  
“It did.” he agreed.  
Arnbjorg’s stomach was robust by the time Ivar left for the raid with Ragnar and she stood with him on the dock.  
“Be patient with my mother.” he said as he gazed into her eyes and she smiled at him. “She does mean well.” he said, and she nodded. “And now that you carry my child, I do not think she will harm you.” he said.  
“Think?” she asked, and Ivar smiled.  
“It is my mother.” he said and Arnbjorg sighed. He looked down to her stomach and smiled at it. “Take care of my child, Arnbjorg, I do not think I will be able to give you another.” he said, and she smiled at him, resting her hands on it.  
“Take care of yourself. Ivar. Be sure you return to meet this child.” she said, and he smiled at her, leaning down. They kissed, and she deepened the kiss. “I will miss your mouth.” she whispered, and he smiled, kissing her again. She held him there for a moment and then released him as she heard Bjorn’s yell for him. He turned and left to board the ship. Arnbjorg watched him as he settled himself, it would be the first battle he fought without her there on the boat beside him or the battlefield.  
“Ubbe will watch him.” a voice said, and she looked beside her, Sigurd stood there. He had chosen to stay behind with Hvitserk. Arnbjorg looked to the ship and saw Ivar’s eyes upon them as it sailed from harbor.  
“Ivar needs no one to watch him.” she said and moved from his side, returning to their home. Entering the house, she found her slave gathering her clothing and belongings. “What are you doing?” she asked, and the slave froze, looking at her.  
“Queen Aslaug came and told me to gather your items, that you were to stay with her while Ivar was gone.” she said and Arnbjorg sighed. “Should I continue?” she asked and Arnbjorg nodded.  
“Yes, yes.” she said and sat down, leaning back with a heavy sigh. Her feet had started to hurt, her ankles swelled, and she felt like a beast whenever she moved. She watched her slave gather her things and then looked at the door when a knock came. Her slave opened it and Aslaug stood in the doorway, the slave inclined her head.  
“There you are Arnbjorg, come on, I had your slave pack your belongings and your quarters are ready.” she said and Arnbjorg stood wearily, following Aslaug through the village. She followed her into the Great Hall, walking through the hall where once she served Ivar and his brother’s, followed her into a room that was once Ivar’s. The room was much the same and the bed familiar to her. “Here is where you will stay, I thought it appropriate since it was Ivar’s and you know it quite well.” she said and Arnbjorg saw the pleasure she took in that comment.  
“Thank you,” Arnbjorg said, too tired to banter and Aslaug paused before departing the room.  
Arnbjorg laid down on the bed and sighed happily, closing her eyes.  
“Will you need me, my lady?” her slave asked quietly.  
“Just keep the Queen from my room.” she muttered and let herself fall asleep.  
She awoke with a start as her child kicked her ribs and groaned, grabbing at her side. She looked around the room for her slave but instead nearly had another start when she saw Sigurd by the fire, watching her.  
“What are you doing.” she demanded, and he shook his head.  
“I am looking after my brother’s wife.” he said and Arnbjorg rolled her eyes, laying back down.  
“Why.” she said, rubbing her eyes.  
“My brother is not here to do it and it is my duty to do so.” he said rising from the chair and moving towards the bed.  
“I would rather you not.” she said and sat up, not wanting to be on her back near Sigurd.  
“Are you alright Arnbjorg?” he asked, and she stood slowly. Sigurd had always been her least favorite of the brother, mostly because he was cruel to Ivar but also because he was the most miserable of them.  
“I am fine, this child just has intentions on killing me from the inside out.” she said and moved to the piss pot in the corner, standing over it. She watched him as she pissed, not ashamed and he lowered his eyes at last. Finishing, she moved from the pot and dipped her hands in the water basin, drying them on a rag. “Now unless you have something more, I am going to eat something.” she said as she moved to the door.  
“What is it like fucking my crippled brother?” Sigurd said, and she stopped. “Is it disappointing?” he asked, and she turned to him. “I do not think he pleases you as much as a real man could.” he stated, moving closer to her and she held his gaze.  
“Ivar is every ounce the man and more you are, Sigurd. He pleases me in ways you could never please a woman.” she stated as she turned on him and moved towards him, he backed dup slight caught off guard. “Do you want to know how your poor crippled brother manages to fuck? Is that it? Do you want to know how I suck his cock, how he eats my pussy with such ferocity that I cannot walk afterwards? Do you want to know how I ride him until I feel like I am raw from the inside out? Is that what you’re looking for?” she demanded, and he quickly shook his head. “You will not shake my affections for your brother Sigurd and I will be sure to tell him of your words, your advances in his absence.” she said and turned on her heel, leaving the dining hall.  
The last few months of Arnbjorg’s pregnancy passed, there was no word from Ivar and she went into labor before his return. Aslaug was at her side as was her slave and the pain wracked her body. She screamed, not so much in pain but anger.  
“Where the fuck is Ivar!” she shouted and clung to Aslaug’s arm, digging her nails into the Queen’s skin.  
“He will be here, breathe, my lady.” her slave said, patting her head with a cool cloth and Arnbjorg screamed again as another wave of pain hit her. “She must start pushing!” the slave shouted to the Queen who nodded, and the slave whispered for her mistress to start pushing.  
Arnbjorg bore down and started pushing.  
Her pain went far into the night, the midwife arrived long before and at last her pain was broken by the cries of life that emerged from her womb. She fell back, her slave helped her into the seat and she looked at the crying infant.  
“What is it?” she asked, and the mid wife finished cleaning it off, holding it up for Arnbjorg to see. “A boy?” she asked, and the midwife smiled, nodding.  
“A healthy boy, my lady.” she said and Arnbjorg balked slightly at the tightly my lady but looked to her slave.  
“Help me into bed.” she said, and the slave nodded, guiding her to the bed. Arnbjorg laid back and her slave worked on cleaning her up. “We cannot name him until Ivar is here, her must be accepted by his father.” Arnbjorg stated and her slave nodded. Arnbjorg looked to Aslaug who held her son. “Give him to me.” she said, and Aslaug looked to her but moved towards her, rocking the child. She laid the infant in Arnbjorg’s arms and she looked down upon him. He had tan skin much like his father, jet black hair and Arnbjorg feared he would resemble his father in all his features. She parted the blankets, studying his legs that were fat and kicking in good health.  
“Thank the gods.” she murmured and kissed his forehead.  
It was four days before Ivar returned to Kattegat with his father and two brothers. Hearing his arrival, Arnbjorg’s slave waited for him on the dock and looked at the men, some injured, disembarking the ships. At last she saw him off loading the ship on his crutches, his skin dirty from mud and blood, he looked weary. She rushed to him, weaving between people and as his eyes landed on her, he stopped.  
“Your wife has given birth,” she said, lowering her eyes and Ivar quickly moved around her, heading up the shore. She followed in his footsteps and followed him into the Great Hall.  
“Ivar!” Aslaug exclaimed, she had been walking towards the door but stopped seeing her son burst through the doors.  
“Where is Arnbjorg?” he demanded, and Aslaug quickly led him to her room. Entering the room, his eyes fell on her and the bundle in her arms.  
“Ivar.” she said, a smile falling on her lips and he moved towards the bed. Sitting, the slave took his crutches and he leaned in, looking to find his child’s face. “Meet your son.” she said and held him out, Ivar took him eagerly.  
“My son.” he said, staring at his content little face and Arnbjorg sat up, peering at him as well. She watched as Ivar did the same as she had, parting the blankets and peering at his legs. He lifted them, and the boy started to fuss, he smiled. He covered him back up and stared at him.  
“It is your duty to name him,” Arnbjorg said and Ivar glanced at her then looked at his son. He studied him for a few moments.  
“Tyr.” he said and Arnbjorg looked to Ivar.  
“Tyr? Not after you?” she asked, and Ivar shook his head.  
“No. I want him blessed by the gods and if I name him after them, they can do nothing but bless him,” he stated and smiled at his son again. Arnbjorg nodded and laid back on the bed, watching father with son.  
“How was the battle?” she asked, and Ivar looked down upon himself, realizing he was still dirty with it.  
“It went well, there were not many loss’ and it was nearly effortless.” he said, and she nodded. “I missed our count though.” he said, and she smiled at him. As they killed, they would call out body counts and try to beat the others. “Ubbe tried but he could not keep up.” he said, and she laughed.  
“I am sure he could not.” she said, and he smiled at her, looking back at his son. He had worried fatherhood would make him soft but instead he found he was more determined to conquer, to leave his son with lands, riches.  
Soon Ivar had Arnbjorg brought back to their home with their son and enjoyed the quiet hours when Arnbjorg would feed Tyr, watching as he suckled hungrily on her breast.  
“I am jealous of him.” he said one night and Arnbjorg laughed.  
“I have been waiting for you.” she said, and Ivar smiled, kissing her.  
“Have you? You have been waiting for your crippled husband to struggle to please you?” he asked smiling and Arnbjorg rolled her eyes, kissing him again.  
“Do not speak in such ways, your legs may be crippled but your love making is not,” she said, and he smiled, nipping at her earlobe. “Sigurd tried to sway me when you were gone.” she aids and met his eyes as he remained silent.  
“Sigurd? What did he say?” he demanded and Arnbjorg looked back down upon Tyr.  
“He insulted you and your skills in the bedroom. He says I do not know how a real man pleasures a woman because I lie with you,” she said and met Ivar’s eyes again, they flashed with anger. “And what was your reply?” he asked, and she smiled at him.  
“I think I made him uncomfortable with my descriptions of our love making, how you eat my pussy hungrily and how I suck your cock eagerly.” she said and Ivar snorted laughter, leaning back in bed. He rested his head on the wall and stared up at the ceiling, smiling.  
“The gods cursed me with my crippled legs, but they blessed me with you, Arnbjorg.” he said, and she smiled, stroking Tyr’s soft cheek as he ate. “I am glad I have three other brothers.” he said and Arnbjorg nodded.  
“As am I.” she replied. Bjorn and Ragnar had both come to see her after Ivar, Arnbjorg had taken great pleasure in seeing Ragnar holding a tiny infant in his arms never mind Bjorn. Ragnar had said nothing of her returning to the battlefield, but she knew it was in his mind, the hope she would be entranced by her son, never returning. Ubbe had commented how ashamed he was that his youngest and crippled brother had beat him to both wife and child but had such a teasing smile she knew it in jest. He seemed truly happy for Ivar and Ivar embraced him just as lovingly.  
“I do not think Sigurd expected you to defend me, I think he believed if he separated us that you would crumble, that you were unhappy to be married to me.” He stated, and she smiled.  
“Why would I be unhappy to be married to Ivar? His bravery and skill are known in every village he has raided,” she said, and he smiled, reaching out to trace her lips.

“It is because of the slave Ubbe and Hvitserk dote on.” He said and Arnbjorg’s forehead crinkled in thought.  
“Margrethe?” she asked, and he nodded. “What would she have to do with my happiness with you?” she asked, and Ivar trailed his finger down her cheek, along with her jawbone.  
“Because before I slept with you, I tried to sleep with her, but she was not able to arouse me. She told my brothers of my inability to fuck a woman and so they thought it amusing.” he said and Arnbjorg stared at him.  
“You laid with another before me? Why would you not just lay with me?” she asked, and Ivar shrugged, looking to his son who had fallen asleep at her breast.  
“I wanted to be sure I could please you.” he said, and she looked down to Tyr.  
“Is this why you were so angry when I visited you in the hut?” she asked, and he nodded.  
“It is, I thought I would never pleasure you and you would find happiness elsewhere.” he said and then smiled at his son. “Now look at us.” he said, and she smiled. “You are happy, aren’t you Arnbjorg?” he asked, and she met his blue eyes, clearly inherited from his father.  
“Of course, I am happy Ivar, I would not say so if I wasn’t,” she said, and he smiled, his hand falling on his chest. He turned his head and closed his eyes, nodding.  
“Good, I am glad to hear this.” he said and soon he was snoring. Arnbjorg smiled at him, taking Tyr to the swinging cradle that Floki had built and laid him gently in it, setting the cradle in motion. She moved back to the bed and climbed in beside Ivar, laying her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Ragnar had begun plotting his next raid quickly after returning from his last and Arnbjorg began training again with the shield maidens, desperate to return to her fighting shape before she had been pregnant. She would leave Tyr with Helga, who was happy to watch him and train for most of the morning, returning to see to Ivar’s afternoon meal. Ivar would sit on the beach watching as his wife trained and return to their home with her, quickly pulling her into bed before she could see to his meal.  
It was one of these mornings as she trained against another shield maiden that Ivar sat on the rocks, watching them.  
“You’re overextending your arm!” he shouted to her and she paused, looking at him.  
“What?” she asked, putting her sword blade to the sand and he smiled.  
“When you are returning the hit, you are overextending your arm and leaving it open to a counter attack.” he said, and she looked back to her sword, then to him.  
“Is that so?” she asked, and Ivar nodded.  
“I just thought you would want to know.” he said with a shrug and a smile, clearly recognizing he had irritated her.  
“Thank you, husband.” she said, rolling her eyes and returning to her stance. She continued the sparring and won the match, she looked triumphantly at Ivar, who smiled as he nodded his head. “It appears my overextended arm won that match.” she said as she waltzed over to him with arrogance and Ivar laughed, nodding as he put his hands up in mock surrender.  
“How could I doubt you.” he said, and she smiled, leaning against the rock to kiss him. He welcomed the kiss and she parted as they heard bickering. She looked to see Ragnar and Aslaug standing on the porch of the Great Hall, Aslaug did not look happy.  
“My mother is not happy my father is leaving again,” Ivar said, watching them fight. Arnbjorg ran looked to Ivar and wondered how many fights he had been witness to between his parents.  
“Did it bother you when you were a child when they fought?” she asked looking up at him and glanced back at her, shrugging.  
“I do not think I cared,” he said, and she smiled. “I am glad we do not follow in their footsteps,” he said, and she laughed. “After one fight I learned that I should not fight with you,” he said, and she smiled.  
“Oh, I hope that is not true, I enjoy fighting with you.” she said, and he smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her.  
“You would,” he said and looked up as she was called back to the spar. She gave him another kiss and headed back to the spar. As she fought, Ivar saw Helga heading towards him and he smiled seeing his son in the pouch strung around her shoulders. “How is he?” he asked, and Helga smiled.  
“He is well, he sleeps now, he just finished feeding. I thought I would find you both here,” she said and sat beside Ivar, he peered down into the blankets. “They are fighting again,” Helga said, looking to the hall and Ivar looked up.  
“Is there another way for them to talk?” he asked, watching his father shake his head and walk away from Aslaug who did not appear to be done with the argument.  
“It was not this way with Lagertha,” she said, and Ivar studied her. “Not that your mother is wrong, it just seems as though she and Ragnar do not get along as they once did,” she said, and Ivar nodded.  
“My mother has grown bitter in her older years, she does not think he loves as he once did, and she is right.” he said and returned his eyes to Arnbjorg, watching as she fought.  
“That does not seem to be a problem for Arnbjorg and you.” she said, and Ivar smiled, shaking his head.  
“It isn’t.” he said, and Helga smiled, rocking Tyr as he slept.  
“How are you with her returning to battle?” she asked, and Ivar shrugged his shoulders.  
“There is not much I can do.” he said, and Helga smiled.  
“She is a force to reckon with.” she said, and Ivar nodded. “It is as though the gods made you for each other.” she said. “I know Ragnar is not pleased that you are both going into battle.” she said, and Ivar looked to her.  
“He has spoken to you?” he asked.  
“I heard him speaking to Floki about it,” she replied. “He wishes for Arnbjorg to stay behind,” she said.  
“That will never happen,” he said. “He has already spoken to her about it and she has refused,” he said. “I would never ask it of her again, I do not think I will survive that fight,” he said, and Helga smiled.  
“From what I hear, you were the one who threw an ax at her.” she said, and Ivar sighed.  
“I did not mean to, I regretted it after,” he said. “Even with that I am sure she would’ve won the battle,” he said, and they quieted as Arnbjorg disarmed her opponent, looking back at them. She smiled seeing Helga with her son and walked over.  
“How is he?” she asked, and Helga smiled at her, nodding.  
“He is well.” she said and Arnbjorg investigated the pouch, smiling seeing her son’s contented face.  
“You take good care of him, Helga, thank you.” she said, and Helga nodded.  
“Of course.” she said.  
“We should return home, I am done for the day and Runa will have our meal ready.” she said, and Ivar nodded. Helga watched as Arnbjorg helped him down but still allowed him independence to do it himself. She followed behind them and as they entered the house, the smell of a cooked meal filled their noses. Ivar sat at the table, Arnbjorg took Tyr from Helga and laid him down in his crib. “Will you join us Helga?” she asked, and Helga nodded with a gracious smile, seating herself at the table. Runa, their slave, dished out the meal and the three sat around the table discussing Ragnar’s relationship with Aslaug, laughing at his misery as he would do to them if the tables were changed.  
It was late in the night, Arnbjorg and Ivar could not sleep, instead, they talked.  
“Do you enjoy having me on raids, Ivar?” she asked.  
“Why would I not?” he asked.  
“I do not know, it is usually where the men can get away from their wives.” she said, and Ivar laughed.  
“Perhaps.” he replied.  
“It is where Ragnar betrays your mother the most,” she said, referring to the notorious way Ragnar would sleep with other women. “But you cannot because I am there,” she said.  
“Do you think there are many that would share a bed with a cripple?” he asked, and she looked up at him.  
“There are many who would seek the power you have and with your name being attached to Ragnar’s, it makes you more attractive.” she said, and he smiled at her.  
“Only you would think this way.” he said.  
“But be honest, Ivar. If I was not with you, would you not be trying to have sex with other women?” she asked, and he shook his head.  
“I do not go into battles seeking sex, it is not about that for me.” he said.  
“But if the situation presented itself.” she said, and Ivar sighed.  
“If the situation presented itself, perhaps.” he said and Arnbjorg nodded.  
“You have never been with another woman before, have you Ivar?” she asked, and he shrugged but it answered her question. “Perhaps you should lie with another, I do not want to hold you back,” she said, and Ivar laughed.  
“Hold me back? I do not need another woman, Arnbjorg. I am not interested in women like my brothers, it is the battle and the raiding I like.” he said, and she sighed.  
“But why not try another woman? Perhaps we can have her in our bed?” she asked, and Ivar stared at her, she laughed seeing the surprise in his eyes.  
“I-in our bed?” he asked, and she nodded.  
“Why not? It would be interesting,” she said, and she smiled seeing his face turning red. “What about Runa?” she asked, and his eyebrows raised higher.  
“Runa?” he asked, and she nodded.  
“Do you not see the way she looks at you, Ivar?” she asked, and he shook his head, she rolled her eyes. “You are oblivious, Ivar. We should ask her,” she said, and Ivar nodded slowly.  
“If it is what you want,” he said, and she nodded. She crawled towards him and kissed him, he leaned into her lips.  
“It is what I want.” she said, and he closed his eyes as her lips trailed down his jaw, over his neck. She climbed over him, straddling him and kissed him passionately. His hands wandered her body and he helped her remove his shirt, sighing happily as her lips ran over his muscular chest. As she rode him, she moved his hands to her neck and he tightened them carefully. “Tighter.” she begged, and he obeyed, getting more aroused. “Tighter.” she whispered, and he obeyed, she groaned happily.  
“Fuck Arnbjorg.” he muttered, and she continued to ride him. He cried out as he came and dropped his hands, looking to her neck. He saw clear marks where his hands were, and she climbed off him. “There’ll be bruises.” he said, looking at her and she smiled.  
“I hope so,” she said, closing her eyes and he smiled, he feared she was more insatiable then he was. He wasn’t sure he could keep up with her or please her much longer. 


	13. Chapter 13

Ivar watched her intently, he watched as he made her laugh and gripped the arm of his chair tightly as he leaned in closer to her. She laughed again and said something to him.  
"Do I sense jealousy?" Sigurd asked, and Ivar glowered at his brother. "She seems quite charmed by him," he said looking at Arnbjorg and then back at Ivar.  
"She is being polite." he said, and Sigurd laughed.  
"If that is what makes you happy, brother," he said and walked off. Ivar continued watching them, he did not like how much he was making her laugh and he did not like how close they were to each other. He stood with his crutches and made his way over.  
"Arnbjorg, it is late, let us go home." he said, resting his hand on her arm and she looked at him.  
"Are you tired?" she asked, and he nodded, she sighed heavily. "We will go, I will find you in the morning and show you Kattegat?" she asked the man and he nodded.  
"I would enjoy that, yes," he said with his foreign accent and Ivar feigned a smile before departing with Arnbjorg back home. "You seem quite interested in him," he said as they walked and Arnbjorg looked to Tyr in her arms, shrugging.  
"He is from a place I have not seen, of course, I am interested." she said, and Ivar nodded.  
"I am sure that it is it." he said and felt her eyes on him, he looked at her.  
"Are you jealous Ivar?" she asked, and he made a face while shaking his head. "I'm not," he said, and she laughed.  
"You are! You are jealous that I wish to talk to him!" she said.  
"I said I am not!" he shouted, and she smiled as she opened their door, entering. She waited as Ivar entered and shut it behind him.  
"If you say so," she said and laid Tyr down in the crib. Ivar sat on their bed and looked at her as she took the broach of her dress. "You seemed very jealous," she said, and Ivar shook his head.  
"What do I have to be jealous of?" he asked, and she smiled at him. She came over to him and sat beside him, kissing his cheek.  
"I do not know but you seemed quite angry I was talking to him." she said and traced her finger over his ear.  
"I wasn't," he said, and she smiled, leaning in. She kissed his ear and he shivered feeling her breath on his ear.  
"It's a shame, it was turning me on," she said, and she licked his ear again, sucking on his earlobe.  
He turned to face her and kissed her lips, his hand wrapped around her neck.  
"You are my wife, you will not talk to other men without me saying so." He said, pushing her down on the bed and leaning over her. "You're my fucking wife and you will do as I say," he said, tightening his grip and she reached up, clinging to his shoulders with her nails.  
"Fuck you." she said, and he reached down, grabbing her between her legs.  
"This is fucking mine." he said.  
"Then fucking punish me," she said, and he growled, pushing her skirt up. His fingers dug between her legs and she cried out at the sudden intrusion, he smiled.  
"You're my fucking whore," he growled, shoving his fingers in and out of her, she whimpered. He shoved his fingers faster in and out of her, she clawed at his shoulders. "Do you want my mouth?" he asked, she nodded hungrily, and he smiled. "Let me hear you ask for it," he said, and she moaned as he continued to fuck her with his fingers.  
"Ivar...please." she moaned and he smiled, she scrambled back on the bed keeping her legs spread. He leaned down and buried his face in her crotch, she cried out in pleasure. She grabbed onto his hair and gripped it tightly, he licked her enthusiastically as she moaned his name. He was good at this, he was confident in that as it was the one thing he had practiced religiously beside sword and ax. She squirmed as she neared her climax and with one final swirl of his tongue, he felt her release. He pulled back and wiped his mouth, watching as she came down from her climax. "I'm going to make you jealous from now on." she sighed and he smiled.  
"It's easy," he said and she sat up, preparing him for bed. He watched her as she took off his shirt, laying it over the chair and knelt before him, removing his shoes. She helped him move back and made sure he was comfortable.  
"I wish I could fuck you as a man without crippled legs could," he said and she smiled at him, there was no pity in her eyes though. She sat beside him and kissed his lips tenderly.  
"Ivar, you are enough for me. Do not listen to the hate of others," she said, referencing Sigurd and he smiled at her, holding her hand against his face. "You have given me a son when no one thought this possible, you have not stopped me from the battle where other men would do not wish for things that do not matter to me," she said and leaned in, kissing him again. She stood and undressed, smiling at him as she revealed her naked body to him. She pulled the furs back on the bed and climbed beneath them, moving closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her there as they slept, they would leave in the morning for Ragnar's raid.  
\---  
Arnbjorg thrust her sword into the man’s stomach and he fell over her, she pushed him to the ground. She slashed at the next and the next.  
“Twenty-three!” she shouted and Ivar growled, slamming his ax into a man’s head, he fell immediately.  
“Twenty-two!” he shouted back and Arnbjorg pulled a spear from a fallen body, lunging it across the battlefield. It flung through two soldiers and she smiled.  
“Twenty-five!” she shouted and saw the anger in Ivar rise.  
“Will you two stop competing!” Ragnar shouted as he moved past Arnbjorg and slammed his sword into another enemy.  
“You’re just jealous because you can’t keep up old man!” she shouted after him and smiled seeing Ragnar shake his head. “Twenty-six!” she shouted as she killed a passing soldier.  
Ubbe sat beside Bjorn that night at the fire, watching Arnbjorg and Ivar interact.  
“They’re insane,” he said and looked to Bjorn who glanced up to the subject of his sentence. He smiled realizing who it was and he nodded.  
“They are. Did you hear them counting as they killed?” Ubbe asked and Bjorn nodded. “I was glad they agreed to tie or we might still be out there,” he said and Bjorn laughed. “Margrethe told me they invited Runa to their bed,” he said and Bjorn looked at him.  
“Their slave?” he asked and Ubbe nodded, Bjorn shrugged.  
“Our father invited his priest to bed, it does not surprise me,” he said and looked back to the armor he was mending. “Plus it is Ivar, does that really surprise you?” he asked and Ubbe shrugged, staring at them.  
“I heard it was Arnbjorg who asked her though,” he said and Bjorn remained silent. “I hear she is as wild as he is.” he continued. “That she likes Ivar to choke her as he fucks her,” he said and Bjorn sighed.  
“Ubbe, stop. I do not need to know about their sex life,” he said and Ubbe looked surprised at Bjorn.  
“Alright, sorry. It just surprised me,” he said and settled into his meal. The brothers sat quietly for moments on end as Bjorn mended his armor and Ubbe ate.  
“What else have you heard,” Bjorn said finally and Ubbe smiled, he knew his brother had been interested.  
“Margarethe said that Ivar isn’t the one that is hard to please, that it is Arnbjorg who is most difficult,” he said. “Runa said she thinks it is because Ivar is crippled and cannot do what most men can do,” he said and looked to Bjorn who studied Ivar.  
“She seems to love him all the same though.” he said and looked back to his handiwork, Ubbe nodded.  
"She cares for him deeply, you can see it but I do not know how long he will be able to keep her eyes from wandering," Ubbe said and Bjorn studied him for a moment.  
"You think she would betray him?" he asked and Ubbe looked to him.  
"I do not think Arnbjorg would betray him but convince him perhaps," he said. "But I do not know, this is the talk of a slave, she may be only making up stories," he said and Bjorn smiled, shaking his head.  
Ragnar took a seat beside Arnbjorg and Ivar, bowl in hand. Arnbjorg looked to him with a smile and he smiled briefly at her.  
"What was the final count?" he asked as he drank from his bowl and Arnbjorg smiled, looking at Ivar.  
"Do you want to tell your father that I beat you or should I?" she asked and Ivar rolled his eyes.  
"You let a girl beat you Ivar?" Ragnar asked with a teasing grin and Ivar scowled, Ragnar laughed. "Do not let it get to you, Lagertha beat me many times," he said and Arnbjorg laughed.  
"You would not tell her that though." she said and Ragnar shrugged with a smile.  
"She did not need to be told." he replied and Arnbjorg laughed.  
"There are many things Lagertha did not need to be told for she was well aware of them," Arnbjorg said and Ragnar smiled, nodding.  
"You would know this." he said, referencing her time as Lagertha's slave.  
"If you could have heard the words she spoke of you at times, you had a way of making that woman angry," Arnbjorg stated and Ragnar nodded. "When Ivar's mother showed up," Arnbjorg said with a low whistle and she shook her head. "I do not know how she did not castrate you," she said and Ragnar laughed.  
"The gods looked down upon me that day," he said and Arnbjorg nodded in agreement. "I am going to have a word with Bjorn." he said and stood, moving off to Bjorn with Ubbe.  
"My father seems to have always had a tenderness for you," Ivar said and Arnbjorg nodded.  
"And I for him, he is a good man," she said. "He treated me well as his slave, saved me many times from your mother and it's something I cannot forget," she said.  
"I only remember a few times my mother truly went after you, she feared my father's affection for you." he said and Arnbjorg laughed.  
"It is nice to know Aslaug fears something." she said and Ivar smiled nodding.  
"I hated his affections for you sometimes though." he said and she looked at him surprised. "Did you? Why?" she asked and he shrugged.  
"It was like there were two families, you, him and Bjorn then me and my brothers with my mother." he said and Arnbjorg laughed.  
"He loved you when you were younger, it's because of him you were not killed!" she exclaimed and he nodded.  
"I know and I am grateful to him but I couldn't help my feelings when I was a child." He said and she sighed, nodding.  
"You did not have the best childhood." she agreed. "But your father always loved you," she said and he smiled.  
"Knowing and realizing are two different things though," he said. "How did he come upon you?" he asked.  
"Oh that is a story that is long and boring, I am just glad my false bravery saved me and did not kill me," she said and Ivar laughed, knowing she meant how she had attempted to stab Ragnar with a sword. "I think it was that thought that made him think I would be a good friend for you," she said. "I do not think he knew all the strife and trouble I would cause him, always wanting to be on the battlefield and following him like a lost sheep for the longest time," she said and Ivar laughed, nodding.  
"I remember you did that, it drove him insane, you were always under his feet, no matter where he went," he said and Arnbjorg nodded. "He used to tie you to my cart in hopes that you would remain there but you'd always weasel out," he said.  
"You let me out on a few occasions." she said and Ivar laughed.  
"I did, you know if you talked enough I would get annoyed and cut the rope," he said and she smiled. "Or my mother would come by and be angered that Ragnar had left you with me, she'd untie you," he said and Arnbjorg nodded in agreement.  
"And I'd be right back by his side." she said.  
"I think that forced him to like you though, he finally decided that he wasn't going to be rid of you and you'd do anything to be by his side, so he just took you under his wing," Ivar said. "And I've always been jealous of you for that. You spent a lot of time with my father that I did not have, you went on journies with him and raids before I did." Ivar said.  
"You just did not annoy him as much as I did." she replied and Ivar laughed.  
It was morning, Ragnar had decided they would not sail home yet, that they would rest and celebrate their success in the raid. Ivar had slept in because of this and only awoke when Arnbjorg woke him.  
"I am going riding with your father, I will be back before the afternoon. Ubbe said he will help you when you want to get up," she said and he nodded, she disappeared again.  
Arnbjorg rode beside Ragnar, keeping pace and even outriding him at some points. They came to a river and stopped to let their horses drink, dismounting. Ragnar found a crook in the tree roots where he sat and Arnbjorg sat on a rock by the river.  
"You seem to make my son happy, Arnbjorg," Ragnar said and she smiled.  
"He makes me happy." she replied.  
"It was wise of me to bring you back." he said and Arnbjorg nodded.  
"You have proven to be wise every so often." she said and he smiled.  
"Ah your wit, always something I enjoyed from you." he said and she laughed.  
"I cannot control it." she said and he smiled.  
"I know," he replied. "I was worried for Ivar, I will admit it, I did not think he would find a wife nevermind father a child but as usual you proved every odd wrong," he said smiling at her. "The gods saved you from death when we raided your village and they continue to give you blessings," he said and Arnbjorg nodded in agreement.  
"They have led me here." she said and he smiled.  
"You have grown into a beautiful girl, Arnbjorg, it is another reason I am pleased I saved you," he said and she laughed. "I am serious, Arnbjorg. If Ivar had not set his sights on you, I might have tried," he said and Arnbjorg stopped laughing, studying him.  
"Ragnar, stop," she said and he nodded, looking at the river as it ran over the rocks. "You're not serious are you?" she asked. 'You have always treated me like a daughter." she said and Ragnar looked at her.  
"Because for a good part of the time you were too young but at some point I started noticing you, seeing you differently," he said and she shook her head in disbelief. "You were not of my blood, I did not see the issue, neither did Ubbe, Hvitserk or Sigurd." he said. "But I saw how Ivar cared for you and knew I could not do anything, Ubbe stopped the brothers," he said.  
"Ragnar, what are you saying?" she asked and he laughed, leaning back in the tree.  
"I have said it." he said and closed his eyes.  
"So you are telling me if Ivar was not interested in me you would have tried to share my bed?" she asked.  
"Or mine." he said.  
"Ragnar," she said and he smiled at her surprise. "Well what do I do now with this information," she said and he shrugged.  
"That is not my problem." he said and she sighed, as usual, he was of no help. He soon was snoring and she laid back on the rock, letting the sun warm her. She growled, standing up and walking over to him, kicking him in the side. He jumped and squinted in the sun up at her.  
"What?" he asked.  
"You don't get to sleep after telling me this!" she shouted at him and kicked him in the leg.  
"Gods woman," he muttered as he sat up. "Forget I said anything," he said and she laughed.  
"Maybe that's easy for you but you just changed my entire world." she said and he shook his head.  
"It shouldn't. You are married to Ivar and have his son, I was just sharing it with you," he said and she looked at him.  
"I am married to your son! I had your grandchild! Now you tell me that you at one time wanted to sleep with me!" she exclaimed and he stood, wiping his pants off. He rested his hands on either one of her shoulders and stared into her eyes.  
"Arnbjorg, this is why the gods make the fates and not mortal men, they know better than us and I have been perfect proof of that time and time again," he said. He moved a lock of her black hair from her shoulders and his hand rested on her cheek, stroking her skin. "There are many things in this world that might have been but are not and for good reason. Ivar was meant for you and when I realized this, I backed off. That is all and do not let it be more." he said and she struggled but at last nodded. He kissed her forehead and moved back to his horse. "Let us return before they think us dead," he said, mounting his horse and she followed him. The ride back was silent and Arnbjorg settled in next to Ivar without speaking a word to him, confused on what had just happened between her and Ragnar.


	14. Chapter 14

"My father?" Ivar asked and Arnbjorg nodded, drinking from her cup. Ivar shook his head. "I cannot believe this," he said and Arnbjorg shrugged her shoulders.  
"I did not believe it when he told me." she said and Ivar studied her.  
"My father wanted to share your bed?" He asked.  
"He did, as did your brothers." she replied.  
"Then why didn't they?" he asked.  
"You." she replied, holding his gaze.  
"Me?" he asked and she nodded.  
"They knew you wanted me and so your father backed off, you know why your brothers backed off." she said and Ivar nodded, remembering Ubbe telling him.  
"My brothers, yes but it is not like my father to care what others want." he said and Arnbjorg laughed.  
"Perhaps not but he did." she said and Ivar sat back in his seat.  
"And you nothing of this?" he asked and she shrugged.  
"Why would I? I was only 15," she said and Ivar nodded.  
"Now that you know this, do you regret missing the opportunity?" he asked and Arnbjorg smiled.  
"Why do you ask these questions." she said.  
"You do." he said and Arnbjorg shrugged her shoulders.  
"He is Ragnar Lothbrok, Ivar. His legend will go down throughout the years, sharing his bed is an honor," she said and Ivar nodded.  
"Then perhaps you should." he said and she looked at him.  
"Ivar, do not be like this." she said.  
"I am serious, I cannot please you as he would, who am I to keep you from your pleasures?" he asked.  
"You are my husband." she said and Ivar made a face.  
"It should not stop you from being happy. If sharing my father's bed is something that would please you, then do it with my blessings," he said and she cocked her head to the side.  
"You do not mean this." she said.  
"But I do." he repeated and she stood, shaking her head.  
"I do not think you do." she said and left to see to Tyr, Ivar stared at her receding back.  
\---  
He found his father by the harbor, on one of Floki's ships and he stood awkwardly on the dock for a moment, watching him sleep.  
"Father!" he called out and Ragnar looked over at him with one eye open. "I need to talk to you," he said and Ragnar sighed, sitting up. He stood up and stepped onto the dock, going to a basket of apples. He grabbed one from it and leaned against a pole, taking a bite.  
"What is it Ivar." he said but Ivar could see he knew already what he came to speak to him of.  
"It is what you told Arnbjorg." he said and Ragnar nodded.  
"I know." he said.  
"Why did you never act upon it?" he asked and Ragnar smiled.  
"For you, Ivar." he said.  
"But it would not stop you with any of your other sons." he said and Ragnar shrugged, throwing the apple into the sea.  
"I must like you better then." he said and studied the waves.  
"I want you to share her bed." he said and Ragnar looked at him sharply.  
"You want me to share your wife's bed?" he asked, crossing his arms and Ivar nodded earnestly.  
"She deserves more than I can give her as a cripple." he said and Ragnar laughed.  
"From what I hear, you are a fine lover." he said and Ivar felt pride enter him, though it strange to him that he should be happy his father knew he was a good lover.  
"I am more than fine." he said and Ragnar smiled.  
"I am not going to share Arnbjorg's bed, Ivar though it is tempting. I am old and not as agile as I once was, she is your wife," he said and stood. "You worry too much of your crippled legs, it is not your legs that fuck her," he said and slapped Ivar's cheek gently before leaving.  
\----  
"I told you to leave it," Arnbjorg stated and Ivar nodded.  
"You did but I could not. He denied me anyway," he replied.  
"Good.I would be angry if the pair of you had tried to coerce me into that," she said and shook her head.  
"You are angry with me." he said.  
"I am fucking angry with you, you and Ragnar! You act as though I am a whore to be shared between you two! I am your wife Ivar! I would think you would have more respect for me!" she exclaimed.  
"I have respect for you! I was trying to please you!" he said.  
"Ivar! You try to have your father fuck me because you lack confidence in yourself! It does not matter to me that your legs are crippled, it is not your legs I fuck!" she shouted and then drew back seeing a smile on his face. "What is so funny?" she demanded and Ivar shook his head.  
"You say the same thing my father does." he said.  
"Because it is true! You are a fierce and brave warrior on the battlefield and the same in bed. Perhaps you cannot fuck me as other men could but you please me plenty! Stop questioning it." she said and he sighed.  
"You are right wife, I will let it go." he said and she softened.  
"I love you Ivar, I do not love any other as I love you. You are my only match in both battle and bed," she said and put her hands on either side of his face. "Never doubt that," she said and kissed him. "Even if I am smarter than you," she said and Ivar laughed. 


	15. Chapter 15

Floki was a madman, that was for sure but he was a brilliant madman with fantastical designs floating in his head. One of those designs was for Ivar, he saw the need for Ivar to have something to carry him into battle and so one morning he pulled Ivar as well as Arnbjorg from their home to join him in the woods where he lived. As they neared, he stopped by a large carriage looking item and turned, a smile on his face.  
“It is for you Ivar.’ he said excitedly and Ivar studied it, then studied him. “It is what you asked me to do,” he said and Ivar smiled, Arnbjorg looked to her husband surprised by this.  
“What did you ask Floki to do?” she asked and Ivar moved closer, studying the object.  
“I told him I wanted to ride into battle on my own two legs.” he said and Arnbjorg looked to the creation.  
“And I have made it possible,” Floki said. “Come, come,” he said wildly and Arnbjorg watched as he helped Ivar into the back of it, strapping in his legs. Floki led a horse over to the cart, strapping the reins onto it and handing them to Ivar. “Try it out, try it out,” he said excitedly and Ivar snapped the reins, the horse lurched forward.  
“Gods…”Arnbjorg muttered watching it in action, it all made sense now. “Floki, you are a genius,” she said and Floki smiled at her then looked back to Ivar whose smile had not left his face.  
Paris. It was all Ragnar spoke of and Arnbjorg could see the fire alight in his eyes when he spoke of it. She also could tell Ivar's want of joining his father, he had admired his father since a young age and wanted to impress him the most. Arnbjorg feared Paris, it was different than the raids they had done before and she was not sure they would be successful.  
"Is this a raid that Arnbjorg is finally afraid of?" Bjorn asked as they sat in the Great Hall and Arnbjorg looked to him.  
"I am not afraid, I just do not see how we can do this." she said.  
"Have you not listened to our plan?" Bjorn asked and Arnbjorg sighed.  
"I have but I am not sure how realistic it is." she said and Bjorn shrugged, leaning back in his seat as he rested his cup between his legs.  
"Then you need not join us, you can stay here with the women and children," he said and smiled at her. "Like you should," he said and immediately Arnbjorg's anger flared.  
"I will go but only to prove myself right." she snapped and Bjorn laughed, drinking from his cup. Ivar remained silent, fiddling with a wooden figurine in his hands as he watched the banter between his half-brother and his wife. He knew better than to get between the pair, he had done this once and had quickly lost the argument, the two had turned on him instead of each other. "I just wish Ragnar did not look so delirious when he spoke of Paris, it worries me that he does not think clearly," she said and Bjorn shrugged.  
"He is excited about the fame and fortune, can one blame him?" he asked and Arnbjorg shrugged, her eyes falling to the burning flames in the fire pit. Her eyes lifted to across the hall where Ragnar sat on his throne, his brother Rollo leaned into his ear, Rollo kept mostly to himself and only spoke to his brother as well as Floki but that was rarely. He would be joining them on the journey and seemed as crazed as Ragnar for the fame. Arnbjorg had been assaulted by a very drunk Rollo once before and she had stayed out of his way since then, fearing any further assault.  
"What do you think they speak of?" she asked to Ivar whose blue eyes raised and focused on his father with his uncle.  
"Probably Paris," he replied and Arnbjorg nodded. "I do not see how my father can allow Rollo to come on this journey with us, he has betrayed us so many times before," he said and Arnbjorg looked to him.  
"He is blood." she said and Ivar shrugged his shoulders, keeping his eyes on the pair.  
"It does not matter when he has proven who he is time and time again." he said and Arnbjorg sighed.  
"I do not know but he is coming and I do not think dwelling on it will do much good." she said and Ivar glanced at her then scowled as he looked back to the fire.  
\----  
The ships sailed down the river, docking on shore and the soldiers dismounted. They would leave for Paris in the morning and now would rest. Lagertha alongside with her Earl Kalf joined the raiding party. Arnbjorg dismounted with Ivar, helping him off and they followed Ragnar's lead until he was satisfied with the camp. As the camp was set up, Arnbjorg sat with Ivar on a rock, looking out over the strange land and shook her head.  
"What is it wife?" he asked and she looked to him.  
"It is this land, it is dangerous." she said, eyeing the trees and Ivar smiled.  
"Every unknown land is dangerous." he said and she nodded.  
"This one holds no good for us though, I can sense it." she said.  
"Are you a seer?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.  
"It is just a feeling, husband." she said and moved off to help the camp set up.  
Later in the day, Ivar watched his wife speak with Ragnar and minded how close they stood to each other.  
"It did not bother you before," Bjorn said as Ivar made note of it and Ivar looked to him.  
“Before?” he asked.  
“Before Ragnar told her that at one time he wanted to share her bed.” he said and Ivar stared at him.  
“How do you know of this?” he asked.  
“With brothers, nothing remains secret.” he said and Ivar sighed, looking back at the pair.  
“She does not bother me, it is him.” he said.  
“Our father?” Bjorn asked incredulously.  
“He says he would not share a bed because of me but I am not sure.” he said and Bjorn looked to them.  
“When Arnbjorg arrived in Kattegat, I was jealous of her. I saw the way she could make my father laugh and so quickly would get out of trouble. The longer she was here, the more I grew to like her and saw that our father found comfort in her, that she had replaced Gyda in a way for him. I think he had always felt he failed my sister and taking Arnbjorg under his wing was a way he could find redemption.” he said. “I do not think our father would ever take Arnbjorg to bed because of that reason as well as his loyalty to you., he said.  
“Perhaps.” he said.  
“Did you know Arnbjorg is not her real name?” Bjorn asked and Ivar’s eyebrows raised, he looked at him.  
“No?” he asked and Bjorn shook his head.  
“When my father found her, she said her name was Vigdis.” he said and Ivar stared at him.  
“Vigdis?” he asked and Bjorn nodded. “That is a strange name,” he said and Bjorn smiled.  
“She claimed it meant war goddess but I do not think a war goddess would have such a name,” he said and Ivar smiled. The smile dropped as Arnbjorg headed back over to him and settled in beside him.  
“Ragnar thinks we can breach the wall on our first attempt,” she said and shook her head. “I do not think he has thought this through,” she said and looked to Ivar who smiled at her. “What?” she asked.  
“Nothing,” he said crossing his arms and looked to Bjorn. “Vigdis.” he said and laughed as Arnbjorn punched him.  
“Bjorn!” she shouted looking at him and Bjorn laughed as well. “Can’t trust you with any secrets,” she mumbled settling back down next to Ivar.  
The morning came before they were ready and the army boarded the ships, preparing for sailing down the river to Paris.  
It was a slaughter, Bjorn and Ragnar fell from Floki’s assault towers and the world seemed to be on fire. Arnbjorg pulled Ivar back, realizing the battle had been lost and they returned to their camp upriver.  
Entering the tent where the wounded lay, she looked around and found Bjorn lying upon a cot with bandages. Lagertha was beside him and looked up as Arnbjorg walked up.  
“How is he?” she asked and Lagertha looked back to her son.  
“He will survive.” she said and Arnbjorg nodded.  
“I am glad,” she said. “Where is Ragnar?” she asked looking around.  
“He is in his tent, he refuses to stay here,” she said and Arnbjorg nodded. She left the healing tent and sought Ragnar out. She found him lying in his own cot and kicked the edge of it, he started looking at her.  
“Oh it is you, what do you want.” he said sitting up with a wince and she sat beside him.  
“What happened?” she asked and he shook his head.  
“I do not know.” he said and she sighed.  
“Your son will survive.” she said and he nodded.  
“I know,” he said. “How is Ivar?” he asked.  
“He is unharmed but disappointed.” she said.  
“I understand the feeling,” he muttered. “I do not know what went wrong,” he said and she looked at him. She saw how the years had begun to wear on him, the fear of his mortality had started settling on him and the desperation to bring into fruition his vision before his last breath.  
“We will not be defeated though,” he said and Arnbjorg stared at him wide-eyed.  
“You intend to attack again?’ she asked and he looked at her.  
“You thought I would retreat?” he asked.  
“Well I thought it the wise thing to do,” she said and he shook his head, laying back down. She stood to get out of his way and watched as he grumbled as the pain hit him from his wound.  
“The wise thing to do is to attack again while their defense is damaged. If we leave now, they can rebuild their defense and better it.” he said and Arnbjorg studied him.  
“You think you are in any position to lead the assault?” she questioned and he looked to her.  
“Who else?” he asked and she paused, she could think of no other that had the same passion as Ragnar for attacking Paris.  
“You are in no state to fight, Ragnar.” she said and he smiled at her.  
“I have no choice.” he said.  
“Ragnar, your wounds are not going to heal overnight and if you get wounded again, who is to say they will not strike a mortal blow?” she asked.  
“You worry too much. The gods control my fate and it does not matter if I run from it now or face it now, Odin will find me,” he said. "We will attack again tomorrow," he said and Arnbjorg shook her head, leaving him in his tent.


	16. Chapter 16

It was all for nothing. Ragnar had failed them all, Floki's genius had failed them all and the Northmen returned broken and with little faith. Arnbjorg had cared for both Ragnar and Bjorn on the return journey, with aid from Helga and Lagertha but Ragnar remained in dire condition. He was brought off the boat on a cot and brought to his bed in the Great Hall. Arnbjorg helped Ivar off the boat and went to find Aslaug who had cared for Tyr in her absence as Helga had gone with them. She entered the Great Hall and found Aslaug seated at the big table holding Tyr in her arms.  
"How is he?" she asked looking at her son who had hair as black as night and green eyes. She reached down and took him from Aslaug, happy to have him back in her arms.  
"He is well. How is my son?" Aslaug asked and Arnbjorg nodded.  
"He is well," she said. "Your husband though," she said and Aslaug's eyes flitted to their room where Ragnar slept.  
"I am aware." she said and Arnbjorg noted the tone she used, as though she was sad he returned at  
all.  
"He will need to be cared for." she said and Aslaug looked back at her.  
"He will be cared for I am sure." she said and Arnbjorg eyed her a moment longer but departed to her own home, happy again to step foot inside of it.  
\---  
"She does nothing for him," Bjorn said quietly and Arnbjorg studied the man that had become her brother, not just through marriage. "She does not even sleep in the same bed, if it was not for Helga, my father would wither away, I am sure of it," he said and Arnbjorg could see the anger in his face, he knew if Lagertha had remained that she would care for Ragnar.  
"I will help as well." she said and Bjorn smiled at her.  
"I fear Aslaug will not allow you," he said. "Your relationship with Ragnar has always upset her and now when he is at his weakest point, she will think you wish to sway him against her," he said and Arnbjorg laughed.  
"That is ridiculous! I have had plenty a chance to sway her beloved son against her and I have not done so! Why would I do it with Ragnar?" she asked and Bjorn shrugged.  
"Things have changed with Aslaug since we have been gone, I have seen it in her. She has become bitter, angry and all towards my father. I worry for him but I can do nothing more than I already do." he said and Arnbjorg nodded.  
"Ragnar will recover, he always has," Arnbjorg said and Bjorn smiled sadly at her.  
\---  
He did recover. Arnbjorg made her way through the village one morning to find ingredients for the meal that night and stopped when she looked up to the dining hall's porch. Ragnar sat in his seat, face resting on his hand and staring out at the village activity. She smiled and made her way to the porch, standing before it. Ragnar looked down at her, not moving and no expression upon his face.  
"Ragnar, I am glad to see you up and about." she said and he stared at her a moment longer.  
"Are you." he said and she studied him, something was different.  
"I am, I prayed to the gods every night for your recovery." she said and he remained in the same position.  
"Well it is good to know the gods are listening to someone," he said and she realized what had changed. Ragnar had failed. He did not use to a failure of such spectacular means and it had crushed him, in spirit mostly.  
"Ragnar, it was not your fault," she said and he stared at her. It was a hard stare, one of dislike and she did not enjoy it.  
"Do you not have anything else to do?" he asked and she sighed. That she was used to, he had been saying that to her since her arrival in Kattegat and she nodded, departing from him. Yet he stayed on her mind the rest of the day and she wondered what the defeat had truly taken from the people of the North. 


	17. Chapter 17

The forest was barely awake with the songs of birds as Ivar sat leaned against a tree, he watched his wife as she bathed in the cold water of the river and would look back at him with a mischievous smile, he would return the smile. When she was satisfied with her cleanliness she walked from the river, Ivar watched the water slowly reveal her naked form and he heard his breath intake sharply, she was still beautiful to him. She sat upon her cloak that was laid out on the ground beside him, leaning in and kissed his lips tenderly.  
"Thank you for guarding me, husband." she said softly, she knew he did not come just to guard her but instead to watch her, Ivar smiled knowing she was aware of this.  
"Of course," he replied and she kissed down his neck, he closed his eyes as he tilted his head back further. Her lips traveled down his neck and then back up again until her lips pressed against his. He held her there for a moment longer and his hands traced down her body, playing with her perked nipple. She sat up on her knees, he ducked his head to her breast and sucked upon the nipple. She moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair. He kissed down her stomach and she leaned back to aide him. His lips reached the soft bush between her legs and he leaned down, kissing her naked thighs. She stood, he looked to her and she smiled, helping him lie back on her cloak. He welcomed her as she straddled his face and his tongue eagerly licked at her wet pussy, she moaned as he did so. A crow called from the tree above but she paid it no mind, Ivar's tongue was far too experienced for her to care about anything else.  
"Ivar.." she moaned as he flicked her clit with his tongue and started moaning louder as her climax rocked her body, she cried out clinging to the tree with a single hand. "Gods." she breathed and got off of him. He pushed himself up and smiled at her. Suddenly a branch snapped behind her and she quickly turned, Ragnar came into sight. She hurriedly pulled her cloak from beneath Ivar and wrapped it around herself, looking to him.  
"There is no point in hiding what I have already seen." he said and she stared at him.  
"Were you watching us?" she demanded and Ragnar smiled, leaning against the tree. It was the first smile she had seen on his face in many days and she did not like the reason he smiled.  
"With the way you moan, it is hard not to watch," he said and looked to his son giving him an approving nod. Arnbjorg looked and saw Ivar smiling as though he was proud of what his father had just seen. She growled, grabbing her clothing from the ground and wrapped her cloak tightly around her after putting her shoes back on, she marched past the pair. "You should go after your wife," Ragnar said watching Arnbjorg march off and looked back at Ivar who smiled but moved to stand with the help of his crutches. He stopped as Ragnar grabbed his arm and looked to his father. "I am the one that feels inadequate now," he said with a wink and Ivar smiled, hurrying after Arnbjorg.  
He entered the house cautiously and found Arnbjorg by the bed dressing, she looked angrily at Ivar.  
"You are not mad are you?" he asked and Arnbjorg scoffed.  
"Your father watched us and then you looked proud that he approved of what you had done to me!" she exclaimed and Ivar couldn't deny it.  
"It is not like I tricked you into doing that, you approached me, how was I to know my father would be walking through the woods?" he asked sitting and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
"it's embarrassing." she said and Ivar studied her.  
"I do not see why you are beautiful and any man that looks upon you has said the same. You aroused him if anything, it is a natural thing," he said and Arnbjorg looked at him surprised.  
"I do not see how this is all so normal to you." she said and Ivar shrugged.  
"When you are raised with the parents I have been raised with, there is not much that isn't normal." he said and Arnbjorg shook her head as she clasped her dress.  
"Now I cannot look at him for a very long time for I will think he is always imagining me naked." she said and Ivar smiled.  
"I know I do," he said and Arnbjorg looked to him, a smile hinted at the corners of her lips but she refused to let it show. She left him sitting there but he couldn't help but laugh at her attempt to be angry. He couldn't help but be happy about his father saying he felt inadequate to Ivar. Perhaps he would never say he was proud of Ivar but inadequate was plenty for him. 


	18. Chapter 18

It swept through the village as quickly as it had before and there was no stopping it. It came with the arrival of traders and stayed. Tyr did not fall to it until days after some had recovered and it happened in the cloak of night. Arnbjorg woke to his cough, she stared at the ceiling for a moment and then quickly got up, going to the crib. Seeing sweat on his skin, she quickly removed the blankets and clothing from him.  
"Ivar!" she shouted over to the bed where her husband slept and he stirred. "Ivar!" she yelled again and Ivar rolled over.  
"What is it?" he asked, sounding disgruntled that he had been woken.  
"It is your son Ivar! He sweats and coughs!" she shouted and Ivar's eyes snapped open, focusing on her. He sat up and she scooped him from the crib, blankets underneath him.  
"We must bring him to Helga," he said, trusting Helga's healings as it had worked for his own pain before and he grabbed at his crutches, pulling himself up. They hurried from the house, Tyr clutched to Arnbjorg's chest and banged on Floki's door. After a moment, it was opened and Floki stood with the ax in hand, blinking sleep from his eyes.  
"Ivar, what is it?" he asked and looked to Arnbjorg who had tears in her eyes with Tyr at her chest. Ivar looked back when she did not say anything and she shook her head, sobbing. "Arnbjorg, let me see him," Floki said, struggling to pull her arms back from Tyr but she screamed, shaking her head as she grabbed him away.  
"No! It is too late! It is too late!" she screamed, falling the ground and doubling over as she clutched him, sobbing.  
"Too late? What do you mean?" Ivar demanded to look down at her and then realization passed over his face. "No.," he said, shaking his head in disbelief but Arnbjorg continued to sob. "No.," he said again and at last Arnbjorg pulled her arms back, revealing the peaceful looking little face in her arms. It was as though he had merely fallen back asleep but no breath left his lips. Ivar screamed in rage, it echoed through the forest and Floki quickly crouched before Arnbjorg looking to the infant, he shirked back seeing there was nothing more to be done. Helga quickly had appeared at the door and her hand was to her mouth as she stared in horror. Arnbjorg continued to sob as Floki took the infant from her and began wrapping the blankets around his little body. He stood slowly and looked to Ivar who's tears ran down his face, placing his hand on his shoulder as he cradled Tyr in the crook of his elbow as he had so many times before.  
"We must burn the body, Ivar. The disease will only spread," he said and Ivar stared at the confined body of his son, shaking his head. "You know this Ivar," he said and Ivar was silent for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.  
"No!" Arnbjorg sobbed but did not rise, too overcome with sorrow to rise. Ivar struggled to sit beside her, Helga rushed to help him and then stood back as he wrapped his arms around his wife, they cried together. Helga looked to Floki's receding back as he left to burn the body of Tyr. 


	19. Chapter 19

The bitterness in Ivar dug a hole deeper in his soul after the death of his son and the only he then cared for was Arnbjorg, for she knew his pain. She could understand the anger at the gods and the anger at the world. Yet Arnbjorg was not the same after Tyr's death, she was withdrawn and introverted afterward. When she slept, she slept furthest from him and she was gone by the time he woke in the morning, he knew where she went though. She went to the forest, she would take a horse and ride as far as she could go before the horse tired. She went anywhere that wasn't a constant memory of her son and of the happiness they once had. He let her go, he didn't know how to chase away the sadness in her and so he left her to her own.  
He was in his home one afternoon when a knock came on the door and he called for them to enter, Ragnar opened the door. He entered and sat by him at the table. His father's eyes searched his son for how he was doing without verbalizing it and it became clear he wasn't doing well.  
"I'm sailing to Paris again." he said and Ivar looked up at him.  
"Paris again? You almost died there, Bjorn almost died there," he said and Ragnar nodded.  
"But we didn't. I want to invade Paris again," he said. "And I want you there," he said and Ivar looked to the fire that burned in the center of the house, keeping it warm.  
"I don't know." he said.  
"It will be good for you." he said and Ivar looked back at his father for a moment, silently studying his tired face.  
"How did you overcome Gyda's death?" he asked and saw a shadow pass over Ragnar's face.  
"I didn't, I carry her with me every day," he said. "You will never get over the loss of your son, Ivar. His memories and life will haunt you daily but you cannot let that stop you from living, you do him no good in giving up." Ragnar said and Ivar nodded.  
"I think I've come to know this but Arnbjorg." he said, shaking his head as he stared into the distance.  
"Arnbjorg is different, she was his mother and a mother shares a far closer bond with her son. I do not know if she will ever come back from his death." Ragnar said and Ivar saw the worry on his face, he had forgotten Ragnar's affections for Arnbjorg. "How is she doing?" he asked.  
"She sleeps as far from me as the bed allows and when I wake, she is gone. She leaves everything up to Runa and disappears to the forest, to riding her horse until she can go no more. I do not know how to help her." he said and Ragnar looked at his son sadly.  
"I do not think you can help her, I think you can only stand beside her," he said. "It is what I did for Lagertha when Gyda died, I said my own goodbye and then allowed Lagertha her grief," he said and Ivar nodded. "But you should come to Paris," he said and Ivar sighed.  
"I do not want to leave Arnbjorg." he said and Ragnar sighed.  
"Perhaps you should speak with her, see what she wishes." he said.  
"Perhaps," Ivar said and the two men fell into silence.  
\---  
Arnbjorg arrived far after dark, breathless and cold. She entered the house, dropping her sword on the table and going to warm her hands by the fire.  
"Arnbjorg," Ivar said, stepping out of the shadows and Arnbjorg nearly jumped, she did not expect him to be awake.  
"Ivar." she said and saw there was something on his mind.  
"Ragnar is raiding Paris again." he said and Arnbjorg shook her head immediately.  
"I do not want to go." she said.  
"I know this but I do." he said and she looked back at him, studying him for a moment.  
"Then you should go." she replied.  
"I do not want to leave you." he said and Arnbjorg shrugged her shoulders.  
"I have not been here for many days." she said and Ivar sighed, standing beside her.  
"Arnbjorg, I do not know what to say to you. You were the only person where words never failed me but now I am speechless. You will not let me hug you, touch you or stand beside you." he said and he saw tears appear in her eyes.  
"Every moment I look upon you is a reminder of a son I shall never see again, is a son the gods have robbed me so heartlessly of. Every time I look on your face, I see Tyr and I can no longer look at you," she said and raised her eyes to him, tears running down her cheek. He reached up to wipe them away but she ducked away. "Don't. There is no one here anymore to feel sorry for, I am a ghost," she said and Ivar sighed.  
"We can try for another." he said and immediately recognized those were the wrong words as her eyes snapped on him again, anger in them.  
"You cannot replace a child with another child, he was not a dog. He was our son Ivar, our beautiful and sweet son. I failed him if I had woken sooner perhaps he would still be here, if I had run faster perhaps he would still be here." she said and the tears came faster, Ivar watched as she slowly collapsed, falling on the floor. "If I had been a better mother, perhaps he would still be there," she said, staring at the crib that laid empty and she had refused to take down. Ivar stared at her, unable to come up with words that would matter and so he stood there quietly.  
"Perhaps if I had not been a cripple, I would've been able to run faster and he would still be alive," Ivar said at last. "Perhaps if I had woken sooner, I would've been able to save him," he said and looked down at her as she looked up at him. "Perhaps if I was able to be a better a father, perhaps if I was able to be a normal father he would still be here," he said and Arnbjorg stared at him. For the first time in weeks Ivar saw something return to her eyes that had long been gone, the affection she had for him before Tyr's death and she stood, wiping her tears. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, hugging him tightly. For the first time since Tyr had died, Arnbjorg cared for Ivar and grieved with him. They stayed up late into the night grieving and reminiscing over Tyr. In their own way that night they put his soul to rest and came to the best peace they could with their son's death.


	20. Chapter 20

Arnbjorg woke in a sweat and breathless, she sat up in bed. Blinking her eyes and looking around the room, she tried to understand her dream. She closed her eyes trying to block out the world and it came back to her. The sky was darkened, the ground rumbled as though the gods roamed the earth and a battle was waged before her. Ivar rode in his chariot, his sword raised above his head and as he was about to bring it down on an enemy, an arrow shot through his throat. Arnbjorg remembered her scream in the dream and it had carried into reality. She looked beside her and saw the bed empty, Ivar had not returned from drinking with his brothers yet. She quickly rose, pulling her dress on and slipping her shoes on, she took her cloak from the chair. She hurried out the door and to the Great Hall. She entered and found the brothers laughing together at the table, they looked at her entrance.  
"Arnbjorg, is everything alright?" Ivar asked and she went to him quickly, kissing him.  
"Will you come home?" she asked and he looked at her confused but nodded. She helped him with his crutches and he said good night to his brothers who catcalled after them, assuming she had come wanting him.  
"Are you alright?" he asked as they made their way through the village and Arnbjorg walked close to him.  
"I am fine now that I am awake," she said and opened the door for him, they entered. "I had a dream that you were in battle and were shot with an arrow," she said standing in front of him and he stared at her, smiling.  
"But you see me here, I am fine," he said and she nodded, reaching out to touch him. It was the first time in many weeks that she touched him tenderly and it nearly took his breath from his lungs, he had forgotten how it felt. She moved closer to him and pressed her lips against his passionately. She led him to the bed, helping him to bed and straddled him, kissing him again. He closed his eyes as her lips trailed down his jawline, down his neck and sighed happily.  
"Do not go to Paris." she whispered and his eyes opened quickly.  
"What?" he asked looking at her and she backed away from him, holding his gaze.  
"Do not go to Paris," she said again. "I cannot bear to lose you as well," she said and he shook his head.  
"Arnbjorg, I cannot hide from battle, I am a warrior and it will find me." he said and she held onto him.  
"Let other battles find you but not Paris," she said and he sighed, kissing her. "Stay with me, let us see if the gods will bless us again," she said and kissed down his neck. "Please," she begged him and Ivar looked at her, she could see she had won this.  
"I will stay from Paris but I will not stay from other battles, Arnbjorg." he said and she smiled.  
"Paris is all I ask." she said and he kissed her eagerly. ---  
Ragnar stood before Ivar, looking at his son with a smile and shook his head.  
"She is more dangerous to you I think than any army." he said and Ivar nodded with a smile.  
"I think she is but she was adamant about me not going to Paris, she convinced me." he said and Ragnar laughed.  
"I am sure she did, women can be very convincing," he replied and clamped his hand on Ivar's shoulder. "We will see you when we return," he said and Ivar nodded with a smile.  
"Perhaps we will have the gift of another grandchild for you." he said and Ragnar smiled.  
"The gods have always been with Arnbjorg." he replied and Ivar nodded.  
"I will join you in your next battle father." he said and Ragnar nodded.  
"I am counting on it," he said and then turned, boarding the awaiting ship. Ivar watched them sail from the harbor of Kattegat and then returned to his home to find Arnbjorg who was glad to see he had not changed his mind.


	21. Chapter 21

Ivar watched as Arnbjorg laughed with him, watched as she seemed to be unable to stop smiling around him. He studied the pair, he was young and handsome, well known for his looks in the village. He had been kept back from Paris, one of the few allowed to stay behind to guard Kattegat against any invasions but he was of fighting strength. He stood tall, broad shoulders, brown hair and a thick beard. Ivar felt threatened by him but he could see his wife's attraction.  
It was later in their bed that Ivar broached the topic.  
"You seem to enjoy Hrafn." he said and Arnbjorg looked to him.  
"He is charming," she said and Ivar nodded. "You are not jealous, are you?" she asked and Ivar shrugged.  
"I imagined my ax in his skull but no." he said and Arnbjorg laughed.  
"Ivar." she said and he smiled at her, he stroked her hand with his.  
"Perhaps you would like to lie with him?" he asked looking at her and her eyes met his.  
"Lie with him? As we do?" she asked and he nodded. "Ivar, I told you that you are plenty, please let us not go down this path again," she said and he smiled.  
"I'm not, I am confident that I am able to please you but perhaps you would like a different kind of pleasure?" he asked and she studied him, he could see she was interested.  
"A different kind of pleasure?" she asked and he nodded, leaning towards her.  
"I do not know if you have noticed but Runa has perked my interest." he said and she looked at him, eyebrows raised.  
"So you wish to appease me with my own lover so you may have yours?" she asked and he smiled, shrugging.  
"Perhaps," he said and she laughed, stroking his hair. "So what do you say?" he asked and she smiled, leaning in to kiss him.  
"If it is what you wish husband, then so be it. You have given me my wish and refrained from Paris, I can only repay the favor," she said and he smiled at her.  
The next morning Runa escorted him out of the village to enjoy the forest and he watched as she picked flowers, admiring her form.  
"You are a very beautiful girl, Runa." he said and Runa glanced back at him, smiling.  
"Thank you." she said and he nodded.  
"For such a beautiful girl I have not seen any village boys after you." he replied and she smiled, admiring the flower in her hand.  
"Perhaps I have my eyes set on another and they know this." she replied and looked up at him.  
"Oh? And who would this lucky boy be," he asked? She smiled walked over to him, sitting beside him.  
"Perhaps it is not a boy but a man," she said and he smiled, leaning towards her. He pressed his lips against hers and she leaned into him.  
Runa was a passionate lover, she was careful and tender. She lacked Arnbjorg's fierceness and ferocity in bed, yet she knew how to pleasure a man. Ivar watched as she pleasured him, fascinated by her technique and the difference in her from Arnbjorg. She did nothing to compare to Arnbjorg though.


	22. Chapter 22

It had not been difficult to entice Hrafn to Arnbjorg's bed, he was young and easy to please, especially the wife of Ivar. He was hesitant at first, questioning if he would anger Ivar but Arnbjorg assured him Ivar encouraged the match.  
Hrafn laid her over the bed as they kissed, his hands explored her naked body and she moaned into the kiss. She felt his arm between them as he untied his pants and wiggled his way out of them.  
"How do you want to do this?" he asked standing up and she stared at his large swollen cock.  
"Just take me," she said, looking desperately up at him and he smiled. He quickly flipped her with ease on her stomach and sat her up on all fours, smacking her ass cheek hard. Instead of yelping, she moaned and he growled hearing it, slamming into her. She cried out in pleasure and he wrapped a hand around her neck, she wriggled against him happily. He slammed in and out of her, shaking the entire bed frame. He groaned loudly as he pulled out, he sat back on his heels and she moaned falling into the pillows.  
"Gods, no wonder he married you," he said, wiping himself off and walking across the room to get a drink. He chugged it and then poured another, holding it out to her. She took it gratefully and drank it fast as well, sighing.  
"How are you not married? A woman would give up a lot to have you in her bed," she said and Hrafn smiled at her, shrugging.  
"I have had other women but none take my fancy for marriage. Why settle?" he asked and she laughed.  
"To be young like you," she said and he smiled, putting the cup down. He crawled over her, pushing her back into the pillows and kissing her passionately.  
"I do not think you are that old," he said and kissed down her neck, she closed her eyes in pleasure. She ran her fingers down his naked back and kissed him when he came back up.  
"Perhaps not aged but I have more years than you on me." she replied and he smiled.  
"You fuck like you were my age though." he said and she laughed.  
"You flatter me when you've already got me in bed, what is the point?" she asked and he smiled, shrugging.  
"Perhaps to get in your bed again?" he asked and she laughed.  
"We will have to bribe my husband with another girl if Runa did not appease him," she said and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him into bed and on his back. He watched in fascination and anticipation as she lowered herself to his lap, wrapping her mouth around his cock.  
It quickly rose to the occasion and he groaned as she showed her expertise.  
\---  
Ragnar, Bjorn, and the rest returned. They had been perhaps not victorious in their task but had come back with riches and wealth. Ragnar was not happy though, Arnbjorg could see it in his eyes as she sat with the brothers and him at the table in the Great Hall. Ubbe and Margarethe along with Hvitserk disappeared, Sigurd soon followed. Bjorn had long since left with Torvi and Arnbjorg was left with Ivar as well as Ragnar.  
"You do not seem pleased with what you have done," Arnbjorg stated and Ragnar looked to her, shrugging.  
"I am not, I wished to capture Paris but instead I only raided." he said and Arnbjorg nodded.  
"At least you did not die so you live another day to capture." she said and Ragnar nodded.  
"Perhaps." he agreed. Arnbjorg had begun to see a little of the light go out in Ragnar's eyes over the years, he was aging, his body was broken as it wasn't before and his beard had gone gray. The relationship with his wife had not improved and she hated him more every day, which Arnbjorg could not understand. Arnbjorg did not enjoy leaving Ragnar alone with her as she ignored him and he instead was left with his thoughts, memory.  
"Come home with us." she said and Ragnar looked to her as did Ivar.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Come home with us, stay with us tonight. I know your wife does not allow you in her bed any longer so what is there for you here? Silence and nightmares." she said. "Return to our home, we will stay up with you and talk," she said and looked to Ivar who nodded. Ragnar nodded as well standing, the other two followed and they retreated to their home.  
Once they were settled around the dining table, wine poured and food put out as well, Ragnar began regaling them with the tales of his past. He told them of his life before Lagertha, a life that few had known of and Arnbjorg was fascinated to hear about his life as a son of a farmer. He had joined forces with loyalists to King Siward to drive out the invaders. He had outsmarted the invading king and earned the nickname Lothbrok.  
"Do you wish you could ever return to those days, Ragnar?" Arnbjorg asked and he looked to her, quickly nodding.  
"Always," he said and she nodded. "The same you wish to return to your native lands," he said.  
"What of your native lands, Arnbjorg? You never speak of them." Ivar said and she sighed.  
"They were beautiful and the people the same. I had a mother, father and two older brothers," she said and then glanced at Ragnar. "They died when Ragnar invaded but they died to protect me," she said and Ragnar nodded.  
"When I had finally killed them, they were very skilled warriors, this little thing of a girl comes flying out of hiding grabbing her dead brother's sword and starts slashing at me with it, screaming," he said and shook his head with a chuckle. "Her screams were worse than her swordsmanship, they were ear deafening," he said.  
"My idiocy saved me." she said and Ragnar nodded.  
"I watched you, managed to avoid your wild slashes, but watched you with amusement. You were angry for such a little thing and seemed to have the fire of the gods to you," he said. "How could I kill that?" he asked. "So I took you back across the seas to Kattegat as a present for my son," he said and looked pointedly at Ivar.  
"Did you hate me at first?" Ivar asked Arnbjorg and she laughed.  
"If you mean was I angry and scared at being taken across seas to a new land, given to a crippled angry boy? Then yes," she said and he smiled at her. "But the longer I served you, the quicker I got to understand we shared the same anger, shared the same heart and soon I could not hate you," she said and he smiled. "There was competition between us but I loved you long before you loved me, Ivar," she said.  
"I can attest to that," Ragnar said and Ivar laughed.  
"What will you do now Ragnar?" Arnbjorg asked and the man sighed.  
"I will invade Paris one last time and if I fail then I shall let it be." he said.  
"You will invade again? You do not seem fit for that," she said.  
"Not fit for that? Are you calling me old, girl?" he asked and she smiled.  
"No but you are." she said and he laughed.  
"It is true that the years have snuck up on me faster than I'd like to admit but I will not lay down and die anytime soon." he said and she smiled.  
"I am glad." she replied and he smiled at her.  
It was later in the night, Arnbjorg and Ivar had gone to bed but Arnbjorg woke. She looked to the table and saw Ragnar still sat, staring into the fire he had kept going. She rose from the bed and he looked over at her.  
"You still do not sleep.," she said, sitting down and he shook his head.  
"There are too many things to haunt me there." he replied.  
"Memories?" she asked and he nodded.  
"Too many," he said and she reached out, placing her hand on his. He looked at her and she smiled at him.  
"I will stay awake with you then," she said and he smiled back at her. They sat for hours in each other's company, Ragnar told her more of his past, of his future plans and of his regrets, of which there were many. As the morning broke, Ragnar rose and finished his last cup of drink. He looked to Arnbjorg who looked at him expectantly and leaned into the table, holding her gaze. "But of all my regrets, you were never one. Even as much as you haunted my footsteps when you were younger, you taught me patience and made me laugh," he said and Arnbjorg smiled at him. He stood and stretched his arms, cracking his neck. "I'm off," he said and disappeared out the door, Arnbjorg smiled shaking her head.


	23. Chapter 23

Ivar was leading his first raid without his father at the helm, Ragnar had left for Paris again and Ivar wanted nothing to do with it. Arnbjorg had gone with Ivar as had some men and even Ubbe had followed his brother. Sigurd had gone with Ragnar and Bjorn. Floki had been disenchanted by Paris and instead had followed Ivar.  
They stood on the battle lines, watching as the impending army rode in and Arnbjorg looked to her husband.  
"I hope you have a strategy." she said and Ivar smiled.  
"Always," he said and looked to Floki who nodded, walking off to separate part of the army from the other. She saw Floki run at the head of the army as the men as they descended back down the hill and she looked to Ivar, concerned. He did not look at her but had a smile on his lips.  
"Now!" Ivar said, raising his arm and the men behind him to the right started descended the opposite direction, while the men directly behind him descended forward. Arnbjorg stepped up on the wheel of Ivars chariot watching the battle ensue.  
"When do we join?" she asked and he shook his head.  
"Not yet," he said and she nodded but Ivar saw the frustration in her eyes, desperate to be part of the battle. The troop was soon near decimation and Arnbjorg looked to Ivar worried again. He yelled out a command and looked to her. "Get in the back," he said and she quickly maneuvered herself, holding onto the chariot. As the chariot rode away from the battle, Arnbjorg looked back over her shoulder and saw a desperate few break the crest of the hill, following after Ivar. Suddenly the entirety of the enemy army broke the crest as well and she saw the begin to attack the last few remaining of their military.  
"Ivar, they will be killed!" she shouted in his ear and he shook his head.  
"They were only distractions." he yelled back and she stared at him, shocked.  
"Those are our men and you used them as sacrifices!" she yelled back but his steel eyes remained forward. It didn’t sit right with Arnbjorg and with a moment of insanity, she turned from Ivar. She stepped off and rolled as her feet could not keep up with the speed of the ground the chariot was going.  
“Arnbjorg!” Ivar shouted but she was already to her feet, sword drawn and running into the fray of the battle. “Fuck!” he shouted and turned the chariot. “Arnbjorg!” he yelled again and watched as she jumped into the mass of enemy soldiers, fighting them off the best she could as she tried to protect the already tired men. The horse barged towards the battle, Ivar leaning forward in the chariot, hand on his ax and cursing her the entire way. He swung the ax into skull after skull and kept his eyes on Arnbjorg who was fighting for her life as well as the other three soldiers that remained.


	24. Chapter 24

The battle nearly killed all of them, Ivar quickly scooped Arnbjorg from the ground into his chariot and the remaining army managed to break free as well. They rode quickly down the hill and as they descended down the dirt road, the enemy army followed believing them lost and the rest of their men deserted them. As they followed, the rest of Ivar’s army swarmed from the trees and another battle ensued.  
"Let go of me Ivar!” Arnbjorg yelled as she struggled against his arm and he held only tighter. He rode further on and she watched the armies battle, watched as the enemy army was being slaughtered.  
Riding into camp, Ivar finally let go of Arnbjorg and she quickly descended off the chariot, marching away from him. Ivar turned his chariot and rode towards her.  
“Arnbjorg!” he yelled out. “Arnbjorg!” he yelled again and she angrily appeared from a tent, drink in hand.  
“You stole that fucking battle from me.” She said walking up to the chariot and he stared down at her.  
“I stole that battle from you? You fucked up my entire strategy!” he shouted, leaning down and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
“I couldn’t watch you sacrifice our men, Ivar!” she shouted.  
“They knew what they were doing! They knew they were sacrifices! They did it with honor!’ he shouted.  
“Those who came back from the edge did not seem to be filled with honor!” she yelled and Ivar growled angrily. “You are a madman Ivar! You have nearly lost us the battle in your first!” she yelled and finished her drink, walking away from him.  
“Do not walk away from me woman!” he shouted and she laughed.  
“Get out of the chariot and follow me then.” She called back over her shoulder and he growled again. He snapped the reins and his chariot lurched forward leaving to see the rest of the battle.  
Arnbjorg watched him angrily, tucked under a canopy and sat on a log.  
The Northmen were victorious, returning battered and bruised but with the win. As they marched back into camp, Ivar looked for Arnbjorg but was quickly distracted by Floki who offered him a drink after helping him out of the chariot.  
“Well done Ivar and on your first battle!” he exclaimed and Ivar smiled. “I must be honest, it seemed a little mad to even me.” Floki said and laughed, Ivar laughed as well. Suddenly Arnbjorg appeared and her eyes landed on Ivar, there was still boiling anger in them. Floki looked to where Ivar’s focus was. “I think I will leave you to this battle though.” He said and departed. Ivar made his way over to Arnbjorg and stopped before her.  
“Arnbjorg.” He started but was met with a sound and stinging slap, people around them stopped in their tracks. Ivar had garnered their respect after this battle and to see him so soundly slapped by his own wife was surprising.  
“Fuck you husband, fuck you and your luck.” She said and Ivar could tell she had been drinking since he left her.  
“Arnbjorg, you will not hit me again.” He stated, his anger building and she laughed.  
“Oh no?” she asked and slapped him again, harder this time. “It seems I have.” She said and Ivar turned his eyes on her. “You robbed me of my fucking battle Ivar, you killed good men and then when I tried to right your wrong, you would not let me.” She said.  
“There was no wrong Arnbjorg, the men were aware of the plan and volunteered for it.” He said and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
“I do not believe you.” She said and Ivar sighed, rolling his eyes.  
“I do not need you to believe me wife, I do not look to you for approval.” He stated and she finished the drink from the cup before throwing it on the floor.  
“Good, then I do not need your approval to join Ragnar in Paris.” She said and walked from him.  
“Arnbjorg!” he exclaimed but stood his ground, realizing if he chased after her it would make him appear weak. She ignored him and he saw her grab her weapons, leaving camp. Floki rested a hand on his shoulder as he walked past him and gave him a sympathetic smile.  
“I will talk to her.” He said and followed Arnbjorg from camp.  
“Arnbjorg, slow down, my old legs cannot keep up!” Floki called and Arnbjorg shook her head, walking faster. Floki sighed and started running after her, catching up quickly. “Arnbjorg slow.” He said as he rested a hand on her shoulder and she shook him off.  
“You will not change my mind Floki.” She said.  
“I do not wish to but only want you to wait until the drink has left you.” He said and Arnbjorg glared at him.  
“It is not the drink, it is the anger.” She said.  
“Then wait until both have left you.” He said and she stopped, sighing.  
“Battle has always been ours, I found my glory in battle as he did and he knew better than to steal that from me.” She said.  
“Ah but you stole the glory from him when you doubted his plan, did you not?” he asked.  
“He was having our men killed!” she exclaimed.  
“Arnbjorg, they knew of the plan. I was there when they volunteered there is nothing braver than to die on the battlefield and those who fell will be in Valhalla’s halls feasting with the gods.” He said and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
“To see them cut down so quickly and so effortlessly, I know their families.” She said and Floki smiled.  
“Arnbjorg, in battle you cannot think of those left behind, it is only fighting.” He said.  
“I am not sure coming back to battle was the right decision for me.” She said and Floki placed a hand on either side of her face, holding her gaze.  
“You have had a great loss; the death of a child is devastating and it will always leave a hole in your heart but you cannot let it carry you through life.” He said. “You must carry it through life.” He said and smiled sadly at her, kissing her forehead. “You are all Ivar has, Arnbjorg and I have watched you change his world, his fate. Without you, I do not think he would have the confidence he could lead an army.” He said and she scoffed.  
“Ivar is born from battle and blood, he would always find it.” She said and Floki sighed.  
“If you follow Ragnar to Paris, Ivar will see it as an insult and may never forgive you.” He said and Arnbjorg stared at him. “Perhaps you can rethink this before you change the fates?” he asked and she sighed.  
“I slapped him pretty hard.” She said and Floki laughed.  
“It was a spectacular slap.” He said and Arnbjorg smiled. “Come, I know he waits for your return.” He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
“He will not forgive me for slapping him in front of his men.” She said and Floki laughed.  
“I am sure you will find a way to seek his forgiveness.” He said and she smiled her skin reddening. She allowed him to lead her back to camp and saw Ivar seated by himself, drink in hand. He sat up straighter as she came into view and Floki led her to him. “Now just stay there.” He said and tapped her shoulders before leaving them alone.  
“Arnbjorg.” He started and she sighed, dropping her weapons to the ground. She sat across from him and studied him. There was a mark on his face where she had slapped him.  
“Thank the gods you were just in battle so you can blame the mark on your face on that.” She said and he placed a hand on it, wincing at the soreness. “I am sorry for that.” She said.  
“You should not have slapped me in front of my army, Arnbjorg.” He stated and Arnbjorg nodded.  
“I know this.” She said. “I am sorry for it.” She said.  
“You will have to be punished for it, publicly.” He said.  
“What are talking about?” she asked, fear entering her heart. She knew the ruthlessness of his vengeance and had never had it turned on her.  
“I cannot let you slap me twice and then forgive it so easily, Arnbjorg. I will not be disrespected.” He said.  
“So, you will have me whipped? Your wife?” she asked.  
“If it is what it takes.” He said.  
“How can you be so cold?” she asked.  
“Cold? You slapped me twice.” He said and she sighed.  
“Well if you so easily will have me whipped then I will easily leave for Paris.” She said and rose.  
“Arnbjorg.” He said and she looked down at him. “Stop.” He said and she shook her head. “I will not have you whipped then.” He said raising his arms in defeat and she smiled sitting down again.  
“But you will owe me.” He said and Arnbjorg recognized the look, a smile on her face.  
“I will pay that debt gladly.” She promised and moved over to him, kissing him. “But next time, perhaps you let me in your tactics before so I don’t make a fool of myself.” She said and he nodded, kissing her again.


	25. Chapter 25

Ragnar returned from Paris a broken man, Arnbjorg saw it in his eyes and body as he walked up the dock. She watched him quietly as he threw something to the ground and headed to the Great Hall where he would find no solace in a queen that hated him.  
It was dark when she heard it. Between the crackles of the fire and the call of the owl, she awoke in her bed to the sound of hooves. She sat up in bed and looked to the door, listening as they passed by. She quickly rose, pulling her cloak on and departing the house in bare feet, she saw a hooded rider making their way through. She walked after them, there was no fear in her for she did not feel threatened and as she got closer, she recognized the stature.  
"Ragnar?" she asked and the rider started in his saddle, Ragnar's face came into view as he turned his head.  
"Arnbjorg, what are you doing awake." he said, slowing the horse to a halt and she came to his side.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"I do not know." he said and she pets the horse's neck.  
"You are running from your defeat." she said holding Ragnar's crystal gaze and he looked away from her.  
"How can I run from something that has already arrived." he said and she sighed.  
"You are leaving Kattegat," she said and he nodded. "You cannot leave us," she said and he smiled.  
"I am not needed here any longer, Arnbjorg. I have failed my people and they will seek another to stand for them now," he said and she shook her head, reaching up to rest her hand on his.  
"it is not true, Kattegat will always be loyal to you." she said and he studied her for a moment, a smile breaking on his lips.  
"I think it is only you who will always be loyal to me Arnbjorg, as you always have," he said and reached down touching her hair, she closed his eyes at his touch. "Arnbjorg, I have taught you all I know," he said and smiled again when she shook her head vehemently. "I have watched you fade in," he said and leaned down to her, kissing the top of her head. "And now you must watch me fade out. Help my son, Arnbjorg, he will fall without you. Goodbye Arnbjorg." he said and pushed the horse into a slow walk, she stared after him. He hummed a tune as he left. There were more words she wished to say but she knew they would never come, that they were never meant to be said. It felt colder suddenly and she drew her cloak around her, turning back to her house. She climbed into bed beside her sleeping husband and watched as he looked so peaceful, she did not have the hear to wake him with such sorrow.


	26. Chapter 26

"What do you mean he just left?" Ivar asked staring at her and she looked away, she couldn't take the persecuting stare.  
"He left in the night." she said and Ivar shook his head.  
"I do not understand if he was leaving why did he not say goodbye?" he asked.  
"I do not know Ivar, it was only by chance I awoke." she said and he stared at her.  
"I do think it was a chance, you have always been favored by Ragnar. He chose to say goodbye to you and left the rest of us," he said and Arnbjorg sighed.  
"Ivar, stop, please. He said there was nothing left for him in Kattegat and that he had failed his people, did not deserve their loyalty," she said and moved to her husband, stroking his cheek. She could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. Though Ivar was a grown man, there was still a boy inside of him seeking his father's approval at every turn and this was a knife to his precocious heart. "Do not hate him Ivar, he did not do this to hurt you," she said and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her.  
"We must tell my brothers," he said at last and she nodded. She followed him from the house, shivering in the outdoor cold but pressed on as Ivar made his way through the village. He found Ubbe at the blacksmith and entered first. "Ubbe," he said and Ubbe looked up.  
"Brother, what is it." he said eyeing his sword and then putting it back to the wheel.  
"Ragnar has left Kattegat." he said and Ubbe looked up.  
"What are you talking about Ivar.' he said with a smile and looked to Arnbjorg as she entered.  
"He has left Kattegat, Arnbjorg spoke with him last night." he said and Ubbe looked back to Arnbjorg.  
"Why would he leave Kattegat?" he asked.  
"He said there was nothing left here for him, that he had failed his people." she said and Ubbe shook his head.  
"Our father would not do that." he said and Arnbjorg sighed.  
"Seek him then," she said. "You will not find him but maybe then you will believe us," she said and put her hand on Ivar's arm, signaling for them to leave. Ivar gave a last look at Ubbe but followed his wife from the forge. They visited with the other three brothers and all had similar reactions but Bjorn. Bjorn appeared to expect this and when Ivar spoke the words he barely acknowledged them.  
"Bjorn, I have told you our father has left us," Ivar repeated and Bjorn nodded, looking to Ivar.  
"I know this but it is not surprising to me. I saw it in his eyes when we returned, after the last attack, Ragnar was not the same," he said.  
"But you said nothing?" Ivar asked.  
"What is there to say? Our father has always been his own man and me saying something would do no good. He will return, Ragnar cannot keep from his sons." he said and walked away, Arnbjorg stared after him. For some reason, his confidence, whether or not it was earnest, gave her comfort.


	27. Chapter 27

Arnbjorg watched Ivar struggled with the seeming desertion of his father, watched as he tried to understand and comprehend why his father would leave in the night. There were no answers for him and that was what upset him the most. Instead, he would be forced to go day by day and wondering if he father would return. Ivar had been over-indulged by his mother, one form of abuse and then completely deserted by his father. Arnbjorg felt for him but he was still resentful of her that she had spoken with Ragnar before he disappeared.  
"Why did I not wake?" he asked as they sat at the table one night and Arnbjorg shrugged her shoulders.  
"You are a heavy sleeper Ivar, you did not hear the footsteps. I barely heard them and had to pause my breath too." she said and he shook his head.  
"He passed by our door and did not even think to say farewell," he said and Arnbjorg remained silent, there were no words to explain. Ivar continued to eat as did Arnbjorg but he was finished, his bowl clattered to the table. He rose gripping his crutches and moved to leave.  
"Where are you going Ivar?" Arnbjorg asked and he paused.  
"I need to think," he replied and left. Arnbjorg knew to leave him when he said he needed to think, it was only him yelling into the woods and declaring his anger towards the gods, she would be of no use to him there. She instead sought Bjorn, the most level-headed of the brothers and found him in his home with Torvi.  
"Arnbjorg, is everything alright?" Bjorn asked as he opened the door for her and she stepped inside, she nodded.  
"Ivar is struggling with your father's disappearance." she said and Bjorn nodded, offering her a seat.  
"As I suspected, Ivar has always been the most sensitive of us, surprisingly and tries to hide it beneath layers of anger," Bjorn said, returning to his seat and continuing carving a small wooden toy for Torvi's impending child.  
"But you believe Ragnar will return?" she asked and Bjorn glanced at her for a moment.  
"I do." he said.  
"Why are you so confident in that? she asked and he shrugged.  
"He has returned all the other times." he said and Arnbjorg nodded.  
"Perhaps you can speak to Ivar?" she asked and Bjorn looked at her again then set his project  
down.  
"If you believe it will help but Ivar has never been the type to listen." he said and Arnbjorg smiled at that, it was a fact she well knew.  
"Please, he is in the forest now doing what he calls thinking," she said and Bjorn nodded rising, he left the hut. Torvi came over with drinks for them both and they spoke of her impending birth.  
"I do not wish to upset you with all this baby talk," Torvi said resting her hand on Arnbjorg and Arnbjorg smiled, shaking her head.  
"You do not," she promised, squeezing Torvi's hand. "I do not want people to feel ashamed for loving their children around me, I want them to love them more for knowing what I have been through," she said and Torvi smiled at her nodding.  
"I will." she agreed and Arnbjorg smiled, reaching out to rest a gentle hand on her robust stomach.  
\--  
Bjorn stepped carefully, not wanting to alarm Ivar but wanting to observe him for a moment. He peered around the tree and saw his brother seated on the forest floor, head against the tree.  
"Again you have forsaken me Ragnar, for one so tall you now seem to hunch as an old man." he heard Ivar say and Bjorn recognized it was not anger Ivar felt but sadness. He made his way through the trees and Ivar looked, surprised. "Brother, what are you doing here?" he asked as Bjorn sat on a fallen tree and smiled at him.  
"Arnbjorg asked me to speak with you." he said Ivar rolled his eyes.  
"She thinks me a broken man over my father," he said and Bjorn nodded. "I am not, I am sad but I am not broken," he said.  
"When my mother left Kattegat after our father got your mother pregnant, I felt betrayed by him. How could he do this to me, his son that he so beloved?" he asked, thumping on his chest. "And it took many years for me to realize the man my father was, he did nothing to hurt my mother but it is the Northmen way to spread his seed, many rulers had wives as well as mistress'. It did not make the hurt go for my mother but I was able to realize he had done nothing against me. This is the same. Ragnar's actions can appear selfish but they are not. He does not see the use he can be to his people, to his sons and so he leaves so we can rise up, be the men we have to become." he said.  
"But he does not say farewell or explains this himself?" Ivar asked and Bjorn nodded.  
"Like I said, Ragnar's actions can appear selfish because he goes around them the wrong way sometimes but he will return, Ivar," he said. "I know death is the only thing that could keep Ragnar from us," he said and Ivar sighed.  
"I suppose I am also just jealous that Arnbjorg got to say goodbye to him." he said, throwing the leaf he had been playing with to the ground and Bjorn nodded, looking into the distance.  
"Yes, I think we all are but you cannot be angry at her. There was a reason she was led out to him and we were not but we may never know it, the gods work in as mysterious ways as our father," he said and studied his brother's face. "Now will you come back so I do not have to listen to the female gossip that goes on in my home when Torvi and Arnbjorg get together?" he asked and Ivar smiled, nodding. Bjorn helped him up and with his crutches, the brothers returned to the village.  
\---  
Arnbjorg stood outside the Seer's hut for moments on end, trying to build the courage to enter.  
Suddenly he appeared in the doorway and she started, surprised by his arrival.  
"Well, child? Are you coming in? I have things to do today." he said and she nodded, moving in after him. She sat across from him and watched as he rearranged bones on his table. "You are here to ask me why Ragnar has left," he said.  
"No, I know he left because there was nothing here for him but I want to know why I was awoken to say farewell to him and not his sons." she said and the Seer laughed.  
"That is not known to me, child. I told you last time you were here that you caused ripples in Kattegat and your ripples are still far reaching but I cannot explain them all," he said and she sighed.  
"Will Ragnar return?' she asked and the Seer was silent for a moment.  
"You are a child of impossibilities. Your survival when Ragnar invaded your village was impossible, your survival when you arrived in Kattegat was impossible and the child you birthed was impossible, now you still continue with your impossible questions. Allow the Gods to leave you with questions and someday you may have your answers. Go no, I have things to do." he said, putting his hand out and she licked his palm, departing from his house.


	28. Chapter 28

The battle rushed around Arnbjorg as she sat with her sword in hand and watching the scene. The wind whipped her hair around her face while the rain plastered it to her skin and her name came to her ears, she looked around. Ivar was calling her, she couldn't tell what he was saying but suddenly she was knocked to the ground, falling hard to her knees to the cold earth. The wet soil seeped through her breeches, soaking her legs and adding to the chill in her body. She felt her hair grabbed harshly, fingers tangling themselves in the tangles the rain and wind had caused, her head tipped backward. She looked into the green eyes of a tall, broad-shouldered man with a burly beard and he grinned at her, laying the sword on her neck. She heard Ivar screaming still but she still could not decipher what he was saying. She closed her eyes, the moments stopped and she focused on the feeling of the rain pattering upon her skin, the sound of thunder rumbled up ahead. She silently asked Odin to take her to Valhalla and welcome her there. Suddenly the hand released her hair and she opened her eyes, Ubbe stood over her. His face was smeared with both mud and blood, he was breathless as though he had run miles to reach her. She looked beside her and saw the green-eyed man dead beside her, the mud seeping into his clothes as his blood pooled out of him.  
"Stand the fuck up and fight!" he yelled at her, grabbing her elbow and yanking her to her feet, putting her sword back in her hand. She fought, without thought and without recognition of faces, she fought her way through until at last the enemy lay slain. She fell on her backside, laying down in the battlefield and stared at the sky as lightning lit it up, her breath labored. She heard the wheels of Ivar's chariot clanking over bone and rock, she looked to him as he slowed it in front of her.  
"What were you doing!" he shouted down to her and she shook her head, looking to the sky.  
"It was all there, before me. Valhalla, the gods, and everything was so beautiful. All this was gone." she said, waving to the bloody battlefield. 'I wanted it." she said and looked to Ivar, for the first time in a long time she saw fear in his blue eyes.  
"Arnbjorg, the gods will call you when they're ready." he said and she sighed, pulling herself off the ground.  
"I need a drink," she muttered and stumbled off the field. Ubbe came beside his brother, watching her leave and shook his head.  
"She was going to let him kill her." he said and Ivar nodded.  
"That's what scares me." he said and continued to watch Arnbjorg make her way off the field, putting her sword in its sheath as she went.  
He found her hours later in the camp, nearly drunk and tears in her eyes. Ubbe helped him out of the chariot and gave him his crutches, he quickly went to her.  
"Arnbjorg, are you alright?" he asked and she looked up at him, wiping her mouth. She shook her head and wiped her eyes now.  
"I don't think I am, Ivar," she said. "I was ready for death, I wanted it. Everything seemed so unimportant here and all I wanted was to sit at the table with Odin," she said and Ivar studied her  
still.  
"But what about me?" he asked and she looked at him.  
"You are Ivar the Boneless, your name is synonymous with fear, conquer and strength, you don't need me anymore." she said and Ivar sat beside her, holding his crutches.  
"I will always need you Arnbjorg, you are the only one I need and I don't care who hears me say that. I am Ivar the Boneless but you were there from the beginning, you were my shield before I could stand to fight. You have always been there for me and I don't want to lose you." he said.  
"I have fought enemies of every caliber, every imagined level but it is my own self I am most afraid of fighting," she said. "That's a battle I don't think I can win," she said and Ivar looked at her. He feared her words because he didn't understand them. "I am no longer fit to be on the battlefield, Ivar and if I cannot fight, what is the point of me?" she asked and he stared into her eyes as she held his gaze. He took her hand and held it tightly. He didn't hold her hand for her sake but his, he feared the words leaving her lips. She was the only person that ebbed the fear, the pain, and the anger whenever it ran through him. Now she was weak, now she was losing it all and he didn't know what to do, it frightened him to see a person that once stood so tall to him crumple so easily.  
"I love you," he said. It was all he could say and she smiled, though it was not a true smile.  
"And I love you, no matter where I am." she said and he kissed her forehead.  
\---  
They returned to Kattegat and Ivar watched her closely, she put the fear of gods in him after that battle. Wherever she went, he went and when he couldn't be there, he would send Runa.  
It had been years since Ragnar left, the village had healed and he soon faded into a legend, a myth. Those who came after him were raised on tales of Ragnar the Great, the king that led his people to great wealth and victories that one night simply disappeared as though the Gods swallowed him up.  
Ivar was seated in the Great Hall with his brothers, Arnbjorg sat in a corner petting a goat and lost in her thought, as usual. She hardly spoke anymore, so deep was her depression that there were days she would not rise from bed nor eat, it frightened Ivar when that side of her came out. She was like two different people, very randomly she'd be happy like she was before and then she'd delve into darkness, hating everyone around her but especially herself. Today was a day Ivar had been able to convince her to get out of the house but she sa quietly in the corner by herself. The doors burst open and someone entered out of breath, a villager.  
"Ragnar." he breathed and Arnbjorg looked up from the goat. "Ragnar is back." he gasped and Arnbjorg stared at him.  
"Back? What do you mean he is back?" Ubbe asked standing and he shook his head.  
"I don't know how but he came in the village moments ago." He said and the rest of the brothers stood, quickly leaving the great hall. Ivar looked to Arnbjorg who was looking back at the goat.  
"Are you not coming wife?" he asked and she shrugged.  
"What is the point? He will desert us again as he has done before," she said and Ivar sighed, forgoing his crutches which were too much of a hassle, he could get there faster on his knuckles.  
Arnbjorg heard Ragnar's strong voice as it bellowed about someone being king, she leaned her head back and listened as he continued. It was Ragnar but it would not be the same Ragnar, he would be old now. She did not want to see the grey in his beard, the wrinkles around his eyes and the hunch in his back, it would not be the Ragnar she loved.  
She had dozed off with the goat still contently in her lap when she woke with a start as the doors burst open again and she looked over her shoulder, there he was. He was as old as she had imagined, looking travel worn and his blue eyes darted around the hall, as though he searched for someone. She turned back, closing her eyes and pet the goat. She heard the interaction between Aslaug and Ragnar, as angry as ever. She heard Aslaug storm away and then the clatter of jug to cup as Ragnar poured himself a drink.  
"Arnbjorg?" his voice came and she opened her eyes without moving her head, looking at him.  
"Ragnar Lothbrok, decided to grace us with your presence again." she said and he made his way to her.  
"I have returned," he said and she closed her eyes again. "What have you done to yourself, you look like you rolled in shit." he said and without warning, she started laughing. She looked to him.  
"Oh do I? You look like you're eighty old man, " she said and Ragnar smiled, looking at himself. "At least I do not smell of shit as well." he said.  
"I do not think you can smell yourself then," she said and rose, the goat jumped off her lap. They hugged tightly and parting, he kissed her forehead.  
"Ivar tells me you have not been the same." he said and poured her a drink, offering it to her.  
"It is true but it is nothing I can control," she said and Ragnar watched her as she downed the drink. "One day I am happy and the next I would give anything to be in Valhalla," she said.  
"I have felt this before, it is a scary feeling," he said and refilled her drink. "You cannot let it win though, Arnbjorg. You are still here on this earth and you must use the time you have," he said.  
"Is that why you left us?" she asked and he sighed.  
"I left for my own reasons but I am back now." He said.  
"Are you our king so easily again?" she asked and he shook his head.  
"I do not want to be king, the crown comes with far too many responsibilities," he said and they sat at the table. "I have come to finish my path," he said and she eyed him.  
"Finish your path? The gods will finish your path," she said and he shook his head, scowling.  
"Gods, what gods? I have seen no gods. I do not think there are any." he said and Arnbjorg looked at him. "You think me crazy as the rest," he said but she shook her head.  
"That is what I struggle daily with. If there are no gods, what is there for us?" she asked and Ragnar met her eyes.  
"If there are no gods, then our life is more vital than ever for it is all we have." he said and she nodded.  
"It is what scares me most, that I have wasted my life believing in Gods that do not exist and that I will rot in the ground." she said.  
"It is why I left. If there are no Gods, there is no Valhalla and there is no glory in battle, then everything has been for naught," he said and she sighed, leaning back in her chair.  
"I have spoken of my questioning the gods to no one, I have been too afraid of their judgment but your words are like the thoughts in my mind." she said and Ragnar smiled at her, refilling their drinks.  
"It is why I am going to King Aelle." he said and Arnbjorg looked up at him, staring at him.  
"King Aelle? But he will kill you," she said and he nodded.  
"My time is done, I am tired and I am no longer the man I used to be." he said and she shook her head.  
"Ragnar, we are not ready for you to go," she said and then her voice quieted. "I am not ready for you to go," she said and he smiled at her.  
"Arnbjorg, you have been like a daughter to me more than you have ever been a slave. You began as a replacement for Gyda but quickly you became your own person and I have never regretted the day I brought you back. You were my shadow and you were my empathy." he said and Arnbjorg remembered the times she had stopped him from killing goats or sheep when she was younger, something she now understood was the way of life but back then she thought so cruel. "You will come to the point I am at today and you will want to have your own death in your hands, be able to control it. I do not want to fade away as an old man, I want to die the way I choose and I choose to begin what will bring King Aelle to his knees," he said and Arnbjorg shook her head. "You will see in time what I mean but I cannot explain it," he said and she rose from her chair, walking over to him. She pushed her way into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He froze for a moment and then hugged her in return.  
"You have always been a great man, Ragnar and every misstep you made was made with good reason," she said and sat back, holding his crystal gaze. "I do not understand why you do now what you do but I will support you. You saved me once and you have saved me again tonight," she said and shook her head. "But will you tell your sons?" she asked.  
"Ivar will come with me." he said and she looked at him.  
"Ivar? Why not the rest?" she asked.  
"He is only that will agree to come and he is the one that needs to come," he said. "He needs to come so he will understand and so he will finish my plan," he said and Arnbjorg sighed.  
"You know far more than I will ever know." she said and he held her face in his hands, pulling her forehead down to his lips.  
"Be good to him Arnbjorg, you will be his empathy," he said and she nodded. "He will become angry, he will lose hope and be bloodthirsty, you must be his voice of reason. When brother turns against brother, you must stand between them," he said and Arnbjorg laughed.  
"You're not asking for much." she said and Ragnar smiled.  
"Perhaps but I know you will do it." he said and for a moment they held each other's stare before the doors opened, bringing in the brothers. Arnbjorg rose from his lap and returned to her seat in the corner, listening to the brothers bicker with Ragnar. It was only Ivar who spoke in support of him. It would be as Ragnar had said to her, now she was acutely aware of that. 


	29. Chapter 29

Her feet moved across the frozen earth, her underdress hardly served as a divider between her and the cold wind, her hair flipped around her. She moved down to the shore, her feet digging into the sand that was always soft and stopped at where the waves lapped at the land, her toes being splashed with every new wave. She stared across the sea at the rising sun and felt the sorrow fill her body. He had come to her in her dream, he was as young as when he first invaded her village and he had the smirk on his face that she was so familiar with. He was gone and she felt him leave. She moved into the ocean, the cold biting at her flesh and taking the breath from her lungs. She moved further and further in until the water was to her neck. She slowly immersed herself in, her eyesight losing the horizon and holding her breath, she sat below the surface. When she came up again she saw a boat on the horizon and recognized it to be the one Ivar had left with Ragnar on, he was returning. She swam, the freezing water constricted her breath and before she realized it, she could no longer swim. She gasped for air, the water entered her lungs and she felt herself drifting below the surface, unable to hold her head above. Suddenly a hand slammed into the water and grabbed her, pulling her up on the boat. She gasped for air, a cloak was wrapped around her and she sat on the deck shivering.  
"Arnbjorg! What are you doing?" Ivar shouted at her, moving over to her and staring at her, she shook her head.  
"I didn't realize how cold the water was." she said and Ivar moved a strand of hair from her face.  
"Why were you in the water anyway?" he demanded, there was anger along with worry.  
"He's dead." she mumbled and Ivar stared at her.  
"Who is dead?" he asked but he knew, she could tell by the tone in his voice that he knew.  
"Ragnar." she said and Ivar shook his head.  
"I left him alive." he said and Arnbjorg shook her head but quickly slipped into unconsciousness.  
She woke warm beneath many furs in her home and Ivar sat beside her, watching her with worry.  
As she opened her eyes he leaned forward and she stared into his blue eyes.  
"What did you mean that my father was dead?" he asked.  
"He came to me in a dream last night, he said goodbye." she said and Ivar shook his head.  
"He would not let me stay, he had me taken away," he said. "I wanted to stay but he would not let me, he knew," he said and Arnbjorg saw tears in her husband's eyes.  
"Ivar, come here," she said, moving and he stared at her. He was like a wild animal now and she saw the rage filling his body, the sorrow. He moved into bed with her and she pulled him into her, wrapping her arms around his body. "He knew what would happen before he went," she whispered to him and kissed his neck. "He spoke to me of taking his fate into his own hands and starting what would bring King Aelle to his knees," she said and Ivar wrapped his hand around her hand. "He said you were only who would follow him and that you had to be the one that went with him so you would understand," she whispered and hugged him tightly to her. "He chose you to carry out his final plan, take refuge in that," she said and buried her face into him, happy to have him home. "You must bring vengeance and bloodshed to the crown of King Aelle, only you can do it. Bring your brothers against him, he has killed your father," she said.  
"A part of me does not believe he is dead," Ivar said and Arnbjorg smiled.  
"I know this and I do not blame you. You will be forced to believe soon and when you are I hope you heed my words., she said. They laid in silence for a few moments more and then Arnbjorg rose, dressing before getting food from the pot over the fire.  
\--  
Ivar was forging a new sword as Arnbjorg studied the other weapons hung in the blacksmith when someone entered and she crept into the shadows, hoping to be ignored. He did not look friendly, missing an eye and was dressed in black. She watched as the man stood beside Ivar, her husband stopped what he was doing and looked around, surprised by the man's appearance. He stared at the man as though he heard words Arnbjorg could not and then the man held his face.  
"Dead in the cold dying earth Ragnar lies," he said and Arnbjorg felt the breath taken from her lungs. She quickly left the Blacksmith's, hearing the tinging of Ivar's hammer against metal quicken and looked for the mysterious man. She saw his cloak billowing out behind him and he stopped as though he could sense her presence, he looked over his shoulder at her. "Arnbjorg." a very deep voice said in her head and she felt her heart stop.  
"What will come now?" she asked and he smiled over his shoulder.  
"You know what shall come next, Ragnar has told you before his death. You can no longer follow in his footsteps, now yours will lead," he said and turned his head, walking from her. She stared at him, hearing Ivar's scream and went back in. She saw him leaning over his sword, his body shook with rage and sorrow. She stared at him as he screamed again and backed up as he began to tear through the building, overturning things. She left him there and sought the Seer, the only person she knew who would have answers. She slipped in and paused just inside the doorway.  
"Arnbjorg." he said and she sighed, moving forward. She took a seat on him and stared at him, waiting for him to tell her exactly why she came to him. He started laughing instead. "I know nothing of what you seek Arnbjorg, Ragnar is dead and the future is clouded," he said and she sighed.  
"Then what good is a Seer if he does not see the future?" she asked, disgusted and he laughed at her.  
"Ragnar's death was long known by him, he sought his death child and it was not a surprise to him." he said.  
"I know this, he told me he would seek his own death but what now for us left behind?" she demanded.  
"Those are choices you will make on your own, not the gods. The gods walk among us now, the world is changing and we must change with it." he said and Arnbjorg growled, standing. She burst from the hut without giving gratitude and marched down to the harbor, walking to the end of the dock. She stared at the quiet inlet, the lapping of the waves in her ears and the setting sun in front of her. She turned and went to the stables, mounting Ragnar's horse that still remained. She leaned into him and cantered from the stable, people stumbled quickly out of her way as she cut through the village. She broke free of the village and the horse slowed slightly to make adjustments for the undergrowth of the forest. The horse broke into a clearing of a field and Arnbjorg leaned into him, digging her heels into his side. He quickened his pace and she closed her eyes, clinging to his mane. She leaned back and laid on the horse as he slowed, she stared at the darkening sky. She stopped the horse, dismounting and laid in the grass, staring at the night sky as it overtook the day. Stars began twinkling above her and she watched them. A star streaked across the sky and she watched it.  
"Ragnar, do not forget me," she whispered and the horse whinnied softly, nibbling at her hair. She looked up to him with a smile and patted his nose. She laid there further into the night, the horse grazing and her eyes staring at the vast sky above.


	30. Chapter 30

The ire that filled Ivar scared even Arnbjorg. She had never seen her husband so purely angry and she worried it would lead him haphazardly into a battle he wasn't ready for. When his father died, Arnbjorg had seen a part of him die as well and worried about him. He had convinced his brothers to seek revenge against Aella and they had agreed, Ivar prepared for the battle. Arnbjorg found him in the foundry, sharpening his ax blade and he didn't notice her at first when she entered until she rested a hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you joining us wife?" he asked and Arnbjorg smiled at him as she sat herself down.  
"I will as long as you can assure me it is a battle that is sane and not led by rage." she said and Ivar shook his head.  
'Then do not come." he said and she sighed.  
"You cannot let your anger lead you Ivar, you must think." she said, tapping her temple and Ivar stayed focused on his ax.  
"You are not one to give me advice on this." he said.  
"Ivar, I am telling you what I see from the outside. You are too wrapped up in emotions and cannot see logic." she said and jumped as he slammed his ax down, looking at her.  
"They did not kill your father, Arnbjorg! It was not your father that forced you upon a ship and that then died when you should have been standing beside him! I will not rest until vengance is had!" he shouted and she recomposed herself.  
"And when will vengance be had?" she asked. "Hm? Will it be when you've killed Aella or will it always be unattainable?" she asked and rose, walking towards him. "Vengance is not something that you shall ever attain, it is something that you create and thus only you can destroy. I am not saying forgive the bastard, gods know I never will but you cannot let him control your sanity, it will only lead to catastrophic events." she said and Ivar stared at her, silent for a moment.  
"Then what would you propose me to do? Kill Aella and let Ecbert live? He is as much to blame as Aella." he said and Arnbjorg sighed.  
"Kill Ecbert as well then but let it be done there. Do not seek revenge to the ends of the earth, you will die an old and lonely man still seeking." she said and Ivar sat back, shaking his head.  
"It is so easy for you to say this but you do not feel the guilt." he said and she moved closer, kissing his forehead.  
"Ivar, we all carry the guilt of Ragnar's death but we cannot let it destroy us, it is not what he would have wanted. Perhaps he did want his death to light the fire to burn down Aella and Ecbert but that is all. Once that was completed, he would want you to continue his journey in exploring the world and creating a legacy that will stand the tests of time." she said and stroked his hair, he sighed. She tipped his chin up so his eyes were back on her again. "I love you Ivar and I don't want to see you let your guilt, your anger destroy yourself." she said and leaned down, kissing him.  
"Come with me then." he said and she paused but at last nodded.  
"I will come but I will not stay if you do not heed my words." she said and he nodded, she wrapped her arms around him. He embraced her and she kissed the top of his head. "Remember, as much as you are Ragnar Lothbrok's son, you are also above all else Ivar the Boneless." she said. "And that is a name in itself to fear." she said and felt him hug her tighter. 


	31. Chapter 31

King Aella was dead, blood eagled and hung from a tree like a wild boar caught by its hunters. Bjorn had taken great pleasure in completing the blood eagle and though the act normally disgusted Arnbjorg, she looked on knowing this was the coward that took Ragnar's life.  
The wind whipped now through the barren trees, Arnbjorg stood above the pit looking down into its emptiness and wondered of Ragnar's final thoughts as he stared at him, as each viper had their way with him. His body had been removed far long ago, brought to Aella's kingdom and before being burned, was showcased like a prized possession for Aella's people to see. Now all that remained where the black earth below and the ravens fluttering in the trees. She raised her eyes to them, studying them with interested as they called to each other and listened as each responded. She turned her head as someone approached her and saw Ivar making his way to her on his crutches, stopping beside her. He looked down in the pit and she followed suit. They were quiet for some time, lost in their own thoughts and at last Arnbjorg let out a sigh.  
"He is not here anymore." she said and looked to her husband, whose eyes stared still.  
"We have done right by him with one and now the other pillar must fall." he said and Arnbjorg nodded, understanding him to mean Ecbert.  
"Odin visits." she said, pointing to the ravens and Ivar looked up.  
"It is not Odin but Ragnar, coming to see his sons act out his revenge." he said and Arnbjorg studied his profile then looked back to the birds.  
"Perhaps or perhaps Ragnar is far too busy celebrating in the halls of Valhalla to think of mortal men." she said and Ivar smiled.  
"I hope," he said and Arnbjorg smiled, looking back to the birds again. After Ragnar's death, she had not spoken another word of her disenchantment with the gods and Valhalla, she knew Ivar's steadfast belief in them.  
Leaving Aella to rot in the tree, the Northmen moved to vanquish Ecbert and Arnbjorg saw the turn of tides as the men began to favor Ivar over his brothers. Ivar's ability to think critically beneath pressure impressed them and his flawless military strategy had begun to win them over. Bjorn was far too interested in returning to the Mediterranean and his other brothers were too restless to settle on one vision. Ivar though was prepared to expand the Northern territory as far as his hand would allow him and the men found interest in this, more land for them to farm.  
Arnbjorg watched the brothers gathered by a fire that afternoon, while it pleased her to see the sons of Ragnar together and united under one banner, she also saw the tensions beneath the surface as they spoke. Ivar as always was fire and Bjorn was wisdom, the pair spoke calmly but tensely to each other. Ivar was angered by Bjorn's words and by his brother's lack of support, she could tell by his facial expressions. She watched as they bantered back and forth. She saw Floki watching from the corner of his eye and waited, she knew they were annoying the old warrior. At last, she heard him laugh and then turn to face them.  
"So this is what the grunting of the little pigs was all about?" he asked, shook his head and walked away. She looked back to the brothers and was disturbed at the way Bjorn and Ivar stared at each other. She followed Floki to where he stood at the edge of the encampment lost in thought and he glanced at her as she appeared.  
"Ah, Arnbjorg. Your husband and his brother have not quite understood what Ragnar wanted," he said and Arnbjorg sighed, pulling her cloak tighter around her body.  
"I can see this. It seems Ivar does not remember the words we had before we came," she said and Floki drank from his cup.  
"He is young and full of himself, it is to be expected. Ivar has always been this way," he said and Arnbjorg nodded.  
"The time has come to remove himself from that mentality though, whether he breaks up the brotherhood or he remains within, it is not about him anymore." she said and Floki smiled.  
"I am glad he at least has a sane woman at his side," he said and turned to look at her before he moved off. "Although I am not sure you will get through to him," he said and left her standing there. She stared at him and then her eyes moved to Ivar who studied her from his spot, still surrounded by his brothers. She sighed, shaking her head and moved into the woods, seeking silence.  
She lay beside Ivar that night, their breath creating clouds in the air but beneath the blankets, they were warm, huddled together.  
"What did you speak to Floki of?" he asked and Arnbjorg turned to him.  
"It was nothing," she said and he looked to her.  
"If it was nothing then why can you not tell me?" he asked and she shook her head.  
"Ivar, it was nothing," she stated and quickly he was propped on his elbow, his hand around her neck. She did not feel fear at his sudden movement but anger, anger that he would dare try to intimidate her.  
"You are my wife, tell me what you spoke of." he said and she glowered at him.  
"Let go of me Ivar." she said and he squeezed tighter.  
"You think you are so above everyone else, you think I will not kill you because you are my wife? There are far more slaves that I can marry after you and perhaps even one that will be able to give me children again," he said and the rage nearly shook her. She spit in his face and he fell back, wiping it from his eyes. She got up quickly, grabbing her cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders.  
"Find another wife then, find one that will whore herself out to as many men as possible to be sure she gives you another child for what lies between your legs will never father another." she spat and stormed away, taking solace that he could not easily follow her.  
It was morning light, she had not returned to camp and instead had fallen asleep against a tree, her cloak wrapped tightly around her. Waking to the morning sun, she looked around and instant rage filled her remembering his words. She rose and quickly found her way back to camp. Her eyes found Ivar seated with his brothers looking miserable and weary, he sat up straighter seeing her approach. She ignored him, untying her horse from a tree and quickly mounted it.  
"Arnbjorg!" his voice called out but she ignored it. She heard his scramble to get to his crutches, to get to his chariot but pushed her horse forward, willing it to fly if it could. The hooves beat the ground beneath them as they raced to the road and she leaned forward, her body moving with the rhythm of the horse. Soon she heard the familiar sound of the wheels of Ivar's chariot behind her and she glanced over her shoulder. She recognized the determination in Ivar's face, it was the same determination when he hunted or fought in a battle, she was his prey this time. She clutched the reins, digging her heels into the horse's side and he snapped his head up, trying to go as fast as his rider demanded.  
\---  
Ubbe watched his brother struggle to get into his chariot, once he was fastened in and horses tied to it, he snapped the reins. The chariot lurched forward and his brother disappeared out of the camp, riding after Arnbjorg. He shook his head as he took a drink from his cup and returned to his brothers at the fireside.  
"The little boy runs after a woman he cannot handle," Hvitserk said and Ubbe glanced at him.  
"And you sleep with my wife," he said and Hvitserk looked to him.  
"As long as she is here, he will not think clearly," Bjorn said and Ubbe laughed.  
"Was that our father's problem when your mother fought beside him?" he asked and Bjorn scowled.  
"My mother did not send my father into such a downward spiral with her presence," he said. "She fought and understood how a shieldmaiden conducted herself," he said.  
"You think it is easy being married to Ivar, brother?" Hvitserk asked and Bjorn looked at him.  
"So you are in love with Arnbjorg as well?" he asked and Hvitserk shrugged.  
"Haven't we all been at one time or the other? Even our father was but Ivar is the one who captured her and I find it amusing to watch him struggle to try to tame her." Hvitserk said and Bjorn smiled, nodding.  
"There is no taming her." he said.  
\---  
The horse refused to continue on, the strenuous ride tired him and he slowed, she pushed him forward but he would go no faster. Ivar, at last, came beside her and looked at her, she glared at him.  
"Go back to the camp, I am returning to Kattegat," she said and he smiled at her.  
"By horse? I hope he knows how to swim," he said and leaned out, tugging on the horse's reins.  
THe horse gratefully came to a stop and Arnbjorg dismounted before he even stopped moving. "Arnbjorg! Stop!" he demanded and she shook her head. "Arnbjorg, I am sorry!" he shouted and she turned to face him, laughing.  
"I do not think you understand how to be sorry," she said and Ivar sighed, riding up beside her again.  
"I should not have said the words I said to you," he said with a look of distaste for having to apologize and Arnbjorg glanced at him as she continued walking.  
"No? You think choking me and threatening me with death was the wrong way of discussion?" she asked. "Ivar, it is not that you threatened me that is the only thing that bothers me. You still treat me as a slave, you believe that I am yours to bend and mold like a puppet. I am the one that has been with you since the early days, it is I that stood for you when no one else would and it is I that carried your son. I am sorry that I was not able to carry another but do not think that it does not haunt me as much as you! I am only getting older with the days and my womb remains empty, it is not something I take joy in." she said stopping finally and Ivar slowed his horse to a halt. "I did not come here to fight against you but with you," she said. She saw Ivar's expression soften as he heard her words and he leaned over the chariot, shaking his head.  
"Arnbjorg, I am sorry for my careless words," he said. "You are my wife and the only that I truly care for. Please, return to camp with me," he said and she studied him.  
"I will leave next time Ivar," she warned and he nodded.  
"I know this, there will not be a next time," he vowed and she sighed, moving to her horse. She mounted him and turned him back to the camp. Ivar watched to be sure she rode in the direction of the camp before he turned his chariot around followed her.  
\---  
"And here comes the returning storm," Bjorn said as he spotted Arnbjorg and Ivar entering the camp.  
"Perhaps now we can return to the battle," Sigurd said and Bjorn nodded.


	32. Chapter 32

The battle against Ecbert was fruitless, Bjorn allowed him to choose his own death though Ivar fought against it and the king agreed to give his land to the Heathen army. Instead, after Ecbert killed himself in the baths, it was found his son Aethelwulf was now king and that another war would have be to fought to regain the lands they were promised.  
"I am done, Ivar," Arnbjorg said as they were in the bedchambers that night, the brothers had invaded Ecbert's home and were waiting for the return of Aethelwulf.  
"Done? What do you mean?" he asked, sitting up in bed and watching her pace.  
"I am done, Ecbert is dead and revenge for Ragnar's death has been had. I told you that is all I would fight, I do not want his land and I do not want to fight another battle," she said.  
"But we must kill his son as well or this has all been for nothing," Ivar said and Arnbjorg stopped pacing, turning to him.  
"What then? Will we have to kill his wife? Kill any children they may have? Will we have to fight until the entire line of Ecbert is removed?" she asked. "Where does it stop?" she asked and Ivar shook his head.  
"Come to bed wife, you think too much," he said and she laughed, crossing her arms.  
"Or do you not think enough?" she questioned and he sighed.  
"Please, Arnbjorg, I am tired, come to bed," he said and she studied him but appeased him as she climbed in beside him. He laid down with her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her into him, resting his lips against her ear. "I promise that when Aethelwulf is dead, I will return to Kattegat with you and we will try for another one, hm?" he asked, running his fingers over her flat stomach and kissing her ear, she closed her eyes at his touch. She turned her head and opened her eyes, focusing on him.  
"You swear to me?" she asked and he nodded.  
"I swear to you, my wife," he said and kissed her, she pulled him into her.  
He watched with great pleasure as she rode on top of him, her body lashing out in pleasure and her long hair falling over her shoulders, his name leaving her lips again and again. She rested her hands on his chest, he held onto her wrists and leaned up to kiss her, she met him halfway.  
"You are my goddess, I worship you," he said and she smiled, kissing him again. His hands reached to her breasts, grabbing hold of them and massaging them, playing with her nipples. She moaned as she rode him faster and arched her back as he continued to play with her breasts, he closed his eyes as he felt his pleasure building. He growled as he came inside her and watched as the pleasure washed over as she followed soon after him, she collapsed beside him. He reached out and moved the hair from her face. She had always been a wonder to him, her beauty enthralled him and he was amazed that she had found any interest in a cripple like him. He knew he had looks but his legs often outweighed that, not with her though. He watched as her chest moved up and down with heavy breaths. His hand trailed over her breast, down her stomach and rested on her thigh. She turned and smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back at her. She rolled on her side and pressed her lips against his, he kissed her passionately. "I love you,  
Arnbjorg," he whispered and she smiled, kissing him again.  
"And I love you Ivar," she whispered back and nestled herself against his chest, he wrapped an arm around her. She made him soft, where he felt anger and rage, she would give him empathy. She could slow the world for him and let him find control in his chaos. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, there was no sleep like that when she was in his arms. 


	33. Chapter 33

The battle against Aethelwulf proved harder than Ivar had first thought, the time between Ecbert’s death and the Heathen Army’s strategizing had allowed him to regroup, as well as garner new soldiers. His army was now twice the size of what it had been and while Ivar had come up with a great strategy, it took longer than he had assumed. Nonetheless, the Heathen Army came out on top and conquered Aethelwulf’s army. When Aethelwulf came to ivar’s blade, Bjorn stopped him but after a few moments of tense conversation, Ivar slit his throat before Bjorn could protest more.  
“You hesitate where I act, brother.” he said and moved on, Bjorn stared after him. He turned quickly and marched in the opposite direction, Arnbjorg stared at the dead king on the ground.  
—  
Arnbjorg lugged the heavy saddle from the horse across the camp and passed the brothers gathered around the fire that night. As she passed, she heard Ivar speaking of conquering further North and threw the saddle to the ground, returning to the brothers.  
“More land? I thought after this we were returning to Kattegat,” she said and looked at Ivar pointedly, reminding him of his oath to her.  
“But Arnbjorg, there is more to conquer and if we leave now, that will only give them time to regroup. You saw what happened when we did this with Aethewulf’s army,” he said and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
“Then you may go on but I return to Kattegat,” she said and Ivar sighed.  
“We will return but now is not the time, Kattegat holds nothing for us,” he said and she stared at him, shaking her head. She was never one to find dislike in battle but she also wanted to try to start a family again, she could not do that between battles.  
“Then you may go on but I return to Kattegat,” she stated again and Ivar stared at her.  
“Do as you wish wife,” he said and she shook her head, rising from the group. She entered the tent that she shared with Ivar and angrily began thrusting things into her bag. Moments later, Ivar followed her in.  
“You promised me this was it,” she said as she turned on him quickly and Ivar drew back. “You told me that this was it, that we would return to Kattegat and try for another child,” she stated and he nodded.  
“And we will.” he agreed but she shook her head.  
“There is never going to be time for me, for a family, is there Ivar? There will always be one more battle, one more king to conquer,” she stated.  
“That is the way of our people, Arnbjorg,” he stated and she shook her head, finishing packing her things.  
“No, that is your way and I cannot live like that. I will return to Kattegat and live my life,” she said.  
“I will return to you after the next,” he said and she laughed, picking the bag up.  
“Do not bother, there is nothing between us but sex and that can be found anywhere,” she said and pushed past him, going to her horse.  
“What are you saying Arnbjorg? Are you divorcing me?” he asked and she stopped, turning after a moment.  
“Would that even bother you, husband? Or would that just relieve you from the stress of being tied down?” she asked.  
“Arnbjorg, you must understand,” he said and she shook her head.  
“I did, the first time you promised me but you have broken too many of those for me to understand anymore.” she said and went to her horse, mounting him. She pushed the horse into a walk and once she broke free of the camp, pushed him into a canter. Ivar watched her go but did not run after her. Floki came up beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
“You are letting her go then?” he asked and Ivar shrugged.  
“What else can I do? I cannot ask her to wait for me and I cannot wait for her,” he said and Floki sighed.  
“Then let us focus on the battle at hand,” he said and departed from his side.  
—  
Arnbjorg arrived in Kattegat at last, her feet walked on the soil with gratitude and she made her way to her home. She saw no reason to visit with Aslaug, she was not coming home with Ivar and she did not want to deal with the cold bitch anyway. Opening the door, she saw Runa by the fire and the girl started upon her entrance.  
“I did not know you were returning!” she exclaimed and took the bag from Arnbjorg, looking past her. “Where is Ivar?” she asked and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
“He is not with me, he chose the battlefield over me.” she said and leaned her weapons on the wall, sitting in a chair. “Bring me some food and drink.” she said and Runa nodded, rushing to fulfill her master’s needs. “What news of the village?” she asked and Runa glanced at her, then back at the cup as she filled it. “What?” she asked and Runa sighed, putting the jug down.  
“Aslaug is dead,” she said and Arnbjorg stared at her before taking the cup.  
“Aslaug is dead? By whose hand?” she asked.  
“Lagertha,” she stated and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
“Lagertha killed Aslaug? Did she not think that would start a civil war between her and Aslaug’s sons?” she asked and Runa shrugged.  
“Lagertha did not care I think,” she said and Arnbjorg shook her head in disbelief.  
“May the gods help her when Ivar finds out,” she muttered and started eating.


	34. Chapter 34

The ships were spotted on the horizon in the early morning, Arnbjorg knew they carried the brothers and stayed in her home, not wanting to be party to the drama that would ensue when Aslaug's death was announced. Runa went to the harbor with Arnbjorg's blessing and Arnbjorg was left alone, lying in the bed she had shared happily with Ivar. She heard the commotion of the warriors' arrival, listened to the celebrations of the families as they received their brothers, fathers, mothers, sisters, husbands, and wives back safely. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep, waiting for the anvil to drop upon the realization of what happened while the brothers were gone.  
It was afternoon when Arnbjorg woke again, she woke to Runa coming home and could tell by her face that things were not well.  
"You must go to him," Runa said, crouching beside the bed and Arnbjorg looked to her.  
"To who?" she asked.  
"Ivar, I have not seen him like this before," she said quietly and Arnbjorg saw fear in her eyes.  
"He is not of my concern anymore," she said.  
"But you must, his own brothers cannot calm him," she said standing and Arnbjorg shook her head, rolling away from the slave.  
"I care not," she said and Runa paused for a moment before leaving again.  
When Arnbjorg did finally emerge from the house, she could sense a tension in the village, there was a quiet that filled every alley and she knew it was the calm before the storm. She made her way to the Great Hall, sneaking in before being noticed and stood in the shadows, watching the interaction between the brothers with Lagertha as well as her lover Astrid. She looked for Ivar and finding him could see what Runa had meant. The hatred seethed from his eyes as he looked at Bjorn's mother, Bjorn stood by her side with a ready hand on his ax but she knew it would do nothing against Ivar if he truly wanted her dead now. She listened to the tense conversation between the pair, Ivar quickly turned to leave. He stopped just before the door as his eyes landed on Arnbjorg but she did not move to greet him and he continued out the door. She looked back to Lagertha who was looking at Astrid with worry and Arnbjorg sighed, leaving the hall. She stood on the porch and watched Ivar move through the village. The doors to the great hall opened and Arnbjorg looked back, Lagertha came out.  
"Talk to him," she said and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
"I do not think it will help," she said. "You killed his mother and when she was willingly leaving," she said and Lagertha studied her.  
"So you are against me as well?" she asked and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
"I do not care but Ivar will and he is a force to be reckoned with, an uncontrollable force," she said and glanced back at Lagertha. "Pray to the gods that they save you because I can't," she said and departed from the Hall, returning to her home. She entered cautiously, unsure if Ivar had gone back and when she entered, she found Runa standing on the outskirts of the room looking frightened. Ivar sat by the fire, staring into it and when she entered, looked over.  
"You knew of my mother's death but did not tell me," he said and she shook her head.  
"And how was I to tell you? You were too busy waging fruitless wars," she said, taking a cup and filling it with drink, sitting at the table.  
"Were you part of it?" he asked and Arnbjorg laughed.  
"Part of your mother's death? I hated your mother Ivar but I would not kill her when she was already leaving," she said and Ivar nodded.  
"She will die for this and I shall be the one to kill her," he stated and Arnbjorg studied him for a moment, assessing his level of anger.  
"If you are to attack Lagertha, you must know what you are doing before you do it," she said. "Lagertha is not just some woman from the village who got lucky in killing your mother, she is battle hardy and wise," she said. "When your ax strikes be sure it is for the fatal blow or you may not have another chance," she said and Ivar looked to her.  
"You are with me then?" he asked and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
"I do not care but Lagertha will not be as easy to kill as you think," she said and drank from her cup. "Pray to the gods that they save you because I won't," she said and stood, scraping the chair across the dirt floor. She took her cloak and left the house, clipping it around her shoulders as she walked into the village. She left the walls that had been built by Lagertha, heading into the forest and found her way to the hill where Ragnar's hut sat upon. She climbed the incline and finally reaching the top, saw smoke rising from the chimney. With caution, she pushed open the door and peered in. "Bjorn?" she asked seeing the tall man hunched by the fire and he looked up surprised, his eyes focusing on her.  
"Arnbjorg," he said, removing his hand from his ax and she entered, shutting the door. "What are you doing here," he said and she shrugged, looking at the nicknacks on the window.  
"I come here to escape the drama in the village, you?" she asked and Bjorn nodded.  
"The same," he said and she nodded, sitting in Ragnar's seat. She put her feet up on the table and bit into the apple she had brought with her, watching Bjorn. He looked at her, studied her for a minute and smiled at last. "I wonder if you are my father's bastard daughter, you have taken on so many of his mannerisms." he said and she smiled, shrugging.  
"It's from the years of following him like a puppy." she said and Bjorn nodded, his eyes going back to the fire.  
"There is going to be a war, Arnbjorg. A war between the blood of Lothbrok and I do not know which side I should choose," he said and Arnbjorg remained silent, watching him. "There is my mother who is my mother of course but then there are my brothers who my father wanted me to align myself with." he said and looked to Arnbjog. "What of Ivar? Has his anger lessened at all?" he asked and Arnbjorg laughed.  
"Ivar's anger is always there and will always be there. I do not think the anger of Lagertha killing his mother will ever leave him and to be honest, it was a coward's kill in my opinion." she said.  
"And I hated the woman." she finished.  
"I do not understand my mother's reasoning but I cannot desert her, not now that my father is dead." he said and Arnbjorg nodded.  
"I know this but perhaps you do not need to choose sides? Perhaps you can explore the  
Mediterranean and free yourself of this family drama," she said and Bjorn smiled.  
"If only it was that easy, all sides will be expecting me to choose and I must," he said and Arnbjorg nodded.  
"Well what if we take our time now to enjoy the quiet and remaining memory of Ragnar in the place he enjoyed most?" she asked and Bjorn smiled again.  
"I like that idea better." he said and poured a glass of drink, handing it to Arnbjorg. He poured himself one and they began to reminisce over Ragnar.


	35. Chapter 35

Arnbjorg had begun to think that Ragnar had been wise to leave Kattegat as she watched the war brewing from the inside. She watched her husband become more crazed with the idea of killing Lagertha, watched Lagertha ready herself against a son of Ragnar and questioned if anyone would remain alive. She slept in the same bed as Ivar although she did not engage in any sexual acts with him and he did not approach her, too crazed with the idea of revenge. Arnbjorg spent her days at  
Ragnar's hut, in the forests or elsewhere, away from the drama. She was surprised when she saw Floki appear over the hill one morning and stood to greet him, he hugged her.  
"Hello Arnbjorg, I have not seen you in the village much," he said and she smiled.  
"Do you blame me? My husband goes to war with Ragnar's ex. wife, it is not something I want to be part of." she said and led him into Ragnar's home. She saw Floki staring at it, touching the walls as if they were the memories themselves and he smiled at her.  
"I remember building this with him when we were younger," he said and continued to look around. "He would be pleased to know people still find peace here," he said and sat in a chair, Arnbjorg followed suit. "So I see you return to your home every night, am I to believe that you and Ivar are going to remain married?" he asked and Arnbjorg shrugged.  
"I do not know," she said and Floki nodded. "Although I have been thinking Ragnar wise to disappear as he did," she said and Floki smiled at her.  
"I can understand that," he said and leaned towards her. "But you cannot leave us to Ivar's wrath," he said and she studied him, shaking her head.  
"Why is it my responsibility to protect others from Ivar? To stand between him and his rage? I do not know why my life's goal must be to keep Ivar happy and keep his anger in check." she said and Floki shrugged his shoulders.  
"It does seem a cruel fate but it appears that you are the only one who can, even I cannot get through to him," he said and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
"I am tired of watching Ivar, making sure he is well and making sure he has not gone crazy. I feel as though I want to let him go and live my life," she said and Floki shook his head.  
"Then we all shall burn," he said and she sighed.  
"So I am to stop my life? To devote it to him and him alone?" she asked and Floki shrugged.  
"Ragnar brought you here as a playmate for a son he knew would have hardly any, he was happy to see how Ivar took to you. It was not just a friendship but you were a guide stone for Ivar," he said and Arnbjorg sighed, rolling her eyes.  
"Do not try to charm me with compliments, Ivar is his own man now," she said. "I do not control him and I do not want to," she stated.  
"Then leave, there is nothing else here for you," he said and Arnbjorg looked at him, stunned by his dismissal of her.  
"You want me to stay and protect you all from Ivar, he is just a man Floki. He is not to be feared, he falls as all mortal men do," she said and Floki smiled at her.  
"Ivar is not just a man, Arnbjorg, I have known this since his childhood and you know this as well. He is to be feared and the people fear him, fear what he brings to our village," he said.  
"Ivar does not bring anything to this village, Lagertha brought it upon you by killing Aslaug.," she said and Floki nodded.  
"As you see it, Arnbjorg. All I ask is that you speak to Ivar and calm him before his storm overtakes us," he said rising and Arnbjorg watched as Floki paused in the doorway, as though he was saying goodbye to an old friend. The door closed and Arnbjorg was left to her thoughts.  
\---  
Arnbjorg found Ivar in the Great Hall, no one else was there and he was sat on the throne Lagertha had built. His hood was over his head and he had a sword before him. She watched as he sat in silence and knew he thought of how he would kill Lagertha.  
"Ivar," she said and he turned, surprised by her voice.  
"Arnbjorg," he said. In his voice was a surprise as well as hope, hope that she had forgiven him. She knew the loneliness he felt though he would deny it if you confronted him with it, he was alone in his rage and no one to stand beside him. She walked over to him and sat beside him, looking at the throne.  
"Have you thought of a way to kill her?" she asked and Ivar studied her profile.  
"Many times," he said and she smiled, looking at him.  
"Have you thought of a practical way?" she asked and he smiled, shaking his head. He was a boy when in her presence, he was not Ivar the Boneless but the boy she first knew. "Ivar, before you do this, I want you to think of the people caught between," she said and he shook his head.  
"If they are on my side, they will not be caught between," he said and she smiled, nodding.  
"You have even Floki worried," she said and Ivar nodded, looking back to the throne.  
"He tried to speak to me about it but he does not understand, he is the old wisdom. I am creating a new world, taking vengeance for those who have done harm to my family and then returning to garnering new lands. Lagertha must be killed for what she did." he said and Arnbjorg nodded.  
"I understand this," she said.  
"You appear to be the only one," he said and she smiled.  
"Aren't I always the only one that understands your crazed mind?" she asked leaning in towards him and he nodded.  
"It is why I have missed you. You sleep beside me but it is not enough," he said and she sighed.  
"Ivar, all I asked of you was to return to Kattegat with me and make the family we both wanted. But you could not, you fought against me and instead did what you wanted. You have always been selfish and never sacrificed what you wanted for what I wanted, as I have so many times before for you." she said. "In all our years together, you have not changed that and I cannot continue like that," she said and Ivar's eyes lowered to the ground.  
"I love you though Arnbjorg," he said and she smiled.  
"I know this Ivar and I love you I always will love you and no amount of your selfishness will change that," she said and he smiled, leaning towards her. She studied him and moved in as well, kissing him.  
"If you still want it, I will try to give you another child," he said and she stared in his eyes as they were inches apart from each other.  
"But do you want it, Ivar?" she asked and he smiled, nodding.  
"You know I do. I want to have an entire army with you but I would be glad about one," he said and she smiled. "He would never replace Tyr though," he said and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
"Never." she agreed and kissed him again. She was glad he had agreed, kissing him brought the emotions back to her and the need in her for Ivar. She helped him to his crutches and they departed to their home, shutting the world out. 


	36. Chapter 36

Even in the bedroom, there was competition between Arnbjorg and Ivar. Ivar knew he could never win the battle to be on top but he could still win control. He slapped her bare ass as she sat on top of him and she yelped, falling forward on him. He smiled, capturing one of her nipples in his teeth and nibbled on it, she yelped again. She pulled away, slapping him across the face and he grabbed hard onto her ass, she cried out in pain. Her hand was on his throat, he smiled like a wild animal as she squeezed her fingers around it and only got harder as he saw the excitement in her eyes as she mastered the control.  
"Fuck you." he spat out finally and she smiled at him, slapping him across the face.  
"Fuck you," she said and he closed his eyes as she shoved herself down on his cock, he growled in pleasure. He felt her rise and fall, again and again, the pace drove him wild. She knew what he liked and she would give it to him as much as she could as long as he allowed her to have some sort of control. He let go of her ass and laid his hands on it gently as she moved on him. She leaned down, tangling her fingers in his black hair and pulled his head back, her lips nibbled on his exposed neck. "Fuck you," she said again as she nibbled on his earlobe and the tip of her tongue traced over his ear, he shivered at the barely there touch. With a roll of her hips she had him and won the war, he released his seed inside her as he growled in anger as well as pleasure. She sat up, smiling triumphantly and he severely wanted to wipe that smirk off her face but he couldn't deny she had won. She moved off of him and laid back on the bed.  
"This is so much better than just falling asleep next to you," he said and she smiled at him.  
"Tell me about it," she said and rolled on her side, kissing him passionately. He held her there and deepened the kiss. "I like this making a child task," she said and he smiled.  
"Me too." he agreed and kissed her again, desperate to keep her mouth on his.  
\---  
Ubbe watched his brother carefully, Arnbjorg had returned to Ivar's bed and his brother had been thinking more clearly since then but he was still a wild card. He still planned on killing Lagertha, still planned on vengeance for his mother and Lagertha was aware of this. The pair were constantly at odds with each other and Lagertha had gone a bit mad trying to keep eyes on Ivar as much as she could. Ubbe didn't know why Ivar didn't leave yet, it didn't make sense for him to stay where Lagertha was Queen but Ivar had his reasons, this Ubbe was sure of.  
The reasons came to the realization when Arnbjorg's stomach began to swell, Ivar had put aside the thoughts of war to secure his lineage and now the war would start. Ivar came to the Great Hall with Arnbjorg one morning when Lagertha dines with Astrid, Helga, and Bjorn. She held tightly to her knife as Ivar stood at the end of the table with Arnbjorg, who's noticeable bump protruded from her cloak.  
"I wanted to come say goodbye to my brother Bjorn before I left with my family," he said, leaning on his crutches and putting his hand on Arnbjorg's stomach, which Lagertha eyed cautiously. Bjorn stood but did not come to greet him. "I know we will ride against each other but you are still my brother," Ivar said and Bjorn gave a short nod, looking to Arnbjorg.  
"You will drag your wife with your child into the wilderness?" he asked and Arnbjorg smiled at Bjorn.  
"I can promise you that he does not drag me anywhere nor am I completely helpless just because I am with child, your mother is well aware of how a woman can fight even with child," she said, looking pointedly to Lagertha. "Although I do not think I could put my child in harm's way," she said and Lagertha looked surprised at Arnbjorg's verbal attack but recomposed herself.  
"I hope it does not come that for you, Arnbjorg," she said tersely and Arnbjorg smiled.  
"I am sure with my husband at the forefront of this war, it will not," she said and Lagertha smiled at her.  
"How quickly the slave becomes brave," she said and Arnbjorg was quicker than Ivar thought, the axe sailed through the air. It buried itself in the throne behind Lagertha, the air from its velocity made Lagertha's hair move and the Queen looked shocked. "You best take your wife from my dining hall before I carve that child from her," she said and Ivar quickly curbed Arnbjorg from the dining hall out to the village. Breaking from the hall, he burst into laughter and shook his head.  
"You almost got us killed in there!" he exclaimed.  
"Perhaps but she needs to mind her words," she said and Ivar shook his head as they made their way to the stables.  
"And people say I'm unhinged," he said and she smiled, shaking her head. Arnbjorg was helped on her horse, which she now had to ride side saddle and Ivar was strapped into his chariot, the pair departed from Kattegat with their loyal followers. Lagertha watched them depart from the porch, her hands clasped before her and Bjorn beside her.  
"I will kill her before I am dead," Lagertha said and Bjorn looked to his mother.  
"You never cared much for Arnbjorg," he said and Lagertha shrugged with a sigh.  
"I did not like how your father treated her, as though she was a replacement for Gyda," she said and Bjorn shrugged himself as he looked back to them.  
"I do not think she was a replacement but more healing for him but I can understand your feelings," he said. After a moment, the pair returned to the dining hall and the gates of Kattegat were shut behind the group. Arnbjorg turned her horse, looking at the closed gates and Ivar looked to her.  
"Are you coming wife?" he asked and she nodded.  
"Kattegat is all I have known since I was young, I am just saying goodbye." she said and turned the horse forward, kicking him gently into a walk. Ivar eyed the gates and followed after her. He hoped he would see Kattegat again but only over Lagertha's dead body.


	37. Chapter 37

\---Four Years Later---  
It had been a hard fought battle but Ivar had won land in Gotaland and it was here he settled with Arnbjorg along with his followers. It was here they built homes of stone, quarried from a valley rich with granite and a stone fence the shoulder height of their tallest man along with a 5' width surrounded the village. The homes were built on the upper slopes, the fields were laid out below which allowed for better drainage for the homes as well as irrigation for the fields and stable were separate from the homes, allowing room for the animals to live without invading the living quarters. Arnbjorg and Ivar's home was the largest of the ones that stood but it was not ostentatious.  
Arnbjorg had given birth to a healthy son again and Ivar named him Aki, to honor his ancestral fathers. He was three years of age now, a blonde mop of hair and steel blue eyes. He could often be seen running through the village, sending terrors through the livestock with his wooden sword raised or at his father's heels, desperate to emulate him. Ivar had settled himself for a while to establish his lands and be sure they were safe from invaders. Arnbjorg had been the driving force behind the design of the village, she had seen many faults with Kattegat and Ragnar had told her his plans to improve them, she implemented them here. He had wanted to build in stone to avoid the ability of the village being set on fire, he had wanted to separate animals from human housing to enhance the quality of life for both but Arnbjorg had designed the root cellar, having the men dig into the hill and spread out, creating a room underneath the earth to keep their harvest through the winter.  
The village had been established, Ivar was pleased with how it had come out and been maintained. He began planning his revenge on Lagertha, gathering his war band of men he trusted most and plotting out the battle.  
Arnbjorg pushed open the door to Ivar's war room as he called it, entering with flowers to replace the others she had put there a week ago but stopped short seeing the men gathered around the table, they looked back to her.  
"Arnbjorg?" Ivar asked, waiting to see what she needed and she raised the flowers to show she means to switch them out. He nodded and they went back to planning. She quickly switched the flowers and took the dead ones from the room. She had refrained from battle since, finding solace in the home life and maintaining their village. After she had left, Ivar glanced up at Stigandr and studied him. He was a tall man for his people, he had long black hair with some tied back to keep it from his green eyes, he was strong, stronger than Ivar and handsome, Ivar recognized this because many women in the village were after him.  
"Your eyes did not leave my wife when she entered, Stigandr," he said and the man's green eyes glanced over to him.  
"Are you serious?" he asked.  
"I am, do you fancy my wife?" he asked and Stigandr sighed.  
"Ivar, she is an attractive woman and I know you are well aware of this. I cannot help if my eyes wander to her," he said and Ivar glowered at him.  
"Well next time you are both in the same room, try to help it," he said and Stigandr sighed but nodded.  
"I am sorry if I offended you," he said. Stigandr was aware though he outweighed Ivar in strength, Ivar outweighed him in intelligence and strategy, he knew not to cross the man. They returned to planning the attack.  
\---  
Arnbjorg was seated in the Great Hall, a room in their house that they gathered with their most trusted and visitors, Aki ran tirelessly around the room. She watched him with a bemused smile as he shouted war against anything that moved and looked up as Ivar entered with his men behind him. He sat beside her, laying his crutches against the throne and leaned in, kissing her.  
"What does our son fight today?" he asked, watching Aki with the same smile as Arnbjorg and she turned her eyes on the rambunctious blonde with a smile.  
"Anything that will fight him back," she said and Ivar laughed as his son raced after another child. "When do you leave?" she asked, turning her eyes back to him and Ivar sighed. He had hoped to put off talking about war with Arnbjorg, he knew she would much rather he remain in the village and be happy here, as his father would have been for some time. But Ivar was not happy here, he thrived on the battle and he needed to carry out his promise to Lagertha.  
"We leave in a day," he said and she nodded, her eyes returning to Aki.  
"And you will not be swayed from this?" she asked and Ivar paused for a moment before taking her hand, she looked to him.  
"I will not and you know this," he said, kissing her knuckles and she smiled but he saw there was no happiness in the smile. "I am leaving Stigander behind," he said and Arnbjorg looked to him, startled.  
"Stigandr? He is one of our bravest and most able, surely he would do you more service in battle?" she asked and Ivar smiled.  
"He will also do well protecting our lands while we are gone," he said and leaned into her. "I have seen the way you look at him and he returns the same looks, I am a jealous man when I am near but when gone, I cannot know what goes on," he said and she studied him.  
"Ivar, are you leaving him behind to share my bed?" she asked and he shrugged, looking back to their son.  
"If it happens," he said and she shook her head.  
"You are a fool, Ivar. Not all men are merely happy with sharing my bed, some will seek the power that comes as well," she said and he nodded.  
"Not Stigander, he may be stronger than me but he knows his limitations and knows I will have his head if he betrays me," he said and Arnbjorg sighed, shaking her head as she looked at the man who sat with the others. He was laughing loudly at a bawdy joke one of the men recently made, hand gripping his cup and leaning into the table. He was handsome, there was no question of that but he was not Ivar either. A man could easily be given looks by the gods but what Ivar was given, none had. She could not deny that he did not make her wet though, he was handsome and strong, she questioned what those muscles could do. "I said I was a jealous man when I am near," Ivar whispered in her ear and Arnbjorg blushed, quickly averting her eyes. Ivar laughed and removed his attention from her.  
\---  
The army was summoned, they were gathered at the gate and Arnbjorg stood before Ivar's chariot.  
"May the gods guide you and protect you, Ivar," she said, he smiled at her. She stood up on the rim of the chariot and pressed her lips against his, he held her there.  
"Do not fall in love with him," he said and she smiled.  
"There is no other man like you, Ivar and none other shall take your place," she said and he smiled, kissing her again.  
"When I return, it will be with Kattegat," he promised and she nodded. "I will miss you on the battlefields, my love." He said and Arnbjorg smiled again.  
"You will not, the bloodshed and victory will keep you happy," she replied and he laughed, nodding.  
"Perhaps you are right, I love you," he said quietly and she smiled.  
"And I you, my wild boar," she whispered, using a name she had come to call him for both his vivaciousness in bed as well as battle. He kissed her one last time and looked to Aki who held Runa's hand. "Be well my son and protect your mother," he said and Aki raised his sword solemnly, Ivar laughed. "I leave you in good hands," Ivar said to Arnbjorg who smiled and ruffled Aki's hair. Ivar looked to Stigandr, he had protested at first of being left behind but had come to accept it at last, realizing it would give him time with Arnbjorg. Ivar gave a nod and Stigandr returned it, the army left the wall. Arnbjorg watched them until they were far gone and sighed, turning to Aki.  
"Well my son, you are the man of the house now," she said, taking his hand and walking back to the house with Stigandr in tow.


	38. Chapter 38

Arnbjorg watched his muscles as they moved, he patiently cleaned his axe, he had returned from a  
hunt with fellow men and now was tending to his weapons. She watched as he held it up in the torchlight and eyed it. Satisfied that it was clean enough, he put it down and moved on to his sword. She moved into the room, not wanting him to get involved in something else and he looked up, his eyes settled on her.  
"Arnbjorg," he said and she smiled at him.  
"Hello Stigandr," she said. "That was a fantastic hunt today," she said, seating herself and he smiled, nodding.  
"It was, it shall feed the village for many months," he said and she nodded.  
"I was thinking of taking the baths but as it is late, I was hoping you could escort me for my safety?" she asked. Arnbjorg had specifically put in baths in the village, they were communal but it assured everyone had access to baths. She had also given the job of maintaining the baths to certain slaves and even agreed to pay them to be sure their work was done with pride.  
"I can do that." he agreed and she smiled, rising from her seat. She moved from the room, Stigandr took his ax and followed her out. He walked through the dark village with her, being wary of all sounds and reaching the baths, he stopped outside.  
"You cannot guard me outside, what if someone lies within to kill me?" she asked and Stigandr eyed her for a moment before nodding. He moved from the wall and followed her into the baths. Looking around, he understood why she chose to go to the baths so late as there was no one about and they were alone. She put her things down and turned him. She undid the clasp of her cloak and let it fall around her. He took in her nude form, his eyes roaming down her body and then focusing on the parts that pleased him most, namely her ample bosom. "You are dirty as well from the hunt, come and let me wash you," she said, taking his hand and pulling him to the baths. He put his ax down, she untied his breeches, he removed his shoes and pulled his pants down, standing. "I see it is not just your height that makes you larger than most men," she said, her eyes rest on his semi-erect cock between his legs and led him into the bath that steam lifted from. He sat on the stone seat that ran along the edge and put his elbows on the edge of the bath, looking at her. She came over to him, straddling his lap and pressed her lips against his. She was not shy in what she wanted and before he knew it, he was fucking her. She bounced in his lap, faster and faster until he grabbed her waist, pulling her off like she was weightless. He groaned as he came and she smiled, kissing him again. "I will have to have the baths drained tomorrow," she said with a smile and he returned the smile, rising from his seat. He grabbed her roughly, turning her so her back was to him and wrapped his hands around her breasts.  
"Well if you're going to drain them anyway," he said and she moaned as he slid his cock into her again.  
\---  
While Ivar was gone, Arnbjorg and Stigandr fucked each other on a constant basis. She couldn't get enough of him and he appeared to have the same problem.  
It was not until Stigandr appeared one morning with a bouquet of wildflowers Arnbjorg realized she had perhaps taken it too far and though it was sweet, she knew he was becoming too attached.  
She looked in the village for a suitable woman for Stigandr and finding her, planned a feast to break up the monotony of village life. She pushed Stigandr to drink that night, refilling his cup many times over and finally the wine won over his height, she could see him become drunker. She waved the woman over and the woman easily slipped into his lap, he did not deny her. She had instructed the woman to do her best to become with child and this would force Stigandr to marry her, something Arnbjorg very much hoped. She knew if Stigandr remained unmarried, she would continue to fuck him and that soon a mistake would be made, a child would happen between the pair. She could not do that to Ivar and could not do that to Aki. Instead, she turned her focus to the village, to the upcoming harvest and the continual improvements she made in Ivar's absence. 


	39. Chapter 39

The two armies clashed, swords ended lives and soon it was obvious that Ivar was winning. He stalked the battleground, his eyes seeking the blonde head of Lagertha and when he found her, he beelined for her. Suddenly Bjorn came between him and his prey.  
"Brother it does not have to lead to this," he said and Bjorn stared at him.  
"Oh, it does," Bjorn said. "You threaten my mother and I cannot let you harm her," he said and Ivar sighed.  
"As you wish it," he said and brother fought against brother. Blow by blow, they were matched for strength. Suddenly though Ivar managed to have the upper hand and Bjorn was at his sword's tip. "I told you it did not have to come to this brother, it was not you I hated," he said and before Bjorn could reply, Ivar slit his throat. Bjorn fell to the ground and Lagertha's scream rang across the battlefield. Ivar looked up and met her gaze. "Now you." He said, pointing his sword at her and she marched across the field, cutting down any who came between her. Ivar waited, almost excitedly, for her approach and quickly sword was against sword. Lagertha fought over her dead son's body, Ivar eagerly met her blow for blow and only seemed to get stronger with each blow. "You have killed my mother and I have killed your son but killing you will be the triumph of my day," he said and Lagertha slammed her sword into his, he laughed. "At least you are a worthy kill!" he shouted.  
Ivar stared down at the bodies of both Lagertha and her son Bjorn. Floki, who had gone with Ivar, came to his side and looked down at them.  
"You must give them the same honors she gave your mother," he said, crouching down and touching Lagertha's blonde hair.  
"I will," he said and looked at the battlefield. "I have done it Floki, I have taken Kattegat." he breathed with a smile on his face but Floki ignored him. He stared at Lagertha, at Bjorn, the last remaining essence of young Ragnar. He rose and looked at the battlefield as well.  
"It will nice to be home again," Floki said and Ivar looked to him.  
"You may stay here if you wish but my home is where my family is," he said and Floki looked at him.  
"Who will you leave in Kattegat?" he asked and Ivar looked to one man who cleanly sliced the head of an enemy from their neck. "Ulfr? He is not a kind man." Floki said and Ivar nodded.  
"I know this, it is why I choose him. The people of Kattegat betrayed me and I will give him free reign, to do as he will with them." He said and motioned to two soldiers. "Prepare their bodies for the funeral," he said, waving at the bodies of Lagertha and Bjorn.  
"Will you stay?" Floki asked and Ivar looked to him.  
"No, I will return home. I have more to do," he said and snapped his reins, the chariot lurched forward. Floki looked after him and then back at the bodies of his old friends. He wondered now if he had chosen the right side.


	40. Chapter 40

Ivar's chariot rode through the familiar gates, he admired the village, proud of what he and Arnbjorg had built. He looked up to the hill where their house stood and as his eyes landed on the shrine, his breath was taken. A cross stood atop the building, the symbol of Christianity and all he hated. He quickly had the chariot at the stable, the slaves helped him down from his chariot and he took his crutches, hurrying up the hill. The slaves of his home were quick to move out of his way as he entered and he heard Arnbjorg's laughter ringing off the walls in the hall. He burst in and stopped seeing her seated in the seat he had built for her. Her eyes flitted over to the entrance and she stared at him.  
"Ivar?" she asked. It was then he stopped long enough to realize he had been gone for a year, that he had drastically changed and perhaps aged. His beard was thick and long, his hair as well. She stood and walked over to him.  
"What is this Christian's cross on our shrine, Arnbjorg?" he demanded, unwilling to have her near him lest he lose will to be angry with her.  
"It is the new way." she said and reached up, touching his beard.  
"We are Northmen! We are not Christians! We believe in Odin!" he shouted and Arnbjorg laid either hand on the sides of his face, staring into his eyes. Ivar's anger scared others because it was sudden but Arnbjorg was never frightened of it. "I will not have those beliefs shoved upon my people!" he shouted and she pushed hair back from his face.  
"Our gods have given us no tangible evidence of their existence, Ivar but the Christian's god son has walked this earth." she said.  
"No evidence? What of when Odin came to us on my father' death?" he demanded and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
"It was not Odin but an angel, angel of death." she said and Ivar shook his head.  
"Arnbjorg, I will not have this in my village. The cross will be taken down and the gods will fill our halls again." he said and Arnbjorg dropped her hands from his face.  
"Then I will go." she said, stepping back and it was then he saw a cross around her neck.  
"Who brought this religion to our land?" he demanded and looked as a man meekly stood, a monk. "I will have you killed, crucified as your Christ was." he spat and turned, leaving the hall. Arnbjorg paused but followed her husband. They entered their bed chambers, she shut the door and turned to him as he sat on the bed. She watched as he began removing his armor and then stood by him, helping him. "How could you do this Arnbjorg?" he asked.  
"It was not just me, Ivar. There were villagers who wanted this religion as well, I merely appeased them and soon could not deny it." she said and Ivar shook his head.  
"Any who believe in this falsehood should be killed as well." he said and Arnbjorg sighed, laying a piece of armor down on the bed as she sat.  
"Perhaps there is room for both?" she asked, holding his hand and he looked at her.  
"We are Northmen Arnbjorg! We do not bend to one god but many! I cannot turn my back to them!" he exclaimed and Arnbjorg studied him for a moment, then moved in kissing him. Ivar closed his eyes at her touch, her taste and her scent. It was all he had dreamed of at night as he slept on a cold and hard ground by himself.  
"Let us talk to the people tomorrow, see what they wish." she said and looked in his eyes. "Hm?" she asked and he stared at her, she knew she was wearing down his resolution. He was tired and wanted to rest in his own bed.  
"Fine." he said tersely and she smiled, kissing him again.  
"Good. We will rid you of this armor and bathe you." she said, removing more of the armor and then his shirt. He watched her as she studied his naked flesh, looking for wounds and when finding some, she looked as though the wound was upon herself.  
\---  
Ivar sat at the table, eating hungrily and looked up as little footsteps were heard across the floor. A smile lit his face as he saw his son walking towards him timidly and it was then he realized how different he looked.  
"Aki, it is me." He said and Aki smiled shyly, recognizing the voice. Runa brought him to Ivar and Ivar leaned down. "You did a good job keeping your mother safe while I was gone." Ivar said and tapped the little boy's nose, Aki smiled proudly. "I brought you something." he said, putting up his finger and then reaching in his pocket, pulling out a small wooden carved dragon. He handed it to Aki and the boy took it excitedly. Ivar looked up to Runa and then back at his plate.  
"You are well Runa?" he asked and the slave nodded.  
"I am well, Ivar." she said and he nodded, moving his food around.  
"Good." he said and Runa paused for a minute but seeing Ivar was done with both, led the little boy from the room.  
\---  
Ivar lay in his bed beside Arnbjorg that night, she had laid with him as though she had no other since his departure.  
"Did Stigandr serve you well?" he asked and she looked up at him.  
"For some time but I put another woman in his path, he put a baby in her belly and now they are married," she said and Ivar stared at her.  
"Why would you do that?" he asked.  
"I saw he was becoming attached and knew only bad things could come from it, he was never who I wanted." she said and played with his beard, smiling at it. "When you entered the hall this afternoon, you truly won the name wild boar." she said and he smiled. "Your hair, beard and your anger." she said and began climbing in his lap again. "It was all that I missed while you were gone." she said and kissed him passionately, he rested his hands on her ass. He closed his eyes as she mounted him and began riding him with rapid pace. He opened his eyes and watched her, smiled as he heard her call out his name loudly. He growled as he came, grabbing her ass cheeks and she moaned loudly before collapsing on top of him. He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers down her back.  
"Kattegat is ours." he whispered. For a moment she was still and then she sat up, looking at him.  
"Kattegat will never be ours Ivar, we have done nothing to protect it nor enhance it. The people have seen us desert them and as I know you, I am sure you have left them to brutal hands to pay for what you believe is their betrayal." she said and then leaned down, kissing him. "I have followed you here because I have loved you but I will not follow you back to Kattegat, that is a battle that was your own to fight." she said and kissed him again.  
"So, you think I was wrong for it?" he asked and she shook her head.  
"I am not one to judge you but I do not agree with it." she said and Ivar sighed.  
"A new religion, disbelief in what I do, who are you Arnbjorg?" he questioned and she studied him for a moment before pulling herself off him.  
"When Ragnar died, you took from it that you were meant to destroy his legacy to build your own but I did not see it that way. I took from his legacy and built upon it. This village was built upon his own plans for Kattegat, my religion was built upon his ideals but you are trying to destroy all that is your father.” She said and Ivar stared at her. He quickly sat up on his elbows and shook his head.  
“So, you think I am a fool?” he asked and she shrugged her shoulders.  
“I think you are angry and are only thinking with your anger. I have told you Ivar, I will not be part of your hunt for vengeance. You will never have it.” She said. “I instead look to the people that have come with us, the land we have cultivated, the world we have created and take pride knowing that was us, no one else. But you were never happy with that, you always needed your revenge.” She said and Ivar studied her. “I never felt enough for you Ivar, I always felt that there was something bigger and better you were chasing.” She said and Ivar stared at her still.  
“Arnbjorg…” he started but stopped and shook his head.  
“Really though Ivar, you were never happy with just me, just our family and now that we have a whole village, you are still not happy. You need more, you need revenge, you need to show someone who you are but who are you showing? The most important people in your life know who you are, know what you are but it’s not enough. You left me for a year, left me to fend for myself so you could kill the woman and son that Ragnar loved dearly because you were mad that your mother had received justice for what she did to them.” She said. “Did you ever think of that Ivar? That your mother walked into Kattegat, with child and destroyed everything Ragnar as well as Lagertha had built, destroyed all Bjorn had known?” she asked and Ivar shook his head. “No because Ivar is always the victim. I love you Ivar but I do not like the man you have become.” She said and rose from bed, putting her underdress on. “Christianity has given me solace, shown me that you can still ask for forgiveness and that your fate is not written in stone, you can change.” She said.  
“Arnbjorg, I didn’t…” he trailed off and she smiled.  
“I know you didn’t, you never have.” She said and left the room, shutting the door. Ivar stared at the door for a moment and then fell back in bed, staring at the ceiling. Never had he known all of this was pent up in her, never had he paused to think of anything she had just said and now it was washing over him, now the words were finally penetrating.


	41. Chapter 41

Ivar was hurt at first after their conversation, he didn't understand how Arnbjorg, the one person he had put most trust in, could not see it from his point of view. His mother had been killed, an arrow in the back, when she was willing to walk away and give it to Lagertha. Arnbjorg had always been on Lagertha's side though, his mother hadn't helped it with her cold nature but at the same time, she was Ivar's mother. Ivar moved past the hurt fairly quickly, realizing there was no time to dwell on emotions and instead looked to remove Christianity from his village before it destroyed it.  
The people gathered in the center of the village, called there by Ivar to discuss this new religion that had seeped in and he paced at the forefront, waiting on Arnbjorg. At last, she appeared, Aki holding her hand and her monk following behind with his head inclined. He hadn't liked the monk the moment he laid eyes on him and he disliked him even more now. Arnbjorg climbed the steps to where Ivar stood and took her place beside him, the monk remained at the bottom.  
"I bring to you, the people of Kulle, this decision. My wife has claimed a new religion for you all and I am interested to see what you have to say about it? Do you want to kneel before this God? Listen as he persecutes everything we have known to be our heritage? Or do you wish to remain under the watchful but understanding eye of Odin?" he shouted and Arnbjorg sighed beside him, he looked at her. "What say your wife? In defense of this religion?" he asked and Arnbjorg looked at him cautiously but brought herself up straighter.  
"Christianity has been proven to be true, God's own son has walked this earth to preach the word of the Bible and gave his life for our sins, when has Odin ever done this?" she asked looking at the people. "In a religion where your Gods expect blood sacrifices for their favor, how can you find peace? Christianity merely asks that you find penance in yourself, seek forgiveness with those you have harmed to be received into Heaven," she said. “Where have the Gods of the North brought you? Sacrifice and the elusive promise of glory if you die in certain ways. Is that how you wish to live our lives?" she asked, looking to the people. She looked to Ivar and he studied her for a minute.  
"If you wish to live beneath this false God, then go to Kattegat but you will not live within these walls and worship that Cross," he yelled, pointing towards the church and the people began murmuring.  
"There is room enough for both, Ivar," Arnbjorg said quietly but Ivar shook his head stubbornly.  
"No, there is not!" he shouted and Arnbjorg sighed, looking to Aki who looked between his parents.  
"As you wish," she said and though Ivar had won the argument, he knew that there was something he was not understanding. There was some way she would have the upper hand.  
Arnbjorg guided Aki off the steps and returned to their home, her monk in tow.  
"I think you have made a mistake." a voice came and Ivar looked, Floki stood behind him.  
"A mistake? You? The one who has killed a priest is telling me I make a mistake for dismissing Christianity?" he asked.  
"You are right there but you will lose the people, they will leave," Floki said.  
"And let them, I do not want their beliefs in my village," he said and Floki sighed, nodding.  
"I am too old for this now," he muttered and left Ivar standing there.  
Ivar returned home at last, after having stopped along the way and stopped short seeing a cart outside with belongings upon it. Arnbjorg emerged from the house and looked, seeing Ivar.  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"I am leaving as you said," she spoke and put something on the cart, Ivar shook his head.  
"I did not say for you to leave," he said and she looked at him confused.  
"Did you not say if we wish to live beneath the false God, go to Kattegat? So I go," she said.  
"You would leave me for your God?" he asked and Arnbjorg studied him.  
"As you have left me for your wars, your revenge, and your mother," she stated and Ivar rolled his eyes.  
"Stop playing the martyr Arnbjorg, from my wars, from my revenge you have received lands and wealth. My mother that is a whole separate thing that I do not feel is even worth bringing up. You cannot leave me over your religion." he said.  
"But I can stay with yours? You sound as though you do not take me seriously, Ivar and I fear that has always been the problem. To you I am a plaything, I am your war goddess that will make you hard but when it comes to her beliefs, her opinions, it matters not." she said and Ivar sighed.  
"Why are you so difficult?" he asked and she laughed.  
"Because you are finally listening to me," she said and stepped into the cart.  
"What of your son?" he asked and she looked at him.  
"He will stay with his father, it is not my right to take son from the father but I will return to see him, I hope you will not banish me that far," she said.  
"No," Ivar stated, he was suddenly realizing she was very serious and as the driver stepped into the cart, she looked at him again.  
"I will return then to see him," she said and the cart lurched forward, Ivar stared frozen in his spot.  
He watched her receding back, speechless but also wanted to shout out to her.  
"I told you that you made a mistake," Floki said and Ivar looked to him.  
"You knew of this, didn't you? You knew she had planned to leave if I did not change my mind?" he asked and Floki shrugged.  
"I have heard her whisperings with the monk, much like Ragnar's but I did not see why I should interfere, it was not my wife," he said and Ivar shook his head, angry.  
"She is my wife! Why would you not tell me?" he demanded and Floki rested a hand on Ivar's shoulder.  
"Since you were this high," Floki started, holding his hand out. "I have never been able to tell you anything, why would now be any different? You have never listened, you have never compromised and seen now where that has led you. You have lost your family, it will not be me that carries that but you. I am too old for this." he said and backed off, Ivar watched him go. The world seemed bigger and Ivar suddenly felt a lot smaller.  
\---  
Arnbjorg stared ahead as the cart pulled away, there was a thread in her that was pulling her back, telling her to look at him but she knew if she did that she would return to him, she would see his sorrow. The sorrow he so desperately tried to hide beneath all the layers he had built and she knew she had to leave him, it was the only way for him to see what she was saying. She had bent, allowed herself molded to what he needed and now that he stood on his own, she did not feel she should be forced to remain if it was not making her happy. Aki was the only piece that was the hardest to drop, it took everything inside her to leave, she did not want to leave her only son but she knew he would be better for it too, he would see his father could not always get his way by force. Plus he had Runa, Runa had been like a second mother to him and he would take great comfort in her. Arnbjorg did not think this separation would last long, she felt that Ivar would see his error and call her back, find that compromise was not that difficult. For now, she would return to Kattegat and set things straight there, return it to the glory of Ragnar.


	42. Chapter 42

Ubbe stood on the porch of the Great Hall, staring out over the village. Ulfr had come when the battle between Ivar and Lagertha had been won. He had come and tried to take the village but Ubbe, as well as his brother Hvitserk, would not have it. Ivar had made his position known and as  
Bjorn had warned, they did not need him. Kattegat was protected and Ulfr was done away with.  
No word had been sent to Ivar as all soldiers had been killed and Kattegat remained under Lothbrok power. Ubbe's blue eyes landed on a cart that lurched through the village, weighed down by chests and the driver as well as another. He stared for a minute, trying to recognize the fact that he felt he knew and then his eyes widened realizing who it was. He went into the hall where he found Hvitserk with Margrethe.  
"Arnbjorg returns," Ubbe said and Hvitserk looked at him.  
"With Ivar?" he asked and Ubbe shook his head.  
"There is no sign of Ivar," he said and Hvitserk rose, following his brother from the hall. The wagon made its way to the hall steps and Arnbjorg dismounted. Her hood fell from her head, revealing her long black hair and her brown eyes looked up to find the brothers standing on the porch.  
"Ubbe, Hvitserk," she said and climbed the steps to them, standing one step lower.  
"What are you doing here Arnbjorg, did your husbanx send you to soften us up?" Ubbe asked arms cross and Arnbjorg smiled, shaking her head.  
"I come without Ivar, I came to escape Ivar," she said and Ubbe stared at her, unsure.  
"Escape Ivar? What has he done so horrible that Arnbjorg, his loyal wife, would desert him?" Hvitserk asked and Arnbjorg sighed.  
"It is a long story and I have journeyed longer; may I sit at your table?" she asked and Ubbe stared at her a moment longer before nodding. The threesome entered the hall and drink was poured for all, they sat with her waiting.  
"So, tell us." Ubbe said and Arnbjorg sighed.  
"When Ivar was busy fighting Lagertha and Bjorn, a monk came to our village," she said. "He spoke of the Christian God and praised him, it was hard for me not to be swayed. The Norse gods thus far had failed me and so I was baptized. When Ivar found this out, he demanded all who believed in this Christian God depart and so I departed." she said.  
"That is, it? Religion?" Ubbe asked and Arnbjorg nodded. "I would have accepted your religion and allowed you to stay, to keep you at my side. Ivar is a fool," he said with a shake of his head and Arnbjorg smiled at him. Ubbe had tried before with Arnbjorg before he knew Ivar's feelings and Arnbjorg had been hard-pressed to say no to him but her heart was set on Ivar. Now, she could see past Ivar and admired how age hadn't tampered with Ubbe's good looks. "To accept your religion does not mean you must convert," he said and leaned back.  
"I had hoped he would see both sides and allow Christianity in the village, it is what some of his people want. Instead, he banished us here, as he still thinks it is under his rule?" she said, questioning it and Ubbe smiled.  
"Ulfr came here, tried to strong arm the village but we were prepared. We overthrew him and finding no qualms with our brother as he had left for his village, we decided to remain silent on it.  
We have been living in peace since." Hvitserk said and Arnbjorg laughed.  
"He would be so angry if he knew but I am glad of it. I feared what I would see under the brute Ulfr," she said and Ubbe nodded.  
"He was a brute." he agreed and smiled at Arnbjorg, who returned the smile.  
"Hvitserk, I need some help with something, will you come?" Margarethe asked, standing and Hvitserk took one last drink from his cup, eyeing his brother and Arnbjorg before nodding, rising to follow her.  
"Kattegat has missed you," Ubbe said and Arnbjorg smiled, looking around.  
"I have missed Kattegat," she said and her eyes roamed to the chair Ragnar sat in for so many years. "It is as though the wooden beams seep his scent and the floor echoes his footsteps, even when he is gone," she said and Ubbe nodded.  
"It is why we could not let it fall to Ulfr," he said.  
"I am glad for that," she replied and looked at Ubbe. "You are happy Ubbe?" she asked and Ubbe shrugged.  
"I am for now. We are planning to sail to the Mediterranean as Bjorn wanted and then, who knows," he said with a shrug of his shoulder and Arnbjorg smiled.  
"I am glad Bjorn's dream will live on," she said.  
"I am sorry to say but the better brother did not win the war," Ubbe said and Arnbjorg lowered her eyes.  
"Although I love Ivar, I tend to agree. I have seen a change in him that I am fearful of and you know I do not fear Ivar," she said and Ubbe nodded.  
"It was the whole point in keeping you around when you were younger." Ubbe said and Arnbjorg laughed. “But then you grew up and there were other reasons." he said and Arnbjorg smiled her face reddening. "But Ivar wanted you and as always, Ivar got what he wanted," he said with a shrug.  
"Ubbe, I never meant..." Arnbjorg started, remembering the night Ubbe had approached her. He had been sweet about it, as Ubbe was and had brought her a bouquet of flowers, her favorite. He had said sweet words but she had pushed him away as nicely as she could, telling him her heart was with Ivar. Now she wondered if she had chosen the wrong brother but it was too late for that.  
Ubbe smiled at her and shook his head.  
"Do not worry about it, it is in the past and I have Margarethe now," he said and Arnbjorg smiled at him but her eyes did not move from his. "Will you return to Ivar?" he asked and she shrugged.  
"I do not know. I feel there are times that people can grow apart and I feel this is one of those times. Ivar is too stuck in his ways and I am looking to evolve." she said and Ubbe nodded.  
"I knew you were better than him, you were always the one pushing him and leading him while he dragged his heels," he said and Arnbjorg smiled at him.  
"But you have Margarethe," she said, sitting back and Ubbe smiled sadly at her.  
"I do," he replied.  
"Any children?" she asked.  
"Two." he said.  
"Boy and girl?" she asked.  
"Both girls, beautiful little things," he said and Arnbjorg smiled.  
"Lovely," she replied.  
"They are, the pregnancies were hard on Margarethe and I do not think she is willing to carry a third but the Seer has told me I will have a son," he said and leaned in. The dining hall was silent but there was something alive in the room, a tension of a different nature.  
"But you have Margarethe," she said and Ubbe nodded. He glanced up as Margarethe entered the room and she leaned into the table, looking to Arnbjorg.  
"And Margarethe has Hvitserk," she said and Ubbe smiled at her, his eyes falling to Arnbjorg who stared at her.  
"You would be willing to allow your husband to sleep with another woman?" she asked and Margarethe looked to her.  
"There is no danger in it, we have two children together and I have proven myself a good wife, I do not fear Ubbe's wandering eye and his eye has wandered to you long before you left Kattegat," she said and Arnbjorg studied her then looked to Ubbe who was still smiling.  
"But I am married to Ivar." she said and Ubbe leaned in.  
"And is Ivar here?" he asked.  
"I came here for refuge and now you are asking me to sleep with you," she said and Ubbe shrugged again.  
"Arnbjorg, I have been asking you to sleep with me since we were old enough to understand what it is. Do not act surprised that at the first sign of trouble with you and my brother I try again.  
Margarethe knows this and does not feel threatened by you." he said.  
"I do not know if I should feel insulted by that," Arnbjorg said and Ubbe laughed.  
"Do not feel insulted, she knows that you are with Ivar and that you will always be with Ivar, that whatever happened between us would be a fleeting thing." He said and Arnbjorg sighed but nodded.  
"She is probably right, even miles away I cannot get Ivar from my mind. The feeling that I have deserted him and betrayed him." she said and Ubbe quickly filled her cup, handing it back to her.  
"And I have the perfect way to help that guilt." He said and Arnbjorg smiled at him gratefully, drinking.  
The pair talked late into the night, bantering back and forth about old quarrels, about Ragnar. The moon was high above Kattegat when Arnbjorg finally announced her desire to go to bed and with a look from Ubbe, she clarified her own bed. He showed her to an empty room where she fell into bed and immediately closed her eyes, drifting into sleep.

\--  
The next morning, she crept down the village and found the familiar Seer's hut. There she stood for a moment and entered, finding him seated in his usual spot.  
"Ah, my child of impossibilities, you return to Kattegat." he said and she sat before him. "And you have left Ivar behind, you come to me now seeking answers as always to questions I have none too," he said and she sighed.  
"I have not even asked the question, Seer," she said and the Seer laughed.  
"Then please, ask." he said and she studied him for a moment, unsure if she even wanted to.  
"What will become of Ivar if I do not return?" she asked and the Seer laughed again.  
"As I told you, questions with no answers because there are so many possible paths. If you do not return, Ivar will grow more bitter and angry as the years go on, becoming more ruthless. If you do return, he will never change his ways and you will be forced to live a life beneath his thumb. If you do not return, he will find someone else and be happy without you, allowing you to move on. If you do return, he will learn his lessons and change his ways. There are so many answers to that one question." he said and she sighed.  
"So, what should I ask you? I have come here and none of the questions I have do you know answers to," she said and he nodded.  
"This is true but you are the child of impossibilities and how am I to know the answers to impossible questions?" he asked and she shook her head. "Now storm from my hut as you do and I will go about my day," he said and she grabbed his wrist, he stopped moving from his chair.  
"Tell me this then Seer, will Kattegat stand beneath Ubbe and Hvitserk or my husband?" she asked and the Seer paused then sat down.  
"Ah, a question that has a clear answer at last," he said and took his wrist from her hand. "Kattegat will change hands many times but will always remain beneath the Lothbrok banner, it will be the jewel for his sons. From son to son it shall pass and each time more blood will be shed until there is no more blood to be shed," he said and Arnbjorg stared at him.  
"If there is no more blood to be shed, does this mean one brother will remain standing?" she asked.  
"Yes," he said.  
"Which brother Seer?" she asked.  
"I cannot see, the gods do not give me this answer," he said. "You will have to make your choice by yourself," he said and she knew then he understood why she asked, that she was looking to decide on which brother to support. "We all must play the odds and hope to end in the Gods favor, child," he said and put his hand out, she licked it quickly before leaving. Exiting the Seer's hut, her eyes fell on Ubbe who was staring at her and she quickly marched the other way, desperate to be alone with her thoughts.  
\---  
Ubbe climbed the hill that seemed to be getting steeper, he saw smoke rising from the house and smiled, he knew he could find her there. He paused before the door to catch his breath and pushed it open, looking around. His eyes landed on her lying in the hammock and smiled, shutting the door behind him.  
"I knew I could find you here." he said and she looked to him then back at the ceiling.  
"It is still my favorite spot to think." she said and Ubbe smiled, sitting at the end of the hammock so he could catch her eyeline.  
"What did you ask the Seer today?" he asked and she looked at him.  
"Many things." she said and Ubbe nodded, an amused smile on his face. She had always been difficult and stubborn, it’s what intrigued him with her.  
"And would one of those things be who to support between me and my brothers?" he asked and she looked to him sharply, making it clear it was. "Why can you not know who to support by yourself? Where does your heart lead you?" he asked and Arnbjorg shook her head, looking back at the ceiling.  
"This is my problem, I love Ivar and I love you as well as Hvitserk. I have loved Bjorn as well but no good came of that, I had no chance to support him." she said.  
"What did the Seer tell you?" he asked.  
"He did not, he told me after much blood shed one brother will stand but would not tell me which, said we must all play the odds." she said and Ubbe nodded, a typical response from the Seer.  
"What of your Christian God?" Ubbe asked and Arnbjorg scowled.  
"He is as poor at communication as Odin, he says nothing to me and I am left to figure it out my own." she said and Ubbe laughed.  
"Gods do not care for our mortal problems, they are trivial in the bigger picture." he said and Arnbjorg sighed again. "But I think you know in your heart who you wish to support." he said and Arnbjorg looked to him, Ubbe stood. He walked closer to her and he could see the fear in her eyes, not that he would hurt her but that he would kiss her. And he did. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers and it was as though he had imagined all those years. Her lips were soft, she tasted just as good as he assumed and when he pushed her tongue against them, they opened for him. For a moment they kissed, the embrace becoming passionate until Arnbjorg pushed him away and shook her head.  
"I do not know Ubbe." she said and Ubbe sighed, kissing her again. Each kiss he laid upon her lips seemed to lower her defense and soon her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him into her. He pulled her out of the hammock and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He crashed them into the wall, things scattered around the floor and he kissed down her jaw, over her neck.  
"I have wanted you since we were thirteen, since I saw my parents making love and understood what is meant to be between a man and a woman. You have denied me for too many years and now I feel I might hurt you with my need." he whispered and she grabbed hold of his shoulders, digging her nails in as he continued to kiss over her neck.  
"I like pain." she mumbled and Ubbe growled, ripping the broach from her dress which unclasped it. He fumbled with the rest, pulling it as well as her underdress off, both falling to the floor. His lips hungrily moved over her body, she moaned at his touch and he knelt before her, his face buried between her legs.  
"Gods you taste delicious," he said as he continued to flick his tongue into her pussy and she could only moan. He stood, she reached down and undid his belt, taking his pants with it. He pushed his cock inside her and smiled as he watched her moan in pleasure. He picked her up again and fucked her as hard as his muscles would allow. Her cries filled the house, he continued to suck on her neck as her head tilted back in pleasure and grunted as he felt his release building. She clawed at him to remove herself in time but he kept her tightly on him, slamming into her one last time as he filled her with his seed. "I told you, the Seer said I would have a son and you will carry him for me." he whispered in her ear and bit her earlobe. He sat her in a chair as he removed himself and grabbed a rag, cleaning himself off. He glanced over at her and saw that even breathless she was angry with him. "Oh stop, if you decide to return to Ivar you can claim it is his, my brother will not care. He's too in love with you to see anything wrong with what you do." he said and threw the rag aside, pulling his pants back on. He disappeared out the door and Arnbjorg stared after him.  
Ubbe was not the sweet boy he once was, she was realizing this now, he was jaded and it had shown with how roughly he had just used her. He wanted a son and he wouldn't ask for it, he would instead take it.  
\--  
Later in the night, she returned to the dining hall, she sat at the table and ate angrily, staring at the laughing people gathered. The doors opened, Ubbe and Hvitserk entered laughing to each other. Ubbe's eyes landed on Arnbjorg and he came over to her, sitting beside her.  
"You are still mad at me," he said and she ignored him. "Are you mad because you realize what you have missed by being married to my cripple brother?" He asked and she threw cabbage at him, he laughed. "Come on now, Arnbjorg. I gave you what you wanted and you will give me what I wanted," he said, kissing her cheek and she studied him. "Twice you have birthed a son and it shall be no different this time," he said and pressed a hand against her stomach, she slapped it away. "You'll warm to the idea, once my little life starts stirring in you," he said and leaned in to kiss her, she turned away so his lips landed on her cheek. "Have it your way," he said with a shrug and left her sitting there.  
\---  
It was weeks later, Arnbjorg had resigned herself to staying in Kattegat as Ivar had sent no one to her and taken up helping with the running of Kattegat. It wasn't until she was attempting to pull her dress on one morning that she realized that Ubbe had spoken truth, her dress was tighter around her stomach and when she looked down, she saw the belly that had appeared. It was then she realized she as well was late for her monthly bleeding and for a long time she sat in a chair in her room, thinking. At last, she stood and went into the dining area. She looked for Ubbe and found him speaking with some men from the village and quietly she went to him, standing by him silently. He glanced over at her and studied her face, though her eyes would not meet his. He excused himself from their company and turned to Arnbjorg who at last raised her eyes to his.  
"It has happened, hasn't it?" he asked and she nodded, a smile lit his face. He looked to her slightly swollen belly and rested a hand on it, the smile still on his face. "You are not happy now but when you feel them move, you will not be able to contain your happiness," he said and kissed her forehead, moving from her. She watched as he went to Margarethe, telling her and the woman's eyes roamed to Arnbjorg, it was then she caught the first sight of Margarethe's true feelings about her liaison with Ubbe. She knew then the woman had hoped to give him the son he so desperately wanted but hadn't been able to handle another birth. She smiled though and congratulated him, even hugging him.  
it wasn't until later Arnbjorg was able to get a moment with Margarethe, they both sat together on the porch and watched the children play.  
"We appear to both be pawns to the sons of Ragnar," she said, breaking the tense silence and felt the woman's eyes on her.  
"You are the only pawn here, Arnbjorg," she said and Arnbjorg looked to her, surprised by her sharp tongue. "First a pawn for Ivar and now a pawn for my husband, you have always done as they told you," she said and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
"What was I to do? He would not let go of me," she said and Margarethe laughed.  
"Do not lay with him at all," she said. "You are weak to the sons of Ragnar and they know it. I am surprised Hvitserk has not tried to play with you yet," she said.  
"Margarethe, I do not want to be enemies with you," Arnbjorg said and Margarethe looked to her.  
"We have never been friends, Arnbjorg and we never shall. You were always the favored, the one who Ragnar loved, who Ivar loved, my husband, Bjorn, and Hvitserk, Sigurd was the only who did not care for you. I am surprised that you have not shared children with all of them." she said.  
"I am not a whore, Margarethe," Arnbjorg said.  
"Well you have me fooled," she said and rose, going into the yard to stop the children from fighting. Arnbjorg watched her and rose, going into the Great Hall.  
\--  
It was winter, Arnbjorg had been at the stables longer than she anticipated and was making her way back to the Great Hall. Her belly protruded far past her feet now, it would not be long before her child was born and Ubbe had been right, the moments the child had stirred, she could not help but feel love for it. Ubbe had doted on her, much to her chagrin as she watched his wife angrily watch the pair but she had blessed it in the beginning, told Arnbjorg she was fine with the coupling. It was only after Arnbjorg had quickly produced a child that she had become angry and bitter. The winter air bit at Arnbjorg's skin but she moved along, eager to be beneath her warm furs. Suddenly someone grabbed her hand, pulling her into the darkness and she yelped but was silenced by another hand over her mouth.  
"Quiet yourself wife." a voice said and her eyes widened.  
"Ivar?" she asked, quickly turning as he let her go and her eyes ran over the familiar face. He looked at hers and then his eyes landed on her belly.  
"What is this?" he asked, pointing to the belly and she rested her hands on it, silent. "You come to Kattegat and so quickly have another man in your bed?" he asked and looked to her eyes.  
"It is not what you think." she said.  
"No? Then what is it?" he asked and she sighed.  
"Well obviously it is what you think but it did not happen like that." she said and Ivar shook his head.  
"I have snuck into Kattegat to speak to you, to try to win you back because I have missed you but now I find my wife has become a whore. Whose child, is it? Do I know them?" he demanded and she eyed him. His anger seemed wild, she did not trust it but she knew either way it would be worse.  
"Ubbe." she said and immediately the emotions flooded into his eyes.  
"My brother?" he demanded, seething with rage and betrayal. "You have laid with my brother! The one who has stood against me!" he exclaimed and Arnbjorg shifted uncomfortably in her spot. "Did he rape you?" he asked and she sighed.  
"No, he did not rape me Ivar." she said.  
"So, you went to him willingly then, you have fucked my brother and now carry his bastard son!" he said and shook his head. "I had thought you could hurt me no worse than when you turned your back on me but look at you now, a common whore!" he said. "I gave you everything I could! Land, wealth, two sons! But you turn your back on me and lay with my brother!" he said.  
"Ivar, it was not planned this way. I did not want to have his son but he forced it upon me." she said.  
"So, he did rape you." he said and she shook her head.  
"No, he just did not let me go when he should of." she said, struggling with the words but then she stopped. "Wait, you are standing." she said, looking to him and he paused.  
"It is Floki's invention, they are not comfortable but allow me to stand as any other man." he said, motioning to his legs. She nodded and then reached out, touching his burly beard.  
"You have not shaved it off." she said and he shook his head.  
"I said I would not shave it off until you returned to me." he said. "Now I see that is impossible," he said. "If you were to return to me then Ubbe would hunt you down and I do not think I have come with enough men to fend him off," he said.  
"Then speak with him, heal the rift." she said, stepping closer and Ivar laughed quietly.  
"To you it is so easy but you do not know the betrayal I have felt from him, it is too far gone now.  
We are enemies." he said and eyed her stomach. "And his child grows in you." he said and  
Arnbjorg stood in her spot. Ivar reached out gingerly, his hand touched her stomach and the child stirred, kicking. She saw the pain in Ivar's eyes at this and he dropped his hand, shaking his head. "I have come here for nothing." he said and Arnbjorg moved to him, pressing her lips against his but he pushed her away. "Do not kiss me, there is nothing for us and I cannot have you kiss me only to have to leave you here." he said and she stepped back sadly. "I will have Aki brought to you, he misses you," he said.  
"I miss him, daily," she said and Ivar nodded.  
"He looks more like you every day." he said.  
"I was sure he would take after you," she said and Ivar smiled.  
"He has black hair but that is shared by both of us but it is your eyes he has, it is what haunts me whenever I see him. It is why I have come to get you but now I must leave without you," he said and she nodded, lowering her eyes. "I loved you in the best ways I knew how Arnbjorg and I am sorry that was not enough." he said.  
"It was never you Ivar, we grew apart and I wanted different things than you. But it was never you, you always had my heart, my soul." she said.  
"And now?" he asked, his eyes sad.  
"You still do," she said and he nodded. He moved towards her, resting a hand on her cheek and then leaned in, kissing her.  
"When I come for Kattegat again, when I come to destroy what my brother has built, I will look for you and even if you decide not to come with me still, I will make sure you are safe," he said and she smiled. "I cannot let him live, Arnbjorg, even though you share a child with him, he and Hvitserk must die or I will never have Kattegat," he said.  
"I know this Ivar, I know the sons of Ragnar will never stand united again," she said and he sighed.  
"I must go before I am seen but I will return." He said and kissed her again. He looked once more at her stomach and then departed into the night. Arnbjorg finally turned and continued to the Great Hall.  
\---  
It was weeks later, Arnbjorg was standing in her room, the midwife crouched by her and slaves rushed about to help. The door was opened and Ubbe rushed in, looking excited. He quickly took Arnbjorg's hand as she pushed and looked to the midwife's hands as she held them up, helping the child out. A cry echoed in the room and the midwife quickly took the child in her arms, the cord snipped. She lifted the baby for Ubbe to see and smiled at him.  
"You have a healthy son, Ubbe," she said and then moved to clean him, Ubbe laughed in happiness. Arnbjorg was helped to the bed, the slaves worked to clean her and tend to her. The midwife laid the child on a blanket on the floor, Ubbe circled him to inspect him and when satisfied he was healthy, picked him up.  
"I shall name him Gunnar." he decided and smiled at the baby as he continued to cry. He looked to Arnbjorg who was helped back in bed and gently lowered the baby in her arms, she quickly took to feeding him. Ubbe laughed as his son suckled hungrily at her breast. "He is a hungry boy! That is good!" he exclaimed. "I must tell Hvitserk," he said and departed the room, leaving Arnbjorg with her son. She considered the infant's face as he ate, he had a tuft of blonde hair and a pale complexion. She smiled at him, she could not help but be in love with him and it helped her pain over Aki not arriving yet as Ivar had promised. She had said nothing to anyone about Ivar's appearance in the village, there was none she could trust and she felt as much a prisoner here as she did in Kulle.  
\---  
Ubbe took to his son immediately, he was more affectionate than most of the men in Kattegat with his son but he had also waited longer for him. Arnbjorg's status in his eyes had been raised when she produced such a healthy boy and this cause a bigger divide between her and Margarethe. It wasn't long before Ubbe was whispering in Arnbjorg's ear about giving him more sons and even talking marriage. When she brought up the point that she was still married to Ivar and that he was married to Margarethe, he merely replied that it would be simple. She would divorce Ivar and he could be married to both.  
Aki's arrival relieved her of this talk, he arrived in the afternoon and Arnbjorg was stunned by him. He had beautiful black hair, stunning blue eyes and tan skin. He was six now, he arrived with Floki and Ubbe welcomed Floki even though he had switched sides. It was the way of Floki, he could float between sides and neither would ever turn him away. Aki stood before his mother as she stared at him and at last she pulled him into her arms, hugging him tightly. She kissed his head and held him to her.  
"You are getting big my son." she said, pulling him away and he smiled at her. "Come, meet your brother." she said, pulling him to where Ubbe sat and took Gunnar from his arms, showing him off to Aki. Aki stared at him and then looked to her.  
"He does not look like me." He said and Arnbjorg nodded.  
"I know this but my blood runs through you both." she said and Aki stroked the little hand which quickly latched on to his finger. “He will look to you for guidance, Aki and you must take care of him. You cannot be like your father and his brothers, you must stay together.” She said, holding her son’s gaze and he nodded solemnly. “I am serious in this Aki, do not let greed, land or women stand between you.” She said and Aki nodded.  
“I promise mother.” He said and she smiled, kissing his forehead.  
“I know you will, Aki.” She said and guided him to the table, moving a dish in front of him. Ubbe came over and Arnbjorg remained between him and her son.  
“So, this is my brother’s son.” He said, moving around her and sitting beside him. “I am Ubbe, your father’s brother.” He said and Aki eyed him.  
“I know who you are, you stole Kattegat from my father.” He said as he ate and Arnbjorg watched the smile slide slightly from Ubbe’s face. She pushed Gunnar in his arms, his attention was taken from Aki and focused on his son. Ubbe stood, taking Gunnar across the room and Arnbjorg sat beside her son.  
“You must not say such things, Aki. Ubbe is not one to take lightly to insult.” She said.  
“But it is true, mother, father told me.” He said and Arnbjorg sighed, kissing her son’s forehead.  
“I know what your father has told you but you must keep it to yourself.” She said and Aki shook his head.  
“If it is the truth, why must I keep it to myself?” he asked.  
“Because Aki, we are not among friends.” She said.  
“But you had a child with my uncle, he is your friend.” He said and Arnbjorg sighed.  
“It is complicated, Aki. Please, just keep by my side and do not speak of your father.” She said and Aki shrugged but nodded. Arnbjorg smiled and kissed her son’s head, glancing at Ubbe who was watching them carefully.


	43. Chapter 43

Arbnjorg was asleep in her bed when the door opened, she woke quickly and sat up on her elbows. Ubbe’s face appeared and he smiled at her, shutting the door behind him.  
“Ubbe.” She said and he continued to make his way over. He sat on the bed beside her and pushed her hair behind her shoulder, his fingers trailed over her bare shoulder as her underdress had slipped off it. “Ubbe, please.” She said and Ubbe’s eyes met hers, he shook his head.  
“Why are you so weary of me? You were not always this way.” He said and she closed her eyes as his lips pressed against hers. “Come on now, don’t be shy.” He whispered and kissed down her jaw, kissing her neck. “I have heard the stories of you and Ivar, you are fearless in bed. Show me.” He said.  
“Ubbe, no,” she said again but his hand was upon her breast, his thumb caressed her nipple. “Please.” She whispered but ignored her. Carefully she reached back, sliding her hand beneath her pillow and wrapping her hand around her dagger’s handle. Quickly she had it to his throat and he backed away, looking down at it. He laughed, putting his hands up.  
“Are you going to kill me?” he asked, they stared at each other and she dropped the dagger finally.  
“I am not a whore, Ubbe.” She said and Ubbe smiled.  
“No? I thought perhaps you were, at least if you are Ragnar’s son.” He said and she looked behind him, Hvitserk had come in after. “Come on now, Arnbjorg, don’t deny us. We have waited many years for you to get bored of Ivar.” He whispered, wrapping his hand around the dagger and slowly removing it from her hand. He threw it to the ground and climbed over her, forcing her to her back. “Now you can see what it is to lie with real men.” He said and kissed her, holding her wrists down against the bed and she looked at him fearfully. Her eyes moved to Hvitserk who reached out and touched her, his finger hooking beneath the hem of her underdress He dragged it upwards until her breast was revealed and she saw him smile at the sight.  
The morning light broke into the room, Arnbjorg opened her eyes slowly and looked beside her. Hvitserk slept on one and Ubbe on the other. She carefully sat up, climbing off the bed and pulled on her clothing, looking once more at the sleeping men. So easy would it be to slit their throats and give Kattegat to Ivar. But it would incite riot and she would not survive, she was sure of that. Aki would not be safe.  
She slipped from the room, her eyes met Margarethe’s but quickly she looked away, knowing the woman knew what had happened the night before. She left Great Hall and went to the forest, seeking plants she knew would help her cause.


	44. Chapter 44

The tea was bitter but it would do the deed and she drank it down. It took a whole morning for the pain to subside but by afternoon she was well enough to walk, leaving her rooms after cleaning up. She found Aki seated with Ubbe's daughters and looked for her infant son, she saw him in Margarethe's arms. The woman had been nothing but kind to Gunnar and Arnbjorg was grateful to her for that but she still was cold to her. Arnbjorg went to the blonde woman and reached out for her son, he was given to her.  
"I know what happened last night between you, my husband and his brother," Margarethe said and Arnbjorg prepared herself for the mean comments. "I hated you when first you returned to Kattegat, you were a threat but you were far away, I did not have to worry about you. When you returned, I saw Ubbe's desires still remained and Hvitserk the same. Then you carried my husband's son, making me hate you even more but I know last night was not your wishes." she said and Arnbjorg looked at her nervously, rocking Gunnar in her arms. "I heard Ubbe and Hvitserk speaking of it this morning, they can be cruel at times and I know this better than most," she said.  
"I thought you would take pleasure in their cruelty of me, that you would be happy to see me be the whore you said I was," she said and Margarethe smiled.  
"My words were perhaps a bit harsh but I also know where you went this morning, I know what you took," she said and Arnbjorg looked to Gunnar. "I will not tell my husband nor Hvitserk, it would do me no good if you became pregnant with their child," she said and Arnbjorg nodded. "Thank you," she said and Margarethe nodded.  
"He is a good baby," she said, looking to Gunnar who was quietly content in his mother's arms and Arnbjorg smiled down at him.  
"He is." she agreed.  
"I will do my best to keep Ubbe and Hvitserk from your bed, Arnbjorg," she said and Arnbjorg raised her eyes to meet Margarethe's. "I know of ways to keep them from your bed," she said and Arnbjorg nodded though slightly confused on what the ways were.  
"Thank you, Margarethe," she said and the woman nodded. She looked up and Arnbjorg followed her eyes, the brothers had entered the Great Hall together. Ubbe smiled seeing Arnbjorg with his son and came to her.  
"How is my son?" he asked, tickling the boy's cheek and Arnbjorg smiled. It was the only area of a conversation she could agree with Ubbe on.  
"He is well," she said and he nodded, he kissed Arnbjorg's forehead before departing, Arnbjorg glanced at Margarethe who looked slightly dejected but smiled at Arnbjorg.  
\---  
Word reached Kattegat soon of Ivar's accomplishments. Ivar, once Aki was safe with Arnbjorg, had ridden into battle and began conquering new lands. He was feared throughout the world merely by his name and the stories of what he had done. Some places merely cowered to him from these stories but others fought back and were eradicated.  
Soon word came that he had turned his eyes on Kattegat and was riding for it now. Arnbjorg took solace in the words that Ivar had said to her, that she would be safe and watched as the brothers scurried to ready themselves to meet him on the battlefield. Ubbe had laid with Arnbjorg several more times but his interest had faded when he realized she wasn't becoming pregnant and Hvitserk lost interest when Ubbe did. She was allowed to keep her bed alone and was grateful for it.  
The day came that Ivar was seven miles from the walls and Ubbe prepared for battle along with Hvitserk. Arnbjorg instead put her cloak on her shoulders and mounted a horse, riding from the walls. She rode until she came to the camp, many recognized her and those that raised swords to her were told to lower them. She dismounted and sought Ivar in the camp. She found him in a tent, leaning over the table and wooden carved figures stood on the table, his army. Ivar glanced up as she entered and then stared, he quickly knocked over the figurines on the table. She looked to them with an amused smile and then met his eyes.  
"Ivar," she said.  
"Arnbjorg," he replied, the pair stood silently for a moment, sizing each other up and then Arnbjorg moved forward.  
"Still have this silly beard?" she asked, touching it and he shrugged.  
"Haven't had the time to shave it," he said and she nodded.  
"I've heard of your accomplishments, impressive," she said.  
"I have had time," he replied and she nodded. "How is Aki?" he asked.  
"He is well, he has taken to his little brother," she said and Ivar nodded.  
"That is good," he replied and they were silent again. "Why are you here Arnbjorg?" he asked, looking genuinely confused.  
"I came to try to convince you to speak with your brothers," she said and Ivar laughed slightly.  
"Have they sent you on their behalf?" he asked and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
"No but I do not see why the sons of Ragnar must argue like this, you are much more powerful as one then divided," she said, clasping her hands before her and studying Ivar's living quarters.  
Sparse as usual.  
"I do not think Ubbe and Hvitserk would be willing to speak, not now," he said with a shake of his head.  
"You would be surprised at what they are willing to do," she said and then met his eyes. "I will only ask if you agree though," she said and Ivar studied her longer.  
"Do you miss me?" he asked and she paused then smiled.  
"Of course, my wild boar," she said softly and Ivar smiled, moving closer to her. He ran a finger down her arm and held her hand.  
"Stay with me then," he said. "Return to get Aki and your other son but stay with me," he said and Arnbjorg smiled.  
"Speak with your brothers, Ivar," she said again and he sighed.  
"Then will you return with me?" he asked and she shrugged.  
"Perhaps, we will see," she said and Ivar stared at her then nodded.  
"I will speak with them but it must be on neutral ground, I will not walk into Kattegat for an ambush," he said and Arnbjorg smiled.  
"I will tell them," she said and leaned in, kissing Ivar gently on the lips. Parting from him, she left his tent and remounted her horse, riding back to Kattegat. There she found Ubbe and Hvitserk preparing for battle.  
\---  
Margarethe watched Arnbjorg approach the brothers, they looked to her as she spoke and then began laughing. She watched Arnbjorg's face remain serious, watched as the woman waited until the brothers calmed and then said something else. She saw Ubbe look at her incredulously and heard him ask if she was serious, to which Arnbjorg nodded. They spoke longer, both brothers lost their smiles as they listened and before long, she had them both nodding in agreement.  
Arnbjorg left again and Ubbe walked to his wife.  
"We are meeting with Ivar outside the walls, Arnbjorg has arranged a meeting," he said and Margarethe looked up at him.  
"How do you know it is not a trick?" she asked and Ubbe shrugged.  
"I don't but Arnbjorg has never been one to trick, she spoke of my father's request that she keep us together. I am willing to speak with my brother, she made points that we could do more together than apart and he has already done most of the work." Ubbe said and Margarethe nodded, still unsure of the entire thing.  
\---  
Arnbjorg rode ahead of Ubbe and Hvitserk. Aki rode beside her and Gunnar slept in the sling she had around her shoulders. Reaching the agreed-upon spot, Arnbjorg dismounted with Aki and the brothers followed. Ivar was waiting with one armed guard and Arnbjorg embraced him, then turned to the brothers. The three stood awkwardly for a moment and nodded to each other.  
"You all come here on the common ground, you are all sons of Ragnar," Arnbjorg stated and looked between the brothers. "It is that name that marches into battle before you and the world know the sons of Ragnar are divided, they know you are weaker. If you are able to come to an agreement between each other, perhaps the world will bow before you," she said. "Why is it that you cannot come together?" she asked.  
"Ivar is a snake," Hvitserk said quickly and Ivar laughed.  
"A snake? It is you who joined sides with our mother's murderer," he said.  
"We joined sides with our brother that had always sought to unite us," Ubbe said.  
"Unite you perhaps but I was never included in his plan," Ivar said.  
"Is this what it is all about, Ivar? A hurt little boy who got his toes stepped on?" Ubbe asked, stepping closer and Arnbjorg watched cautiously, fearing the worst.  
"It is about a brother who was betrayed by his own blood," he stated and Ubbe studied him.  
"We did not betray you, you betrayed us," he said.  
"How?" Ivar asked.  
"When you defeated Lagertha, you did not come for us, you instead sent one of your most brutal men to overtake us and kill us," Ubbe said and Ivar shook his head.  
"I did not know you were in Kattegat, for all I knew you were in the Mediterranean," Ivar said. "I wanted Lagertha dead and when that was done, I had other things to tend to," he said.  
"You did not even care to see if we were alive, Ivar," Hvitserk said and Ivar looked to him. "It was our mother who was killed as well but it was always Ivar's world," he said.  
"Since we were children you have had your way and your wishes fulfilled," Ubbe said. "We always supported you but you turned your back on your own blood," he said and there was silence.  
"I am sorry brother, it was never my intention," Ivar said and Ubbe studied him. "I do not want to fight against you, I would rather stand beside you than against you," he said and Ubbe nodded, still looking unsure. "Let us join forces and conquer this world," Ivar said, putting out his hand and Ubbe looked to it. He looked back to Hvitserk who shrugged his shoulders and Ubbe followed, turning back to Ivar. He wrapped his hand around Ivar's wrist and the pair shook, Arnbjorg smiled.  
"Agreed brother," he said and Ivar smiled, Ubbe wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Come, let us dine together and cement this alliance," Ubbe said and Ivar nodded.  
"Tell the men to pick up camp, the battle is over," Ivar said to the armed guard who nodded and mounted his horse, departing for camp. Ivar stepped into his chariot, the others mounted their horse and rode into Kattegat together.


	45. Chapter 45

Ivar watched as Ubbe spoke quietly with Arnbjorg as she held their son, she smiled at him and then looked back to the baby, Ubbe stroked the infant’s cheek. He said something to Arnbjorg and then kissed her forehead, Ivar’s grip on his glass tightened. Ubbe moved past her and Arnbjorg looked back to her son, smiling at him. She walked around the room with him and her eyes landed on Ivar, she smiled seeing him. She sat beside him and he looked at the sleeping baby.  
“You seem quite comfortable with Ubbe,” Ivar said and Arnbjorg glanced at him.  
“We share a son, it tends to happen.” She said and Ivar nodded. “Are you ever going to shave this?” she asked as she tugged on Ivar’s beard and he smiled, rubbing it.  
“I will.” He said and then looked to Aki who sat across the room. “He’s a serious boy.” He said and Arnbjorg looked.  
“He is, he has seen a lot for his years.” She said, smiling sadly at Aki. The other children ran and played while he sat, eating his meal.  
“Do you think we have done this to him?” he asked and Arnbjorg glanced at Ivar, studying his face. There was a guilt in his eyes and she knew he had beat himself up over the thought.  
“No, perhaps we have not been the best of parents but we have always shown that we love Aki.” She said and Ivar nodded, smiling at her gratefully. She studied him longer, the years had taken their wear on him and he appeared much older than he was, no less handsome but older. "I have you missed your face," she said and Ivar smiled, his eyes lowering in the way he would whenever she complimented him or showed tenderness. Regardless of age or accomplishments, he was still a boy when he stood in front of her.  
"I have you missed yours," he said and she smiled. They sat in each other's presence quietly and with great enjoyment, words weren't needed then.  
\---  
Arnbjorg brought Ivar to Ragnar's house on the hill, he touched the wood as though he was trying to reconnect with his father's memory and she watched as he shuffled through his father's things that he left behind. Ivar shook his head and sighed.  
"So many things left undone," he said and Arnbjorg smiled.  
"Perhaps he was leaving them for you to finish," she said, seating herself and he glanced at her, nodding.  
"Maybe," he said and moved onto something else. "You're never coming back to Kulle, are you?" he asked and then looked at her, she stared at him.  
"With you?" she asked and he nodded. "Is there anything left for us?" she asked.  
"I love you, Arnbjorg," he said, dropping the item and she nodded.  
"I know, I love you too and I always will love you, there will never be another I love as much as you but..." she said, standing and sighed. She came over, sitting on his lap and he rested his hand on her back. "I think we both know that between us, there's not much left to continue. I have a son with the brother you waged war against and even though you healed that rift, it'll always be there underneath. I think...we've had our time and now we move on." she said, stroking the nape of his neck and he studied her.  
"Will you marry Ubbe now?" he asked and she smiled, leaning her forehead against his.  
"Ivar, do you not listen to me? I love you and only you. I will probably never marry again and if I do, it will not be for love." she said and kissed his lips. "Ubbe is just someone that can fill my bed and loneliness.But I must focus now on raising our son and Gunnar," she said. "They are the grandsons of Ragnar and must live up to their name," she said and kissed his forehead.  
"You will always be my exception, Arnbjorg, no matter what happens between my brothers and me, you will always be my exception," he said and she smiled, stroking his beard.  
"And you mine," she said. He smiled and they kissed once more before she pulled herself from his lap. "Now let us get back before Ubbe thinks you've kidnapped me," she said, reaching her hand out and he took it, she helped him up.  
Entering the dining hall, Ubbe was quick to spot her and move to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
"Where did you go off to?" he whispered in her ear as he led her across the floor and she pushed her hand against his chest.  
"I went to bring Ivar back to your father's home," she said, trying to disentangle herself but Ubbe had a firm grip on her.  
"And what did you do there? Did you fuck him Arnbjorg?" he whispered again, nipping at her earlobe and she winced at the pain.  
"No, Ubbe. Unlike you Ivar respects me and does not demand I fuck him every night like a man that is desperate for attention," she said and he yanked her from his side, holding tightly to her waist with both hands.  
"I could have whichever woman I wanted, you should be honored it is you," he said, looking down into her eyes and she held his gaze but remained silent. "You will not go anywhere with Ivar alone. I will not have you two create an alliance against me," he said, pulling her to his side again and guiding her to a corner of the room. He pulled her tightly against him and leaned down, getting his lips close to her ear so no one else could hear him. "And I will have you tonight, I do not care if you want me or not," he said and she closed her eyes, wishing he would go away. He pulled away from her and walked away, leaving her standing there feeling naked even though she was fully clothed. She glanced over in Ivar's directions and saw him watching her cautiously, she didn't want to let on to what was going on. She didn't want him starting another war over the way Ubbe treated her, she smoothed her dress and smiled as naturally as she could before going to fetch Gunnar.  
\---  
Arnbjorg had a plan, it was perhaps a very shoddy plan but she had nothing else to work with.  
She waited for Ubbe to come to her bed as he had promised he would, the door crept open and he entered, shutting it quickly. He started walking over to the bed, she sat up on her knees at the end of the bed and he smiled as he came closer, starting to undo his clothing.  
"Waiting for me, I like that," he said and when he was close enough, she slapped him. It was a sound slap across the face and it stunned him, that was apparent by the expression on his face. He looked at her and quickly grabbed at her, shoving her back on the bed, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She flipped him on his back and held his arms down by his head, staring into his eyes.  
"I am not your fucking whore, I may have your son but I won't be disrespected like I am still your mother's slave," she said, getting close to his face and he stared at her. "If you want to fuck me, you have to ask nicely," she said. "I might say yes and I might say no but you will fucking ask," she said and studied his expression. He did not look like he knew how to handle her and she loved it, she had control. "Do you understand me?" she asked and for a moment, Ubbe remained still then he nodded. "That's a good boy, you're lucky I'm horny," she said and lifted her dress off, backing off him. "Now get undressed," she said, he stood quickly and undressed until he stood nude before the bed. She studied his body, he was in shape and had a good size cock, something she could appreciate now that she had asserted herself. She stood and circled him, eyeing all the scars that ran on his skin. She traced over a few and pressed her lips against one on his shoulder. She came around the front of him and kept his focus on her eyes as she sank to her knees, he watched with impatient passion as she wrapped her mouth around him. He moaned, grabbing onto her head and lurching slightly forward as she moved her tongue around him. She worked him to the best of her ability which made him moan, groan and his body quiver as he released his seed down her throat, she swallowed. She stood, wiping her mouth and grabbed his clothes, throwing them at him. He caught them and looked at her like he was waiting for her next command. "Go, I'm done with you," she said, waving her hand in dismissal and he quickly dressed, leaving her room. She smiled, climbing into bed and laid back. It was so very easy to assert power with men, you just had to know their weakness. Ubbe's was obvious.


	46. Chapter 46

Ubbe was like a puppy after that, he followed her around when he could and was attentive, hoping she'd invite him to bed. Ivar returned to Kulle with Aki, Arnbjorg said she would visit within a month and Ubbe along with Hvitserk would follow. They wanted to see what their brother had built and also didn't trust the pair together without supervision. She pushed Ubbe in bed, made him do things she knew he had never done before with anyone else and some of the things didn't work out but others drove him wild. She knew he was just a plaything for her, knew that there was no emotional connection further than he was the father of her son but she enjoyed having control, with Ivar it was always a fight for control. Ubbe gave it to her readily and she loved the feeling. If foreign nobility came to visit Ubbe as well as Hvitserk, Arnbjorg would play the quiet and obedient woman, something that drove Ubbe even more crazy. She knew when to give up control though, knew when Ubbe wanted to dominate her and she let it happen, was grateful for it after too. Before she realized it, Ubbe was a constant in her bed and she actually looked forward to seeing if he would show up at night.  
She was in bed, working on mending a dress when the door opened and she looked up, Ubbe entered. Hvitserk came behind him and shut the door, Ubbe looked to her. She eyed the pair of them and then smiled, putting her mending aside. She stood from the bed, walking over to the two brothers and circled them like a wolf circles his prey. She looked them over and then stood in front, crossing her arms.  
"What do you want Hvitserk?" she asked, the man who had always been more interested in having a laugh than taking anything seriously, smiled at her and shrugged.  
"I've heard Ubbe's stories," he said and she laughed.  
"You have heard I'm not a whore either, right?" she asked and Hvitserk nodded.  
"If you don't want to be, you don't have to be," he said and she eyed him.  
"What does that mean?" she asked and he smiled.  
"Whatever you want it to mean." He said. "Perhaps others see you as a whore but if you don't want to be tonight, you don't have to be," he said and it was a sound slap across the face that shut him up. He stared at her, the same look his brother had when she had done it to him and Ubbe watched as Hvitserk recovered. He didn't lunge for her like Ubbe though, he stayed in his spot and smiled again. That stupid smile on his face and it got another slap. She moved closer to him, running a hand down his chest and between his legs, finding a hardened cock there.  
"Do you like when I hit you, Hvitserk?" she asked and he nodded. "You are a fucked up boy," she said, her lips inches from his and he got brave, pressing his against hers. She placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him down into the kiss, backing them to the bed. She released him, climbing back to the pillows and lifted her underdress, spreading her legs. "Earn it," she said and his eyes lit up, he quickly made his way to her. She closed her eyes as his mouth descended upon her pussy and moaned as his tongue explored her. She opened them and looked at Ubbe who watched the pair, pressing down on his crotch where she knew an erect cock was constrained. She motioned for him to come over, he undressed and crawled on the bed, she pulled him by his cock to her. She wrapped her mouth around him and moaned against it as Hvitserk started shoving his tongue in and out of her.  
She woke the next morning with Ubbe and Hvitserk sleeping in her bed. Ubbe's head was rested on her legs and Hvitserk's was on her chest, her arm wrapped around him. She sighed, pulling herself from their limbs and got up. She poured herself a drink and turned, studying her bed full of Ragnar's sons.  
\---  
There was a power shift in Kattegat, the villagers felt it and it was seemingly overnight. Soon, Ubbe and Hvitserk were leaning on Arnbjorg for advice on political matters. She gave sound advice but they wouldn't make a move without her consultation. Arnbjorg had, from her bedsheets, managed to take over Kattegat and in essence, ruled Kulle as well. She could easily have Ivar bent to her will if she wanted and she had secured her status with her sons. Arnbjorg was becoming a person to fear in the world and she had sights on conquering further than the  
Northmen had ever ventured to consider. 


	47. Chapter 47

It devastated Margarethe when she found out Arnbjorg was pregnant again. In a world where men laid their glory in their legacies, she failed miserably and there was no way to change it. She had given Ubbe two beautiful daughters and they were beautiful but daughters were like currency, they did not carry legacies on their shoulder. The only joy that Margarethe received from the news was that Arnbjorg wasn't sure whose child it was as he had been sleeping with both brothers and this had created a slight rift between the brothers. Hvitserk was convinced it was his but Ubbe knew the gods would not choose his brother over him. They were arguing at the table one night when Arnbjorg interrupted them.  
"Whichever of you is the father, I am the mother and that is what unites the empire we shall build. I am the blood that runs through all of them," she said and Margarethe's eyebrows raised, she was impressed she could speak to them like that. But Ubbe had become a castrated male with Arnbjorg and it embarrassed Margarethe. If he had a tail, he would wag it whenever he pleased her and it was slightly disgusting to watch them following in her footsteps, all for her sex. A lot of women of the village whispered that Arnbjorg must use witchcraft in her bedroom, no man had ever been so attached to a woman's sex but Margarethe knew that she had done what Margarethe couldn't. She controlled Ubbe in bed, controlled Hvitserk in bed and it drove them wild, they had never been with a woman before that could do this. Margarethe was far too shy and sweet to ever imagine slapping either of them, even though they had made her mad enough to do it. And so now Arnbjrog reaped the benefits. She was able to create military campaigns that no woman had ever been able to, she had the armies of the three brothers at her fingertips and all she had to do was lick her lips to send the brothers into a hysteria to please her.  
Currently, she had Ivar conquering in the East and the brothers moving South. She remained in Kattegat and had control over the commerce of the harbor that brought in many traders. It wasn't unusual to see Arnbjorg with her pregnant belly in the harbor, walking through the market and reviewing the trade, being sure the sellers weren't undercutting her people.  
Ubbe and Hvitserk were returning from a successful campaign, Arnbjrog told the slaves to let her know when their boats appeared. She was quickly fetched when the ships broke over the horizon and she came down to the docks with her retinue of men that served on the consul she had created, giving the people more say in their government. She stood watching the boats sail in, her hands clasped beneath her belly and her eyes trained on the boats. At last, they began docking and Ubbe, as well as Hvitserk, jumped off one, walking to her. She smiled at them, hugging Ubbe and then Hvitserk.  
"Congratulations," she said to them both and they smiled at her. Ubbe went to Margarethe while Hvitserk turned to help offload the treasure, Arnbjrog had made it clear that whatever their intimate relationship, Ubbe would play the loyal husband to Margarethe and Hvitserk would give Arnbjrog no affections in public. It was a bit of a joke in the village seeing that Arnbjorg's belly swelled with child but she tried to pretend neither brother was her lovers, nevermind both. Arnbjorg looked to the treasure Hvitserk dropped at her feet, he brought out golden cups and jewels, she admired them. "Take them to the strongroom," she said, mentioning the room she had designed behind the throne in the dining hall to store whatever came back from the raid. Hvitserk nodded, lifting the box and carried it to to the Great Hall, the other men followed behind him. Arnbjorg turned and her eyes fell on Ubbe giving affections to Margarethe and she smiled to herself, sincerely hoping he would find pleasures with her. This pregnancy had worn her out and she was happy to sleep tonight alone.  
\---  
She laid in bed, her eyes closed and the blankets off, warm. A knock came on her door and she sighed, pausing before responding.  
"Yes?" she called and the door opened, she looked. Hvitserk entered, shutting the door and she closed her eyes again. "You can sleep in my bed but I am far too tired to do anything more," she said and looked at him as he sat on the bed.  
"That is enough for me," he said and began undressing. She watched his body come into view, fresh wounds scattered his back, his arms and his hands were cut up as well. Once undressed, he laid down and she looked at his chest, studying the long scar that ran down it.  
"Where did you get this one? I never asked," she said, running a finger over it and he looked to it.  
"Ivar, when we were younger," he said.  
"Ivar did this? But why? Was he mad or was it by accident?" she asked and Hvitserk shrugged, eyes closed.  
"With Ivar, can you ever tell?" he said and Arnbjorg smiled at that. He opened his eyes and looked at her, studying her face. He raised a hand and stroked her cheek, smiling at her. "I missed you," he said and she laughed.  
"Missed me or missed our romps in bed?" she asked and he smiled.  
"Both," he said, pulling her head down and pressing his chapped lips against hers, holding her there. When they parted, he pulled her against him and she found a comfortable position, laying her head on his chest.  
"I hope this child is yours," she said quietly and there was a pause.  
"Do you?" he asked and she nodded.  
"And not just because I have a son with Ubbe but perhaps I have affections for you," she said and  
Hvitserk smiled, he kissed the top of her head.


	48. Chapter 48

Arnbjorg watched the brothers practice fighting against each other, swords clashed against each other and the brothers grunted with the physical labor. Both had stripped their shirts, Arnbjorg watched happily as their muscles tensed and released with each blow. They were pretty even matches and neither could top the other. She knew if Ivar was here he would win over both, seated at that and tinge of sadness bit at her heart, she did miss him. He would always remain her first love and that wouldn't change, no matter how far apart they were. At last, the brothers tired themselves out, dropping the sword tips to the ground and breathing heavily, Hvitserk was the first to laugh.  
"I feel we are fighting against ourselves," Hvitserk said and Ubbe smiled, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.  
"We are well matched." he agreed and sighed, looking to Arnbjorg. "What do you say Arnbjorg?" he asked and she smiled.  
"I say we put the swords away and go eat," she said and Ubbe laughed.  
"Is that you or the child talking?" he asked and she shrugged.  
"We're really one in the same, aren't we?" she asked, standing and Ubbe smiled. Hvitserk grabbed his shirt, putting it back on and putting his sword back in its sheath. He helped Arnbjorg up to her horse where she sat side saddle and waited patiently for the brothers to mount their horses. Once they were ready, they rode towards Kattegat and back to the Great Hall where they would dine together.  
\---  
It was three days later when Arnbjorg went into labor, the brothers were off practicing their fighting again and Margarethe sent a slave to fetch them, she turned her attention to Arnbjorg. Regardless of her feelings towards the woman, she had been there for Gunnar's birth and she would be there for this one as well. The midwife crouched before ARnbjorg as Margarethe held the woman's hand as she panted and groaned in pain, sweat covered her forehead. A half-hour into her labor, the door burst open and the brothers rushed in, stopping as they saw her in labor.  
"I want them out." Arnbjorg breathed, looking to them and they looked at each other confused.  
"Out!" she yelled and they quickly left the room, the door shut behind them.  
"Arnbjorg, it is customary as you know to have the father in the room when the child is born,"  
Margarethe whispered in her ear. "Which is the father?" she asked but Arnbjorg shook her head.  
"This child is mine, I will not have him molded by someone else this time," she said and pushed, Margarthe stared at her.  
"But if they do not accept the child, then they will not have to care for him," she said and Arnbjorg turned, looking angrily at her.  
"And that is fine, I will care for him! Will you let me give birth to this child before it kills me!" she shouted and Margarethe quickly quieted herself, letting Arnbjorg focus on the birth.  
Within a few hours, a cry of life echoed in the room and the midwife held a beautiful baby, screaming for its mother.  
"Congratulations Arnbjorg, you have another healthy son," she said, smiling at the woman, Arnbjorg nodded and was helped to the bed where she was cleaned off. The midwife paused for a moment, confused on what to do as the father was taken from the equation but Arnbjorg waved her over.  
"Will you stop wandering and bring the child here," she demanded, the midwife walked over and laid the child in her arms. The child quieted at his mother touch and Arnbjorg looked at him lovingly.  
"He is a lovely boy, isn't he?" she asked, looking to Margarethe who was forced to smile back. "I will name him Asbjorn, after his uncle," she said with a smile.  
"Bjorn?" Margarethe asked and Arnbjorg nodded.  
"I feel he is due to the honors," she said and kissed her son's forehead. "Let Ubbe and Hvitserk in," she said and Margarethe went to the door, looking between the brothers who waited impatiently.  
"Well?" Ubbe asked and she shrugged, stepping back. The brothers entered eagerly and went to the side of the bed, looking down at the child.  
"I have named him Asbjorn," she said and looked up at them.  
"That is the father's duty," Ubbe said and Arnbjorg smiled.  
"Well as you do not know which of you it is, I figured I should do the honors," she said and Ubbe nodded silently but Margarethe could read his expression, there was more he wished to say but he did not.  
The child proved to be as healthy as the other sons Arnbjorg had produced, eating eagerly and sleeping through the night. She doted on him more than she had the others and Margarethe realized because she had claimed him for her own, disregarded the fathers. Ubbe and Hvitserk still searched for signs of themselves in him but did not fight in front of her, she had made it obvious it did not matter to her which was the father. After his birth, Arnbjorg was back on her feet and preparing for another battle, another expansion plan. Ivar was returning to Kattegat again to plan with them and she distracted herself while she waited, going over the accounts of the Strongroom to be sure none of it had been pilfered.  
It was late morning when Ivar's army arrived, they camped outside the walls as there was not enough room for them in the walls but Ivar came to the Great Hall. Arnbjorg had changed before he would arrive, she had done something different to her hair as well Margarethe noticed and she saw that Ubbe noticed as well, he eyed her suspiciously albeit jealously. The doors opened at last and Arnbjorg stood quickly, smiling as Ivar walked through the doors. He still used the contraption Floki had designed, it had been improved upon over the years and he walked more naturally now. His eyes roamed the Great Hall and when they landed on Arnbjorg, a smile lit his face. It was hard not to notice that when Arnbjorg and Ivar's eyes fell on each other, the rest of the world was ignored. He made his way to her, hugging her tightly and she hugged him just as tightly.  
"It has been too long," she said, he smiled and nodded.  
"Far too long, you look beautiful as ever," he said and she smiled.  
"Thank you, I see you have rid yourself of that silly beard," she said, touching his smooth cheek and Ivar smiled.  
"When I knew I'd be seeing you, it was gone." He said and she laughed, keeping her hand on his cheek.  
"I have missed you, my wild boar," she said softly and Ivar smiled.  
"And I you, my little she-wolf," he said and she smiled, a name he often did not repeat unless it was within the bedchambers. "I am glad we are preparing for another expansion," he said and she laughed again, he leaned down. They kissed, causing Margarethe to gasp quietly and look to Ubbe, his eyes narrowed but he remained quiet. Where before he would've interrupted them, he had been put in his place by her and knew that she would not heed his command, as much as it upset him. She parted and looked to Ubbe, to Hvitserk.  
"Come! Let us prepare for this!" she said and they went into another room to plan for the next battle.  
\---  
Ubbe and Hvitserk were shut out of her rooms that night. She led Ivar into them and left the brothers standing there, unhappy.  
Ivar and Arnbjorg made passionate love late into the night, reintroducing themselves to each other's bodies. Arnbjorg laid in Ivar's arms and he stroked her back lovingly.  
"I am glad we are still able to lay with each other as though no years have passed," he said and she smiled.  
"It is like yesterday," she said and he nodded.  
"Nothing has changed between us," he said and kissed her head, she moved closer to him. "I have remarried," he said and she looked up at him, she studied him. His eyes met hers and for a moment they were silent.  
"Remarried? Were we ever divorced?" she asked.  
"Were we ever married? Truly?" he asked and she sighed.  
"Who did you marry?" she asked.  
"Runa." He said and her eyebrows raised.  
"Our slave?" she asked and Ivar rolled his eyes.  
"You don't need to sound so disgusted," he said and went to grab for her as she got up. "Don't leave!" he exclaimed.  
"You come to my bed as a married man and without telling me, you expect me to stay with you!" she shouted and he sighed, sitting up on his elbows.  
"What is the difference? You lay with my brothers, am I not allowed to lay with another?" he asked.  
"Lay with her all you want but you married her!" she exclaimed.  
"Well I had to legitimize my son," he said and she gasped, audibly.  
"Your son! You had a son with her as well?" she demanded and Ivar furrowed his brow angrily. "You had two sons with my brothers, one who you're not even sure who the father is! You do not get to stand there and judge me!" he shouted and she shook her head, pulling her underdress over her head.  
"But you know this coming into my bed, you kept this from me! You tricked me!" she exclaimed, pulling her dress on and clasping it shut.  
"Arnbjorg! You're overreacting! Please, stop!" he shouted.  
"I thought you loved me, Ivar!" she yelled.  
"I do love you, Arnbjorg! I've only loved you! But I cannot wait for you for the rest of my life!  
You already turned me away!" he shouted.  
"I have not married! I have not done what you've done! My sons are bastards still because I refuse to marry anyone else!" she said and tears entered her eyes, shocking Ivar. "I have done nothing but love only you and you come to me, married to another woman," she said.  
"Arnbjorg, please," he said, he was desperate to stop her from leaving the room but she edged closer to the door.  
"Ivar, I will plan conquests with you, I will plan wars with you but I will never lie with you again," she said, staring at him for a moment and then turned, leaving the room. Ivar groaned and fell back in bed.


	49. Chapter 49

Hvitserk watched Arnbjorg as she walked, they were heading into the forest to practice their sword skills again and she had told Ivar to stay back. Now he watched as she trounced through the forest, swinging a stick and slicing through the undergrowth of the forest.  
"You seem upset, Arnbjorg," he said and she glanced at him, shaking her head.  
"It's nothing," she said and they reached the clearing, she took a seat on a fallen tree. She watched the brothers begin to spar between each other and after a half hour, Ubbe looked to Arnbjorg.  
"Why don't you step in?" he asked, pointing to where Hvitserk stood and she looked at him.  
"Me?" she asked and he nodded.  
"You used to love to spar," he said and Arnbjorg sighed, pulling herself up off her elbows. She jumped off the tree and took Hvitserk's sword. Ubbe watched as she twirled it in her hand, it seemed to come back to her naturally and he prepared himself for her. Quickly she began to spar, lunging angrily at Ubbe and he quickly avoided her swipes, barely. "Stop, stop!" Ubbe shouted and Arnbjorg put her sword to the ground, looking at him. "Are you trying to kill me woman?" he demanded and she shrugged.  
"You said you wanted to spar, you don't get to tell me how to do it," she said and handed the sword back at Hvitserk.  
"Why aren't you joining us on these campaigns? You clearly haven't lost your talent," he said and Arnbjorg rolled her eyes.  
"I find nothing attractive in war anymore, at least in battle," she said.  
"She enjoys sending others to do her dirty work and reaping the rewards, is what she is saying," Hvitserk said and Arnbjorg rolled her eyes.  
"Well if you're dumb enough to do it..." she trailed off with a shrug and Hvitserk smiled at her.  
\---  
Returning to the Great Hall, Ivar was dining with other men of the village and looked up as the group entered. Arnbjorg glanced at him but quickly disappeared to her room, leaving Ubbe with Hvitserk at the table.  
"Good luck to you brother, she may try to kill you next battle," Ubbe said, clapping Ivar roughly on the shoulder and the man glowered at him. "What did you do to piss her off?" he asked, drinking and Ivar shrugged, pushing his food around on his plate.  
"I got married to legitimize my son," he said and Ubbe stared at him as did Hvitserk, cup in midair as he was about to drink it.  
"You remarried?" Ubbe asked and Ivar shrugged.  
"What was I supposed to do? Have my son a bastard?" he asked and Ubbe shook his head, rubbing his beard.  
"You've made a dangerous enemy," he said and Ivar shook his head.  
"She's not my enemy, she'll get over it," he said and Ubbe laughed, looking to Hvitserk who joined in the laugh.  
"If you say so," he said, raising his hands and went to get himself food. Hvitserk slammed his cup on the table and looked to his younger brother, studying him.  
"I will remember you, brother, after she kills you," he said and laughed as Ivar glared at him, he left his seat. Ivar sighed, studying his food and then threw to the plate. Rising from the table, he made his way to Arnbjorg's room and knocked on the door.  
"What." came the reply and he opened it, looking in. Arnbjorg turned and when she saw him, she shook her head. "Go away Ivar." she said but he entered quickly, shutting the door behind him.  
"Arnbjorg," he said, walking towards her and she grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table, chucking it at him. She had great aim and it found it's target, smacking Ivar in the shoulder. "Ow, woman, stop," he said but she grabbed the entire bowl now, chucking it at him. He did his best to deflect it but still received some of the punishment. "Arnbjorg," he said, reaching her and trying to grab her arm, she slapped him. He looked at her and she slapped him again. "Arnbjorg," he said, remaining where he stood and she slapped him again but each time was less force. "Arnbjorg," he said again and no slap came but tears filled her eyes.  
"Why?" she asked and he sighed.  
"You were gone," he said and she shook her head.  
"No, I'm not asking you why you slept with her, why you had a child with her, these are all things I did with your brothers but why did you marry her? Without telling me?" she asked and he sighed.  
"What was I supposed to do, Arnbjorg? Wait the rest of my life for you to come back? To come back to me, the idiot who let you go in the first place? Who took advantage of you?" he asked and she shook her head.  
"It is not good enough, Ivar. I have waited for you, I have not married anyone else and I would wait until my dying breath for you, even though you took advantage of me. Why is it so easy for you to marry another where I can't imagine doing the same?" she asked. Ivar stared at her, then lifted a hand and stroked her cheek, she closed her eyes at his touch. He realized all barriers were down, that she had put her walls down and that he was most likely, the only person she had ever done that for.  
"Marry then, Arnbjorg. Do not wait for a fool, marry and find happiness, its what you deserve," he said and her eyes opened, she stared into his.  
"But the only I wish to marry is a fool," she said.  
"You told me you would not return to me, that our time was done and now you tell me differently after I have married another?" he asked and she shook her head.  
"When it comes to you, Ivar, my life becomes confusing. It is why I have thanked the Gods that you have been so far from me, I have not had to confront these feelings. Now that you are..." she said, trailing off and Ivar nodded, understanding her words without them being spoken. He took her face into his hands and held her gaze, he pressed his lips against hers.  
"I am sorry for whatever hurt I have caused you but you have always been my first love, you are always my exception, Runa does not fill that. She does not compete with you and she never will.  
You are my she-wolf." he said and kissed her again, pulling her into him. She hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her. "I do not like when you are mad at me, it is like I have died," he said and she pulled back, he kissed her again. "I love you," he said and she smiled sadly.  
"And I love you, Ivar," she said and he kissed her forehead. "Bring Runa here, bring her and your son here as well as Aki, we must not be a fractured dynasty," she said and Ivar smiled, nodding.  
"I will do that." he agreed and parted from her.  
\---  
Arnbjorg stood on a hill, looking out over a valley and the wind blew gently, she closed her eyes as it grazed past her cheek. She looked back as Hvitserk came to her and stood, looking at the valley scattered with wildflowers.  
"You are leaving on one of the most dangerous battles yet and I wonder if we go into certain death?" she asked and Hvitserk shrugged his shoulders.  
"Let it be the god's will," he said and she looked up at him, he studied her with a smile on his face.  
"I cannot imagine being in a world without that smile," she said and Hvitserk laughed, shaking his head. "It has brightened many of my days." She said and stepped closer to him, the smile slightly  
fell.  
"Arnbjorg," he started but she stopped him by kissing him, he deepened the kiss. He held her there and she rested her hands on his hips. Pulling away, he searched her eyes for a clue on what thoughts were going through her head. "What of Ivar? Ubbe?" he asked and she shook her head.  
"Ubbe and I have never been in love, it has only been sexual passion. Ivar..." she started and her eyes fell to the valley again as she thought. "Ivar will always be my first and true love but we have realized that we can never be again, it would never work between us. There is too much between us. You bring me happiness, you make me smile when I refuse and you can lighten the day for me, I need that in my life." she said, looking back to him and he smiled.  
"So Ubbe will not be returning to your bed?" he asked and she laughed.  
"I do not think so, he needs to stay in Margarethe's bed, she is his wife," she said and Hvitserk smiled.  
"And maybe you will think of being mine?" he asked and she laughed quietly, kissing him.


	50. Chapter 50

Arnbjorg stood on the porch of the Great Hall, watching as the horses and carts wound through the village. Her slave stood behind her with Asbjorn in her arms and Gunnar stood beside her, holding her hand. Runa's familiar face came into view as she looked up at the hall, she looked full of nerves and Arnbjorg could venture to guess why. She had been Arnbjorg's slave and now was wife to her ex.husband, it was not an easy place to be. The cart creaked to a stop in front of the hall and Aki hopped down, helping Runa down with the child in her arms. He looked to be a year old, healthy with a mop of black hair and his father's steel eyes. Runa made her way up the steps and taking a deep breath, Arnbjorg opened her arms to the slave.  
"Runa, I am glad you could come," she said, embracing the slave who stood stiff in awkwardness and Arnbjorg pulled back, smiling at her. "You look lovely," she said and then looked to her son who did not smile at his mother but did not look to hate her either. "Aki, how you've grown," she said, studying him in wonder. He had long hair as his father, black as the night and was tall, surprising Arnbjorg.  
"Hello mother, I am thankful for you inviting us here," he said and she smiled, kissing his cheek gently.  
"Of course, please," she said, motioning to her sons. "You will remember Gunnar and this is your newest brother, Asbjorn," she said and Aki crouched before Gunnar, putting his hand out.  
"Hello, remember me?" he asked, a smile on his face and Gunnar shyly shook it, smiling back at his older brother. "You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you," he said and ruffled his hair, standing to look at his other brother. "They're are both healthy and beautiful, congratulations mother," he said turning to her and she smiled. He was only 9 years of age but seemed years ahead of other boys his age, so serious.  
"Come, I have food laid out and drink," she said, leading them into the Great Hall and they followed as their chests were unpacked.  
It was later into the meal, Aki sat beside Arnbjorg and watched Gunnar interact with the other children.  
"He takes after his father," he said and Arnbjorg looked to Gunnar then to Aki.  
"Do you think?" she asked and he nodded.  
"Same features, eyes," he said and she smiled, watching Gunnar. "Who is Asbjorn's father?" he asked and she sighed.  
"Mine," she replied and met her son's gaze.  
"Mother." he said and she smiled, kissing his forehead.  
"Don't worry so much, you're only 9, still a child," she said and he rolled his eyes, much like his father.  
"I am not a child," he said and she laughed softly, nodding.  
"Whatever you say Aki." she agreed.  
\---  
Hvitserk and Ubbe sat beside Ivar at the fire in the camp, they had a victorious day of battle and had ridden through the village, capturing any who remained there. They would sleep tonight and head out for Kattegat in the morning, leaving who Arnbjorg had declared chief of the village. The chief would remain there with a certain number of men to assure that their work would sustain and he would send tributes back to Kattegat every 6 months.  
"Will you marry Arnbjrog?" Ivar asked and Hvitserk looked to him.  
"I wish to," he said and Ivar nodded. "But she does not seem so eager," he said and Ivar smiled slightly but quickly rid of it.  
"She is a woman of her own mind," he replied and Hvitserk nodded.  
"You are telling me but as much as she drives me crazy, she drives me wild," he said and Ivar laughed.  
"I understand that," he replied.  
"Will you be mad if we marry?" Hvitserk asked and Ivar shrugged.  
"She will always be the woman I love the most but our time is done and I know that now, I understand there are other paths for both of us. I have remarried so I cannot ask her to not do the same," he said and Hvitserk nodded.  
"But will you be angered if she marries your brother?" he asked and Ivar glanced at him.  
"You are better than Ubbe," he said, glancing at his oldest brother and Ubbe looked to him.  
"What he means is you are less threatening," Ubbe said, leaning into Hvitserk and Hvitserk laughed.  
"Brother, you could not threaten me if you tried," Ivar said and Ubbe smiled at him but there was a challenge in his eyes still, the two would never get along together as they once did.  
\---  
Arnbjorg made her way through the forest, carrying a carved wooden figurine in her hand and turning it over as she was lost in her thoughts. She came upon a makeshift grave with a stone slab leaned against the tree behind it, carvings engraved in it. She kneeled on the forest floor, pressing the wooden figurine in the soil and staring at it for a moment. After a few moments, she heard branches snapping behind her and she glanced over her shoulder quickly, relaxing when she saw Runa.  
"I am sorry that I followed you but I have not had time to talk to you alone." the woman said and Arnbjorg nodded, looking to the grave.  
"I come here daily, I do not want him to think I've forgotten him," Arnbjorg said and Runa knelt beside her, reading the stone.  
"Tyr," she said and Arnbjorg nodded, a sad smile on her face.  
"As I look at my boys, I wonder what he would've been like, looked like, what his laughter would've sounded like," she said and smiled again, shaking her head as she wiped tears from her face. "You are one of the few in my life that knew Tyr and I am grateful you have come to visit," she said.  
"I thought you would hate me," Runa said quietly and Arnbjorg nodded.  
"I did," she said and the women laughed. "I hated you to my core when Ivar told me he married you but the more time I had, the more I realized there was nothing between us that could be salvaged and I would rather you help raise my son than some strange woman, he is comfortable with you," she said and Runa smiled.  
"Thank you," she said and Arnbjorg nodded. "I think Tyr would've been as handsome as his father and brave as his mother." hse said and Arnbjorg smiled, looking back at the stone.  
"I think as children often are, he would be the best parts of us," she said. "It is hard walking through the world with half my heart here and half my heart wherever Tyr is but my children help me, every time Gunnar puts his hand in mine I remember I am still a mother to children here," she said and Runa smiled.  
"Aki thinks very highly of you, I know he does not show it but he admires you greatly." Runa said and Arnbjorg studied her profile.  
"Does he? He is so quiet it is hard to know what he thinks at all." she said and Runa laughed, nodding.  
"I think my years as your slave helped Aki warm to me, he tells me things he does not tell even his father." she said and Arnbjrog smiled though slightly injured by the statement.  
"I am glad he has someone to speak to, he needs that." she said. "I fear he is too serious for his age." she said, her eyes returning to the grave.  
"He is, it is a hardship to get him to play with the other children but we make sure he has the opporutunity. He would rather be following his father around and learning the ways of battle then playing." Runa said and Arnbjorg laughed.  
"He sounds like me with Ragnar, does Ivar get mad at this?" she asked and Runa shook her head.  
"I think the fact that Aki has many of your features help soften Ivar's heart to him." she said, there was a pause in conversation as unsaid words passed and Arnbjorg sighed.  
"I am sorry that you have had to live with my ghost for so many years, Runa." she said and the woman shook her head.  
"It was not always bad." she said. "It was difficult when Ivar would call out your name in the night, when he would have nightmares or pains but I was happy I could bring him comfort, regardless of who he cried out for." she said.  
"He called for me?" Arnbjorg asked, feeling a stab of guilt in her heart that Ivar needed her and she wasn't there, Runa nodded.  
"Many times, he still does. I have come to understand that you will always be the one who stands above the rest for him, the woman he desires until his dying breath but he is a good husband, a patient man with me." she said and Arnbjorg smiled, nodding.  
"I am glad, you deserve nothing less." she said and the woman nodded.  
"Thank you." she said and then with a smile, looked up to Arnbjorg. "But perhaps you can teach me some tricks to curb his temper?" she asked and Arnbjorg laughed, shaking her head.  
"That is a learned talent, you will figure it out in time." she said and Runa laughed with her.


	51. Chapter 51

Arnbjorg's smile appeared as her eyes landed on Ivar, he dismounted the ship and it harkened memories from the early days. Although then she would be returning with him yet his appearance still sent flutters through her stomach but she swallowed them, knowing it was not her he returned to now. She watched as Runa embraced him, kissing him gently and whispering sweet words to her returning warrior, he smiled at her. Arnbjorg could see the love between them, it was not the same as the one she shared with Ivar, theirs had been one of wildness and passion, it was pure tenderness between those two. She looked back to the ship, Ubbe stepped off the ship and Hvitserk followed him. Arnbjorg's smile brightened, it was impossible for her not to be happy when Hvitserk was around and she didn't completely understand why he had that effect on her. His eyes searched the dock and when they fell on her face, a smile broke out across his lips as well. He walked to her, a slight limp in his gate but otherwise seemed unharmed, he stood before her.  
"I've returned," he said and she smiled up at him, nodding.  
"I am grateful," she said and he smiled, leaning down. He pressed his lips against hers, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her. They kissed lovingly for moments until she pulled back and Hvitserk released her. "Come, let us go to the Great Hall and celebrate your return," she said, taking his hand and leading him up to the building. Arnbjorg opened the doors, entering with the returning warriors and the table was laid out with the success of their recent harvest. Arnbjorg took Asbjorn from the arms of a slave and turned to Hvitserk, handing the child to him. "Your son has awaited your arrival as well," she said, Hvitserk looked to her, studying her face and trying to assert if she told the truth, she smiled. "I knew he was yours from the moment I held him but I wanted to raise him myself, to mold him myself but you have shown me I do not need to do that," she said and Hvitserk looked to the boy whose brown eyes stared at his father. He smiled and kissed the boy's forehead, wrapping an arm around Arnbjorg's waist, kissing her head.  
\---  
Arnbjorg woke in the middle of the night, the days had got colder and as she rose from bed, she grabbed her fur-lined cloak. She wrapped it around her shoulders and buried herself into it, slipping on her shoes. She glanced at the sleeping Hvitserk, smiled and made her way out of the bedroom into the Great Hall. She had felt something waking her, as though a force moved through the building and she glanced around, looking for signs of it. She stepped out on the porch and found Ivar seated in his father's chair, he looked up to her.  
"Arnbjorg, did I wake you?" he asked, she shut the doors and shook her head.  
"No, I was woken by something else," she said and he nodded, she sat beside him. "Why are you awake so late though?" she asked and he shrugged.  
"I could not sleep.," he said, motioning to his legs and she nodded in understanding.  
"Do you want me to get the salve?" she asked and he shook his head.  
"No, Runa already applied it and I sent her back to bed," he said and Arnbjorg nodded, leaning back in her seat. "Hvitserk says he wishes to marry you but you are making it difficult," he said and eyed her, Arnbjorg laughed quietly.  
"I do not know if I wish to marry again," she said and Ivar smiled. "How did you do it?" she asked.  
"With a lot of guilt," he said and she laughed. "Runa shared my bed, I gave her a child and realized that you weren't coming back, that I needed to create a lasting legacy and I couldn't do that with bastard children," he said and she nodded. "You need to do the same, give Asbjorn his father's name and allow Hvitserk to give you what I never did," he said and Arnbjorg smiled at Ivar.  
"You were a good husband, Ivar," she said and Ivar nodded.  
"But I was not Hvitserk, he is a happy soul and I could never be that," Ivar said and Arnbjorg laughed again.  
"It is true that Hvitserk is able to laugh at most things that scare people but at the same time it can be an annoyance," she said and Ivar smiled, holding her hand.  
"You will find annoyances in everything, it is how you are but you need to see the strengths in Hvitserk. He will bring you stability, love, and someone to lean on," he said and Arnbjorg nodded.  
"I know this," she said.  
"Then why do you keep fighting him?" he asked and Arnbjorg shrugged.  
"It is hard to move on from something..." she started and stopped herself. "Or someone that you loved so much," she said and Ivar smiled, reaching out and stroking her face.  
"The love between us will never go away, it has changed but it will not go away," he said. "But you cannot stop yourself from moving on in life and finding happiness," he said and she smiled.  
"I know you are right," she said and Ivar nodded.  
"I usually am," he said and she laughed, rolling her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "Marry him, Arnbjorg. Marry him and make me jealous," he said and Arnbjorg smiled at him, nodding.  
"I will." she agreed and Ivar nodded, looking out over the moonlit village. They sat in silence for an hour until at last they both tired and went to their beds. Arnbjorg crawled into bed beside Hvitserk and he mumbled something, pulling her into him. She smiled and closed her eyes.


	52. Chapter 52

Arnbjorg watched Hvitserk carefully, eyed him as the girl seated beside him openly flirted with him and he would give her his dashing smile, the one that had won Arnbjorg over. She watched as the girl put her hand on Hvitserk's leg and smiled to herself as Hvitserk moved so she had to remove her hand, at least he was faithful. Arnbjorg rose from the table and moved herself to the empty seat on the other side of Hvitserk.  
"I am going to retire for the night, join me?" she whispered in his ear and sucked lightly on his earlobe, she saw his eyebrows rise. He nodded and the pair rose, Arnbjorg took his hand. She led him into her bedchambers and shut the door. She pushed him back over the bed and crawled up his body, straddling him as she kissed him passionately. "I saw the way that girl looked at you," she said, kissing down his jaw and he smiled.  
"Do you think she fancied me?" he asked and Arnbjorg sat up, looking at him. He started laughing and pulled her down to his lips. "Stop Arnbjorg, I am teasing with you," he said and she hit his chest playfully, he laughed harder. "You are the one I want, woman," he said and Arnbjorg smiled, laying herself on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.  
"I was worried," she said.  
"Gods woman, I am not insane enough to cross you," he said. "I have seen what it did to Ivar," he said and she smiled. "I love you," he said and kissed the top of her head again.  
"I love you," she said and sat up, staring in his eyes. "Do you still wish to marry me?" she asked and Hvitserk smiled, resting his hand on her cheek.  
"Always," he said and she smiled, leaning into his hand.  
"Then let us marry," she said and he smiled brighter.  
"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded.  
"Yes, I want to spend my days growing old with that smile," she said and he smiled, pulling her down for a kiss.  
"Tomorrow," he said and she laughed.  
"Eager to marry me?" she asked and he shrugged.  
"I don't want you to change your mind," he said and she laughed again, kissing him.  
\---  
Hvitserk stood before Arnbjorg, a wreath of flowers in her hair and a beautiful white dress with an intricate brooch clasped at the front. Her hands were in his, Ubbe along with Ivar stood with the other gathered people, smiling as they looked on. Ivar stepped forward, handing the rings to Hvitserk who shared a look with his brother before handing them to the priestess who then dipped them in the sacrificial bowl that was filled with blood and she carried them back, holding them out. Hvitserk took him, sliding it on Arnbjorg's finger and she did the same.  
"And so I name you man and wife," she said and took the bowl, dipping her fingers into them.  
She flicked the blood first at Arnbjorg and the same to Hvitserk. "And may the gods bless you and give your children. And may they keep the wolf from the door," she said and Arnbjorg smiled at Hvitserk who leaned down, kissing her. The gathered crowd cheered in excitement for them and Arnbjorg parted the kiss, she looked to the priestess. "And now the bridal race," she said with a smile, Hvitserk quickly broke his hands-free from Arnbjorg as Ubbe raced off. She laughed watching the pair repeat history, each trying to trip the other up and outdo each other. At the end, Hvitserk came out on top and laughed at Ubbe, wrapping an arm around his brother's neck.  
"Now you have to serve the feast," he said and Ubbe laughed, nodding in defeat. The group made their way back to the Great Hall, finding the feast laid out by the slaves and they settled into the delicious looking meal. Ubbe served both Arnbjorg and Hvitserk that night, as was required by tradition. After the feast had gone on for some time, Hvitserk rose with a cup in hand and raised it.  
"I would like to toast my beautiful wife," he said, looking at Arnbjorg who smiled up at him. "May the gods bless us and may we have many children together as well as many years," he said and raised the cup, bringing it to his lips. The others cheered in agreement and drank to it. He sat back down and kissed Arnbjorg. The room grew silent as someone else rose and Arnbjorg looked to see who it was, Ivar stood with a smile on his face. His eyes were trained on her and for a moment he remained silent as he stared.  
"As some may know I was once lucky enough to be married to Arnbjorg," he said looking around the room. "But now she is married to my brother and I wish the both of them long life, many children, and happiness throughout the years," he said and then looked to Hvitserk. "If any harm falls to her by your hands, I can promise you will live to regret it," he said, Hvitserk smiled but Arnbjorg saw the seriousness in Ivar's eyes.  
"Brother, sit down with your threats, I will not harm her," he said, raising Arnbjorg's hand to his lips and kissed it, Ivar smiled nodding as he sat.  
"Let us hope not," he said and drank his cup, the rest of the room followed, unsure if it was an actual toast.  
\--  
Hvitserk ran his fingers over his wife's naked body, admiring the curves, the softness of her skin and ran his fingers over the marks upon her stomach, the proof she had carried four children. He kissed them, she rested her hand on his head and smiled.  
"I want to give you more of these," he said looking up at her and she smiled. "I want to fill your womb as soon as it is empty," he said and kissed up, letting his lips trail between her breasts to her neck. She closed her eyes, tangling her fingers in his brown hair and welcomed his lips on hers when they reached.  
"I am getting older in my years, Hvitserk, I do not know how much longer I will be graced with children," she said and Hvitserk smiled.  
"You are not that old yet, Arnbjorg," he said and kissed her again. "We will have many children," he said and kissed down her cheek, to her ear where he nibbled on her earlobe.  
\--  
The next morning Ivar was preparing to return home to Kulle with his family and Arnbjorg came out with a heavy cloak in her arms, he gave it to Ivar.  
"I made this for you," she said and Ivar held it up, admiring the handiwork.  
"It is beautiful, thank you," he said, putting it over his shoulders and clasping it shut, she admired her work as well. "I will miss you," he said and Arnbjorg's eyes traveled to his, she smiled.  
"You know I will miss you, Ivar," she said. "But are you happy for me?" she asked and he laughed, nodding.  
"Of course I am, I am happy for you as long as you are happy," he said and she smiled, stroking his cheek.  
"I think Hvitserk will keep me happy," she said and he smiled, kissing her forehead.  
"I am glad, I will keep an eye on him though," he said and Arnbjorg laughed, hugging Ivar. She held him there tightly, inhaling his familiar scent and remembering his warmth as he wrapped his arms around her. They parted and Ivar kissed her forehead once more. "I will return," he said and she smiled, looking to Runa as she came down the steps. They embraced and then Aki stood before her.  
"Are you sure there is nothing I can do to convince you to stay?" she asked, resting her hands on his shoulders and he shook his head.  
"You have Hvitserk and he will want to start his own family, I must return with my father," he said and Arnbjorg sighed.  
"I love you," she said and he smiled.  
"I know, mother and I love you," he replied and she pulled him close to her, hugging him.  
"Please, try to play as well as study," she said and he sighed as he pulled away.  
"Yes, mother," he said and she smiled, kissing the top of his head once more. She looked to Ivar as Aki stepped into the cart and pointed at him.  
"I am placing his life in your hands, I will kill you if anything happens to him," she said and Ivar laughed, nodding.  
"I know you will," he said and then gave a nod to his brothers before the driver snapped the reins, the horses lurched forward. Hvitserk moved beside her and she looked up to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"We will travel to Kulle to see them," he said and Arnbjord nodded. "I am glad they were here for our marriage though," he said.  
"Me as well," she replied. He leaned down and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
"Now let's go make those children," he said, tickling her side and she laughed loudly, squirming in his grip. He guided her up the stairs and into the Great Hall. Ubbe watched silently and Margarethe looked to him.  
"You are not happy with their marriage, are you," she said and Ubbe looked down at her, silent for a moment before shrugging.  
"It does not matter if I am or I am not," he said and then left her standing there, disappearing into the village. Margarethe sighed and looked back to the Great Hall. Perhaps she should have left with Ivar, at least she could have made a new life for herself.


	53. Chapter 53

Hvitserk met Ubbe stroke for stroke as they practiced their swordsmanship in the forest.  
"Brother, if I was a smarter man I'd think you were trying to kill me," Hvitserk said and Ubbe smiled, swinging.  
"Ah but you are not a smarter man," he said and Hvitserk smiled.  
"I at least am wise enough to know you are not happy with my marriage to Arnbjorg," he said and counter-attacked, Ubbe blocked him.  
"And what makes you say that, brother?" Ubbe asked and Hvitserk smiled.  
"The way you look at us while we are together," he said and Ubbe swung harder than his last, Hvitserk barely missed it.  
"And what if I'm not?" he asked and Hvitserk shrugged, circling his brother.  
"Then I guess you will have to live with it," he said and attacked, Ubbe blocked him again. Both brothers were out of breath now and tired, they leaned against trees watching each other.  
"You will not share her like I shared my wife with you?" He asked and Hvitserk laughed.  
"It is not my choice, I cannot tell Arnbjorg to do anything," he said and Ubbe nodded, smiling.  
"Now that is true," he said. "But if I approached her you would not be mad?" he asked and Hvitserk shrugged again.  
"What is mine is yours, brother," he said and Ubbe smiled. Hvitserk knew that Ubbe was not a man to cross and while he was not happy to imagine his wife sharing Ubbe's bed, he knew he liked his head on his shoulders.  
"Then I shall ask her," Ubbe said and Hvitserk smiled, clapping a hand on his shoulder.  
"You can ask but that does not mean she will accept," he said and Ubbe laughed.  
"How could she resist," he said and Hvitserk jumped out of his reach as he went to punch him.  
"As every other girl has before," he said and laughed, running away from Ubbe who chased after him.  
\---  
Arnbjorg was drunk and she knew it that night but she was enjoying herself. She had started a drinking game with the brothers that she had started regretting as she was on the losing end but she was determined to win. As she chugged her drink and slammed it on the table, she eyed Ubbe.  
He looked rather sober for being this far in the game but she dismissed it as her own drunk vision.  
"One more drink and I win," Ubbe said and Arnbjorg glowered at him.  
"And what do you win?" she asked, pouring herself another drink and managing to soak the table.  
"Fuck," she muttered, mopping the table with her sleeve.  
"You," he said and Arnbjorg looked up, meeting his eyes from across the table.  
"Me?" she said with a laugh and Ubbe nodded.  
"Hvitserk bet me that I couldn't drink you under the table and that if I could, I would join you in bed," he said and Arnbjorg looked to Hvitserk, who shrugged innocently.  
"You weren't supposed to lose," he said and Arnbjorg looked back at Ubbe.  
"I'll have you know I'm not just something you can bet, if I do not want you to share my bed then you will not share my bed. Drunk or not drunk, bet or no bet," she said, stabbing the table with her knife and Ubbe smiled at her, amused by her drunken rant.  
"Whatever you say, my little skogbrann," he said and she narrowed her eyes at him.  
"One more," she said and he nodded, pouring them both drinks. He watched her as she chugged her drink and when she wasn't paying attention, he dumped his back in the jug. She slammed her cup on the table and looked at him.  
"It seems I have won," he said and Arnbjorg studied the cups, standing to be sure Ubbe's were empty. Seeing they were, she looked at him and he looked at her, they studied each other. Hvitserk watched in amusement, it was like watching predator and predator meet. Arnbjorg wasn't willing to give up her bed easily and Ubbe wasn't willing to take no for an answer.  
"Fine, fine but first you must catch me," she said and Ubbe's eyebrows raised.  
"Catch you? You are drunk! You'll trip before you make it to the door." he said and Arnbjorg smiled.  
"Deal?" she asked and Ubbe shrugged.  
"Deal," he said and Arnbjorg smiled, carefully stepping out from the table. She looked at Ubbe who watch her, standing as well and before he was ready, she darted to the door. He raced after her, they burst into the cold night air and he chased her down the stairs, through the village. The moonbeams seemed to run alongside them as she raced to the forest and he was on her heels, trying his best to keep up with her. "You are drunk! How are you running so well!" he shouted and she laughed, her laughter echoed in the cold air. She raced through the gates that were opened for them and into the forest, disappearing into the trees. Ubbe followed quickly, he stopped after a while to catch his breath and heard the cracking of branches as she continued to run. "Arnbjorg! Stop! You win!" he shouted, his sides cramping and she laughed again. He slowly walked through the forest, finding her sitting on the ground and waiting for him, a smile on her face. "How do you run like that when you are drunk?" he asked, leaning over and trying to catch his  
breath still.  
"Ragnar and I used to get drunk in the middle of the night up on the hill, we'd have races to see who could run the farthest drunk," she said and Ubbe shook his head.  
"You knew you would win," he said and she shrugged, leaning back on her hands.  
"Perhaps," she said. "Or perhaps I wanted to tire you out since you haven't been drinking tonight," she said and he studied her.  
"You knew I was cheating?" he asked and she shrugged.  
"I knew you couldn't hold your drink that well, so you must have cheated," she said and Ubbe fell on the ground beside her, holding his head. "But I think now we are evenly matched," she said, leaning on her elbow and he looked at her, she smiled. "Don't you? I am drunk and you are tired," she said and Ubbe smiled.  
"Did you know of the deal before we started drinking?" he asked.  
"Of course. Hvitserk would not make such a deal without checking that I would be okay, he is wiser than you think," she said and Ubbe laughed, shaking his head.  
"So you went into the contest knowing that the outcome may be that you would have to sleep with me," he said and she smiled, leaning down to kiss him.  
"What is this have to? Who says I would not want to?" she asked, clumsily straddling him and leaning down to kiss him, he held her there. "You were always a fantastic lover." she complimented and he smiled again, kissing her. The air was cold but neither noticed as they fucked on the forest floor, each wrapped in their own pleasure and reacquainting each other with familiar territory. Arnbjorg was quick to pull herself off of him before he released his seed and she fell on her cloak beside him, watching as he came. "I will not be having any more of your children though," she said, running her fingers down his chest and then pulled on her underdress, finally feeling the cold.  
"So is this it?" Ubbe asked as he wiped himself clean the best he could and they began to dress. "Is this it?" she repeated confused and Ubbe nodded.  
"Is this the last I will sleep with you? Now that you have married my brother," he said, clasping her brooch for her and she smiled.  
"It did not stop me when I was married to Ivar," she said and Ubbe smiled, kissing her. "I will need to speak with Hvitserk though, as he is my husband and has some say in this," she said and Ubbe sighed but nodded.  
"I will wait," he said and she smiled.  
"What of Margarethe?" she asked and Ubbe shrugged.  
"She has turned me away from her bed, she is still hurt of my affections for you," he said and Arnbjorg backed away from him.  
"I do not want ill feelings between us," she said and Ubbe laughed.  
"There aren't, you're doing her a service by distracting me," he said and she nodded wearily. "So I will wait," he said and she smiled, kissing him again.  
Returning to the Great Hall, Arnbjorg felt Hvitserk's eyes before she saw him and when she found him, he looked at her cautiously.  
"So has he pleased you better than me?" he asked and Arnbjorg laughed, hugging Hvitserk.  
"You both please me," she said and he kissed the top of her head. "But I want to bring him back to our bed," she said and looked up at him, he studied her.  
"Ubbe?" he asked.  
"Who else?" she questioned and Hvitserk looked up, finding his brother across the hall busy with Margarethe. "Does this bother you?" she asked and Hvitserk shrugged.  
"He is my brother, what is mine is his but I did not think I'd have to extend that permanently," he said and Arnbjorg pulled back slightly.  
"If you are not okay with it, tell me," she said and Hvitserk shrugged.  
"It will not matter. No matter what I tell you, if you want it, you will have it. Why cause bad blood?" he asked and she smiled, kissing him.  
"I do not want just him though, I want both of you," she said and Hvitserk grinned.  
"I was hoping," he said and she laughed. "But I am only that gives you his seed, right?" he asked and Arnbjorg smiled.  
"Of course." she agreed and Hvitserk nodded, kissing her forehead.  
\---  
Arnbjorg stood in the storeroom, going over the tallies for the harvest when Ubbe entered and she glanced up.  
"The tallies are off," she said, reading over them and Ubbe stood over her shoulder, looking.  
"They are." he agreed. "Is someone stealing?" he asked and Arnbjrog shook her head.  
"I do not know but it is the only thing I can think of. Who has access but Hvitserk, myself and you? We have the keys and no one else." she said and Ubbe nodded.  
"Unless someone is breaking in somehow," he said and went to inspect the entrance.  
"Or, someone is stealing before the grain gets here," she said and Ubbe looked at her.  
"how is that possible? The grain is tallied here, isn't it?" he asked and she shook her head.  
"I changed it, I saw them doing this when we raided somewhere near Wessex. They tally the grain at the fields and then transport it," she said and Ubbe nodded.  
"Well then that is entirely possible," he said and she nodded, looking at the numbers.  
"Well if one is stealing, then they steal from everyone," she said and took the key off Ubbe's belt, leaving the room. Ubbe followed her, confused, she locked the door and put both keys in the pouch around her waist. "No one gets grain nor harvest until the one who steals confess'," she said.  
"That is a bit harsh, why punish those who had nothing to do with it?" he asked as he followed her footsteps.  
"It will influence the one who steals to confess, people will not take nicely to not being able to eat and they will root out the thief for me," she said, entering the Great Hall and finding Hvitserk.  
They confided in him the issue and her plan, he agreed.  
It took a day for the people to bring the thief forward and Arnbjorg was just. She asked why they stole and when he said he did not receive enough harvest to feed his family, she did not punish him. She made sure he had plenty of harvests to ensure his family was fed and then began going through the village to see if any other person had the same issue.  
"You understand for someone stealing from the village," Hvitserk said as he followed her and she glanced at him.  
"If I were to punish him, that would not solve the problem. Instead, if I assure he has plenty to eat and then assure that all in our village have plenty to eat, there will be no reason to steal," she said and Hvitserk nodded as they reached another door, she knocked on it. The door opened and the woman there stepped out. "Do you have enough of the harvest to feed your family through the season?" she asked and the woman nodded. "If you do not, please come to us and we will assure you have what you need from the storeroom. It belongs to all of us," she said, resting her hand on the woman's shoulder and the woman smiled at her.  
"Thank you," she said and Arnbjorg nodded, moving on to the next door.  
Hvitserk sat beside Ubbe later at the table, they watched Arnbjorg as she handed out the promised harvest.  
"She is a force to be reckoned with, she has not stopped since her feet hit the floor this morning," Hvitserk said and Ubbe nodded.  
"I know. I am tired of watching her," he said and Hvitserk laughed. "Do you think she will be too tired tonight?" he asked, looking to Hvitserk and his brother smiled.  
"Is she ever? Only when she is with the child does she turn us away from her bed," he said and Ubbe nodded.  
"I think I will upset her," he said and Hvitserk looked to him.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, curious and Ubbe shrugged.  
"When she is mad at me, the sex is always better," he said and Hvitserk laughed loudly.  
"You best hope she doesn't have her dagger on her tonight." he said and Ubbe smield.  
"I might like it." He said and Hvitserk laughed again, shaking his head.


	54. Chapter 54

Arnbjorg stood on one side of the bed, Ubbe on the other and they stared each other down like prey. Hvitserk was still in the dining hall, enjoying himself and leaving the pair of them to each other. Ubbe started around the edge of the bed, trailing his fingers across the fur that covered it and keeping his eyes on her, she stayed where she was. He reached her, taking a knife from his belt and keeping his eyes on her, began slicing through the fabric of her dress.  
"You'll buy me a new one," she said and he smiled, shaking his head.  
"No I won't." he said, "I don't buy whores dresses," he said and she stared at him before soundly slapping his face, he looked back at her with a smile. He put the knife away and with both hands, ripped the clothing from her body until she stood nude from him. Some women may cower in their nudity but Arnbjorg became more powerful in her feminity.  
"Does Margarethe still turn you away from her bed?" she asked, backing away from him as he moved toward her. "Is it your manhood? Are you unable to please her anymore?" she asked and he reached for her, she quickly backed out of his reach. He made a wide step, grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to him, holding her face tightly in one hand.  
"Shut up," he said and her eyes lit up.  
"That's it, isn't it? It isn't that she's jealous of me, its that you're unable to get it up for her," she said and he ran his hand quickly down to her throat, holding tightly to her. He pushed her down on the bed by the throat and laid over her.  
"I will show you how much I can please her," he said, hurrying with his belt and breeches. They dropped to the floor and he shoved himself inside her, she cried out from the intrusion. She slapped him again and he smiled at her, fucking her as roughly as he could.  
Hvitserk sat at the table, feet up on it and drink in hand, listening to the bawdy jokes between the men. A crash came from the bedchamber and they paused, looking at the closed door.  
"Don't you think you should check on them?" Ketill asked and Hvitserk shrugged, drinking.  
"They're probably beating each other senseless," he said and Ketill laughed.  
"Or fucking," he said and Hvitserk smiled.  
"That is fucking for them," he said and Ketill laughed again. "Nights like this, I leave them be." he said.  
"I tell you, I wish I was a son of Ragnar. You brothers are generous," he said and Hvitserk smiled.  
"He shared his wife with me, why not share my own?" he asked and another crash came from the room.  
\---  
Hvitserk made his way into the quiet room later that night, he saw Ubbe and Arnbjorg asleep in bed. Ubbe had an arm draped over her and new scratches were on his back, his arms. Arnbjorg had an imprint of a hand on her throat and bruises on her skin. He undressed and climbed in on the other side of Arnbjorg, kissing her shoulder. She murmured in her sleep, rolling towards him and she wrapped an arm around him, he kissed her lips. She pulled herself into him, kissing him deeper and Ubbe rolled on his side, back to them. Hvitserk's hands wandered down her body and she maneuvered herself on him, slinging a leg over his. He began pacing gently in and out of her, knowing she was probably still aching from Ubbe. He made love to her, releasing his seed deep inside her and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
\---  
No child had come from their coupling, Arnbjorg was restless, Hvitserk could see it in her eyes and she announced she would join them in their next battle. He tried to talk her out of it but relented knowing he could never talk her out of anything. So instead, she boarded the ship with the brothers and they were off to a new battle, more land to conquer.  
When they landed, Hvitserk could see the surprise in Ivar's eyes as she disembarked from the ship and she smiled at him, enjoying the element of surprise.  
"Hello Ivar," she said and he nodded at her.  
"Arnbjorg," he said, he was upset she was there, it was obvious but it wasn't because he didn't want to see her. "Why are you here?" he asked.  
"I am insulted, do you not enjoy me on the battlefield beside you anymore?" she asked and he shrugged.  
"It is not that but you have not been on it for many years, are you still able to swing a sword?" he asked and she fell silent, her eyes said more than her words could. Hvitserk stepped from their conversation, seeing where it was going and knowing the dangerous words Ivar spoke.  
"I am able to swing a sword as good if not better than you," she said and Ivar shook his head.  
"I am not insulting you, I just do not want you to put yourself in harm's way to prove a point," he said.  
"Ivar, I am fighting," she said and he nodded.  
"As you wish," he said and they departed to the camp to settle.  
\---  
Arnbjorg was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, Ivar's challenge of her skill had pushed her and she struck man after man down. Ivar killed without thought, blood spurting over his skin and armor, he was in his element. When the battle came to an end, the brothers and Arnbjorg stood victorious.  
"And you thought I couldn't fight," Arnbjorg said, looking at Ivar and he rolled his eyes.  
"I did not say that I said I did not know if you were practiced," he replied and she laughed.  
"Well now you see, I have killed more than you," she said.  
"I do not think you have but if it pleases you to think so," he said and Arnbjorg looked to the battlefield.  
"I kept count, did you?" she asked and Hvitserk shook his head, departing from the battlefield.  
"They're at it again," he said to Ubbe and the man looked at him then to the pair fighting.  
"I don't think that will ever stop," he said and tightened the saddle on his horse. "Are they fighting over the body count?" he asked and Hvitserk nodded.  
"She kept track," he said and Ubbe laughed.  
"She would," he said and then looked back to them. Arnbjorg was walking through the dead bodies, pointing out which she had killed and Ivar was watching with his arms crossed. "Let us return to camp, they will be here all night," Ubbe said and Hvitserk nodded. They mounted their horses and with a last look at the arguing couple, departed for camp.


	55. Chapter 55

He rode in on the tail of a great storm, Arnbjorg was seeing to her sons when someone announced his arrival and she stared at them at first, confused.  
"But we are not expecting any traders or guests," she said and then sighed, standing. "Margarethe, see to them please," she said to the woman and departed from the Great Hall down to the harbor. She watched as ships with great black sails moved in on the water and looked to Hvitserk as he stood beside her. "Do you know who this is?" she asked and he shook his head.  
"No." he replied and she looked back to the ships, waiting patiently. The boats were docked and tied off, men disembarked from it. Suddenly a man stood upon the ship, Arnbjorg gasped at his height and his appearance. He had long black hair, a large black burly beard and wore an exquisite silver fur around his shoulders. He stepped off the ship and his piercing grey eyes landed on her, he started walking toward her. She was immediately intimidated but he stopped before her, smiling at her. He had a handsome smile, something that made her warm to him and he glanced at Hvitserk before looking back at her.  
"Arnbjorg?" he asked and she nodded. "I am Imar," he said.  
"Hello Imar we were not expecting you," she said and he shook his head, still smiling.  
"No, I fear you weren't. Our ship got blown off course and I was hoping we could impede on you until our ships are repaired properly," he said, motioning to the ships which some held damage and hse looked back at him. "If it is not too much to ask," he said and Arnbjorg smiled.  
"Of course." she said. "Please, come to our hall and we will have food readied for you and your men," she said and he smiled.  
"Thank you, its very kind of you," he said and she smiled, having a hard time pinpointing the accent. She led him as well as some of his men to the Great Hall, Hvitserk at her side and they entered.  
"Please, sit where you like and I will have the food brought out," she said and motioned to a slave who nodded. Arnbjorg sat across from Imar at the table and studied him for a moment. He was very handsome but he did not seem to be of Northmen descent and she questioned where they blew off course from. "So tell me, where do you hail from?" she asked.  
"We hail from Lochlann," he said and her eyes widened.  
"Lochlann? You are Imar, founder of the Ui Imair?" she asked and he nodded.  
"The same," he said.  
"Why do you come to our shores? Are you looking to war?" she asked and he shook his head with another smile.  
"No, we were sailing up the coast when a storm blew us off course and the first land we saw was here." he said and she studied him. "I know you do not believe me but it is true," he said and she shrugged.  
"Well whatever the truth is, you are welcome to food and bed as long as you are not a foe," she said and he smiled.  
"I thank you for that," he said. "It is an honor to be in the Great Hall of Ragnar Lothbrok," he said and she smiled at him.  
"He has not walked this hall for many years but his memory still echoes in it," she said, looking around and then her eyes landed back on Imar. "Tell me of your lands, Imar," she said leaning into the table and he smiled. He began to tell her the tales of his land, the mystical beings that lived there and the wars that were going on for power. They spoke late into the night, Hvitserk grew bored and retired to bed, Ubbe sat up by the fire carving figurines for his son. Neither of the men had taken kindly to Imar's intrusion and Arnbjorg's attention on him, they had stayed away from him but kept an eye on him as well. At last Arnbjorg sat back and sighed. "I am tired, I am going to bed," she said, standing. Imar stood as well as Ubbe and she smiled. "Please, make yourself comfortable in the room we have available and I will see you in the morning," she said and Imar inclined his head smiling, she left to the bedchamber. Ubbe looked at Imar for a moment, Imar met his gaze and then watched as Ubbe followed after Arnbjrog to the bedchamber.  
"She shares a bed with both sons of Ragnar?" he asked a slave and the slave glanced at him before looking to the closed door.  
"It is how she has the power she does," he said gathering plates and Imar looked back to the door, smiling.  
"Tell me, is she the same that was married to Ivar Ragnarson?" he asked and the slave nodded.  
"The same. She has sway with all three sons of Ragnar, it is said that she rules the lands with her cunt." he said and left Imar standing there, staring at the closed door.


	56. Chapter 56

The morning after found Imar and his men working on repairing their boats as well as replenishing their storage. Arnbjorg made her way down to the shore, watching the repair work as she ate an apple and Imar stood, studying her. He watched as Ubbe came up beside her, resting a hand gently on the small of her back and whispered something in her ear, she smiled. He kissed her temple and left the beach, heading into the village. Imar returned to work but after some time, looked up again to see Hvitserk now beside her in the same manner as his brother. He whispered something as well, she smiled but turned her face to him, allowing him to kiss her. Hvitserk left to the village and Arnbjorg stood a moment longer watching the work, then followed after him.  
"Isn't it strange that one woman should have sway over three brothers?" he asked a man beside him and the man glanced at him, then shrugged.  
"It is amazing what us men will do for the company of a woman," he said.  
"Yes but one woman has that much power? What does she hide beneath her dress that is so amazing it controls the three sons of Ragnar?" he asked and the man smiled.  
"I suppose that's for them to know and us to never find out." He said and Imar laughed, nodding.  
"Perhaps you are right." he agreed and returned to work.  
Arnbjorg had sent a slave to invite them to the Great Hall to eat and the men gladly put aside their tools, heading up the beach. As Arnbjorg was seated at the table, she felt eyes on her and looked until she came to Imar who smiled at her, she returned the smile.  
"It appears Imar has taken a liking to you," Margarethe whispered in her ear and Arnbjrog glanced at her then at Imar who still looked at her.  
"Either that or he is not just here by accident," she said and Margarethe smiled, shaking her head.  
"I do not think that is the case, that is how Ubbe got two children on me, with a look like that," she said and Arnbjorg looked back at Imar who had finally looked away.  
"I will find out," Arnbjorg said, taking her plate and moved down the table to sit across from Imar.  
He glanced up from his food, smiling when he saw her and his grey eyes focused on her.  
"Hello," he said and she smiled.  
"My friend seems to think you have taken a particular liking to me," she said and Imar raised his eyebrows, looking down the table to Margarethe.  
"Oh? Does she?" he asked and looked back to Arnbjorg. "And what do you think?" he asked and she shrugged, looking down at her plate.  
"I think it is either that or no wind blew you upon our shore, that your arrival was not by accident," she said and glanced back up at him, he studied her as he ate.  
"No? And then what would be my reason for landing here?" he asked and she smiled.  
"Perhaps you have heard of our success in capturing land and treasure, perhaps you wanted your own stake," she said and Imar laughed.  
"Trust me, I have enough of my own, I do not need to take yours," he said. "Besides, if I were to take over Kattegat, I'd still need you," he said and she studied him.  
"And why is that?" she asked, he smiled again.  
"You appear to be the brains behind this, there may be no crown of Kattegat but if there was, your head would fit it perfectly," he said and the smile dropped from her face, she studied him again.  
"Your words seem to imply that I want to hold Kattegat for my own," she said and Imar shook his head.  
"No but it does not appear the brothers, sons of Ragnar, do much other than fight whichever battles you choose for them," he said and she sighed.  
"I will tell you one thing, Imar," she said as she stood, picking her plate up. "There will be only time for you to make one mistake and that one mistake is underestimating the sons of Ragnar," she said and left him, returning to her place beside Margarethe. Imar watched her with a smile on his face. 


	57. Chapter 57

Arnbjorg avoided Imar after that, when it was again time to dine in the Gret Hall, Imar could find no sight of her. He, at last, came upon her on the porch later that night, she was seated in the chair staring out over the village and he had come out for a bit of fresh air. As soon as his eyes landed on her, she stood up to leave but he took a wide step, grabbing onto her wrist.  
"Arnbjorg, please, I did not mean to offend you or the sons of Ragnar," he said and she paused, then looked at him.  
"Do you do this often, Imar? Come into a foreign land and insult their way of life, how they govern?" she asked and Imar sighed.  
"Not usually and I wasn't insulting you. I was complimenting on the fact that you were a woman and seemed to be in control, you clearly are making the right choices for the men to so blindly follow you." He said and she crossed her arms, studying him.  
"And you really were blown here by a storm?" she asked and he nodded.  
"I truly was, I did not know where I was when I landed. It is the god's fortune that I landed here and found you," he said and she stared at him a moment longer.  
"You are trying to charm me, Imar," she said and he laughed, ducking his head.  
"is it that obvious?" he asked and she nodded. "I am sorry, it is hard not to want your attention," he said and she rolled her eyes.  
"Imar, I know what the villagers say about me, what I rule with," she said. "But it is not true, my history with the brothers goes far back, further than some of these villagers have lived in Kattegat and it is by that bond we are able to rule together," she said.  
"I thought nothing else," he said and she made a noise of disbelief.  
"It will be foolish of you to doubt the intelligence and strategy of the brothers though, especially Ivar," she said.  
"Where is this Ivar? His legend has seeped even into my lands but I have not seen him yet." He said and she sighed.  
"Ivar lives elsewhere, in his own village with his own family," she said and sat back down in the chair.  
"Own family? Are you not his family?" he asked and Arnbjorg studied him.  
"I do not know how much of his tale has been told in your lands and I do not feel like telling it," she said and Imar nodded, accepting that she would say no more of him. "All I will say of Ivar is that when he wants something, there is not anything on this earth that will stop him, Gods or mortal," she said.  
"He sounds like a force to be reckoned with," he said and Arnbjorg smiled.  
"Please, do not take my word for it," she said and Imar laughed.  
"You would like to see me at the end of his sword, wouldn't you?" he asked and she smiled, rubbing her finger against her lip as she thought. "Oh come now, I am not that horrible, am I?" he asked and she remained silent then sighed.  
"No, I suppose not," she said and he smiled at her, seating himself beside her. "So where do you sail to and why?" she asked. Imar told her of the land he had planned on sailing to, the ruler there he had been warring with and how he hoped to finally end the war, to conquer the land. "It sounds as though you have been very fortunate this far and I do not see why that would stop," she said and Imar smiled.  
"If the gods bless us, it will not," he said and she nodded. "Your sons seem worthy of their parent's lineage," he said and Arnbjorg smiled.  
"Gunnar and Asbjorn are fine boys." she agreed. "My son Aki is just as fine as his brothers but I do not see him often enough," she said.  
"Where is he?" he asked and Arnbjorg sighed.  
"He lives with his father, I fear and I only see him sporadically. He is too serious for his age though," she said and Imar nodded. "But he is wise as well and I fear he is too wise for his own good." she aid and Imar smiled.  
"Is being too wise a bad thing?" he asked.  
"When you are not in control of your words, yes, I believe it is harmful to your health," she said and Imar nodded, smiling.  
"I'd have to agree," he said and she smiled at him.  
"What of you Imar? Do you have sons to pass your legacy down to?" she asked and he sighed.  
"Alas, I do not. I have been too busy making wars to have a wife but once this whole debacle is cleared, I will settle myself down to find a wife," he said and she smiled at him.  
"You best do that quickly, with war one does not have the guarantee of a long life," she said and he laughed softly, nodding.  
"I cannot argue there," he said and sighed. "I hope I am granted at least one son to pass this dynasty onto or this will all be for naught," he said and Arnbjorg smiled at him.  
"I am sure you will be blessed by the gods," she said and he smiled at her. "Now I must go to my bed where my husband awaits, I will see you in the morning I am sure," she said rising and Imar stood with her. She paused by the door and looked back at him. "I go now where my kingdom is ruled from," she said with a wink and entered the hall, Imar smiled.

\---  
It was early morning, the sun had just broken over the horizon when Imar woke and readied his horse, riding from Kattegat. He ventured through the woods and down a lane to a running river. He let loose the reins so his horse could drink from the water and only looked up as he heard splashing, he looked over. He stared at a completely nude Arnbjorg, stood in the water and her long black hair cascading down her pale back. He watched as she dipped lower in the water and turned, she stopped suddenly seeing Imar. He held her gaze and for a moment she did the same.  
"Have you come to see what rules the sons of Ragnar?" she asked with a smile on her face and he returned the smile, shaking his head.  
"I wanted to see beyond the village but I appear to have seen more than I was supposed to," he said and she smiled, shrugging beneath the water. She laid on her back and floated, he watched as her breasts appeared.  
"I am sure it is nothing a brave warrior like you has not seen many times before," she said and stood, wringing her hair out over her shoulder while she held his gaze.  
"I am sure I have not seen the body that ruled nearly all the world," he said and she smiled at him. He watched as she walked out of the water onto the shore and picked up her cloak, she wrapped it around herself.  
"My husband will not take kindly to you looking upon me naked," she said and he studied her.  
"Husband? Which is he?" he asked and she smiled.  
"Hvitserk," she said.  
"Ah so you married one, and the other does not get upset that you have chosen his brother?" he asked and Arnbjorg shrugged.  
"It does not matter if he does, I do not turn him away from my bed and after all, is that not what all men want? A woman in their bed who fulfills their desires?" she asked and Imar studied her.  
"But you are not a simple woman that fills desires, you are what most would call a queen," he said.  
"We do not have king nor queen in Kattegat," she said and he nodded.  
"You do not but in my lands we do." He said and she eyed him.  
"Are you trying to woo me to your lands?" she asked and he smiled.  
"Does it work?" he asked and she laughed, shaking her head.  
"You enjoy playing with fire, don't you Imar?" she asked and he smiled.  
"It is hard to know if I attract the fire or if the fire attracts me," he said and she laughed, he dismounted letting his horse graze. He walked to her and stopped in front of her, she looked up at him. He stood over her, much higher than Ubbe or Hvitserk. His grey eyes seemed to soften when they looked at her and she reached up to touch his beard. It was thicker than Ubbe's or Hvitserk but Ivar's was good competition for it.  
"Is everyone in your land so tall?" she asked and he laughed, shaking his head.  
"No, I think it is why no on questions me though," he said and she smiled.  
"I can see that," she said and he smiled.  
"It is the same as your beauty, why men fall so easily under your spell," he said and she smiled, he hesitantly stroked her cheek. His hands were large and rough against her soft skin. "What would your husband say if I kissed you?" he asked and she smiled.  
"Well it all depends on if he knew," she said and Imar smiled, leaning down. He pressed his lips against hers and she stood on her tiptoes to reach him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, she was pressed against his body. Parting, his eyes searched her for a response and she smiled at him. "I cannot leave Ubbe nor Hvitserk, Imar. I think you know this," she said and he smiled, nodding.  
"I do, it is obvious their dependency on you," he said and leaned down, kissing her again.  
"But you are here now," she said and he smiled, kissing her again. "As am I." she whispered, he gently maneuvered them to the ground and his hand slipped beneath her cloak, exploring her body.  
Arnbjorg made sure to return to the village separate from Imar, lest Hvitserk or Ubbe become suspicious. Imar had proven a more virile lover than either of them but there was no bond as there was with the brothers, it is what separates it for her. As she made her way through the village, her eyes searched for Hvitserk or Ubbe. Finding neither, she entered the Great Hall and found them there talking with Imar's men. She slipped into her bedchamber and quickly dressed before it was obvious where she had been. As she clasped her dress, the door opened and she turned, smiling seeing Ubbe entering.  
"There you are," he said and walked at her, pulling her into him. They kissed and he sighed. "I think we should go to Ireland," he said and she smiled at him.  
"Have they convinced you?" she asked and Ubbe nodded.  
"It sounds like a beautiful place," he said and she smiled.  
"But we cannot conquer land there," she said and Ubbe shrugged.  
"I do not even care, we have enough land for our greed and I think Imar's cause is a noble one, I think we should aid him," he said and sat in a chair, she studied him.  
"Have they convinced you that well?" she asked and Ubbe smiled.  
"It is not just me, Hvitserk thinks the same as well and I am sure Ivar will when we speak to him."He said, welcoming her to his lap as she sat and she looked down at him, wrapping an arm around his neck.  
"I think we should discuss it first, perhaps it is not the right choice for us at this moment." she said, thinkign to Imar and herself on the river bank. She did not want to now follow him home and then appear a love lorn puppy following in his footsteps. "There is still more of England I wish to see conquered, don't you?" she asked, kissing him and then kissing down his neck, he closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the back of teh chair. "We are still Northmen are we not?" she asked, trailing her kisses down his neck and then sinking to her knees before him. He watched as she fiddled with his breeches, pulling apart the ties and pulling him out, her mouth enclosed around him.  
"I would conquer Valhalla for you." he moaned and she smiled to herself. Perhaps, someday.


	58. Chapter 58

Imar left the shores of Kattegat soon after, his boats were repaired and he was anxious to return to his lands, to take up the battle before it had been won without him even raising a sword.  
Arnbjorg stood on the dock with him and she smiled.  
"I thank the gods for bringing you to our shore, no matter how long," she said and he smiled, leaning down. He kissed her softly, standing and looked behind her to see the brothers staring at him.  
"I think I must go or I will find another war here," he said quietly and Arnbjorg smiled, nodding. "Thank you for your hospitality," he said and boarded the ship, Arnbjorg watched it push off from the dock. She turned back to Ubbe and Hvitserk.  
"You laid with him," Hvitserk said and Arnbjorg studied him, trying to understand if he was truly angry. She saw it was not anger but jealousy and she walked past him. "Arnbjorg!" he called out and she ignored him, heading back to the Great Hall. The brothers followed her into her bedchamber and shut the door. "Arnbjorg," he said and she turned to him. "Did you lay with Imar?" he asked and she nodded.  
"I did," she said and Hvitserk shook his head.  
"But you are my wife!" he exclaimed and Arnbjorg nodded.  
"So I am." she agreed. "But I lay with your brother and that does not bother you," she said and Hvitserk stared at her.  
"Of course it does not bother me, he is my brother! But Imar is not of my blood, he is a stranger to our lands and you so easily spread your legs for him!' he shouted and Arnbjorg's grip on the back of the chair tightened, her knuckles grew white.  
"I do not speak against you when you lay with the slaves," she said and her eyes focused on him, he stared at her. "You do not think I know of this but I see you slinking out to lay with them but do I say anything? No. I at least choose someone of noble blood to lay with." she said and she looked to Ubbe. "And I do not speak when you sleep with your fellow Northmen's wives, do I?' she asked and Ubbe stared at her. "My eyes see farther than either of you know but I keep your secrets, I do not speak against you. Yet here you are pointing the finger when you have done the same," she said and it was silent for a moment.  
"It is only that you did not know him, were you not afraid that he may harm you?" Hvitserk asked and Arnbjorg laughed.  
"Do you think so little of me that I would go anywhere without weapons?" she asked. "What was done is done and there is nothing more to discuss. My laying with him did not push either of you from my bed and did not result in a child, so there is nothing more to be said. Shall we start talking about more important things now?" she asked, looking between the brothers who still eyed her wearily but at last nodded. "Thank you," she said and moved out of the room, back into the hall.  
\---  
There was a fire on the horizon, Arnbjorg watched it cautiously as she sat on her steed and looked as Hvitserk rode up beside her, their eyes both went to the line of fire.  
"They set blazes to what we may lay claim to," she said and Hvitserk shook his head.  
"It is their own lands,' he said and she nodded.  
"But they would rather burn it then let it fall into our hands," she said and Hvitserk shook his head again, Ubbe came up beside him.  
"What do we do?" Ubbe asked and Arnbjorg looked to him then back to the fire. She glanced over her shoulder at Ivar who was riding up in his chariot and shrugged.  
"Fight," she said.  
"But for what?" Ubbe asked and Arnbjorg's eyes met Ivar's. They studied each other for a moment and he smiled, nodding.  
"For the same thing we have always fought for," Ivar said.  
"Glory," Arnbjorg stated and Ubbe sighed.  
"What point is there to glory if there is no treasure to accompany it," he said.  
"What point is there to treasure if there is no glory to stand beside it," she replied and Ubbe looked at her.  
"You do not have to fight, Ubbe," she said. "I will not ask if it of you, this does not look like an easy battle and many will fall," she said and Ubbe looked back to the fireline, he shook his head.  
"If we fall, we'll all fall together," he said and Arnbjorg smiled, nodding.  
"Agreed," she said and she steadied her horse who sensed the impending battle. She looked to Ivar who was watching her and they stared at each other, unspoken words shared. Both realized this may be the end, they may not return from this battle and were left with many moments unlived. "Let us rouse the men," she said and pushed her horse into a trot down the hill, back to camp.  
The battle was unlike any they had faced before, between the burning heat of the fire, the skilled warriors who knew the land and used it to their advantage, the Heathen Army was faced with many disadvantages. To the enemy army, Arnbjorg was a perfect target as she was a woman and they recognized the tenderness all three of the brothers shared for her. Soon she was outnumbered upon her steed, slashing at the impending fighters as fast as she could but it was no use, she was dragged off her horse. She heard Ivar's shouts for her, Ubbe and Hvitserk shouting out as well. She continued to fight them off as best she could, stealing a shield from one fallen Northman and doing her best to defend herself. It was then she recognized she had led the Heathen army into a battle they may not return from, it was then she realized how sorely they had already lost and she found herself back into the same position as the brothers. Soon, they were surrounded and their backs to each other, defending the circle.  
"This may be it!" Ubbe shouted and Ivar laughed.  
"You always say that!" he shouted back and Hvitserk smiled.  
"Well, this time I mean it!" Ubbe shouted.  
"Let us go down fighting then!" Arnbjorg shouted and they quickly began to defend themselves as well as they could with the onslaught of warriors. It was hours later, all four had wounds of various nature but they still stood. Ubbe dropped to the ground, catching his breath and Hvitserk leaned forward, his hands resting on his knees. Arnbjorg looked around, being sure no more hid and she looked to Ivar who was leaning against his chariot. "We live to fight another battle," she said to him and he nodded.  
"Gods, don't say that not right now," Ubbe said from the ground and Arnbjorg smiled, sitting on the ground. Sweat poured off their skin, dirt, and blood encrusted on their skin, their armor.  
Arnbjorg slowly released her sword, her hand gripped it so tightly it had cramped on the handle.  
They looked to the burnt and charred trees, the land.  
"What did we fight for?" Hvitserk asked and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
"It seems for our own pride," Ivar said.  
"It was not worth it," Ubbe said and Arnbjorg lied down so her head rested on Ubbe's shoulder, she stared at the night sky.  
"We live, that is enough for me," she said.  
"Let that be enough for us all," Hvitserk said and sat beside the pair.


	59. Chapter 59

Ivar sat on the rock overlooking the river, watching Arnbjorg as she bathed after the battle and he bit into his apple as she stood, the water trickling down her naked form. She looked at him, a smile on her face and wrung her hair out.  
"I wish I could join you," he said and she smiled at him, reaching down. She flicked the water at him and he laughed, shielding himself. He watched as she walked towards him, the water rippling from her as she made her way through and she stopped in front of him.  
"I can wash you," she said and he stared at her for a moment, speechless. She tugged at his shirt, he raised his arms and she pulled it over his head. He had discarded his armor earlier and watched as she cupped the water in her hands, bringing it to his chest. She released it, it trickled down his skin and he inhaled sharply at the coldness. She continued her task of washing him, rinsing the blood, dirt, and sweat from his skin. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her fingers running over his bare skin and nearly shouted in surprise when she dunked the water over his head. Her nails scratched at his scalp sending new sensations through him and slowly but surely, she got him clean. He opened his eyes to her standing in front of him and his eyes took her in. From her head to wherever the water started, it was all so familiar but still so exciting. He reached out, hesitating for a moment as his eyes held hers but she made no move to step back, he cupped her breast in his hand. His thumb ran over her perked nipple, she closed his eyes at his touch and he watched fascinated as his hands caressed more of her body, soon moans were eliciting from her lips.  
"Arnbjorg," he whispered as she moved closer to him, resting her forehead against his and for a moment they stood in silence, debating the consequences of what could be. At last, she proved stronger, pulling back from him and walking further into the water, he watched her go with sadness. "I am going back to the village, you will be alright?" he asked and she nodded, glancing over her shoulder. He studied her for a moment as she dipped down into the water and with a heavy sigh, he made his way back to the village after pulling his shirt on. He found Ubbe and Hvitserk sifting through the remnants of the village, it had been all but burned down before they arrived.  
"Where's Arnbjorg?" Hvitserk asked, not looking at his brother and Ivar studied him for a minute, wondering if he knew how lucky he was.  
"She is finishing bathing and will be back," he said and Hvitserk nodded, moving on to another pile. Ubbe looked at Ivar, they stared at each other and shared unsaid thoughts, Ubbe knew Ivar's heart better than Hvitserk. As much as he supported his brother's marriage to Arnbjorg, he also knew how desperately Ivar loved her and how much he regretted letting her go. With the appearance of Arnbjorg, Ubbe returned to sifting through things and Arnbjorg glanced at Ivar but quickly moved to Hvitserk, he smiled as she kissed him. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear, Hvitserk smiled.  
"I wish I would've known," he said with a wink and she laughed, he slapped her bottom as she walked away. Ivar clenched his jaw but forced himself to look away.  
\--  
Ubbe came upon Ivar in the forest later, he watched as the man smashed his ax into the tree, again and again, screaming as he did so. He watched the anger pour out of Ivar and when the man had tired himself, Ubbe stepped closer.  
"Did it help?" he asked and Ivar scowled, sitting back.  
"Nothing will ever help," he said and Ubbe nodded, sitting beside him.  
"I think that's obvious," he said and offered Ivar a drink, he took it gladly. "Why don't you just tell her?" he asked and Ivar shrugged.  
"Where is the point in that? She is married to Hvitserk, I am married to Runa and we have talked, we both agreed that this was the best path for both of us," he said and Ubbe stared into the forest as he listened.  
"Well I think hiding in the woods and taking your anger out on a tree isn't very helpful either," he said and Ivar smiled, nodding.  
"But it feels good," he said and Ubbe nodded.  
"Well, brother, I am not going to tell you what to do but this anger will never go away until you do something about it. There will always be moments that you're too close to her, moments that almost happen and until you address them, you will keep killing innocent trees," he said, slapping Ivar's shoulder and standing. Ivar watched him retreat to the village and took another drink out of his cup, shaking his head. He knew his brother was right but he'd deny it as long as she did.


	60. Chapter 60

Arnbjorg straddled him, her hands digging into her hair as she groaned while she rode him and he reached up, massaging her breasts as they bounced. He closed his eyes in pleasure, it was always insanely pleasureful with her and he had never experienced anyone like her. She had been the first to show him he could please a woman and it was this that started his attachment to her. He watched as she paced herself, groaning and moaning so seductively he almost came there.  
"Ivar." someone said and he looked around, confused. Who would be watching them? "Ivar." the voice said again and he opened his eyes, Hvitserk hung over him with a smile. "Dreaming of my wife again?" he asked and Ivar scowled, rolling on his side. Hvitserk laughed loudly and stepped away from him.  
"Shut up, Hvitserk," Ivar said angrily, he had a clear hard on and knew Hvitserk had seen it.  
"I have no issue with it, brother." He said. "Just don't do anything about it." he finished and Ivar rolled his eyes, pulling himself up.  
"You are threatened by me brother?" He asked and Hvitserk studied him for a moment.  
"Threatened? No. I just don't want my wife to have to deal with you pawing at her like a boy." he said and Ivar scowled again, pulling himself up to a rock. Ubbe returned to camp, throwing an armful of wood on the ground near the fire and looked between his brothers.  
"Getting along, are we?" Ubbe asked and Hvitserk smiled at him.  
"If Ivar would stop fantasizing about my wife, we would be," he said and Ubbe looked to Ivar who still looked pissed off.  
"Well, I don't see that happening anytime soon," he said and as Ivar was about to retort, Arnbjorg entered the camp.  
"What are we fighting over now?" she asked, dropping dead rabbits on the ground and looking to the brothers.  
"Nothing," Ivar said quickly and she nodded, sitting down. Ivar watched as she began to dress the rabbit, fascinated with her talented fingers as they moved and handled the knife with such knowledge. Runa would be squeamish about this, giving it to Ivar to do and saying she would cook it but she would never skin it. Arnbjorg didn't seem to care at all and had retained the lessons Ragnar had taught her.  
"Ivar, make yourself useful and stoke the fire," she said without looking up and he sighed, moving to the fire. Hvitserk moved off into the woods to find more kindling and Ubbe left again to gather wood. "Are they teasing you about your dreams of me?" Arnbjorg asked, again without looking up and Ivar stared at her.  
"What?" he asked, dumbfounded and speechless at the same time. She smiled and her eyes met  
his.  
"Your moaning when you sleep, especially moaning my name, you're just asking for their abuse," she said and Ivar shook his head.  
"You heard me?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.  
"You're lucky there weren't more people here," she said and Ivar looked to the fire, feeling hot but he was sure it wasn't because of its heat.  
"I can't help them," he said.  
"I have the same dreams," she said and he looked up again. Her eyes met his and she smiled as she continued skinning. "Its usually after those dreams that I fuck your brothers though," she said and Ivar shook his head.  
"I do not need to know that," he muttered and hated her for laughing then.  
"Perhaps not but at least you know I'm dreaming of fucking you," she said and Ivar glanced up, seeing Ubbe coming back. He bit his tongue but wished Ubbe would disappear again so he could continue the conversation. He cursed the gods as Ubbe plopped himself down and put a log on the  
fire. 


	61. Chapter 61

He was determined to get her away from the other two, he didn't know how but he knew he was going to do it. He pondered on the thought until he came up with an idea and waited for the perfect moment. At last, Ubbe and Hvitserk had ventured out of the camp, leaving him with Arnbjorg.  
"So I saw your horse was a little limp, are you sure you don't need to ride in my chariot when we return?" he asked and Arnbjorg looked at him, her eyes narrowing. He had hit the jackpot, he knew she couldn't bear to have anything less than him.  
"My horse is not limp and he would beat your shoddy chariot any day," she said and Ivar smiled but shrugged.  
"Whatever you say Arnbjorg," he stated, looking at her and she stared at him. She put down her work and put her hands on her hips, turning to him.  
"Fine, you don't believe me? Let's have a race," she said.  
"A race? Really?" he asked.  
"Yes, a race. I'll even give you a head start," she said and Ivar laughed but nodded as he got up.  
"As you wish." He said and they moved to their horse, his chariot. Soon, he was ready as was she and she counted off, kicking her horse into a gallop before Ivar was ready. He shouted as he snapped the reins and took off after her. They rode as fast as the horses would go, Arnbjorg laughing loudly and glancing over her shoulder at Ivar every so often to make sure he was not catching up with her. He couldn't help the smile on his face, she was gorgeous when she rode and even more so when she was competing with him. When they were far enough from the camp that he was satisfied it would take his brothers some time to reach them, he shouted to her and waved his hand. "I give up, you win!" he exclaimed and she laughed triumphantly, turning the horse around.  
"I told you he could beat your chariot," she said, giving it a gentle kick and Ivar smiled, as he draped his arms over the front of it.  
"And you were right, as usual," he said and she grinned at him. "There is hardly anything you haven't been right with," he said and she smiled again. "I miss you, Arnbjorg," he said and she stared at him. "No other woman does what you do for me," he said.  
"But Runa I am sure is sufficient," she said and he shrugged.  
"She can please me but not in the same manner you can," he said with a shake of his head. "I dream of you because of the pleasure you bring me," he said.  
"Ivar, you stopped us at the river, why do you say these things now?" she asked and he shrugged.  
"It was the river that made me realize I hadn't got over you, it was Ubbe that made me realize I never will get past what we had," he said, scratching the back of his head and Arnbjorg sighed, dismounting.  
"So you trick me into a race to get me alone and confess your feelings?" she asked and he stared at her.  
"That obvious," he said and she nodded.  
"Now especially," she replied and he sighed.  
"What do you want me to do? It's been how many years and I still feel this way, you cannot tell me you do not share the same feelings," he said and she smiled.  
"You are right in that, there has not been a man since you that I have felt the same passion with," she said and he smiled, she stepped closer to him. "When we used to fuck, gods. I used to love the feeling of your hand around my neck, the things you would whisper in my ear," she murmured and shook her head. "I dream about it often but I did not want to speak them to you, I thought you were happy with Runa," she said and he laughed.  
"Runa is a good woman but she will never be you and she knows this," he said. "She pleases me, makes sure I am cared for but knows she will never stand on the same ground as you," he said and Arnbjorg smiled.  
"So what are you saying we do about this? We are both married now," she said and Ivar nodded.  
"I do not think Hvitserk will be happy to learn we have spoken, to know that I have confessed my feelings to you but I also think Ubbe will help, he has been helpful thus far," he said.  
"So you think we should tell Runa, Hvitserk? And then what?" she asked. Ivar smiled and leaned forward, holding her gaze.  
"Then I want you to marry me and not just assume the title of my wife, I want to be married in the eyes of the gods," he said and she stared at him. "I want to fight in battle with you and if it shall be, die beside you in battle. I cannot lie beside a woman I do not love any longer," he said and Arnbjorg smiled. "Marry me, Arnbjorg," he said and she paused but stepped up on teh front of his chariot. SHe pressed her lips against his and parting, held his gaze.  
"It has taken you too long to ask me that, yes." she said and Ivar smiled, kissing her again. "Let us go start a war between brothers now." she said and Ivar laughed, shaking his head.  
"I hope it will not lead to that." he said watching as Arnbjorg mounted her horse and they rode back to the camp, preparing to tell Hvitserk.


	62. Chapter 62

The return to Kattegat was bittersweet for Ivar, on one hand he was returning with Arnbjorg and the intention of marrying her. On the other hand, Kattegat held memories of days long since gone and people long since dead. It appeared much the same, heavier fortified but the same buildings he remembered.  
“Having flashbacks?” Hvitserk asked and Ivar looked to his brother, studying him. Hvitserk had been angry at first when they told him, he had felt betrayed mostly by Arnbjorg but after a long talk between the pair, he came to understand. Now, he was his usual annoying jubilant self and Ivar sighed but nodded.  
“It is like we are children again.” He said and Hvitserk grinned at him. Soon Hvitserk would be divorced from Arnbjorg and Ivar would at last marry her. He hoped he could have one more child with her, they both were aging fast and he didn’t want to wait long on it.  
Sitting in the Great Hall that night, Ivar looked around it and remembered all who had stood beneath its ceiling before. He focused on the person before him, realizing it to be Arnbjorg and smiled, pulling her into his lap. She wrapped an arm around him and kissed him lovingly.  
“Can you believe tomorrow we will be man and wife?” she asked and he smiled, kissing her again.  
“I cannot.” He said. “I also cannot believe I did not do this sooner.” He said and kissed her. “Gods, I hope you will welcome me in your bed tonight.” He whispered, kissing her neck and she smiled.  
“But of course.” She said and he smiled. He gazed up at her, he saw her now for the woman she had become and not the girl she once was, the slave girl he was able to manipulate. Now she stood on her own, with one hand controlled her brothers and with her other, controlled him. They all knew this and had come to terms with it a long time ago.  
“Will I ever have to share you with my brothers?” he asked and she smiled, looking down at him.  
“That is something we will figure out when the time comes.” She said and kissed him again. “Come, I am tired and so are you, let us retire for the night.” She said, standing and holding his crutches out. He pulled himself up on them and followed her to the bedchamber he once knew. Entering, he looked around and saw it had changed greatly from when it was his mother and father’s, she had made it her own. She laid on the bed, enticing him over by pulling her dress up slightly so her leg was revealed and he watched as she continued to pull the dress higher. “Join me, Ivar.” She whispered and he moved to the bed, holding himself up by his fists on the bed. He kissed her leg, kissed up her leg and her inner thigh.  
“Gods, you taste delicious still.” He murmured and his mouth found the soft, warm mound between her legs. She moaned and head fell back. He let his tongue work her until she was crying out his name and with a smile, he laid back on the bed. She climbed over him, undoing his breeches and she slid on top of his erect cock, he closed his eyes as he gasped audibly. “Arnbjorg.” He moaned and she took his hand, wrapping it around her throat. His eyes opened and he looked at her. As his hand squeezed her throat and she rode him, something feral came alive in him. He quickly maneuvered so her back was against his stomach and began fucking her, with an arm on either side of her. His name echoed off the beams of that room as he fucked her, he wrapped one hand around her throat while balancing on his elbow and squeezed, she cried out louder. At last, he shoved himself as deep inside her as he could and released his seed, she cried out. He rolled on his back and gasped for air, his hand resting on his sweaty chest. Arnbjorg was doing the same, he glanced over at her and admired the mark he had left around her neck. “I missed you.” He said and she smiled, looking at him.  
“I can tell.” She said and he smiled, kissing her shoulder.  
“Runa would never let me choke her as you do, she always said it was too painful.” He said and Arnbjorg laughed.  
“Pain is pleasure.” She said and Ivar smiled. She was his match, in every single way and he would not fuck this up again. 


	63. Chapter 63

The following morning Arnbjorg rose early from the marriage bed and dressed, glancing once at  
Ivar still asleep. She slipped out of the room, observing the dining hall and then left to the harbor. There she found an influx of traders arriving, Kattegat was waking and she viewed what products they brought.  
“Arnbjorg.” A voice said and she looked, seeing Margarethe. The blonde pointed to the sea and her eyes followed, it was there she saw the familiar black sails of Imar.  
“What is he doing here.” She muttered, moving away from the vendor and to the dock, walking down to wait. The boat came close enough for her eyes to see Imar, he was as handsome when he first left but more battle weary. His eyes were on her as the ship got closer to the dock and it was tied off, he rose.  
“I come to your shores by will and not wind this time, Arnbjorg.” He stated, stepping up onto the dock and moved towards her. She looked up at him and shook her head.  
“What are you doing here Imar?” she asked. She had not told Ivar of her liaison with a foreign king and she did not feel like telling him the morning after their wedding.  
“I have come to see you, Arnbjorg.” He said and she shook her head again.  
“Why?” she asked and he sighed, looking past her into Kattegat.  
“I would think it might be obvious but if you need me to spell it out, I wish to bring you back to Ireland with me and make you my wife, my Queen.” He said and looked back at her, studying her face. “But I can see from your face that you are not happy to see me.” He said and she sighed.  
“Imar, I do not know what you believed we had but it is not that.” She said.  
“What was it then?” he asked.  
“It was just fucking.” She said and he laughed.  
“That was not just fucking.” He said and Arnbjorg stared at him.  
“It was just fucking for me, I am married, Imar.” She said.  
“To Hvitserk? It is not a marriage of love, of passion as ours would be.” He said and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
“Not to Hvitserk anymore.” She said.  
“Then who?” he asked.  
“To Ivar.” She said and he stared at her.  
“Ivar? Since when?” he asked.  
“Last night.” She said and he shook his head.  
“You divorced Hvitserk in one day and married Ivar the next?” he asked and Arnbjorg nodded.  
“I have.” She said.  
“Then I have come in vain.” He said and she smiled sadly at him.  
“I am sorry but perhaps you should not come without warning anymore? Perhaps you should send a scout ahead.” She said and Imar smiled, nodding.  
“Perhaps I will take your advice.” He said. “Am I at least allowed to meet this Ivar that I have heard so many tales of?” he asked and Arnbjorg smiled, nodding.  
“Of course, he sleeps now but I am sure he will rise soon. Please, come and dine with me, as well as your men.” She said and Imar smiled, nodding. He followed her to the Great Hall, looking around and finding it the same as when he left.  
It was hours later, they were still seated in the dining hall discussing Imar’s adventures, conquests, and new lands when the bedchamber door opened. Arnbjorg looked up and watched Ivar make his way from the room, he looked around. When his eyes fell on Arnbjorg he smiled but it quickly left his face when he saw Imar seated beside her. He made his way over and sat down.  
“Hello, wife.” He said and drank from a cup, she smiled.  
“Good morning husband.” She said and saw his eyes go to Imar.  
“Who are you?” he asked. “And why do you sit so close to my wife?” he asked and Imar paused but smiled.  
“I am Imar, King of Ui Imair.” He said and put his hand out, Ivar looked to his hand and then to his face.  
“King of Ui Imair, I invaded your lands,” he said and picked up food from Arnbjorg’s plate while she watched him, amused.  
“Yes, it is why I wanted to meet you.” He said and Ivar looked at him.  
“You came from Ireland to meet me.” He said and Imar nodded. “And it has nothing to do with you laying with my wife?” he asked and his eyes moved to Arnbjrog who looked at him surprised. Imar sputtered for a moment and Ivar smiled, content with how the conversation had gone. “If you will, I have to take a piss.” He said, pulling himself on his crutches and leaving the pair of them staring at him.


	64. Chapter 64

Arnbjorg ran her finger over the outside of Ivar's ear, staring at him but he kept his eyes on the activity of the hall.  
"Ivar," she began.  
"Don't bother, Arnbjorg," he said, shaking his head and she sighed, looking away from him.  
"Fine, have it your way," she said and left him, going to speak with Ubbe. Ivar watched her and then his eyes roamed to Imar who sat with his men. He pulled himself up and made his way over to the tall man.  
"Tell me, Imar, why did you come to see my wife?" he asked and Imar studied him before responding.  
"To marry her," he said and Ivar stared at him.  
"But she is my wife,' he said and Imar nodded.  
"Well, yes, I know that now but I did not know when I set sail from Ireland," he said.  
"So you intended on sailing into Kattegat and marrying Arnbjorg, then what? Take her back to Ireland? She would never leave Kattegat." he said and Imar smiled, shrugging.  
"Perhaps not for you but for me she would have," he said and stood, leaving Ivar seated there. Ivar watched him leave, glowering at his back and then his eyes looked to Arnbjorg who was still standing with Ubbe but Hvitserk had joined them now. He watched as she laughed with them, she was so familiar with them and watched as she reached out, placing a hand on Ubbe's arm. As he watched the three laughing together, the anger and jealousy rose in him. Arnbjorg glanced in his direction, her eyes landed on him and she studied his expression. She said something to the brothers and made her way over to him, she had recognized the look.  
"Ivar, you look at me as though you wish to kill me and fuck me," she said and he stared at her.  
"You have fucked every man that has come in your path, haven't you?" he asked and she stared at him then looked up to where Imar stood, realizing the conversation that had proceeded this one. She sat down by Ivar and took his hand. He wanted to pull away but he couldn't, he knew he couldn't pull away from her.  
"Ivar, who I have and haven't fucked is not your concern now. You are my husband and if it is what you wish, I will only share your bed," she said, resting a hand on the side of his face and looking in his eyes tenderly. He felt the anger ebbing as it usually did with her touch and in her gaze.  
"Imar wished to marry you and make you his Queen," he said and Arnbjorg nodded, smiling.  
"He did, he told me this but I told him I was married to you," she said.  
"If I wasn't here, would you have left Kattegat for him?" he asked and Arnbjorg sighed, her hands falling away from Ivar.  
"Ivar, what would it have mattered what I did if you weren't here?" she asked.  
"You would have," he said and she shrugged.  
"I don't know, Ivar, these are things that will never happen so why are you worrying about them?" she asked. She was right but Ivar was still jealous.  
"You became a whore when I was in Kulle," he spat out, he saw the words were a step too far for Arnbjorg's patience the moment they left his lips and she stood, drawing herself up.  
"What I did with my own body before we married is none of your concern, you do not have say nor sway over me. I can accept the fact that you fucked our slave and married her, why can you not accept that I have fucked others but you?" she said and it was over. Ivar had to let the jealousy go or see Arnbjorg storm away angrily, leaving him alone for days at end.  
"I am sorry, my love, I am just jealous of other men who have had your touch," he said, reaching up to her and holding onto her hands, pulling her down to the seat. She eyed him carefully but sat back down with him.  
"You do not need to be, I have married you Ivar and will not sleep with another if you do not wish me to," she said and Ivar smiled, leaning in to kiss her. She met him halfway and they kissed.  
He deepened the kiss, his body coming alive and desperately wanting to make sure she was his.  
"Let's go back to bed," he whispered and she smiled.  
"Ivar, I have things I need to see to," she said and he shrugged.  
"You have others who can do that. It has been many long years without you in my bed and now that I have you here, I never want you to leave," he said and kissed her again, she sighed with a smile.  
"Only you," she said with a shake of her head and stood. He followed her to the bedchamber and as he turned to close the door, his eyes landed on Imar who watched them carefully. He smiled at the man and shut the door, pleased to get him out of sight.


	65. Chapter 65

The horses' whinnies carried through the cold night air, they kicked at their stalls and a single falcon scree sounded out an alarm in Kattegat, wolves howled off in the forest. Arnbjorg woke in a cold sweat, nearly the same she had when Tyr had died and looked around, glancing at Ivar. He slept soundly, peacefully and she was careful rising from the bed not to wake him. She dressed, taking her cloak from the chair and wrapped it around her shoulders, burying herself into the fur that lined it. Picking up her sword, she slipped her boots on and walked from the Great Hall, pausing on the porch. She looked around the village and saw on the dock a silhouetted figure in a white hood. She made her way down the steps, keeping alert to her surroundings and when she reached the dock, she stopped at the end.  
"Who are you?" she called out, her grip on her sword and the figure did not move for a moment, then turned. A pale skin woman with long blonde hair stood there, hands clasped and her blue eyes penetrated Arnbjorg. It went without saying. "Freya," she said. The waves lapped at the shore, the boats creaked as they rocked. "Last Odin came, he came with the news of Ragnar's death but all I love are here in Kattegat with me," she said and Freya studied her silently. It was then Arnbjorg realized why Freya had visited and she shook her head. "No." she whispered. "No, he is safe in Kulle," she said and backed away from her. Freya remained silent, watching Arnbjorg fall to her knees and begin to sob.  
"Aki fell to the great wolves journeying to Kattegat, he lies dead on the forest floor," Freya said, though there were no words spoken and Arnbjorg stared at her. "Go, seek his body and you will find him," she said and Arnbjorg continued to cry. She felt a hand upon her head and looked up, seeing Freya standing over her. "Another will arrive in his place and this one shall not be taken from you, he shall stand above the others. Name him Aed." she said and the hand was gone, Freya was gone and a white falcon flew from the dock, crying out into the night. Arnbjorg watched the falcon fly and sobbed at the loss of her son with Ivar.  
The horse reared his head, feeling the death in the air but Arnbjorg mounted him anyway, without a saddle. She pushed her feet into his sides and he took off at breakneck speed, cantering through the quiet streets of Kattegat. The gates were quickly opened as she signaled them to be and she rode from the village into the night, seeking the body of her son.  
Ivar woke with the morning light, looking beside him and seeing it empty. He rose from bed slowly, dressing and entered the Great Hall, seeking Arnbjorg's familiar face. He did not find it and assumed she was at the docks or in the market. The night guard was eating at the table before going to rest and when he saw Ivar, he quickly stood, nearly knocking over his plate.  
"Ivar, I have been waiting for you," he said and Ivar looked to him.  
"Why is that?" he asked, seating himself.  
"Your wife, she rode from Kattegat last night and did not look well," he said and Ivar stared at him.  
"Arnbjorg left Kattegat in the night and you did not think to wake me?" he asked, anger rising and the man realized his error.  
"I am sorry but I waited here for you," he said and Ivar growled, slamming a knife into the table.  
He rose again and sought his brothers.  
"Arnbjorg left? Without telling us?" Ubbe asked and Ivar nodded.  
"I am going after her, will you come?" he asked and Ubbe nodded, as did Hvitserk. The brothers left to the stable, riding out of Kattegat and trying to track the trail of Arnbjorg. There was one single road from Kattegat but there was also forests lining the road, easily entered on horse or foot. After some time, they came upon a grazing horse on the forest's edge and Ubbe quickly dismounted, stepping into the forest. Hvitserk followed after him and then Ivar. "I do not like this," Ivar said and the brothers nodded, there was something hanging in the air. At last, they saw Arnbjorg from a distance, she was kneeling beside something and muttering words. "Arnbjorg!" Ivar called out and she turned, her expression turned to fear when she saw him. But it was not fear of him, it was fear for him.  
"Ivar, do not come closer," she said, standing and trying to shield what she had just been seated beside.  
"Do not come closer? What are you hiding?" he asked, moving towards her but stopped as he saw boots, boots he recognized lying behind her. "Aki?" he asked and his eyes rose to her, he saw now that she had dirt streaked tear lines on her face.  
"Ivar, please, you do not wish to see him this way," she said and Ivar shook his head, pushing past her. Battle wounds he had seen, the most gruesome of battle wounds but nothing prepared him to see his son torn apart by wolves, he cried out. Arnbjorg was quick to grab him, Ubbe next and they lowered him to the ground, Hvitserk stared in sickened wonder at the body. "I am sorry, my love," she said, cradling Ivar and crying. "I am sorry, I did not want you to see him this way, I was trying to prepare the body and bring him back to you," she said and Ivar shook his head.  
"I do not understand, how did you find him?" he asked.  
"Freya came to Kattegat last night, she told me of his death," she said and Ivar looked at her.  
"Freya? Odin's wife?" he asked and she nodded. "Why did Odin not come? Tell me as he told me of my father's," he said and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
"I do not know, I rode through the night and finally I found him in the morning, he died sword in hand, Ivar. He will go to Valhalla," she whispered, kissing his temple and holding him close. Ubbe and Hvitserk stepped back a respective distance as Ivar and Arnbjorg mourned their only remaining son. "We must bring him back to Kattegat, we must send him off with respect and honor," she whispered and Ivar nodded. "Let me wrap him and then Ubbe and Hvitserk can move him," she said. "Return to your chariot, Ivar, this is not how I want you to remember him," she said, pushing gently at Ivar and he looked to her, then to the boots. He rose with her help and moved off to his chariot.  
The four rode into Kattegat with Aki's body over Arnbjorg's horse and dismounted, the brothers saw to carrying Aki to be properly prepared for send off.  
It was night, the single boat lay tied to the shore, Aki's body laid in it and flowers surrounded it, riches to carry into the next life. Other boats of similar size were docked as well, filled with things for Aki to carry to Valhalla and enjoy in his next world. Ivar and Arnbjorg watched as the boat was untied, cast into the ocean and Arnbjorg stepped back as Ivar's arrow was lit, he aimed it high. He released it and several other archers released their burning arrows, Arnbjorg watched as they landed with precision. She watched as Aki's boat lit on fire and leaned against Ivar, both watched in silence.


	66. Chapter 66

Ivar would not return to Kattegat afterward, he holed himself up in Ragnar's cabin and refused to see any but Ubbe, he would not even see Arnbjorg. She stewed in both anger and grief at the Great Hall, her temper had become undone since Aki's death. It was not uncommon for her to sporadically throw her plate of food or cup against the wall, screaming in anger. She would march off to her bedchamber and slam the door where they would continue to hear her screams, continue to hear objects crashing.  
"Ivar has to stop his sulking and talk to her," Ubbe said one day, staring at the door and Hvitserk nodded.  
"I do not think we have many objects that remain intact," he said and Ubbe nodded, taking a long sip of his drink. He stood and put the cup down.  
"I will go speak to him," he said and left Hvitserk's side, leaving to speak to Ivar.  
The doors of the Great Hall burst open, all eyes fell on Ivar as he made his way in, Ubbe behind him and Arnbjorg stood, staring at him. She laughed and shook her head.  
"Look who graces us with his appearance! My loving husband!" she exclaimed and Ivar shook his head.  
"Stop this, Arnbjorg," he said and she laughed, standing in front of him.  
"Stop what Ivar? Stop grieving for my son? Stop being angered that my husband who should be beside me is instead holed up in his father's cabin and refusing to see me! To share my grief! I cannot stop that." she said, shaking her head and Ivar stared at her. "So forgive me if I can do nothing but break things," she said and threw something against the wall that broke as soon as it hit, falling to the ground in pieces. "Forgive me if I can do nothing but scream until my throat bleeds but you, YOU do not get to tell me to stop," she said pointing her finger at him but he continued to stare at her. "So now what do you have to say?" she demanded and he shook his head.  
"You think it is only you that hurts but it is not. I have walked this earth as a cripple all my life, then I was mocked for not being able to please a woman as a man would. But then hope was given back to me in the form of you, you showed me I could be a man, you gave me two beautiful children and they were taken from me! When I thought happiness was there, it was stolen and you think you are the only that hurts." he said and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
"I am still here, Ivar! I am still here! You speak as though all happiness has been taken from you but it has not! I am here to stand beside you but instead, you turn your back on me!" she shouted and slapped his face, the hall quieted to a deathly level now. "I am still here, waiting for you as I always have been Ivar," she said, tears falling down her face and she shook her head.  
"Arnbjorg," he said but she sobbed.  
"I remember the feeling as I held Tyr, the feeling as he left me, his little body limp and no more breath from him. I remember the sorrow that hit my heart and I swore I would not feel that again. Then we were blessed by the gods with Aki, I did not know I could feel happiness like that after such great sorrow." she said, shaking her head. "Then, to see my son, torn apart by wolves!" she shouted and shook her head, wiping her tears. "He was a half day's journey to Kattegat, Ivar, he would have been here by the afternoon but now..." she said and fell into a seat, covering her face.  
Ivar watched her for a moment then moved to sit beside her.  
"I am sorry wife for deserting you, I am sorry for leaving you for my sorrow and my grief," he said and reached, out, pulling her closer to him. "I am here now, please," he whispered, desperate for her to let him embrace her and at last, she crumpled into his arms. Together they mourned the sons they had and the sons they lost.  
"Come with me, please," she whispered in his ear and he nodded. She led him to their bedchamber and shut the door. Ubbe and Hvitserk stood for a moment then smiled at each other.  
"There is peace again in the Great Hall," Hvitserk said and Ubbe nodded, sitting down.  
"Thank the gods," he said and took the cup Hvitserk offered.


	67. Chapter 67

slightly, hearing hoofbeats behind her. She smiled and continued on the path, at last reaching the river. She took off her shoe, dipping her foot into the water and holding up the hem of her dress, she pulled her foot back out.  
"I think you wait until my husband is far out of Kattegat before you made your next move." Arnbjorg said and a laugh came from behind her. She turned and smiled, seeing Imar dismounting his horse.  
"You know me too well." he said, bringing the reins over his horse's head and leading him to her.  
"I am married now and happily, I do not think there will be much of what happened last you were in Kattegat." she said and Imar shrugged.  
"Perhaps I am just happy to be in your presence." he replied and she laugehd.  
"I doubt that, a man like you?" she asked and shook her head. "No, you're pressured by time to start a family and solidify your legacy." she said and Imar smiled.  
"I have conquered lands, killed great chieftains and have founded a kingdom but still I return to your shores." he said and she smiled. "You called me from across the oceans, Arnbjorg. I tried to ignore your calls but they came again and again, after each victory," he said and she smiled.  
"Imar, you have come in vain then, for I am happily married to Ivar and I would not betray him." she said, stepping closer and he smiled, looking down upon her.  
"Then why do you keep coming closer to me?" he asked and she paused, then smiled, stepping back. "Perhaps you have heard the call as well." he said and leaned down, his lips grazed against hers before she pulled away. Her eyes searched his for a moment and then she kissed him again, he pulled her into him.  
"I love my husband," she whispered as she parted from him and he smiled, nodding.  
"Of course you do." he agreed and kissed her again. "But perhaps you know the gods have led us together," he whispered, kissing down her neck and she tilted her head slightly, allowing him access. "Perhaps you know you are meant to return to Ireland with me, to be my Queen and sire a line of great kings," he whispered, as they moved to the ground and he hung over her, holding her gaze.  
"I will not leave Kattegat," she said and he sighed, kissing her again.  
\---  
Arnbjorg returned to Kattegat alone, Imar said he would ride out to see the countryside and return later. Arnbjorg entered the Great Hall, feeling a great deal of guilt and responsibility. She remembered the words Freya left her with, the child that was to come and she wondered now if that child would be birthed from Imar's bloodline.  
\---  
Ivar was still gone from Kattegat, Imar had left in the night with his men and Arnbjorg remained behind, contemplating her betrayal of Ivar. She missed her menses, the nightmare became a reality as she realized she now carried Imar's child and that at some point, this would have to be told to Ivar. She contemplated ridding herself of the child but she knew that this may be the last child she was blessed with, she could not do it.  
So instead, she handled Kattegat's affairs, keeping its shores safe and all with a growing belly, a child stirring inside her that spoke of her betrayal of Ivar.  
\---  
It was a year before Ivar returned, the brothers arrived at Kattegat's shores victorious again and with more treasure than they could believe. He disembarked from the ship, Ubbe helped him off and as he made his way down the dock, his eyes searched for Arnbjorg. It had become a tradition for her to be standing, waiting for her lovers to return but she was nowhere to be seen. Margarethe embraced Ubbe happily as well as Hvitserk, she had warmed to Ivar after their encounter.  
"Where is Arnbjorg?" he asked and she lowered her eyes, biting her lip. "Margarethe, tell me," he said, fear rising in him, had something happened to her while he was gone?  
"She is in the Great Hall," she said quietly and Ivar looked to it then back to Margarethe. He moved past her and made his way up to the Great Hall. He entered and looked around for her, he moved into the back room. She was sat in a chair, facing away from him and he paused.  
"Arnbjorg," he said and she sat up slightly, glancing at him so he could see the outline of her profile. "Why were you not in the harbor?" he asked and moved around the chair, he stopped. "What is this?" he asked, seeing her robust stomach and she looked to it then to him. "I have not been home for a year, this is not mine," he said, shaking his head and she stared at him. "Say something wife!" he shouted and Arnbjorg sighed, shaking her head.  
"There is nothing to say, my betrayal is obvious," she said and Ivar stared at her. It was obvious but hearing the word betrayal from her lips made it worse.  
"Whose is it?" he demanded and she rested a hand on her stomach.  
"Imar's," she said and Ivar stared at her, then shook his head in disbelief.  
"You are exactly what the villagers call you," he said and she looked up at him. "You are a whore, nothing more than a fucking common whore," he said and shook his head.  
"Ivar," she said and he shook his head again.  
"You do not get to say my name, you are a whore and I will not be married to a whore, I am divorcing you," he said and she stared at him. "I have had nothing but the curse of the gods since I met you, perhaps it is not my fortune in life but you," he said and Arnbjorg stood up.  
"So I have made you cripple?" she asked, "I have killed our sons?" she demanded. "I have killed your mother?" she continued and Ivar narrowed his eyes at her.  
"Perhaps you did, perhaps you are not who you say you are and perhaps you are a volur." he said and Arnbjorg rolled her eyes.  
"Your mother was a volur, I am not your mother," she said and Ivar shrugged his shoulders.  
"Whatever you are, you are not my wife," he said and left her standing alone. Arnbjorg sighed and crumpled back in the chair, this had turned out worse then she had thought. But she knew she could not blame him nor Imar, it was her.  
\----

Ivar was brutal to Arnbjorg, shocking both Ubbe and Hvitserk. They could understand the anger, hurt but Ivar's brutality to Arnbjorg was far beyond their comprehension. For one who had been so deeply in love with her, he acted now as though she was the bane of his existence and made it appear she disgusted him whenever she would come by. He spit at her heels, called out bawdy terms that one would reserve to a whore and refused to share a bed with her, instead of sleeping in Ragnar's cabin. Arnbjorg kept to herself, continuing her role in Kattegat but trying her best to stay out of Ivar's way, to keep out of his sight.  
\---  
It was the depth of summer when she went into labor, this was a hard labor as she was older and the midwife started to appear panicked the longer the labor lasted. The color began to drain from Arnbjorg's face, she began to grow more weary with each push and when the child, at last, entered the world, it nearly killed its mother. Arnbjorg was brought back to the bed, laid carefully down and the midwife cleaned the baby off, Margarethe saw to Arnbjorg.  
"You have a son, Arnbjorg," she said, showing the wrapped child off to its mother but Arnbjorg's eyes were heavily lidded, she was too tired to acknowledge him. "Where is her husband?" she asked Margarethe and the blonde quickly averted her eyes.  
"He is in his cabin," she said quietly and wiped Arnbjorg's forehead with a cool cloth.  
"Should we not call him down?" she asked and Margarethe shook her head.  
"I would not," she said and the midwife sighed, rocking the infant. She turned to her assistant.  
"Find a woman in the village who recently birthed, have her come here, this child needs to feed and his mother is far too weak to do so," she said, the assistant nodded and disappeared, the midwife looked back to Arnbjorg. "We will need the Seer," she said and Margarethe nodded.  
"I will fetch him when I am done here," she said and the midwife nodded.  
Margarethe made her way down to the Seer's hut, he knew many medical remedies and it was Arnbjorg needed now, she knocked on the door.  
"Come in." the Seer's voice said and she entered cautiously, finding the Seer seated.  
"Arnbjorg has had a difficult labor, the midwife was asking for you to see to her," she said quietly and the Seer nodded, pulling himself to his feet by the help of his staff. He followed Margarethe up to the Great Hall and entered Arnbjorg's bedchamber. Arnbjorg's eyes opened slightly hearing the door and she forced a smile.  
"Seer, you come to haunt me even on my death bed," she said softly and Margarethe looked to the Seer surprised as he chuckled. He sat next to Arnbjorg and took her hand, the level of familiarity between them startled the blonde.  
"Child, you are not on your death bed, the gods have plans for you still," he said. "Besides, if you leave us, who will handle Ivar?" he asked and Arnbjorg smiled.  
"He will not have me, I cannot handle him," she said and the Seer patted her hand, standing. He dug in his pouch, pulling out some items and started seeing to Arnbjorg. Margarethe helped him the best she could and when he was finished, he paused by the door.  
"Be sure she rests and is given plenty of water, she must eat as well," he said and Margarethe nodded, he departed from the Great Hall. Margarethe cleaned up the items he had left behind, placing them on the table and poured water from the jug, put the cup to Arnbjorg's lips.  
\---  
It was the bellow of the night when the bedchamber door opened, Arnbjorg rustled in the bed but did not wake, Ivar entered quietly. He shut the door and moved to the side of the bed, he looked down at his wife as she slept. He heard a murmur and moved to the cradle where the child slept. He stared at him, he was a strong and healthy son for her. The life he held was so fragile, so innocent and it would be so easy for it to be snuffed out.  
"Ivar?" a voice came and Ivar broke from his thoughts, looking to Arnbjorg. "What are you doing Ivar?" she asked and he looked back to the child then moved to Arnbjorg's bed.  
"I was told you had not fared well in this birth," he said and she shrugged.  
"I am old apparently," she said and Ivar smiled.  
"I am glad the gods did not take you," he said and Arnbjorg laughed.  
"I thought you would praise the gods if I did," she said and he shook his head, seating himself on the bed.  
"No, you may be a whore but you are still my exception," he said and she smiled, he could see the wear and tear this birth had done on her. "I do not know if I can forgive you for laying with Imar,  
I do not know if I can ever love your son but I know that I will always love you," he said quietly. "And that is something I cannot change, though, believe me, I have tried," he said and she laughed.  
"I know you have," she said and he laid down, his head on her chest. He listened to her heartbeat and sighed happily. He had hated her, hated her for what she had done but the moment Ubbe told him that she had nearly died, it all changed. He realized it was not hate but hurt he felt and that if he let her fade away, if he let her go without telling her his love still stood that he would be a bitter man for it.  
"Perhaps we will have another of our own," he said and heard a soft chuckle from Arnbjorg.  
"If you wish me dead, then yes," she said and he smiled to himself. It had become apparent now that they were not destined to have any further children and it was something Ivar would have to come to terms with but he did not believe he could ever accept it, that he would still try. Still seek to have that one victory that had alluded him his entire life.


	68. Chapter 68

They had the upper hand, Arnbjorg was sure the battle was turning in their favor but it suddenly changed, quickly.  
"Arnbjorg!" someone shouted, she looked over her shoulder and saw Hvitserk fighting off three soldiers but he was motioning towards somewhere else on the battlefield, she looked. She froze, time slowed as she stared at Ubbe on his knees and a soldier standing over him, arm raised. There was not enough time, Arnbjorg knew there was not enough time to reach him but she tried, her legs felt heavy. It felt as though there were a million hands pulling her down to the earth but she broke free of them all, her eyes never leaving Ubbe. She watched as the soldier's sword slammed into his chest, the blade coming out on the other side and she screamed. It was as though the sword hit her as well, she felt the breath leave her body and she felt her heart fall as she watched Ubbe crashed against the cold hard ground. Her body was in autonomous mode, her sword swinging deftly to deflect oncoming soldiers and she made her way to Ubbe, Hvitserk was attempting to do the same.  
Arnbjorg fell on her knees beside Ubbe, pulling him into her lap and looking in his eyes. The life was gone from them, there was nothing there to see her and she clutched him tightly to her, sobbing. She looked up and saw the soldier who had killed him continuing to strike down other Northmen. She laid Ubbe down gently and stood, hunting him like prey. He had his back turned to her and with a scream, she shoved her sword into him. The man's arms shot out, his sword dropped and within moments he was dead. The sword he dropped, Arnbjorg scooped up and walked back to Ubbe's fallen body. The battle was subsiding, the Northmen had won but at a great price.  
Arnbjorg watched as men carried Ubbe's lifeless body from the battlefield, she stood between Hvitserk and Ivar. Blood spattered her face from the fallen enemy she had slaughtered, dirt encrusted beneath her nails and sweat pouring from her skin, none of it mattered. Arnbjorg had lost both lover and father of her son, the brothers' lost one of the few remaining of their bloodline.  
"We must return to Kattegat," she said and Ivar nodded.  
"The battle here is all but won, we will leave men behind to finish but we must return to Kattegat to give Ubbe his funerary rights," he said and Arnbjorg as Hvitserk nodded.  
"We will see to it that no god can turn him away from Valhalla," Arnbjorg said and watched as his body was wrapped in a sheet, rope-bound it tightly. "I will tell Margarethe when we arrive," she said and the brothers nodded.

The trip to Kattegat was a sorrowful one, they marched into Kattegat behind Ubbe's body that was over his horse, the final journey the faithful stallion would make, he would now be turned out to pasture for his life of service to his master. Arnbjorg carried the sword that struck Ubbe down, wrapped in sheets well and strapped to her saddle, it would follow Ubbe into the afterlife.  
Reaching the courtyard of Kattegat, they dismounted and Arnbjorg quickly entered the Great Hall, hoping to head Margarethe off. Finding her playing with the children, she paused as she looked at her son Gunnar, much resembling his father and was sad to think of him growing without a father to guide him. With a breath, she walked to Margarethe but it was on her face, the woman saw it before she could utter any words.  
"No," Margarethe murmured and Arnbjorg caught her in her arms before she could fall to the ground, holding her tightly. Together, the women who loved Ubbe mourned him.  
The night was lit by the flying fire arrows as Ubbe was cast to the water, surrounded by riches and holding the sword that killed him. Arnbjorg stood on the shore with the brothers and Margarethe, his children at their feet.  
"May the Gods welcome him and may he join his father at Odin's table," Margarethe said and Arnbjorg nodded.  
"Agreed," she said and rustled Gunnar's blonde hair, the boy looked up at his mother.  
"Is Father gone?" he asked and she smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead.  
"He is never gone, his body is gone but he walks beside you," she said and Gunnar smiled, looking back to the boats. Arnbjorg looked to Ivar, she saw there was sorrow in his eyes, Ubbe had been only of the four brothers who had ever been able to reach Ivar and she knew this had hit him deeper than Hvitserk. She reached out, taking Ivar's hand and he glanced at her then looked back to the boats.  
The morning after was heavy and quiet. None of Ragnar's remaining sons had much heart for laughter, Arnbjorg sat with Margarethe and the children, watching them play.She was glad they were still young, glad that they didn't comprehend death as much as she and that their father's passing wouldn't hang as heavy over them as if they were older.  
"Arnbjorg," a voice said and she glanced over, she saw a slave with her son Aed. She took his bundle body into her arms, looking down into his happily sleeping face and it was the first smile she had of happiness since Ubbe's death. She kissed his forehead and watched him silently.  
"Will you tell Imar?" Margarethe asked and Arnbjorg looked to her, then sighed.  
"Perhaps but I do not know what good it will do," she said and Margarethe looked to him.  
"A son should always know his father," she said and their eyes met then went to Gunnar who played with his half-sisters.  
"You are right, I will make the journey to Ireland and tell him," she said.  
"I would bring Ivar with you or he will think you are running away," she said and Arnbjorg nodded, looking to Ivar who had been quiet since he woke.  
"True," she agreed and sighed, looking back at Aed. "It so strange to see new life as another life has left us," she said.  
"It is the way of the gods, one goes out and one comes in," Margarethe said, her eyes on her daughters and Arnbjorg rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"I am sorry for your loss, he was your husband far before he was my lover or my son's father, this is hardest for you," she said and Margarethe smiled, lowering her eyes to the chair.  
"Perhaps but you were the one he chose in the end, he did not share my bed much after he shared yours and eventually, we were more friendly than lovers," she said and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
"I am sorry for any harm or sorrow I brought to you by what your husband and I shared," she said and Margarethe shook her head.  
"It is not your fault, you did not force Ubbe to lay with you and I would say he chased you, he was a good husband, kind-hearted and even when he lost interest in me, he treated me with respect," she said and Arnbjorg smiled.  
"I am glad, you are a good woman," she said and Margarethe smiled at her.  
"Thank you," she said quietly and their eyes went back to the children happily playing.


	69. Chapter 69

Ivar had searched for Arnbjorg in the Great Hall, Ragnar's cabin, and the harbor but had come up empty. His last resort was the stables where her dog just had a litter of puppies and as he drew closer, he heard her familiar voice speaking lovingly to them. He entered the stable and leaned against the stall, watching her coo over them. He smiled as she brought one to her face and nuzzled it with affection.  
"They're beautiful," he said and she glanced up, startled by his arrival. She smiled quickly, looking back at the puppy in her hand and nodded.  
"Aren't they, though. Unnr did good," she said and patted her female dog lovingly, the dog wagged her tail as she let her puppies feed. "Why are you down here, Ivar?" she asked as she stood up, brushing the straw from her dress and looked to him.  
"I did not see you in the Great Hall, the harbor or Ragnar's cabin, I was worried,' He said, stepping back as she exited the stall and she nodded.  
"I am fine, how are you?" she asked, studying him.  
"It is lonely now," he replied and she nodded. She understood what he meant, Ubbe had been a large force in both their lives and without him, it seemed a lot more empty.  
"There is a void where he stood," she said and Ivar nodded, walking beside her as they exited the stable. "I am glad he has a son, daughters that live on to carry his name though," she said, eyeing the activity in the village. The sky was grey, there was a fine mist that fell but not enough to soak them.  
"I am glad as well that we were able to see eye to eye," he said and Arnbjorg smiled.  
"Yes, that I am most glad for. You would forever be restless if he had died without you both making amends," she said and Ivar nodded in agreement. "I am sorry for Margarethe's loss most," she said and Ivar smiled tightly.  
"I think she lost him a long time ago," he said and she met his eyes, sighing.  
"I do not think Ubbe loved me as much as he loved her, I do not think you saw how he looked at her," she said and Ivar sat on a barrel, sighing in relief as he held his crutches.  
"Perhaps not but you did not see the way he looked at you," he replied and Arnbjorg laughed.  
"He looked at me with contempt for slapping him so many times," she said and Ivar laughed, shaking his head.  
"You do have a good arm on you but I do not think that is why he looked at you, Arnbjorg. You have been in our lives since the beginning almost, you were our father's shadow, you were and still are my first love. You were the fire to Ubbe and Hvitserk's light, you have always been the one that united us." he said and Arnbjorg studied him but remained silent. "Even when we were out for blood, you were the uniting factor and have forced us to see each other's point of view, even when we were stubborn," he said and Arnbjorg shrugged.  
"It was the last request of Ragnar, to unite the brothers when they were divided and I have tried my best, though at times failed. At times, I became too involved but I have always loved all of you, perhaps not the same, but I have loved you," she said and Ivar smiled at her.  
"And that was what united us, our mother's love was dangerous, jaded but yours was without question, we did not have to earn your love," He said and Arnbjorg sighed, pushing her way into his lap. He wrapped his arm around her waist, she wrapped hers around his neck and kissed him, he closed his eyes at her soft touch.  
"You have been all I have known since your father brought me here, all of the brothers, and that has never changed," she said and Ivar smiled at her.  
"What did you think the first time you laid your eyes on the crippled, angry boy my father brought you home for?" he asked and she smiled, looking away from him.  
"Perhaps you will not believe this but you had my heart the first time my eyes fell on you," she said and Ivar laughed. "I am serious. We were children then but I knew you needed me, I was like a dog and you were my master. I would be faithful and loyal till the day I died, I knew you had been betrayed too many times." she said and Ivar smiled, kissing her.  
"Your heart is too kind for your own good," he said and she put a finger to her lip.  
"Do not tell anyone, I do not want it getting out," she said and he laughed, tickling her side. She laughed, squirming in his lap and then kissing him. She held his face with her hand, he stared into her eyes and for a moment she was silent. "I will always love you most and will always want you over all others. I would search until the ends of time for you if you ever left me," she said, quieter and Ivar smiled.  
"And I the same for you," he said and she smiled, kissing him deeper.  
"I think the bedchamber calls us," she whispered huskily in his ear and he smiled, letting her up from his lap.  
\--  
Aeb grew quickly, he was a healthy baby and a happy baby for the most part. He was well behaved, slept through the night and had a smile on his face whenever he woke. Although Ivar had been standoffish for the beginning of his life, Aed immediately attached himself to the man and Ivar was forced to love him, he could not deny loving him. The boy adored Ivar and at some point, it became obvious that Ivar was enchanted by him.  
Gunnar and Asbjorn had grown quickly as well. Gunnar had his father's eyes, his smile, and hair, something Arnbjorg was grateful for. They were happy reminders of Ubbe and it seemed to help Margarethe with Ubbe's death, having Gunnar around. Asbjorn had his father's humor, always laughing, always trying to make everyone else laugh. He was one of the few that could bring both Ivar and Arnbjorg out of an angry mood, always manage to pull a smile from them. Ivar was content in raising the boys as his own but it did not replace the need for one of his own blood to teach, to raise. Runa had left him when he remarried Arnbjorg and had Ivar the knowledge of where she took his son, he would have followed. He would have hunted her and his son down to the the ends of the earth but she was gone. Lost to the foreign lands he had not explored yet and for all he knew, they both laid dead in the ground. He hounded Arnbjorg until he finally wore her down and she allowed him to not pull out any longer, to release his seed within her.  
It was a few months before Arnbjorg missed her monthly menses and she was eager to tell Ivar but first made a trip to the Seer, she wanted to know the fate of this child. She had seen Lagertha lose child after child and did not want to raise Ivar's hopes only to have them dashed by a miscarriage.  
"Seer?" Arnbjorg asked, entering the hut. The Seer was past his age now, old enough to remember when she had first arrived, when Ragnar was still a young warrior but no one knew his true age, knew if he was nearing his time.  
"Arnbjorg," he said and she found him seated, she sat herself.  
"I need to know if the child I carry will survive," she said.  
"The child you carry will survive the womb and the birth," he said plainly and Arnbjorg paused, it had never been that easy with the Seer.  
"Is there more?" she asked and he laughed.  
"You always seek the darkness in light," he said and she fidgeted in her seat.  
"I seek the truth, the lies are nicest to believe but I need to know the truth," she said.  
"Wise," he said and put a piece of food in his mouth, the hut was silent.  
"So?" she asked and the seer sighed.  
"The child will survive both womb and birth," he said. "They will be the darkest of all your children though, their sword and ax will never rest," he said.  
"What does that mean?" she asked.  
"As it sounds, Arnbjorg, I have given you the truth and now it is yours to decipher, I cannot do all the work for you," he said and put his hand out, she looked it. She sighed and licked it, leaving the hut. As usual, he was of no help to her, she wasn't sure why she continued to seek his advice.  
She set out to find Ivar, she assumed he was in Ragnar's cabin as he had taken a liking to it after Ubbe's death and as she climbed the hill, she saw smoke rising from it. She entered and found him lying in the hammock, Gunnar seated as he carved. Ivar was teaching him how to handle the knife and looked up when she entered.  
"Gunnar, go see to your brothers," Arnbjorg said, without anything else to direct him to do. Gunnar sighed, picking up the wood and knife, leaving the cabin. She watched as he shut the door and looked to Ivar who was staring at her.  
"What is it wife?" he asked, reaching out for her and she put her hand in his, moving to the side of the hammock. She stared at him, preparing the words but her expression quickly gave it away, he had seen it twice before. He reached out and rested a hand on her stomach. "I am to be a father again," he said and she smiled, nodding. "The gods have not cursed me," he breathed and she laughed, leaning down to kiss him. She shouted in surprise as he pulled her on top of him and they kissed.  
"I have sought the Seer's advice and he said that our child will survive both womb and birth," she said and Ivar smiled.  
"I am glad to hear this, we shall be parents once more," he said and kissed her again. He studied her face, moving a strand of hair from it and shook his head, "You do not look as happy," he said and she sighed.  
"The Seer said they will be the darkest of our children, that their sword and ax will never rest," she said and laid her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Is that a bad thing? Perhaps they will be a great king or queen," he said and Arnbjorg shrugged.  
"It did not sound like a happy thing, the way he said it, it sounded foreboding," she said and Ivar kissed the top of her head.  
"Perhaps we should focus on the happy news and not worry about a future we do not know," he said and she smiled.  
"You are right, I am happy to give you another child and to know they will survive," she said and he hugged her tighter. They rocked back and forth, thinking about the future child to be.


	70. Chapter 70

"No." was his immediate response and Arnbjorg studied him for a moment.  
"But-" she started and he shook his head.  
"No, Arnbjorg," he said again and she sighed. "You are carrying our child and I will not let you put yourself in danger," he said and Arnbjorg growled with aggravation. "You were seriously considering it?" he exclaimed and she shrugged.  
"Why not? Lagertha would have," she said and she knew she wouldn't win any argument with that statement, Ivar had detested Lagertha.  
"You are nothing like Lagertha or I would not have married you," he said and she sighed. "There is plenty for you to do here, Arnbjorg," he said and she shook her head.  
"It is not the same," she stated and he rolled his eyes.  
"Perhaps not but it is safer here, do you not care about our baby?" he asked.  
"Of course I care about our baby, Ivar," she said, resting a hand on her protruding stomach.  
"Then act like it," he said and left her alone in the room. She growled again and threw her cup against the wall, it clanged as it dropped.  
\---  
Arnbjorg stood on the dock, her hands clasped beneath her belly and Ivar stood before her, dressed in his armor.  
"Do look so mad, Arnbjorg," he said, tipping her chin upwards and gazing into her eyes.  
"Why should I not, I am being left behind," she said and he laughed quietly, kissing her lips. She pulled away and he smiled, shaking his head.  
"You are beautiful even when you're mad," he said and she rolled her eyes. "I am leaving then, wife," he said and she looked at him. They stared at each other for a few moments and she sighed finally.  
"I love you, Ivar," she said and he smiled, kissing her. She allowed the kiss and when he parted, she smiled at him. He rested his hand on her stomach and she smiled.  
"I love you both," he said and they kissed again. Arnbjorg looked to Hvitserk who was saying his farewells to Margarethe whose bed he had found when Ubbe died, as well as his son Asbjorn. Ivar looked to Gunnar and Asbjorn, resting his hands on their shoulders. "You both need to take care of your mother and protect her," he said and they nodded solemnly.  
"We will," they said and Ivar smiled. He ruffled their hair and then went to the boat, boarding.  
The boys stood in front of Arnbjorg and they watched as the ship was loaded, then sailed away.  
\---  
Imar. The bastard king. He sailed in much as he did before, unannounced and with the same smirk on his face. Arnbjorg did come down to visit him, she was in the Great Hall with more important matters to tend to but when word reached her of his arrival, she quickly forgot them.  
"Imar? Here?" she asked and the man nodded. "Bring him to the hall," she said and the man left to bring Imar in. She sat in the seat at the head of the hall and waited impatiently. At last, she heard boots on the steps and sat up straighter as the doors opened. Imar entered, he was as handsome as before and more striking with the grey in his hair as well as his beard.  
"Queen Arnbjorg," Imar said, inclining his head.  
"You have heard then," she said and he smiled. Kattegat had made Arnbjorg Queen.  
"I have," he said.  
"And it appears you have heard of my husband's departure, is that not why you chose now to come?" she asked and he smiled.  
"You have figured me out," he said and she smiled. "I have heard you birthed a child but it appears you have not yet," he said, motioning to her stomach and she looked at it, resting a hand on it.  
"Not this child but another," she said and waved Margarethe forward. She came forward with Aed who was now several months old, alert and sat on Margarethe's hip, studying the tall man before him. "This is Aed," she said and Imar stared at him then looked to Arnbjorg.  
"He is mine," he said and she smiled.  
"He is by blood but he is Ivar's," she replied and Imar looked back to Aed.  
"He is my son," he repeated and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
"Ivar has raised him thus far, he is not your son," she said and Imar stared at her.  
"I have not been given the chance to raise him, have I.," he said. "I was not notified of his birth and so how can you expect me to raise him?" he asked and Arnbjorg sighed. "But that boy is my son by blood, by appearance and I am sure my a spirit. I cannot have another man raise my son," he said.  
"And what do you intend to do?" she questioned and Imar looked to the boy.  
"When I leave, he will come with me," he said and Arnbjorg laughed.  
"You are not fit to raise a child, you have no loving in your heart, the boy needs his mother," she said.  
"I will be married in the spring, Emer will be plenty to raise him," he said and Arnbjorg bristled, she did not know he had a wife. She did not know there would be chance that her son would be taken from her. "No," she said.  
"I do not think you can tell me that I cannot have my son," he said and she stood, the guards straightened as she did.  
"You are in my land, I can tell you whatever pleases me and it pleases me that my son stays with me," she said, walking down the steps and standing in front of Imar. She had the upper hand on the top step, she could at least meet him eye to eye but she wanted to show she was not afraid, that his height did not intimidate her.  
"He is my son, Arnbjorg and you did not tell me," he said and she shook her head.  
"No, I didn't because you left," she said.  
"I left because you rejected me," he said and she sighed.  
"I cannot let Aed leave me," she replied.  
"But I should?" he asked and Arnbjorg shook her head.  
"You will have a wife, you will make children of your own and then you will forget all about Aed," she replied.  
"I will never forget about Aed, he is my first born," he said. "I am going to see to my ships but I will return and we will discuss this, I think you need time to think," he said and she stared at him. She was angry that he remained calm, that he seemed to be thinking clearly and she could not see anything but red in that moment. He looked once more to his son and then left the Great Hall. Arnbjorg looked to Aed who was sucking on a wooden figurine Gunnar had carved him and she sighed heavily.


	71. Chapter 71

Arnbjorg watched Imar carefully, she sat on the porch watching Imar and his men down by the harbor. She didn't trust his timing or his reasoning. She did not know how news of Aed's birth would have travelled over the oceans unless Imar had left a spy in Kattegat last he was there. She watched as they unloaded ships, brown wooden crates unloaded and the way the men grunted, they appeared heavy. She waved a guard over and he leaned down so she could speak to him.  
"Find out what is in those crates," she said and the guard nodded, walking down towards the harbor. She saw him tap one of the bottom crates in a pile with his toe and Imar's man shrugged his shoulders, hands on hips. His response did not look to be informative and defensive instead.  
They conversed for a few moments and then the guard turned, heading up to the Hall.  
"He says they are full of perishable items," he said and Arnbjorg studied him then looked down to the harbor. She watched Imar open the top of one, peering in and nodded, shutting it.  
"I feel as though they are not being honest," she said and rose with a groan, her joints aching with the extra weight of the baby. She moved down the steps, her guard in tow and her dog at her side.  
She reached the harbor and smiled sweetly at Imar who glanced at her.  
"Arnbjorg, to what do I owe the graciousness of your presence?" he asked and she looked as a crate passed her.  
"I just was curious on what your men were bringing into my village? There appears to be quite a lot of crates and as Queen, it is my duty to assure my people remain safe," she said and Imar smiled.  
"As do I, do not forget my first born son lives here," he said and Arnbjorg met his eyes. She studied him, she did not know what it was but there was something she did not trust with those crates.  
\---  
Ivar had been accused of being bloodthirsty, ruthless and without a heart but that was untrue. His love for Arnbjorg had proven that many times over and the way he sulked when he was far from her bed was even more proof. It was the first battle the brothers fought without Ubbe, the men commented on how Hvitserk stayed in his tent and Ivar remained in his, never conversing. Ivar, who had been so savage in battle, now held back and it was assumed that he was afraid of dying before meeting his new child.  
"Children can be both burden and blessing, in this case, the child is a burden. Hindering his father from being fully dedicated to this battle," one of the men said and the others nodded in agreement. "Perhaps one of us should have a conversation with Hvitserk," he said and looked around, seeing no volunteers. They looked as Hvitserk left his tent, watched him as he moved to take a piss and the man who had spoken, nodded towards him. The other men shook their heads and he sighed, heading in Hvitserk's direction.  
"Hvitserk," he said and the brunette paused, looking at him. "Can I have a word with you?" he asked and Hvitserk nodded, heading into his tent, the man followed.  
"What is it Geirr," Hvitserk said as he sat down.  
"It is your brother, Ivar," he started and Hvitserk bit into an apple, looking at Geirr. "The men think he is hampering our chances of winning this battle, he does not fight as Ivar would fight," he said and Hvitserk raised his eyebrows.  
"I do not know what you mean," he said and Geirr sighed, shifting uncomfortably in his spot.  
"We all agree that Ivar has held back, we think he fears wounding himself due to his expected child," Geirr replied and Hvitserk chewed his apple.  
"Is that right," he said and Geirr nodded. The tent was silent for a moment as Hvitserk studied Geirr and Geirr shifted uncomfortably again. "So you are telling me that Ivar the Hated, the one that sends fear in through the land by the mere mention of his name, is holding back due to his unborn child?" he asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.  
"Yes," Geirr said, it was too late to turn back on this.  
"I have never known my brother to hold back on anyone's account and that includes the Queen," he said. "But I will speak to him if you wish," he said. "As it is clear you are too afraid to speak with him," He said with a smile and Geirr heaved a heavy sigh.  
"No, perhaps we are just tired," he said and Hvitserk shook his head.  
"No, I will speak with him, I do not want us to lose this battle because the men believe one of their leaders is afraid of death," he said and Geirr eyed him.  
"Will you mention my name?" he asked and Hvitserk smiled, taking another bite.  
"Do you fear me mentioning your name to my brother?" he asked and Geirr shrugged.  
"It is not something I look forward to, I have seen his anger," he said.  
"Well perhaps you should not bring these accusations forward if you do not stand behind them," He said and Geirr nodded. "If you go now, I will not mention this to my brother if you do not mention this to me again," he said. "And just focus on what you are supposed to do," he said and stood, Geirr backed up slightly. "Do we have an understanding?" he asked and Geirr nodded.  
"Yes," he said, inclining his head and quickly left the tent, breathing heavily. He looked to Ivar's tent where the flaps were shut and then back to the group of men, many who had smiles on their face. He cursed them and redirected himself to another part of the camp.


	72. Chapter 72

She came to him in a dream. The night air was chilled but the breeze was warm as it blew into the tent, encircling him. He had drifted off to sleep some time ago without realizing it and believed himself still awake as she walked towards him. She wore a gown of white, her black hair strewn about her shoulder and her beauty radiated as it always did to him. She smiled warmly at him as she walked, she held her hand out to him and he reached out for hers, their fingertips grazing each other.  
"Ivar, come to me," she whispered and he reached further but she seemed to get farther from him.  
"Stop moving," he said but soon she was moving backward with such speed, there was no hope for Ivar to reach her.  
"Come to me, Ivar, I need you," she said and Ivar woke up drenched in sweat, breathing heavily. He shook his head, rubbing his eyes and trying to decipher the dream. He slowly rose, grabbing his crutches and leaving his tent, walking across camp to Hvitserk. There he found his brother asleep in his cot, his arm wrapped around some random slave girl. "Hvitserk," he hissed and Hvitserk remained asleep. "Hvitserk," he said louder and the man mumbled, stirring in his sleep.  
His eyes blinked away and focused on the figure looming over him.  
"Ivar?" he asked. "What is it brother?" he demanded, letting his head fall back.  
"It is Arnbjorg, she is in trouble," he said and Hvitserk sighed.  
"She is in Kattegat, she is safe," he said.  
"She came to me in a dream, Hvisterk, she said she needed me," he said.  
"Then you go brother, I am too tired," he said, waving his hand and Ivar growled but left his brother's tent, seeing there was no moving him.  
\---  
Hvisterk woke with the morning sun, rising and stepping out of his tent for a morning piss. He looked across camp as he came back, his eyes fell on the place where Ivar's tent was but now the ground laid empty. He grabbed the arm of a passing man and pointed in the direction.  
"Where is my brother?" He asked and the man looked to the spot.  
"Ivar left last night, woke some men and took them with him, said he had to go back to Kattegat," he said and Hvitserk released the man. His eyes wandered around the camp to see what his brother had taken with him and his eyes fell on Geirr. The man looked at him with a knowing expression and Hvitserk looked away, he had been right to worry for Ivar. Now his brother was gone and taken men with him too at that, all over a dream.  
\---  
"May I ask why we are preparing what little army we have available?" Ari asked, watching the weapons being counted and tallied up. Arnbjorg glanced at him and then back at the slaves who were helping.  
"I do not trust Imar," she said and Ari glanced over his shoulder to the open door.  
"Trust him? What do you think he intends to do?" he asked and Arnbjorg shrugged.  
"I do not know but there are far too many crates that are perishables," she said and handed an ax to a passing slave. "I need these all handed out and distributed to whatever remaining soldiers we have, old or young," she said and departed. She looked to the harbor, where the crates had been but in the night had been moved, now where they were she had no idea. She entered the Great  
Hall and in passing, saw Imar seated in the corner with some of his men along with some of hers.  
She watched them as she walked, she did not trust their secrecy or their glances around the room.  
She entered her bedchamber and began dressing, strapping her sword to her belt.  
\---  
It took Ivar three days to reach Kattegat again, he rode with very little sleep, his men dragged as they reached Kattegat and saw how empty it looked. There were no villagers in the streets, no market open and the harbor held only foreign ships but there were no traders hawking their goods. He dismounted from his chariot by the Great Hall and entered, finding it much the same. While his men busied themselves with drink and food, he entered the bedchamber. It was there he found Arnbjorg, she was seated on the bed, her sword across her lap and her pregnant belly protruding in front of her, she stared at the wall.  
"Arnbjorg," Ivar said and she turned, breaking herself from her thought.  
"Ivar?" she asked, standing and walking to him. She rested a hand against his face, convincing herself he was real and then kissed him passionately. "Ivar, you've come," she murmured and he saw the smile on her face, the tears in her eyes.  
"You came to me in a dream, told me that you needed me, why would I not?" he asked and she kissed him again. He rested his hand on her stomach and she looked down to it. "How is our child?" he asked and hse smiled.  
"They are good, they stir less but I think there is very little room for them now," she said and Ivar smiled, kissing her again.  
"What is wrong?" he asked.  
"It is Imar," she said and he stared at her.  
"Imar?" he asked, realizing now the foreign ships were not traders but Imar's.  
"He has returned to Kattegat, I do not know why but he brought wooden crates into the city then they disappeared in the night as well as he, some say he went to the forest. He has been there for three-day and I do not know what he intends to do," she said and Ivar eyed the sword she carried.  
"You cannot fight," he said and she shook her head.  
"I must fight," he said and Ivar shook his head.  
"Where are the villagers?" he asked.  
"At our mountain fortress," she said and he nodded.  
"That is where you must go, I will stay and fight with the men I've brought as well as the men you've kept behind," he said. "But you will go," he said and she shook her head again, "Arnbjorg, you carry my last remaining hope of a bloodline and I will not let you put it in danger, what if your waters break during battle? I will not have our child delivered on the battlefield," he said and she smiled.  
"Why not? Then he will be like his mother and father, born of blood and battle," she said and Ivar laughed, kissing her.  
"Arnbjorg, please," he whispered and she sighed but he knew he had won.  
"I will go but when the battle is done, please come and find me," she said and he smiled.  
"Of course,' he agreed.  
“I love you Ivar,” she said and he smiled again.  
“I love you Arnbjorg, now go,” he said and kissed her again before she departed.  
——  
Imar had camped in the forest for 3 days, brought the wooden crates off his ships and out into the forest. Now he waited, he knew Ivar would return but he did not know when. He was pleased to see Ivar and his men ride by at last. He knew Arnbjorg had suspected him of something and knew she would ready Kattegat for an attack, sending the villagers away. He also knew that once Ivar arrived he would send Arnbjrog from harms way, hoping to protect their unborn child and so when Ivar attacked, there was no chance of harm coming to her. At last he would take Ivar on, defeat him and take Arnbjorg for his wife, taking Aed as his heir. He had lied about his future wife, he had to make Arnbjorg believe that he had no interest left for her and that he was merely passing through. The crates had been a difficult thing to explain, he knew she suspected him because of them but he had no other way of getting all the weapons in, under her nose. Now, they waited in the wet and damp forest outside Kattegat. He wanted to be sure Arnbjorg was far from Kattegat, that no harm could befall her and that she could not ride back to defend Ivar. He wanted to destroy Ivar and did not want anyone standing in his way.


	73. Chapter 73

Arnbjorg's scream filled the air as she gripped to Margarethe for strength and the blonde held her the best she could, wincing at the painful grip. A slave wiped Arnbjorg's forehead with a cool cloth as the midwife crouched by her.  
"Push, Arnbjorg, push," Margarethe whispered to her. The woman had started out as competition for her husband's love but as their love turned more to friendship, her hatred from Arnbjorg diminished. She grew to appreciate the woman for her strength, her wit and her ability to keep the brothers in line. She had been surprised when Arnbjorg had become pregnant with her sixth child, late in her age but there had been no red flags signaling any issues during the pregnancy. Now she just had to help her through the labor and she knew it could not be easy. It was not the pain she worried about, Arnbjorg had been through five births before but it was the knowledge that Ivar was in battle, a battle with an opponent that was unknown. She knew Arnbjorg must worry and knew this would weigh heavily on her mind. "Push, think of how happy Ivar will be when he returns from battle and is greeted by his child," she whispered. Arnbjrog took strength in those words and gave a mighty push, the midwife told her one more would do it.  
Thunder shook the fortress, the wind whipped against its walls and rain slashed at the windows. Arnbjorg's scream of determination joined the crash of thunder and was rewarded by a healthy cry  
of life.  
"A son! You have a son, Arnbjorg!" the midwife yelled, holding the wailing child up in the air and Arnbjorg smiled as she was guided back to the bed, Margarethe helped cleanse her as she had before.  
"Thank you, my friend," Arnbjorg said, grabbing onto Margarethe's hand and holding her gaze, Margarethe smiled at her. She kissed her forehead and nodded.  
"Of course, Arnbjorg," she said and continued cleansing her. Arnbjorg was soon handed her swaddled child, she pulled the blanket back slightly and admired his face.  
"Wait until your father sees you, my love," she murmured to him and kissed his forehead.  
\---  
Imar. Ivar hated the name, the idea and the fact that he stood in front of him with a sword in hand. How dare he attack Kattegat, his home, and his kingdom. Ivar would be sure that he suffered for this. The battle had waged on, Ivar had slaughtered many of Imar's men and Imar had slaughtered many of his. It had now come to them standing face to face, Ivar's fingers wrapped around his ax.   
"Ivar the Hated, Ivar the Boneless, which name do you prefer?" Imar asked and Ivar smiled.  
"Either will do as the last words on your lips," he said and Imar laughed.  
"So cocky for one so crippled, how did you ever get Arnbjorg to fall in love with you? A woman like that does not fall for a cripple like you unless its..." he started. "Pity, that was it, wasn't it?  
Pity?" he asked and Ivar narrowed his eyes at Imar.  
"Arnbjorg loves me because we are the same," he said.  
"The same? You are not the same, she is a fierce and cunning warrior! You are a crippled, angry boy!" he exclaimed and Ivar let loose his ax, Imar quickly sidestepped it. He laughed and looked back at Ivar. "You think you will kill me? I will kill you and take Arnbjorg for my queen. I will raise that child she carries to know only me as their father and your name will vanish into history." he spat and Ivar screamed, throwing his other ax. This found its mark, deep in Imar's chest and the man looked at him surprised. He took a step forward, then another with his ax raised but fell face first into the mud. Ivar stared at him, unsure if he was dead or stunned.  
"Well that ends the battle," Ketill stated, a fellow Northman, looking down at Imar's fallen body and then back at Ivar. "I suppose Ireland is too far for your legendary axmanship to reach," he said and Ivar looked to him, staring at him. Then he laughed, a loud and boisterous laugh. It was filled with relief that the battle was over, that Kattegat remained and that now he could join Arnbjorg.  
"See to the rest of this," he said, motioning to the survivors of Imar's men that were at sword tip and Ketill nodded as Ivar turned his chariot to the mountains.  
\---  
"He comes!" a slave girl yelled, entering the fortress and Arnbjorg sat up in bed where she had remained, slightly weakened. Her son laid sleeping in her arms and Margarethe came to her, fixing her hair.  
"We must look presentable for him," she said, smiling at Arnbjorg who returned her smile.  
"Thank you, Margarethe," she said and the blonde nodded. They heard the wheels of the chariot stop in front of the fortress and the horses pawed at the ground, Ivar's familiar voice cursing his legs as he dismounted. Then the door opened and Arnbjorg leaned, looking at the doorway. Ivar moved in, still covered with blood, mud and soaked from the rain. He stopped at the foot of Arnbjorg's bed and stared.  
"You gave birth?" he asked and she nodded, offering her son up.  
"We have a son, Ivar," she said and Ivar quickly moved to her side, staring down at him. Arnbjorg looked up to see Ivar's smile filling his face and he shook his head.  
"He is beautiful," he said and Arnbjorg nodded, her eyes studying his battle-weary body.  
"What of Imar?" she asked and Ivar shook his head.  
"He is dead, Kattegat is safe to return to," he said and Arnbjorg nodded, looking across the way to Aed. Another son without a father. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. "I will raise Aed to know his father, Arnbjorg, you will not have to hide him," he said and Arnbjorg smiled.  
"You are a bigger man than he then, I know Imar would not do the same," she said and Ivar nodded then looked back to his son. He sat beside Arnbjorg and she handed the bundle to him, he stared at him in wonder. "What shall we name him?" she asked and Ivar studied him for a moment. "Hrafn," he said and she smiled. It was a name that meant 'raven' and an ode to the gods, who had played a part in both their lives.


	74. Chapter 74

The snow fell slowly that morning when Ivar woke things felt different and he didn't know why. Arnbjorg was asleep beside him, Hfran was crying in his crib and Ivar struggled to rise to comfort him, cursing his crutches.  
"Arnbjorg, Arnbjorg, can you help?" he asked, used to her rolling over and half awake, helping him out of bed. She laid there still and he glanced at her. It was the first he saw the sweat upon her forehead, the paleness of her lips and how her breath came out raspy. "Arnbjorg," he said, shaking her but she did not wake, though her eyes flickered beneath the lids. He hurried out of bed the best he could, stumbling and falling on the floor, crashing loudly. The bedchamber door swung open, Margarethe entered and looked to the crib than to the fallen Ivar. "Arnbjorg! Help her!" he exclaimed, Margarethe looked and rushed to Arnbjorg's side, seeing the same sight Ivar had.  
"She is burning up!" she exclaimed, putting her hand against her forehead and stood, helping Ivar to his crutches. "I must go fetch the Seer," she said.  
"The Seer? It is too late for prophecies woman!" Ivar shouted angrily.  
"He is the only Arnbjorg trusts, I will be back as fast as I can be," she said, looking to Ivar. It was the first time he looked honestly helpless and she paused, struggling to leave the room. At last, she turned, running from the room and left Ivar with the baby as well as Arnbjorg. Ivar struggled over to the crib and looked down into it, Hfran was hungry. He could not help, it was only his mother that could feed him but she wasn't waking. His eyes trailed over to Arnbjorg again, studying her but he couldn't go closer to her, he feared she would be cold to his touch.  
Through the door entered the Seer, ducking in the doorway and looming over the bed, looking at Arnbjorg. He ran his fingers over her forehead, her face and then rested on her chest as it rose and fell slowly.  
"She is dying," he said at last and Ivar stared at him, then looked back to Arnbjorg.  
"What do you mean she is dying? She was fine yesterday, last night even!" Ivar shouted.  
"I saw it in a dream last night but I did not understand it then but now it is clear to me,” he said and Ivar shook his head.  
“Do not tell me of your visions, Seer! Help her!” he shouted and the Seer looked back to Arnbjorg, pausing for a moment.  
“I cannot, Ivar, she is already being greeted in Valhalla,” he said and Ivar shook his head.  
“She is not going before me, I die before her,” he stated and the Seer murmured words as he passed his hand over face, then turned to Ivar.  
“This is her final battle, Ivar and the best you can do for her is to hold her hand,” the Seer said.  
“How will that help?” he asked.  
“It will guide her,” the Seer responded and Ivar shook his head.  
“I am not going to hold her hand because she is not dying!” he shouted again, smashing his crutch into the items on the table and they scattered angrily, the baby cried louder. Margarethe quickly scooped him from the crib and left the room.  
“I will give you time, there is nothing else I can do,” He said and departed the room, closing the door. Ivar stared at the closed door then looked to Arnbjorg. She looked peaceful like she was only sleeping and would soon rise with a smile on her face, greeting him as she always did. He made his way to the edge of the bed, sitting down and stared at her closer. Her lips were pale, her skin was pale, the sweat beaded on her skin and her hair was plastered to her forehead.  
“My love, you cannot leave me yet,” he whispered and stared at her, willing her to open her eyes. “We have many battles to fight side by side, sons to raise, you cannot leave them behind,” he said and slid his hand into hers, rubbing the skin. Her hand did not respond to him, it did not clutch him as it often did and he realized then it was true, she would not wake again. He laid his head on her chest and listened to her weakening heartbeat, closing his eyes.  
—  
Hvitserk had returned to Kattegat only a day earlier, he had been welcomed by both Ivar and Arnbjorg, happy to see him home again. Now he sat in the Great Hall at the dining table, his eyes on his son Asbjorn who played with Gunnar and then glanced at the closed door. He looked as Margarethe sat beside him, Hfran in her arms and he stared at the child.  
“I am not looking forward to Ivar’s wrath against the gods if she dies,” Hvitserk said and Margarethe nodded, rocking the baby.  
“Neither am I, it will be a war to end all wars and he will not stop until he is satisfied or dead,” she replied and Hvitserk nodded.  
“And we will all be dragged along,” he said and glanced at Gunnar who was nearly of fighting age, he could not lose Ubbe’s son as well. One by one, all those who were of his family and past were dead.  
“Let us pray to the gods that she survives this,” Margarethe said and Hvitserk nodded.  
—  
Ivar heard it, the last breath his beloved would ever take and when it left her body, no other entered. Ivar closed his eyes, feeling the tears slip from his eyes and he clutched his hands like the lost soul he was now. He pulled himself off her chest, looking at her peaceful face and leaned down, resting his lips against hers. Hers was colder to the touch, they did not return the kiss and he knew she was gone.  
“May Odin greet you and welcome you to his table, my little she-wolf,” he whispered. The mention of her pet name brought greater sadness to him as he realized never again would he hear the name ‘my wild boar’ spill from her lips, all of it gone from his grasp.  
After many long moments, he rose and pulled the linen over her face. He moved from the room and looked around, his eyes landing on his brother. It was a silent announcement and Hvitserk squeezed Margarethe’s hand, she looked up from the baby. She saw Ivar and rose, recognizing the sorrow he carried now. She handed Hfran to Hvitserk and walked over to Ivar, resting a hand on his arm.  
“Ivar, I am sorry,” she said and Ivar nodded. “There are no words,” she said and Ivar’s eyes looked into hers. She saw the sadness there but she saw what Hvitserk had feared most anger. There was an anger that would follow Ivar to the ends of time and until his dying breath. He would not rest until he had vengeance against the gods or they defeated him.  
“Someday I will join her,” He said and Margarethe smiled sadly at him.  
“I know this,” she replied and Ivar studied her for a moment, then departed from the Hall.  
Margarethe watched after him.  
—-  
The Seer stood outside his hut, watching as Ivar shot the burning arrow to light Arnbjorg’s funeral boat on fire and it landed with a thud, quickly lighting everything.  
“Freya, come and receive your daughter,” he said quietly and the boat moved further out from shore. A scree was heard up above and a white falcon circled the boat, crying out again. The falcon flew closer to shore, letting out another cry above Ivar’s head and then disappeared into the night, Ivar’s eyes upon it.  
“Farewell my she-wolf,” Ivar said and then looked back to the boat, watching it disappear towards the horizon. He wanted to bring it back, pull her body from it and hold her one more time, already her touch was disappearing from his memories. He had been through so much and she had always stood by his side, now he would have to walk the world alone. No longer would he wake to her smile, to her kisses or her voice filled with happiness, calling his name. He looked to where her sons were, Gunnar stood solemnly watching his mother’s funeral boat, Asbjorn stood beside him, he held Arnbjorg’s sword in his arms, Aed and Hfran were carried by slaves favored by Arnbjorg. She had left so much unfinished, she had disappeared much like she had arrived. Without warning and with the gods at her heels.


End file.
